Aiko: Saiyan Princess
by C4tloverr
Summary: Aiko is my OC! Vegeta's baby sister and a Saiyan Princess! Another "what if" fic. What if Vegeta traveled to earth along with his younger sister Aiko? She goes through what he did by going up against villains like Frieza, The Androids, Broly, & even Cell! Can she survive? And will she experience love on the way? Goku/OC later chapters. Don't like? Don't read! No negative comments!
1. Chapter 1: Her Name Is Aiko

**_Aiko; Saiyan Princess._**

**_I don't own Dragon Ball Z._**

**_A/N; I'm picking up on where I left off from my one shot: Saiyan Princess.  
Don't like? Don't read! I don't want negative reviews or long paragraphs on what to do better please! Just be nice, I'm new to this! Trying out a new writing style for this story._**

**_Chapter 1: Her Name Is Aiko._**

* * *

Aiko walked to her bedroom where she thought she'd find Vegeta waiting for her; but for some unknown reason to her he wasn't there. She shrugged her shoulders then walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. Nappa grabbed the first aid kit so he could wrap up and clean Aiko's bruises. He had been doing that ever since she was a young Sayian child. But now that she was stronger and Frieza didn't beat her anymore it was much less frequent.

She stared up at the wall when he began to clean up the drying blood on her neck with a cloth. Then he wrapped up her bleeding elbow with bandages and cleaned the blood and remaining sweat from her face. Her blood began to leak through the bandages becoming visible again. Once Nappa finished tending to her bruises she grabbed a new pair of armor and put it on.

Her armor as usual was a one piece dark magenta spandex suit with black boots that reached her upper thighs and black fingerless gloves. She laid back on her bed waiting for Vegeta in complete silence. Aiko stared up at the ceiling in boredom.

_"Where is my brother?"_ She thought.

After a little while more Vegeta walked into the room. Nappa stood up and bowed to him.

"Hello Prince Vegeta."

Aiko remained on her bed having a staring contest with the ceiling. Vegeta cleared his throat letting Nappa stand straight. He looked to Aiko, who acted as if she didn't notice him walk in. He growled inwardly as Aiko smirked a little. She knew it angered him when she wouldn't bow to him. But why would she? She was just as royal as him. She sat up from her bed and looked at him.

"We have a purging mission." He said expressionlessly staring at Aiko.

"I'm aware." She responded very seriously.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Let's go then."

She stood up and keeping her eyes locked with her older brother's as she passed him. He walked behind her and they began to make their way to the landing site. -Now it wasn't that Aiko and Vegeta hated each other. They just had a dysfunctional relationship. They both grew up being trained to destroy; trained to kill; trained to hate. Despite that Vegeta was the only person that Aiko trusted, but she also knew he was the one who could stab her in the back and betray her anytime. That was the reason she had her guard up every time she was around him. Vegeta felt the exact same way about her. She may have been his sister but at the same time she was his sister; and that wasn't a good thing.

When they reached the landing site, three pods were there ready for them. Aiko then realized that Raditz wasn't with them. Then again, he was the weakling of the group so she never did care much for his presence. She walked over getting in her pod then closing the hatch. She typed in the coordinates to the destined planet soon to be abolished from the galaxy and sat back. As her pod blasted off she turned on a gas that would help her fall asleep till she reached her destination. After a while her computer woke her up.

"Princess Aiko, it is time to awaken. You have reached your destination."

Aiko slowly opened her eyes when a different gas sprayed over her body. She noticed they landed and she sighed. She put on her scouter and stepped out of her pod taking in the hideous scene before her. She looked to her side seeing Nappa complaining about how this planet was weak. She rolled her eyes getting annoyed of the elder.

"Quiet Nappa! At least we got something."

He nodded and looked to Vegeta when he began to float in the air.

"Just destroy everyone and everything."

"Right." Both Aiko and Nappa said simultaneously.

The both of them took off in the air and in a matter of time everything was destroyed. The three Saiyans sat around and ate some of the dead alien people. The whole time Nappa was listening to the fight between Raditz, his brother, Kakarot, a Namekian named Piccolo, and a half breed Saiyan boy who was Kakarot's son. Aiko laid on the ground with a hand behind her head and stared at the green sky. Nappa received a message on his scouter.

"Hm, it seems like Raditz got himself killed in the fight with his brother."

Aiko rolled her eyes. She knew that idiot weakling couldn't survive alone. She took another bite of the alien and shook her head. Vegeta heard Piccolo talking about the Dragon Balls and it interested him. Aiko looked over at Vegeta.

"So what now?"

"Simple. We go to earth, gather the Dragon Balls and wish for immortality."

Aiko smiled a bit. Though her smile was obviously not sincere.

"Excellent idea!" Exclaimed Nappa.

Aiko's attention went back to the sky.

"How long will the trip take us?"

"Mmm, maybe a year."

She sighed.

"Let's not waste any time then."

She stood up and got back in her pod. The Saiyans blasted off and turned on their sleeping gas so they could relax till they reached earth. After six long months of slumber Vegeta's computer woke him up alerting him that they were near Planet Arlia. He turned on communications and called Nappa and Aiko on the other pods.

"Aiko, Nappa?! Are you awake?!"

The Saiyan Princess growled when her older brothers voice woke her up. She slowly opened up her eyes.

"I am now. What is it?!"

"Not much, just thought we could stretch our legs and get some exercise. Planet Arlia is not far from here. I bet we could sell it for a nice price."

Nappa chuckled evilly and turned on the lights in his pod.

"That sounds good to me."

Aiko sighed in irritation.

"I hope these Arlians know how to fight. We haven't had any real competition for as long as I can remember."

Their pods made their way to planet Arlia. The three Saiyans exited and looked around. Aiko looked around at the scene it total disgust.

"What a mess." She mumbled to herself.

"There's not much to this place is there?" Stated Nappa.

"Obviously not let's take a look around shall we." Said Vegeta.

Nappa walked towards a pillar made of rock and poked it making it crumble to the ground. Aiko inhaled the strange scent of the planet then looked to Vegeta.

"You think you can get a high price for this?" Aiko said.

"Doubt it."

Vegeta growled.

"Let's check around a little more."

As they were beginning to walk Vegeta's scouter beeped since it picked up an energy source. He raised an eyebrow in confusion then saw two guards approaching them.

"Halt! You are trespassing on Arlian territory." One of them said.

"Make one move and we blast you! Surrender peacefully."

"We should give them a proper welcome." Said a guard as he began to pull out his sword.

Nappa clenched his fist together and looked back at the two royal Saiyans.

"Let's blast them."

Aiko glared at him.

"Easy." Said Vegeta to their bodyguard.

"Surrender peacefully or face the consequences." One of the guards said.

Aiko crossed her arms over her chest.

"No."

"Have it your way then you've left us no choice prepare to be destroyed!"

The guards were riding on two bigger bugs- much bigger then them. The bugs that were being used as horses blasted the Saiyans. As the smoke cleared they were shocked to see that the blast didn't affect Aiko, Nappa, or Vegeta.

"Surrender at once!" Yelled the guards.

"Make me!" Nappa yelled right back.

Vegeta contacted Aiko and Nappa telepathically

_"Aiko, Nappa! Surrender to them! Let's have a little fun while we're here."_

Aiko, Nappa and Vegeta brought their arms up so they could be cuffed.

"Looks like they're giving up, we must be too much for them." Gloated the guard.

The bug like guards put the chains around their wrists and began to escort them to the dungeons.

"Pleh they sure are ugly. They will be good entertainment for the King."

The guards took the three of them into a cell and locked them up.

"Your lucky your cell doesn't have rats, some of the prisoners were hungry."

He walked away chuckling.

Aiko laid her head back on the wall and shut her eyes. Luckily since she had thick spiky long hair the pointy, hard stone didn't bother her.

"Remind me to get that guy." Nappa said.

Vegeta chuckled.

"Sure."

They looked over when other prisoners began to make comments at them.

_"Eww look at those hideous things!... Maybe we are hideous to them... Speak for yourself."_

One of the Arlian's hushed all the others prisoners.

"All of you quiet they look like they're stuck in here just like the rest of us. They're just more victims of that tyrant King! Forgotten and left in here to rot. Im afraid you prisoners came at the wrong time. The new King of Arlia is ruthless and he uses all the prisoners for his own personal amusement."

Aiko rolled her eyes at the comments this creature made then looked to Vegeta.

"I'm not sure they know what ruthlessness is..."

He smirked then broke the cuffs from his wrist.

"Why don't you show them then."

She smirked.

"My pleasure."

She clenched her teeth together and focused on powering up. When she did she destroyed the entire dungeon; killing everyone in the process except of course Nappa and Vegeta. She smirked proudly at the damage she did and ripped the chains off her wrist.

"I say we go pay this king a little visit brother?"

Vegeta chuckled.

"You read my mind"

They all walked towards the Kings throne room.

Moai, The King of Arlia, sighed as he sat in utter boredom.

"Ugh I'm suffering from boredom."

One of his servants walked closer to him.

"Sire, earlier today we captured three new aliens."

The king looked to his servant in interest.

"Aliens huh? Alert the guards to bring them to me, maybe they will be entertainment fit for a king."

Vegeta chuckled gaining everyone's attention.

"Don't put yourself out, were already here."

The Arlian's before them were all in shock.

"Huh what's the meaning of this! Those prisoners don't have an escort!"

"I'm not sure sire, there was no alert to the dungeon."

Aiko smirked.

"Your guards met with an unfortunate accident."

King Moai growled.

"How dare you! Soon it will be your turn to meet with an unfortunate accident. I'll see that my guards make short work of these repulsive creatures."

"Really?" Said Vegeta.

"Yes, we'll test the big one with the shiny head against our champion. The other two little ones mustn't be trouble to get rid of, they won't put up much if a fight I'm sure of it... Now teach them a lesson."

One of the guards walked up behind them with a sword but was easily killed by Vegeta who blasted him like nothing.

"Guess that makes you the new champion Vegeta." Said Nappa

King Moai's expression did not change.

"Not bad but ten of our strongers warriors have mastered techniques using energy just like yours."

"Really? We'd like to fight them. Ready?" Said Vegeta smirking.

"Fine! I will see you suffer for your insolence." The King stated.

"Whatever, can we get on with this already?" Aiko said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"How dare you?!"

"Bring on that cricket brigade of yours were ready." Nappa said impatiently.

Then a lot of guards surrounded the three Saiyans.

"Take a look at my royal guards. Now you won't be talking so tough will you?!" Gloated the king not knowing the power of a Saiyan.

They all shot blasts at the Saiyans simultaneously and chuckled thinking they destroyed them. But when the smoke cleared they were shocked to see them standing unharmed. Aiko chuckled.

"Mm that tickled."

The king growled- he was beginning to grow tired of the Saiyans.

"Oh I'll make you pay. If you think you can just walk out of here your sadly mistaken. GUARDS ATTACK! DESTROY THEM!"

Nappa smirked and blast killing all the guards. Moai began to scream at some servants.

"Release Yetti! Hurry before it's too late."

Aiko raised an eyebrow.

_"What is a Yetti?"_ She thought.

Her question was answered when a big bugged was released. She then smirked.

"Oh this will be fun."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Yetti.

"So it's the big bug out of the ground trick."

"Yetti destroy these creatures they bad very! Very bad."

Nappa looked to Aiko.

"We're bad?" He asked.

She shrugged.

"Well a little."

The bug began to attack the Saiyans. Aiko, Nappa, and Vegeta dodged all it's attacks and toyed with him for a bit.

"Hey ugly!"

Nappa yelled before he ripped off Yetti's finger. Some green goo came from Yetti's body and landed on Nappas face. He licked it away and killed him with a single blast. Moai gasped and began to run up to hide behind his throne.

"Impossible!"

Vegeta glared at him.

"Coward."

He looked at Vegeta shaking and full of fear.

"Please don't hurt me!"

Vegeta blasted him through the chest killing him. Arlians were in shock that the king and his guards have been defeated. Vegeta pushed the side of his scouter calling the computer.

"Computer."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta."

"Send the pods at once."

"Initiating retrieving sequence."

One of the Arlians walked to them.

"Do you realize what you've done? You've freed our planet from centuries of bondage. At last Arlia is a place where a new beginning can be made. You three will be remembered as heroes among our people I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am."

Their pods appeared above them and they floated up and got settled in them.

"Farewell my friends you will always be welcome on Arlia. Thank you!"

Vegeta turned on his communication

**"Let's go, we couldn't give this place away if we wanted too."**

**"But that thing back there said we were heroes."** Nappa said.

**"Tch, being a hero is highly overrated." **Said Aiko as she began to shut her eyes.

**"That was a big waste of time then." **Nappa growled.

**"Relax, there is still earth to conquer." **Vegeta said smirking evilly.

Their pods blasted to orbit but Vegeta made them stop.

"Hold on I've got unfinished business to take care of."

He stepped out of his pod.

"This planet has a serious bug problem."

He lifted his hand pointing two fingers creating a blast. Once it was powered up he sent it hurtling towards Arlia. Aiko, Nappa and Vegeta loved the sight of the planet being blown up.

"There's nothing like a little fireworks to say goodbye... I think we've made the universe a cleaner place today."

Aiko smirked then got back in her pod.

"No more stops. We must get to earth."

They all settled in and blasted off.

She turned on the sleeping gas and her eyes shut as she awaited to arrive on earth.

-Immortality her name is Aiko.

* * *

**_Well here's Chapter 1 of my new story! Don't leave me negative comments. If you didn't like it then don't bother telling me! Or don't bother coming back. Of you have a suggestion then just PM instead of leaving a long paragraph on what I should do. Please review nicely. If I don't get nice reviews I'm giving up on this story. And updates might take a bit but I won't make you wait months don't worry. Just if I don't update the next day I'll update every other day! Remember aFAN FICTION SO NOTHING ABOUT MY OC IS REAL! Don't bash her! && yes Aiko and Goku will get together but not till later. So GOKU/OC! _**

**_Please Review Nicely! Love you all!_**

**_-XOXO ~ C4tloverr ~ :3_**


	2. Chapter 2: Let The Battle Begin

**_Chapter 2: Let The Battle Begin._**

**_I don't own Dragon Ball Z._**

* * *

Aiko's pod crashed into a city creating a giant crater in the ground and waking her up. She opened her eyes seeing she had reached her destination. She was finally on Earth. The thought of immortality was the only thing that ran through her mind.

She wrapped her tail around her waist and got out of her pod. She floated up next to Vegeta who was smirking at the complete chaos humans were causing. -They were running around screaming in fear already. Aiko chuckled as she loved the view.

"Could I have some fun with them? Oh please Vegeta?!" Begged Nappa.

"Sure but go easy on them."

Nappa smiled and raised two fingers blowing up the entire city. Aiko shot a deathly glare at the idiot bodyguard.

"I believe I heard go easy on them."

"Sorry... I guess I didn't realize how much power I was using."

Aiko rolled her eyes.

"Think before you act! What if there was a Dragon Ball here?" Said Vegeta.

"Guess I wasn't thinking... Sorry."

"Let's just find the highest power levels here."

They all nodded and took off into the sky. Aiko turned on her scouter trying to scope out where the highest power was. It began to beep and showed the direction in which the power was coming from.

"There are two high power levels over there." She said and looked to Vegeta and Nappa.

"Let's go."

They nodded and they flew off in the direction Aiko had motioned to. They grew closer and Aiko's scouter locked onto a third power. They landed on the ground and were face to face with a Namekian, a half breed Saiyan and a bald monk. She had managed to hear their names. -The Namekian was Piccolo, the half breed was Gohan, and the monk was Krillin.

"So you're the Saiyans huh?" Piccolo said.

Aiko stood on the left side of Vegeta and Nappa stood behind them both. They had their arms crossed over their chest, their tails wrapped around their waists and smirks on their faces.

"I take it you've been waiting for us?" Said Aiko.

Piccolo smirked as he looked at her.

"The mall is back in town. I think that was the place you were looking for."

She clenched her fist together and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I wouldn't be so modest Namekian."

He raised an eyebrow and stared at the Prince of all Saiyans in confusion.

"Namekian?"

"Don't you know? You're from a planet called Namek. Therefore you are a Namekian. I hear Namekians have strange abilities."

"So I'm a Namekian huh? Interesting."

"Enough talk! Time to fight!" Yelled Nappa.

The Z fighters narrowed their eyes and slipped into their fighting stances. Aiko chuckled as her and Nappa slid into theirs but Vegeta kept the same pose. Nappa turned on his scouter checking their power. He smirked since it was very low. Aiko rolled her eyes for the billionth time at the idiot for being so careless.

"Don't be so stupid! They can altar their power! That's how the weakling Raditz got killed!"

Krillin paled in nervousness.

"Did she just say that guy was a weakling?"

She took off her scouter dropping it to the ground after Vegeta did. She looked to her brother then over to Nappa.

"How much Saibamen do we have left?"

Nappa pulled out the beans from his pocket and counted them.

"We have six Princess."

Vegeta smirked.

"Plant them."

Aiko got out of her stance and watched as Nappa poked holes in the ground and dropped the beans in it. Then he poured a liquid over it making small aliens grow from the ground. The three fighters gasped as the ugly things walked towards them.

"What on earth are those things?" Exclaimed Krillin.

Aiko chuckled.

"These are Saibamen, they have the same power level as Raditz."

Vegeta smirked.

"Myself, Aiko and Nappa can kill them each with one blast."

Aiko smirked when she saw a look of fear cross their face. All of a sudden two more fighters landed.

"Tien! Chiaotzu! Boy am I glad to see you two made it."

"We wouldn't miss this..." He glanced over at the Saiyans. "So those are the Saiyans?"

"Yup."

Nappa cracked his knuckled and cracked his neck.

"Alright let's fight!"

Then one more Z warrior arrived.

"Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?"

"Yamcha your here! And nothing really." Krillin said happily.

Aiko rolled her eyes.

"Anymore of your weakling friends expecting to show up?!"

No one answered her.

"Which one of you will fight first?" Asked Nappa.

Tien stepped forwards.

"I guess I will."

Vegeta looked at one of the Saibamen.

"You! Do not hold back."

It smiled evilly and stepped forward.-Aiko leaned her back against the side of a rock waiting to see someone fail. After a bit of fighting Tien managed to knock the Saibaman down. Nappa looked at Tien in shock.

"Impossible! He's a weakling. The Saibamen has the same power level as Raditz! He couldn't have beaten him that easy!"

Vegeta blasted the Saibamen killing him in one blow.

"Simple Nappa. He was just stronger then the Saibaman."

Nappa felt his eyes widen at seeing that. In fact everyone was shocked. Everyone except Aiko who would have done the same thing. Vegeta looked to another Saibamen and ordered him to fight.

"Do not fail me!"

Krillin let out a breath of nervousness.

"Guess it's my turn."

Yamcha stepped in front of him.

"No. You've been wished back already. I haven't."

Krillin nodded at Yamcha.

"Alright."

The Saibaman and Yamcha began to fight. After a while he managed to knock him to the ground. He smirked and looked back to the Z fighters.

"If you don't mind I'll handle these green beans.

Vegeta smirked.

"Never underestimate your opponent."

Aiko chuckled still leaning on the rock with her eyes shut.

"You never know what trick they have up their sleeve."

He looked at the Saiyan Princess wondering what she meant.

"What do you-"

The Saibaman jumped on his back not letting go. It screamed loudly before it exploded itself killing Yamcha with him. Aiko smiled loving the presence of a weaklings death. Krillin ran over to Yamchas side very upset about the death. Aiko opened her eyes back up and smirked at the sight.

"Are you done mourning over that sorry excuse for a weakling?"

Krillin glared at the three of them and the Saibamen.

"You will pay."

He raised his arms and blasted all the Saibamen and Aiko, Vegeta and Nappa. She smirked inwardly; These earthlings were tougher then she expected.- Once the smoke cleared the Saiyans stood unharmed. Aiko chuckled and placed her hands on her hips.

"This could get fun."

Krillin widened his eyes.

"But all my power was behind that attack."

"Guess your not as strong as you thought to be." Vegeta said. "Oh and you got all the Saibamen, except one."

The last Saibamen jumped out from hiding behind a rock trying to attack Gohan. Piccolo killed it before it touched him. He smiled up at his mentor.

"Thanks Piccolo."

"Keep your guard up! Or else you'll get killed."

Gohan nodded then turned his attention back to the Saiyans.

Nappa looked to Vegeta and Aiko.

"Can I please fight now!?"

"Don't care." Aiko said.

"Sure." Vegeta said allowing Nappa to fight.

"Thanks your the best!"

He walked over to the fighters and looked closely at them. He smirked and began to raise his power level. Aiko rolled her eyes realizing he was trying to show off. When Nappa began to fight he started by slicing Tien's arm from his body. Aiko shut her eyes and leaned back on the rock again. Vegeta watched as Chiaotzu snuck up behind Nappa.

"Nappa, don't be careless."

Before Nappa could realize what Vegeta was talking about Chiaotzu snuck up behind him and held onto his back not letting go. Nappa struggled to get him off but Chiaotzu wouldn't budge. He bumped into many mountains and things but he wouldn't get off Nappa's back. Nappa spotted a few pointy mountains and decided to fly towards them. Before he reached them though Chiaotzu blew himself up. The Z fighters gasped since they lost another yet friend. But then they were angry to see his death was in vain. When the effect from the blast cleared, Nappa was completely fine. Vegeta chuckled.

"He almost had you there Nappa. You barely had time to defend yourself."

Krillin widened his eyes seeing that Nappa was still standing completely unharmed! -only his armor was a bit scratched up but nothing else.

"W-what! Not even a scratch!" He yelled in complete shock?

Tien glared at the very large baled Saiyan.

"That's it! Let's go you monkey!"

Nappa smirked at launched himself towards Tien. Aiko was watching with interest. These weaklings sure knew how to put up a fight. While that was going on Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin were thinking up a plan to get rid off them. Unfortunately Vegeta overheard them.

"What a good plan, Nappa is too strong to fight head on."

Piccolo looked back at him shocked.

"Huh?"

"Don't take your eyes off him, you'll miss your chance."

"A big shot huh? Well you just keep on talking that way friend, until Goku gets back here."

Aiko raised an eyebrow and turned her attention to the green man.

"What? Goku? Who's he? Is he very strong?"

Piccolo chuckled.

"You just wait and see."

The Saiyan Princess glared at him; she hated being left in confusion. When their opportunity finally came Piccolo followed as he planed. He scratched Nappa across the face, Krllin managed to knock him down and then it was Gohan's turn. She saw Piccolo shouting to the halfbreed boy, but he was shaking in fear. Aiko smirked and crossed her arms back over her chest.

"Weaklings." She mumbled.

She turned her attention back to Piccolo when he and Krillin blasted Nappa together. He dodged it before it could hit him. Vegeta chuckled inwardly.

"Too bad, your plan didn't work. Now prepare to die." Nappa growled.

"Nappa you idiot! The dragon balls!"

He stopped then looked to Aiko.

"Right. Thanks for reminding me Princess, I would have killed him if you didn't."

Aiko rolled her eyes and began to mumble rude things under her breath towards Nappa. -Piccolo and Krillin began to attack Nappa after they both made two copies of themselves. Aiko's eyes widened a bit; she just had to learn that trick. Piccolo and Krillin had tried to knock Nappa down but they were no match for him, not even together. He knocked them to the ground making both their bodies regular again. Then Nappa flew down and tried to hit them. -Tien who was watching decided to take this opportunity to attack. He used all his energy and put his life on this attack. He powered up a one handed Tri-beam and blasted towards Nappa. When the effect from the blast cleared Nappa was still floating unharmed. He smirked at them. He had scratches on his body and his armor was torn up a bit but nothing serious. The remaining Z warriors were in shock. He just couldn't be this strong. Over on the sidelines Tien panted and fell to the ground.

"Such a shame. It could have worked if only Nappa was just a complete idiot."

Krillin was upset over the unfair loss of another friend.

"GOKU WHERE ARE YOU?! WHY ARENT YOU HERE? WE NEED YOU!"

Aiko floated towards Vegeta.

"What is this Goku they speak of?"

He smirked and looked to her.

"It is the one they believe will defeat us."

Aiko furrowed her brows in thought.

"Do you think it could be possible that this Goku is Kakarot?"

"Not sure."

They both turned their attention back up to the fight. Krillin and a Piccolo were floating to the ground.

"Let's deal with this freak on the ground." Piccolo said.

Nappa chuckled.

"If you think that you'll have the best advantage on the ground your mistaken! I'll crush you bugs anywhere!"

Krillin and Piccolo landed and looked up to Nappa- practically glaring at him. Nappa powered up and began to rush towards them.

"Nappa stop!" Yelled Vegeta.

Nappa stopped in mid air and looked to him.

"Wha- why?"

"I must ask them something."

Nappa nodded and stayed where he was. Vegeta turned his attention to the last three warriors.

"This Goku... I want to know if he is the one known as Kakarot." Vegeta said with a chuckle.

"That's right?! Is something funny?" Krillin said back to him.

Aiko glared at the monk making him shiver.

"He was no match for his brother Raditz. And he was a weakling compared to my brother, Nappa and I. You truly think he can make the difference?"

Krillin growled, "He's much stronger then he was before."

Nappa laughed in amusement.

"Please! This is a tiny planet, the only reason he hasn't shown up is because he's scared and hiding."

Gohan growled, "Hey you jerk! My dad never runs from anyone! He'll beat you you'll see!"

"I see."

Vegeta set the timer on his scouter for three hours.

"We will wait for him. Three hours... If he is not here the battle will continue no matter what. Take a break Nappa."

Aiko nodded.

"That sound good."

Nappa glared at them.

"No way! I'm in mid air and I can kill them with one single blow!"

Aiko narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nappa, come here. Now."

He clenched his teeth together.

"Forget it!" He turned his attention back to the Z warriors. "Here I come."

As he flew towards the fighters he gasped when Aiko appeared in front of him. She connected her knee with his gut and slapped him across the face sending him crashing through some rocks. She landed on the ground and walked slowly towards him.

"Who am I Nappa?"

He gulped, "T-the Saiyan Princess."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"When I give you an order..."

Nappa looked to the ground.

"I obey. I'm sorry Princess."

"Next time I won't go so easy on you."

Krillin was shocked. She only reached his waist and she managed to knock him down and make him quiver with fear.

"That was going easy?" He mumbled.

Aiko walked back to where she was and laid on the ground with her hands behind her head.

"The battle will resume in three hours. Whether Kakarot is here or not."

Vegeta sat down next to Aiko on a rock. She sighed in boredom.

Hopefully this Kakarot could put up a good fight.

* * *

Just going to repeat this:**_ THIS IS A FAN FICTION SO NONE OF AIKO IS REAL! Don't bash her. I'll probably have the next chapter up later today. Updates are frequent by the way guys so I will finish this even if it will take me some time. But remember I have other things like school and stuff so yeah, review so I know people are reading & I'm not writing for nothing. Please be nice._**

*Love you all.

-XOXO ~ C4tloverr ~ :3


	3. Chapter 3: Goku's Here!

**_Aiko: Saiyan Princess_**

**_Chapter 3: Goku's Here!_**

**_I don't own Dragon Ball Z._**

* * *

In the three hours of waiting nothing much happened. Aiko just laid there in complete and utter boredom. Nappa had gone off to mess with a few humans from a news cast since he didn't have the ability to sit still. Vegeta sat their in silence. She shut her eyes for a bit relaxing until the real battle began. She opened her eyes back up when she heard a beeping sound. Vegeta chuckled and stood up throwing his scouter aside.

"So, it's appears as if Kakarot will not be showing up."

Nappa landed on the ground beside the Saiyan Royals.

"Am I early?"

Aiko stood up and stretched her arms out a bit.

"Actually, your just in time. Seems as if Kakarot has chickened out. You were right for once."

Nappa smiled at the Princess as Gohan sent her a glare.

"Hey my dad didn't chicken out! He'll be here! You'll see!"

Nappa removed his armor and cracked his knuckles.

"I should make quick work of these weaklings."

Krillin let out a breath of nervousness.

"Here we go."

Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo slipped into their fighting stances and narrowed their eyes at the Saiyans. Krillin yelled as he launched himself towards the bald headed Saiyan. When he was a few steps away from Nappa he flew into the air. He watched as Krillin flew up not noticing Piccolo sneak up behind him and grab his tail.

"Gohan! Now!"

Gohan began to charge towards him. Nappa felt his eyes widen and elbowed Piccolo in the head making him fall on the ground unconscious. He grabbed him by the front of his Gi and threw him over so he could land in front if Gohan.

"Serves him right. Little tail grabber."

Krillin ran over and looked at the Saiyans even more shocked and scared then before.

"I can't believe he-he should have been paralyzed! Piccolo had his tail!"

Aiko and Vegeta smirked.

"We have evolved from that little weakness. Our tail is no longer a bother to us."

Nappa walked closer to Gohan making him shake in fear. He launched his foot back kicking the halfbreed in the stomach and sending him flying. He flipped Gohan over and tried to hit him again but he disappeared from sight.

"Why that little runt! Where did he go!"

Nappa looked over and flew towards Krillin. He was beginning to create a yellow disk in his hand.

"Here! Catch my Destructo Disk!"

He flung the disk at Nappa making the bald Saiyan chuckle.

"You want to play catch huh?"

He raised his arm high enough so he could reach it.

"No Nappa! Don't touch it!" Vegeta yelled.

He dodged it by moving his head aside letting the disk cut a little of his face drawing blood. Nappa glared at him.

"You little pest! You will pay!"

He was beginning to power up a blast in his hand and was going to direct it towards Krillin. When he did a blast came his way hitting him in the back. He growled and turned around looking at Piccolo.

"And you will pay too you stinking Namekian!"

Piccolo glared at Nappa and was ready to fight but then his glare fell when he sensed a high power level.

"What an amazing power! And it's coming right for us."

Aiko raised an eyebrow and looked at Vegeta who had the same confused look. Gohan smiled excitedly.

"It's my dad I just know it!"

Nappa glared at them.

"What is this? You cannot tell if a power is coming without some sort of device!"

Piccolo smirked, "Afraid your wrong."

Aiko gasped. She didn't know that technique existed; She was going to have to teach herself many new techniques after she destroyed this planet.

"Your bluffing!" Nappa yelled irritatedly.

"Nope, sorry buddy."

A safe feeling washed over Gohan's body.

"My dad! He's here I knew he was coming! I knew he'd make it just in time!"

Nappa narrowed his eyes at the protectors of earth.

"You guys are full of it!"

Piccolo chuckled, "Wait and see."

"Lies! Liars! Vegeta is it true is Kakarot really coming!?"

Aiko picked up a scouter and handed it to him. He pushed the button on the side then his eyes widened in shock. She looked at him confusedly.

"What is it? Is Kakarot really here brother?"

He clenched his fist together.

"It can't be! The power reads to high! Someone is coming for sure though."

He looked to Aiko.

"His power reads 5,000!"

She felt her eyes widen in shock as well. Vegeta looked to Nappa.

"That's impossible! Kakarot shouldn't be anywhere near that power!"

Aiko clenched her teeth together.

"Nappa! Kill them! Just kill them all!"

He looked to the Princess in confusion.

"But what about the Dragon Balls Princess? We still ne-"

"I don't care! Just kill them we can't let them join Kakarot it will be too risky! I want them all dead now!"

Nappa looked to Vegeta who nodded.

"Do it! Finish those three off I have another plan. Just get rid of them quick! I heard the of the Dragon Balls but thought they were a legend."

"So?"

"Well just go to Namek. There has to be more there!"

Nappa smirked then looked to Piccolo.

"Hear that? Your disposable."

"Hey! Piccolo just go! I can hold him off till my dad gets here! If we lose you we lose the Dragon Balls! And we can't wish our friends back."

Nappa smirked at Gohan.

"Just for that you get to die first."

He rushed at Gohan but the half breed saiyan jumped up and kicked Nappa's face. He crashed through a boulder and the crushed rock from the hug crumbled over him. Nappa jumped out from under the tiny remains of rocks and landed in front of Piccolo and Gohan. He glared at the half breed.

"Kid, say goodbye!"

He made his hand glow making Gohan cower in fear. He launched it at him but instead of it hitting Gohan, it hit Piccolo. The Namekian screamed in pain and Gohan gasped.

"P-Piccolo!"

"It's no... sweat kid."

Gohan crawled down next to Piccolo with tears at the point of streaming down his cheeks. Once he knew Piccolo was completely gone he stood up and glared at Nappa!

"MASENKO-HA!"

Nappa felt his eyes widen when the blast came his way. He blocked it with his arms and smirked at the little half Saiyan.

"Not bad kid."

Vegeta checked Gohan's powerlevel realizing it went from a low 981 to 2,800.

"Gohan run!" Yelled Krillin.

Gohan shook his head.

"No Piccolo wouldn't run!"

Nappa smirked at him then stood above him.

"Say goodbye kid."

Since the blast took so much out of him, he fell to his knees not being able to get back up. When he lifted his very large foot to crush him- he was shocked to see his foot connecting with the ground. He gasped in confusion.

"Huh?!"

He looked up and saw Gohan floating on a yellow cloud. Aiko and Vegeta stared in shock. Gohan glanced up and felt tears gather in his eyes.

"It's my dad! It's my daddy!"

Aiko felt her eyes widen when she heard Gohan say that.

"It's Kakarot!" She said then ran closer to get a better look.

She managed to get a view of the wacky haired mans face. She widened her eyes realizing he looked nothing like Raditz. Goku was... Attractive. She shook that out of her head and kept her glance at him. Vegeta smirked.

"It's about time! We've all been waiting Kakarot."

Tears filled Krillin's eyes.

"G-G-Goku your back."

Goku landed on the ground and walked towards Piccolo. He placed his fingers on his neck for a pulse but didn't get anything.

"Piccolo..."

Gohan frowned a little.

"He died protecting me."

He stood back up and glared over the scene seeing all his friends dead. He then turned his attention to the three Saiyans giving a glare to each one of them.

"Those weaklings were not that strong. Yes it was I, yours truly, who ended their miserable lives."

Goku glared at Nappa and began to walk towards him. He tried to hit Goku but he disappeared. When Nappa looked around he saw Goku walking towards Gohan and Krillin. The three Saiyans stared at him as he gave Gohan and Krillin a sensu bean and talked to them. He turned around and glared at Nappa stopping when he was right in front of him. Nappa smirked at him.

"Alright show time. Let's see what the great Kakarot can do."

Goku kept a glare on his face.

"You want me? You got me."

Goku crouched down and began to power up. This caused rocks to begin to float around him. Aiko felt her eyes widen and looked to Vegeta.

"What does his power read now?"

Vegeta took off his scouter and crushed it in his hand with pure anger.

"It's over nine thousand."

"Impossible... That can't be right!"

Goku smirked and turned his attention to the Saiyan Princess for the first time.

"I think it's right. I've been training in the way of Kaio-Ken."

Aiko raised an eyebrow.

"Kaio-Ken?"

He turned his attention back to Nappa when he sensed him charging towards him. Goku fazed out of sight leaning the elder confused. Then he appeared behind Nappa and kicked him down; angry at him for killing his friends. Nappa fell to the ground face first. He growled and stood back up glaring at Goku. Said man looked back at Nappa.

"And that was just a warm up, you big bully."

Nappa clenched his fist and teeth together tightly.

"How dare you! I am one of the strongest Saiyans from Planet Vegeta you third class!"

Goku kept a serious facial expression.

"Well if I'm one of these Saiyans from Planet Vegeta I would be the strongest, right?"

Aiko, Nappa and Vegeta glared at him. She growled as she began to take a few steps towards the battling Saiyans. Vegeta put an arm out in front of her.

"Wait, we must see what we are dealing with."

She shifted her eyes to meet his gaze.

"When I get my hands on him he will pay for his insolent words!"

Nappa growled as his power increased.

"You're just a tailless low class! No match for me or Aiko and Vegeta."

He moved forwards trying to hit Goku but he dodged the hits Nappa tried. He tried various times to punch him but Goku kept moving. Vegeta stroked his chin in thought.

"What is this! Just a year ago he could barely lay a finger on Raditz and now he is merely toying with Nappa."

Aiko crossed her arms over her chest and her tail was swiftly wagging.

"The training must have don't this to him. There could not be any other way!"

Nappa was still struggling to hit Goku. He kept saying how Goku would be begging for his life by the time he was done with him. Aiko was getting very impressed by Goku. He was so much more stronger then she expected. Was it possible that he was much stronger then Vegeta or herself. She looked back and realized Goku had sent Nappa through a boulder. Nappa glared at Goku and prepared a blast to shoot at him.

"Take this you traitor!"

Goku smirked.

"Alright, here goes nothing."

He let the blast hit him. Nappa chuckled evilly thinking he had gotten him but when the blast cleared he was shocked that Goku stood their unharmed.

"No way! It can't be!"

Aiko and Vegeta were very impressed by the abilities this low class Saiyan possessed. Nappa began to shoot more blast at Goku but he dodged each one- Nappa growing even more irritated each time. Goku jumped in the air and knocked Nappa to the ground.

"This is for my friends!"

Nappa's shocked facial expression wasn't hard to read.

"How did he get so strong!"

"I'll teach you to pick on earth you big bully."

Goku kicked Nappa through a boulder. The rocks crumbled over Nappa but he quickly jumped out and glared at the wacky haired man.

"Why you-! I hate you!"

Goku glared at him.

"You hate losing. You're not used to fighting someone stronger then you."

Nappa's jaw dropped in anger.

"You runt! You are not stronger then me! Your strength was predicted when you were an infant! You are a third class Saiyan!"

Aiko looked to Vegeta.

"Nappa is losing concentration."

Vegeta looked to her and nodded.

"Nappa calm down! You can't win when your so mad! You won't be able to see clearly."

Nappa took some deep inhales and smirked when he was calmer.

"I believe a round two is in order Kakarot."

Nappa created a blast and sent it towards Goku but he dodged it obviously. They began to fight in the air neither one getting a hit. Nappa decided to try something new. He opened his mouth releasing a big blast out from it. Goku countered with his Kamahameha wave. Once the blast exploded Aiko looked up at Goku in shock. He was just so strong. She glanced at Vegeta then over to Goku and Nappa. He had a nonchalant look on his face.

"Alright, your done Nappa."

"What?!"

He glared at the third class royal Saiyans.

"Don't look at me that way. You haven't even managed to get a single punch. You've embarrassed long enough!"

Nappa turned his glare to Goku.

"Looks like the fun is over. But don't worry, I'm sure Aiko or Vegeta will mop the floor with you. In the meantime I'll deal with some unfinished business."

He landed on the ground smirking at Gohan and Krillin. Aiko glared at his figure.

"He's going against orders again."

Vegeta put a hand up at his sister when she was about to attack Nappa for disobeying.

"I think Kakarot has got this one."

She saw the annoyed look on his face. That look meant someone was in trouble. Goku couldn't catch up to Nappa so he decided on a blast to stop him.

"KAIO-KEN!"

Goku's body turned red and then he managed to catch up and hit Nappa in the back- breaking it. Before Nappa could fall Goku grabbed him from the top of his armor and threw him to Vegeta and Aiko giving them a glare. When Nappa fell in front of the two royal Saiyans he received a glare from Aiko. He raised his right hand since he couldn't get up.

"Aiko, Vegeta I need help. I can't get up."

Aiko kept her arms crossed just glaring at him. Vegeta smirked and grabbed his hand making him smile.

"Thanks Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked and threw him up in the air. He screamed in fear. He growled and blasted Nappa, killing him.

"Maybe you won't be such a disappointment in the next dimension!" He yelled.

Aiko smiled when she saw his body turn to dust. She just loved the sight of death. She turned to look at Goku seeing him talking to his son and the other bald guy. She then moved her glance to Vegeta.

"Are you going to fight?"

Vegeta smirked.

"It's what I came for..."

He turned his attention to Goku. He saw him beginning to fly up with Gohan and Krillin under his arms.

"So Kakarot? Ready for the real battle?"

Goku narrowed his eyes at Vegeta.

"Fine, but I know a much better place then this."

Both high class Saiyans crossed their arms over their chest.

"Lead the way."

He looked to Aiko as she flew next to him.

"Don't jump in."

She glared at him.

"What!?"

"I'm battling Kakarot alone."

Aiko clenched her teeth together and stopped in mid air.

"So when he crushes all your bones you want me to just sit there?!"

Vegeta glared at her.

"I will have no problem defeating him, just stay out of my way."

Aiko narrowed her eyes at him angrily and began to fly again with Vegeta next to her. She clenched her fist in anger and stared at the ground.

_"One day Vegeta. You'll be begging for my help!"_

* * *

**_Here is chapter 3! Hope I didn't dissapoint. Next Chapter will be up later today or early tomorrow morning I promise. Thank you to my story favoriters, followers and reviewers. Please keep on reviewing nicely so I know I'm not writing for nothing. & this is a FAN FICTION SO NOTHING ABOUT MY OC IS REAL! Don't hate on her! _**

**_*Love you all! _**

**_-XOXO ~ C4tloverr ~ :3_**


	4. Chapter 4: Planet Namek

**_Aiko: Saiyan Princess_**

**_Chapter 4: Planet Namek._**

**_I don't own Dragon Ball Z._**

* * *

Goku led the two Royal Saiyans towards the Gizard Wastelands. They landed on some rocks and just glared at each other for a while. Vegeta was the first to drop his glare and smirked.

"Kakarot listen closely cause I'm not going to repeat myself. I'd like to offer you a spot next to us in this conquest."

Aiko looked to Vegeta then over to Goku.

"With Nappa gone we could use a good man..."

Vegeta chuckled, "Think about it; We could rule the planet and you could have anything you desire. There no one in the universe that could touch us... Well what do you say?"

Goku kept his glare at the two Saiyans.

"I have everything I could ever want on earth so I'll pass. Besides I see how you two treat your partners- not much job security." Goku said.

Aiko crossed her arms over her chest and a scowl crossed her face.

"So be it." She said. "You had your chance."

Vegeta turned his attention to Aiko.

"Remember what I said."

She growled.

"What if you need help?"

He glared at her.

"I won't. Just get out of here."

"And where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't care. I just don't want you here. I'll contact you when it is finished."

Aiko crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am not going anywhere."

Vegeta turned his attention to her.

"You're going to push me to do something I don't want to do."

She stood there nonchalantly; not at all intimidated by him. He slowly approached her but she didn't even flinch.

"Aiko, leave."

"Make me."

Vegeta growled and brought his knee up about to connect with her stomach. She saw it coming, moved aside and smirked.

"Sneak attacks are for weaklings."

He smirked and in a millisecond he fazed out of sight appearing behind her.

"But a Saiyan should always have their guard up."

She gasped and before she could move he hit her on the side of her neck knocking her out.

"That has to be enough to keep you down."

He picked her up from the side of her armor and threw her far. He looked to Goku and smirked.

"Ready?"

They launched at each other and began their battle. Aiko's unconscious body landed in a pile of rocks. She would be out for a while...

Aiko began to get up slowly. Her eyes opened slowly and sat up. She growled inwardly when she remembered what had happened.

"That bastard..." She mumbled.

As she was beginning to stand up she looked over to the direction of the battle field.

"I wonder what's going on..."

She began to make her way towards there and landed behind a rock to make sure everything was clear. She smirked when she saw Vegeta laying near death in a crater. She glanced over and Goku and chuckled when she saw him motionless and badly beat up. She jumped into the air and landed in front of Vegeta. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her.

"Get the pods... Now!"

She chuckled and sat on the ground smirking at him.

"You said, you wouldn't need help. So why should I help you now."

He growled and glared at her.

"Do it!"

She smirked and stroked her chin.

"Is the almighty Prince Vegeta asking for help?" She asked sarcastically.

He clenched his teeth together. She stood up and called for the pods on her scouter. Then she looked back to Vegeta and glared at him.

"Next time you want to knock me out... I'll kill you once I wake up."

He smirked at her as the pods landed. She grabbed him with one hand by the front of his armor and began to drag him towards his pod. As she was gonna just throw him in a voice stopped her.

"Leaving so soon Saiyans?... Your not going anywhere!"

She turned around and saw Krillim holding a sword. She glared at him and let go of Vegeta dropping him carelessly on the ground.

"Go ahead and kill him."

She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to react. Krillin clenched his teeth and kept his glance at Aiko. She glared at him.

"Just know one thing. If you do this then I will kill you and blow up this planet."

He pointed the sword at her face when she stood in front of Vegeta's body.

**"Krillin don't do it!"**

Krillin's eyes widened at the sound of the voice.

"Why am I hearing voices and why don't they want me to kill the Saiyan? Is that you Goku?"

**"Yeah it's me sorry I still can't talk very loud but don't stoop down to their level. Please just let them both go."**

Krillin and Aiko was shocked by his words.

"You got to be kidding me four of our friends are dead because of them and you want to let them get in their spaceship and flyaway like nothing ever happened! If we let them go now their going to come back soon and destroy the rest humanity! They will I know he will Piccolo may of had a change of heart these guys pure evil! People like them don't change."

**"I know. I know how strong he is and how much he could hurt people. But listen this might sound crazy in fact this does sound crazy, but if you kill him it be such a waste."**

Krillins eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

**"After I finished training with King Kai in the otherworld I thought I'd gotten as strong as I could get. But seeing Vegeta fight like that he's so much more powerful... Just please let them go... I need to be able to fight him again someday... both of them."**

Krillin reluctantly dropped the sword.

"Fine then..."

He looked to Aiko.

"Get out of here."

She picked up Vegeta who was trying to get in the pod and threw him in their closing that hatch. She sent him off after typing in the coordinates to one of Frieza's planets. She walked over to her pod but looked back at Goku.

"You will regret this decision, but until then I can't wait for our battle."

Goku smiled at her.

"Neither can I."

She smirked and got in the pod blasting off. -She arrived on Planet Frieza 79 and looked to her side seeing Vegeta's empty space pod. She saw some men carrying him in the medical bay. She sighed in frustration and began to make her way inside. When she walked in she saw Vegeta in a healing tank. She stood in front of it and shook her head.

"If only you'd let me help you 'Geta... Too bad really."

She chuckled to herself and looked to the side when someone called her.

"Princess Aiko! Why are you not as damaged as Prince Vegeta?!"

She rolled her eyes and looked back to Vegeta.

"Because my brother is a selfish pig that refuses to accept help. In how much time will he be alright?"

"It will take a few hours before he his healed... Would you like me to check anything?"

She shook her head and began to walk out into the hall.

"Have you laid out my new armor?"

He nodded.

"Yes, where is Nappa? Didn't he join you and Vegeta."

She smirked a little.

"Nappa is dead."

The doctor gulped and stopped walking after her. Aiko walked into a room and took off the armor she had on and put on the new one. It was the same as before but the spandex was dark blue now. She sat back in a chair and waited for Vegeta to be healed. After about three hours he walked into the room she was in wearing new armor as well. She stood up and smiled insincerely at him.

"Well you look better..."

He smirked at her and began to walk down the hall. Aiko walked beside him and they began to chat about a plan for Namek. The doctor called Vegeta telling him he forgot his scouter. All Vegeta did was smirk and say he didn't need it. Aiko was a bit confused when he said that.

"Why don't you need it?"

"I taught myself that power sensing ability those brats did on earth."

She felt her eyes widen.

"How did you learn so quickly?"

He merely smirked and ignored her. As they continued walking they ran into someone. They both rolled their eyes at who it was. Cui was a self proclaimed rival of both the Saiyans.

"Hey Vegeta I heard you had quite the battle, couldn't take the planet even with the help of your sidekick?"

Aiko glared at him.

"Did you call me sidekick?"

Cui just chuckled. She growled before taking a step forward.

"You know I have a lot of steam I wouldn't mind to blow."

Vegeta put a hand out and stopped her from moving closer. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest glaring at the annoying fish like creature standing before her and her brother.

"Out of my way, I have no time to deal with the likes of you."

Aiko and Vegeta began to walk again but stopped when Vegeta felt Cui's hand on his shoulder.

"You know, word is out that Frieza isn't too happy with the two of you."

The Saiyan Princess glared at him.

"And why?"

"He's tired of your selfish attitudes."

"Well let Frieza do something about it. Mind letting go of me now."

"My old friend your making a mistake, Frieza is the most powerful being in the universe."

Both first class's Saiyans glared at him.

"What?"

"Let me put it in a way you'd understand. Frieza's indestructible!"

"We'll see who's indestructible. Where is he anyway?"

"Planet Namek."

Aiko felt her eyes widen. Vegeta growled and took off running. Aiko raised an eyebrow and followed after him.

"What are you doing?!"

He ignored her, grabbed his scouter then ran back out to where their pods were. They jumped in, typed the coordinates and blasted off. While on the way Aiko and Vegeta began to practice techniques that they watched the Z fighters do on earth. When they arrived they stepped out of their pods and immediately turned on their scouters.

"You can tell that is them, right?"

She nodded.

"Yes, we shouldn't of expected otherwise. He never goes anywhere without Frieza and Dodoria."

Vegeta growled.

"All we need to do is find the Dragon Balls and he'll be gone."

She nodded.

"Let's get going then."

They took off into the air and flew off. After a few minutes they sensed a new power. Aiko growled.

"I can bet I know who that is..."

Vegeta smirked at her.

"I say its time to finish this pest."

Aiko chuckled but it was cut off when Cui tried to hit either Vegeta or Aiko. He smirked up when they both dodged his hit.

"It's time to settle the score Vegeta."

Aiko and Vegeta landed next to each other smirking at him.

"I don't think so... You see on our journey we picked up a few new tricks."

"Ha! I bet you learned to run away."

Vegeta chuckled, "Not precisely."

He crouched down clenching his fist and teeth. His power began to raise making Cui get frightened a bit. Aiko smirked at the look on his face.

"What's the matter? You look a little shocked." She said with humor in her voice.

He widened his eyes looking at her.

"B-but Vegeta's power shouldn't he this high! It keeps getting higher."

He was incredibly shocked from Vegeta's power, which had risen from 18,000 to 24,000. He chuckled and began to walk towards Cui, who was beginning to back up in fear.

"L-listen Vegeta! You and I could work together. We can take down Frieza and his men."

He chuckled.

"Sorry, but it's more of a sibling job."

Cui gasped but when he looked to the side behind Aiko he let a smile cross his face.

"Frieza!"

Both Saiyans gasped and looked back not seeing anything. He laughed and jumped up.

"Haha! Gotcha."

He began to fire many blast at Aiko and Vegeta. When the smoke disappeared he chuckled at not seeing them their.

"I wouldn't get to happy now."

Cui gasped and looked to the side seeing Vegeta. Aiko fazed behind him and leaned in towards his ear.

"It's gonna take more then a weak blast like that to get rid of us."

He gasped and began to run away taking off into the air. Aiko chuckled at his scared face. Vegeta flew up after him and punched him through his stomach. Aiko smiled and raised two fingers. She created a big blast turning Cui into dust. Vegeta chuckled and landed next to his younger sister. He smirked at her.

"Seems like we do make a great team..."

"It appears so. Where to now?"

Vegeta chuckled.

"Wait for Zarbon or Dodoria to separate from Frieza, then we attack."

She nodded.

"The Dragon Balls?"

He smirked.

"I've already thought it over. You see if you don't have all seven then they are worthless."

Aiko smiled sinisterly knowing where he was getting at.

"Ahh, so we let Frieza collect all six, we only get one and..."

"Then we sneak in and take them from under his nose."

Both Saiyans chuckled and took off into the sky.

* * *

**_Well here was Chapter 4. I'm so sorry that I didn't make the big battle with Aiko in it but it's my favorite battle in DBZ history so I just couldn't mess with it. Well please review nicely I'm really working hard to get this story done. _**

**_-XOXO ~ C4tloverr ~ :3_**


	5. Chapter 5: Two Royal Pains

_**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**_

_**Chapter 5: Two Royal Pains.**_

_**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**_

* * *

Aiko and Vegeta flew around the planet for a bit just looking over it. Aiko smiled when she picked up on Dodoria's energy separating from Frieza. Vegeta smirked when he noticed the same thing. They flew around searching for him and smiled evilly when they found him. He was floating in the air like he was searching for something. Aiko looked to Vegeta who nodded. She smiled and fazed out of sight, appearing behind Dodoria and knocking him to the ground with a strong kick to the back of his head. They both landed on the edge of the island awaiting him to come back up. After a while he did and was panting to catch his breath. He looked up when he saw the Saiyans shocked that they had attacked him.

"V-Vegeta... Aiko?!"

They smirked in a response. Dodoria glared at them and pulled himself onto the land of the island.

"So it was you two that knocked me out of the sky."

Vegeta chuckled, "It was my idea. But I can't take full credit."

"Huh?!"

Aiko chuckled and took a few steps closer to the pink creature.

"Well now that you're here alone without Frieza it appears your end is near..."

Dodoria looked closely at them knowing they weren't kidding. He gulped and began to move back. After his shock was gone he glared at them. Vegeta smirked.

"Beating you will be way to simple."

Dodoria kept his glare.

"Your attitude doesn't scare me Vegeta, unlike most of the people you try to intimidate."

He chuckled when he saw both their scouters.

"Maybe if one of you handed over a scouter I'd overlook your arrogance."

Both Aiko and Vegeta smirked.

"So you did lose your scouter. Just like I thought..." She took a few steps closer to him. "And now you have no way to find the Dragon Balls."

"What?!"

"Such a shame you can't find anything without it."

He growled at them.

"Why you arrogant little monkeys!"

Vegeta and Aiko both took off their scouters dropping them on the ground before them.

"You can have them both."

Aiko crossed her arms over her chest and smiled evilly.

"Yup, there all yours."

Dodoria chuckled.

"No catch? Well I can see you both finally came to your senses."

Vegeta looked to Aiko and smirked. She smiled and watched as Dodoria began to walk towards the scouters. Then he gasped when Aiko and Vegeta both crushed them with their foots. Dodoria widened his eyes in shock.

"What?! Why did you do that?"

They both laughed.

"Let's just say we don't need those anymore."

"Without those scouters you both are as helpless as me. Now you won't find Frieza or any of the Namekian Villages."

"Wrong again," Aiko corrected, "You see Vegeta learned a new technique while we were down on earth and he has taught it to me. We now have the ability to sense energy without the precious little scouters."

Dodoria's eyes widened?

"What?"

"We can sense where someone is."

"No! I bet those earthling I was chasing earlier taught you that!"

Aiko narrowed her eyes.

"What earthlings?"

"Two pint sized earthlings with a little Namekian child."

Vegeta's eyes widened.

"What are you trying to pull! We all know there is no earthlings here! Of there were I would have sensed them by now."

Dodoria chuckled.

"You're helpless without your scouter and now you have destroyed the last ones. Now just her get out of here before I crush you both."

Aiko smirked.

"From the looks of it your outmatched."

He growled.

"That scouter was malfunctioning! You monkeys are nothing compared to me! NOTHING!"

Both Saiyans stepped towards him. He growled and stood feet apart raising his arms up.

"Grr! Eat laser you monkeys!"

He blew multiple blasts at the Saiyans and smirked when he saw they were not there. Aiko chuckled and appeared behind him.

"Are you going to believe it now or do you still want more proof?"

He tried to hit her but she caught his arm blocking it's way. She grabbed the other arm and bended it back beginning to laugh at his groans of pain.

"This is the true might of a Saiyan Warrior... You see I've been strong all these years, but I've held back until the day I get to kill you."

He screamed in pain.

"The more we fight, the stronger our opponents the stronger we become."

Vegeta chuckled and punched Dodoria in the stomach.

"So you see, those earth fools did me a favor by almost killing me."

Aiko bent his arms back even more.

"And I should really thank you and your buddy Zarbon for leaving me near death each night as a child."

"We are more powerful now then you can imagine."

Aiko chuckled as she put more pressure on his arms.

"It's amazing what a coward you can become when your not hiding behind your master Frieza, too bad he's not here to save you this time."

"No don't do this you too! Please! I can tell you both what really happened to your home world."

"What's this about our home world?"

Dodoria began to chuckle. Vegeta glared at him.

"Planet Vegeta was destroyed, it's gone and that's all there is too it."

"If you kill me now you'll never know."

Aiko looked Vegeta who nodded slowly. She let go of Dodoria and he began to rub his arms.

"If I tell you anything you have to promise not to hurt me."

Vegeta clenched his fist together.

"If you don't tell my right now your history!"

"Here's my little secret Vegeta, remember when Frieza explained how Frieza explained that your planet was destroyed by a massive meteorite?"

Dodoria began to step back. Aiko crossed her arms over her chest glaring at the pink man.

"And?"

"That's a lie! That's not the way it happened at all!"

Vegeta clenched his teeth together.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it was Frieza and not a meteorite that destroyed your home planet. You see Frieza had been using the Saiyans to do his dirty work for years cause they're quite an impressive warrior race. And since no Saiyan could match Frieza's awesome power they were easy to control. But overtime things change, although Frieza could still take out any Saiyans several great I fighters such as yourself and Aiko were beginning to emerge." Dodoria began to float up in the air. "Hopeless Saiyans that began to become a threat for Frieza. So much power that had to be dealt with."

Aiko clenched her fist together tightly as Dodoria kept speaking.

"But you two should be thankful. You were a Prince and Princess with such talented skills. Frieza decided to keep you two alive. So he blew up the planet when he sent you both away. Personally I don't know that I would have made the same decision about you, but then it wasn't my decision to make. Now you have it, there's the truth. Now that I've lived up to the end of our little bargain I'll be on my way."

"You're not going anywhere..." Vegeta said.

He turned around shocked.

"Wait a second!-"

Aiko smirked, "You will pay for your part of this just as Frieza soon will."

Vegeta crouched down and began to power up.

"But I'll let you know! I don't do this for my race or for my family! I'm doing this because you thought you could make a slave out of the Prince of all Saiyans!"

Dodoria began to fly away cowardly.

"Lord Frieza!"

Rocks began to float around Vegeta as he continued to power up. In a matter of seconds he lifted up his arms destroying Dodoria easily with one blast. He smirked when he was dust.

"I promise you this Frieza, your downfall will come."

Aiko smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"A bit much don't you think?"

He rolled his eyes and took off into the sky with Aiko following him.

"Now with Dodoria gone we can focus on finding the Dragon Balls."

She nodded and chuckled when she looked to where his tail used to be. He glared at her.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just strange seeing you without a tail."

He grunted and took off faster.

"Do you believe Dodoria was lying about the earthlings?"

She shrugged.

"Maybe the brats you battled are around here..."

"They just better not get in my way."

"I don't know Vegeta maybe they could be some help to us..."

He shrugged and they kept flying.

Vegeta and Aiko chuckled evilly when they picked up on the energy of a Namekian village.

"I felt a power coming from over there."

"It must be a Namek village." Aiko said.

"It's time to collect one of the precious dragon balls, and where the only ones who can sense it without a scouter."

They chuckled as they kept flying. They landed above the village.

"Nobody's hurt, Frieza hasn't been here yet."

Aiko chuckled. "Well we can change that soon enough."

All the Namekians from the village looked at the two Saiyans in shock and fear as they landed.

"Invaders..." One of the Namek's whispered. "What do they want?"

Aiko cleared her throat.

"Who is the village elder? We have come to take the Dragon Ball away."

The Namekians gasped, "you can't!"

"I'll handle this." Said the elder as he walked in the scene. "Now tell me, why do you want the dragon ball?"

"I don't think that's your concern frog face."

"FROG FACE! I'll never give the dragon ball to you! So if you planed on bullying me into it take your best shot."

Aiko put an arm out in front of Vegeta when he lifted two fingers.

"You've had enough fun, it's my time."

She smirked and pointed a finger towards the village elder.

"Okay..."

She shot a small blast but one of the villagers stepped in front of the elder to shield him. He took the blast and died before their eyes. The Namekians looked in shock. -All scared of what these two could do to them. Then some of them began to growl at them. Vegeta and Aiko looked around not intimidated at all. They began to chuckle at their antics.

"You hurt our friend! You will pay!"

They laughed at the Namek's surrounding them. They all created blasts sending them to the Saiyan royals. When the smoke cleared all that they saw was a crater. The villagers smiled when they didn't see them. A few of them began to run up towards the crater.

"They're gone!"

They were happy for a bit but then gasped when a lot of rocks bunched up together appeared to be coming out of the crater. They widened their eyes and dropped their jaws in fear when Vegeta and Aiko popped out of them. The rocks hit some of the villagers knocking them out. One of the Namek's got angry and tried to blast them. He obviously failed when Vegeta stopped the blast with his hand.

"You green pip-squeak! I'll send you into another dimension!"

He licked his lips before sending a stronger blast towards the Namekian. He then flew down and and hit him hard in the forehead. This caused him to fall. The elder gasped.

"How could you do such an awful thing!"

Vegeta chuckled.

"Still won't give up the dragon ball? Fine, we can find it ourselves."

"Let's see."

They began to walk towards a small home. The elder stood up and looked at them.

"Stop!"

Aiko raised her thin eyebrows angrily.

"Don't ever try to stop us," she turned her body half way around and stuck her hand out and began to blast him. "Or you'll find yourselves in a new dimension."

Vegeta walked into the small Namekian home and chuckled when he saw the dragon ball.

"Nice hiding place you cricket heads. I could have found this blindfolded."

He walked out and moved towards the water.

"I'll just hide you here."

He tossed the ball into the water and looked to Aiko.

"Now no one will know where it is. Except for us."

Aiko smiled.

"I'd love to see the expression on Frieza's face when he realizes he won't be getting all the dragon balls."

He began to float up.

"There's only one more to get and I'll be sure that were the ones to get it."

They chucked and flew up to sky. Aiko smiled.

"We are just two royal pains."

Vegeta nodded in agreement and smirked. They powered up and flew off towards a new village.

* * *

_**Here was chapter 5. Hope you all liked it. Please review nicely, I don't want negative comments. And if you are reading up to this chapter then I think you like this story, :) that means a lot to me.**_

_***Love you all.**_

_**-XOXO ~ C4tloverr ~ :3**_


	6. Chapter 6: Fight Against Zarbon

_**Aiko: Saiyan Princess.**_

**_Chapter 6: Fight Against Zarbon_**

**_I don't own Dragon Ball Z._**

* * *

Aiko and Vegeta were flying around looking for a new village but instead they sensed something even better. They both smirked at each other when they realized that Zarbon was flying alone. Vegeta nodded at her; she smiled and fazed out of sight. He chuckled and went to meet Zarbon in mid air. When they both caught up to each other Vegeta smirked.

"So we finally meet again Zarbon? What a surprise. I've already disposed of the useless Dodoria now I plan to do the same thing with you."

Zarbon gasped. "What?! There's no way you beat Dodoria by yourself!"

Vegeta chuckled.

"Actually I wasn't by myself..."

Zarbon smirked as Vegeta chuckled evilly.

"I say your lying."

Aiko appeared behind Zarbon.

"It's easy enough to prove Zarbon. If you don't believe me then try me for yourself?"

"Your a fool for disobeying Frieza."

"So I heard..." Vegeta replied to Zarbon.

"Then again I've never been suited to the life of a mindless follower. In through taking orders! I'm through cowering before Frieza like a dog. And I intended to see him gravel at my feet as I've made my wish."

"You mean with the dragon balls."

"The winds of change are blowing Zarbon the power of immortality will be mine."

Zarbon smirked. "You're dreaming, Frieza has already collected five it won't be hard to find the others."

"You're blind without your scouter. That's a liability I don't share. My powers have improved in more ways then you can ever imagine."

Zarbon chuckled under his breath.

"So you've learned some new tricks then? It doesn't change a thing. What makes you think your abilities even hold a candle against Frieza's."

"I think you know the answer to that question. Dodoria did too and before he died he told me everything!" Vegeta yelled. "Frieza fears the Saiyans which means he's afraid of me."

"Don't flatter yourself. What Frieza feared was the entire Sayian race rising up against him. Alone your no threat to anyone."

"Well it's a good thing he's not alone." A voice behind Zarbon said.

He gasped and looked back seeing Aiko laughing wickedly. She suddenly fazed out of sight and Vegeta appeared before Zarbon. Zarbon attempted to punch him but Vegeta grabbed his fist and threw him in the air. He looked to his younger sister with a serious face.

"Don't get involved."

She let out a breath of irritation and pouted angrily. He then fazed out if sight and appeared in front of him. Zarbon growled and did the same getting some distance from Vegeta. He lifted his hand and created a blast. Vegeta chuckled as it came towards him then let out a shout before sending the blast in a different direction. Zarbon looked at the Prince of all Saiyans in shock.

"You surprised me Vegeta."

Vegeta launched himself towards Zarbon and elbowed him in the face. He began to try to kick by moving his foot at a rapid pace Vegeta but Vegeta would move his head and Zarbon would miss. Before he even landed one hit Vegeta fazed again and before Zarbon knew it he was being sent to the ground. He landed fine and then stood up straight looking around for Vegeta. He appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. Zarbon fell face first on the ground and Aiko rolled her eyes as she watched over the fight.

"Showing off as usual."

Vegeta chuckled and yelled to him.

"Well I think I proved my point Zarbon."

Vegeta began to chuckle when he saw Zarbon struggling to get up. His chuckle faded when Zarbon began to laugh under his breath.

"Well I have to admit... You do impress me Vegeta." He stood up and looked back at the Saiyan Prince. "Your fighting skills have come a long way since the last time we met but not quite."

"So I'm not strong enough to beat you huh? Funny because that's what I thought I was doing. Oh wait, unless your trying to tell me you've been holding back."

Zarbon smiled evilly.

"That's right, you figured it out. I knew you would."

Vegeta laughed.

"You crack me up."

Zarbon wiped some blood from his mouth.

"Go ahead. Laugh all you want. I'm about to wipe that stupid smile off your face... It's time to show you my true power so watch closely. This isn't something I like to do very often."

Aiko watched in curiosity as they stopped fighting and wondered what Zarbon was talking about.

"You ever hear the saying beauty is only skin deep? Well, right now, you're only seeing the beauty."

Vegeta smirked and placed his fist on his hips.

"Is that so? Well pardon me if I hadn't noticed. What are you gonna do? Start making faces at me and hope you'll scare me away? It's hopeless."

"You're much to hasty Vegeta. Patience. You don't want to spoil the surprise."

He brushed away some strands of hair lurking in his face.

"And it's a good one."

The wind speed increased and both opponents just smirked at each other.

"Let's see it!" Vegeta yelled.

"Alright then, so be it but consider yourself warned."

Zarbon began to transform into a very ugly frog like creature. Aiko's jaw dropped at the change.

"What the-!" Vegeta yelled.

"As I said, you only saw the beauty side of me before, now with great pleasure to introduce you to the beast."

Before Vegeta could move Zarbon ran towards him punching him in the stomach, across the face and kicking him up like a soccer ball. Zarbon grabbed Vegeta's leg and pulled him down. Then he repeatedly banged his head on Vegeta's till he saw blood. Aiko gasped.

"Vegeta!"

Zarbon threw Vegeta to the sky but he stopped in mid air and flew back towards the beast. Zarbon began to throw punches at Vegeta getting some good blows on him. Zarbon kneed Vegeta in the gut then sent him crashing through a boulder. Aiko clenched her teeth tightly contemplating on going to his aid. But she didn't want Zarbon to think she cared about her brother.-Vegeta stood up and clenched his fist together.

"No I won't loose!"

He waited for Zarbon to launch himself towards him and they started to fight rapidly again. Zarbon managed to kick Vegeta in the face again and send him down. He powered up a blast in his hand and shot it at Vegeta's way. It landed on Vegeta's stomach but did not go through. Vegeta landed on the ground when Zarbon began to blast multiple blast at him. He got up and ran then sent a blast back to the frog faced creep. But it was easily blocked. He flew towards him and kneed Vegeta in the stomach once again.

"And you wouldn't believe me when I told you, you could not win."

Vegeta would not except defeat so he kept flying towards Zarbon and went at it until Zarbon managed to get Vegeta in a crater and it filled up with water from a broken dam. He chuckled.

"Lights out Vegeta-."

He was kicked in the back of his head sent flying through some rocks. Zarbon easily got up and glared at Aiko who kicked him. She was scowling at him with her eyes narrowed and her face with a death glare. He smirked.

"Are you upset that I hurt your big brother?" He asked in a baby's voice.

Aiko narrowed her eyes at him.

"I couldn't careless about your battle with Vegeta."

He smirked.

"I will give you the option to go back to Frieza and apologize for your disobedience. Then you will not suffer the fate as your stubborn brother."

Aiko crouched down getting in a fighting stance.

"I'll pass."

Zarbon chuckled.

"Your making a big mistake Aiko."

She launched herself towards him and began to try to hit him at a rapid pace. He dodged all her hit and attempted to hit her back but he missed. She managed to get a punch on his face but that didn't do any damage what so ever. Zarbon grabbed her arm and punched her face repeatedly. Then he slammed his forehead against hers just like he did to Vegeta but much harder. She tried so hard to stop a scream of pain. Zarbon kicked her in the face sending her up to the sky. He fazed behind her; hitting her on her back knocking her back down till she was in a small crater. She opened one of her eyes and saw him coming towards her. She used all her strength to bend her leg so her knee could connect with his stomach. He widened his eyes when he felt the impact. He growled and created a blast in her hand.

"You insolent little girl!"

He blasted her till she laid motionless. Sines she didn't get her she wasn't strong as her brother. He smirked as he picked her up by her leg and slammed her back and forth onto the ground. She grunted in pain as he chuckled.

"Just tell me when to stop Princess!"

She shut her eyes and her body went limp. He threw her into the water where Vegeta was. He waited till the water was still to go back to his normal form.

"Serves them right for making me go through the trouble of transforming. Better get back to Frieza, he'll want to hear this news."

Zarbon took off back in the direction of Frieza's ship... A strange looking bird landed on the edge of the water and settled itself in. It looked down when it saw something coming up. Suddenly a bloody hand with a torn up black glove grabbed it and sunk it down. Vegeta popped out of the water and caught his breath. He saw Aiko at the point of unconsciousness and pulled her up by her wrist. She shut her eyes and panted as she pulled herself back on the ground. She coughed up some water as Vegeta pulled himself up. She shut her eyes and fell unconscious. Vegeta grunted as he moved up.

"Z-Zarbon, you've made your last mistake...all you've done is made me stronger... When I'm healed I'm coming for you! I'm coming for you and Frieza both."

Then Vegeta fell unconscious... Zarbon flew back a while later and checked their pulses to make sure they were still alive. He picked up Aiko over his shoulder and Vegeta under his arm. He flew back towards the ship and walked into the medical bay. He threw them both on the ground making Appule's, another one of Frieza's men, eyes widen in shock.

"What happened to them?!"

"I gave them a beating so they learn to obey. Get them in a healing tank now."

He picked up Aiko placing her in one and did the same to Vegeta. Appule watched as Zarbon walked out of the room. He leaned against the wall and stared at both Saiyans and shook his head.

"These two get in so much trouble, maybe now they'll listen to Frieza."

...

Aiko slowly began to regain her consciousness. The healing water from the tank drained down do Aiko was able to step out. She felt slot better then she did before. She noticed Vegeta in the tank next to hers. Then she looked around confused how she got there.

"How did I get here?"

"Zarbon brought you here?"

She turned around and glared at Appule.

"Why isn't Vegeta out of the tank yet?!"

"His heartbeat isn't reading to well."

Zarbon stepped in the room making Aiko glare at him.

"I thought you wanted us dead? Why bring us here?"

"I need him to tell Lord Frieza where the dragon ball is. Seeing you are just as stubborn as him I can tell it won't be easy."

Aiko rolled her eyes.

"You think we know where it is?"

"I know you know where it is."

"We don't have our scouters you idiot! How should we know?!"

He pushed past her making her fall on the ground.

"Insolent little monkeys."

She flipped him off as he left the room. Appule stood in front of Vegeta's tank and smirked.

"It seems to me like the almighty Prince Vegeta isn't so might after all."

Aiko narrowed her eyes at him.

"You'll never see me all beat up like that."

As he kept mocking Vegeta, Aiko sensed his power-level rise. She smirked.

"This idiot doesn't know what he's doing." She though.

Appule chuckled, "Just look at those readings and that's in the rejuvenation tank. Yes sir, your not so tough after all. Are ya you little wimp?"

Vegeta opened his eyes glaring at a Appule. He created a blast and broke himself out of the tank killing Appule in the process. Aiko stood up and chuckled as Vegeta pressed his foot on Appule's head.

"Looks like it's your turn to spend some time in the rejuvenation tank."

Vegeta turned his head to the side and created a blast through the wall.

"We'll make it look like we left."

Aiko chuckled and ran out of the recovery room. They both watched as Zarbon and Frieza looked through the hole Vegeta created.

"...FIND THEM ZARBON! OR YOU'LL WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN."

Vegeta and Aiko chuckled.

"It's like taking candy from a baby."

They ran off at full speed towards Frieza's throne room. Vegeta scanned his hand on the keypad which allowed access to the room. The doors slid open and he smirked victoriously.

"Well Frieza it seems your reign has come to an end at last. Once I steal these dragon balls I'll be unstoppable." He thought.

Aiko grew tired of Vegeta just standing there staring at the Dragon Balls. She knocked him out of his thoughts and pushed him into the room. He glared at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Just hurry up and grab them. I'll distract Frieza."

Both Saiyans watched Zarbon fly off looking for them.

"Like those fools could ever find us."

Aiko chuckled and stuck her head out the door looking both ways. She powered up a blast in her hand and smirked. Vegeta looked at the Dragon Balls and counted them.

"Five for me none for you. Now how what would be the best way to get these Dragon Balls out of here."

Aiko smiled when her blast finished powering up. She stuck one leg out the door and laughed.

"HE! You guys looking for someone?!"

Frieza and Zarbon's eyes widened.

"What was that?!"

Aiko laughed and sent the blast down the hall making it go through the vents and the roof to explode. She ran towards the glass blasting the window. Vegeta picked up the Dragon Balls and threw them out into the water. They both chuckled and flew out the hole Aiko created.

"There now, that outta take care of that."

Zarbon and Frieza made their way to the room and gasped in shock when they saw the Dragon Balls were gone.

"My Dragon Balls! Where are my Dragon Balls!?" Frieza yelled.

Zarbon clenched his fist angrily.

"DAMN SAIYANS!"

He flew out through the hole and looked around.

"Where did you run off to huh?! Where did you run off to! AIKO VEGETA WHEN I FIND YOU YOU'LL BE BEGGING FOR MERCY!" He growled.

Frieza yelled at Zarbon.

"What do you think you're waiting for don't you think you've messed up enough go find them! NOW!"

"Yes sir."

Zarbon flew off in search of Vegeta and Aiko. Not knowing they were hiding behind a rock near the ship. Vegeta and Aiko both stepped in the water.

"Let's see if they can find us down here. If we fly away I'm sure they'll see us." Said Vegeta.

Aiko chuckled, "Good thing we're always one step ahead of those fools."

They both kept swimming until they reached the place Vegeta had thrown the Dragon Balls. Aiko got out of the water and panted to catch her breath. She pulled herself on land and shut her eyes as she was pulling herself back together. Vegeta popped up and inhaled the air and looked around.

"The Dragon Balls have to be around here somewhere."

They both stood up and walked off trying to find them. Aiko smiled when she saw them and called over Vegeta.

"I found them."

He smirked, "Including the one we got now we have six Frieza doesn't stand a chance."

She smirked when she sensed a new powerlevel.

"Do you feel that?"

They both looked up into the sky and saw Krillin fly by with a Dragon Ball in hand.

"Atleast he has Dragon Ball for us."

They powered up and followed after Krillin. As they kept following him Aiko felt someone following them. She turned around and saw Zarbon. She narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Zarbon is following us."

"Just let him, I'll take care of him."

Aiko nodded and they landed where Krillin had. When they did she saw a very pretty female with blue hair. Krillin looked at Vegeta then to Aiko. Vegeta glared at him.

"Well well look at what I found here. To be honest I didn't think you would make it to Namek."

"Oh y-yeah..."

Aiko shot him a death glare sending shivers down his spine.

"Hand over the Dragon Ball."

"I can't..."

Aiko clenched her fist together.

"You want to be a tough guy? What a laugh. You do not stand a chance."

They all looked over when they sensed Zarbon coming close. He stayed up in the air and smirked at them.

"Great, now we have company."

The female with the blue hair smiled.

"Who is that?! With his body and good looks he must be here to rescue us!"

Aiko gave Bulma a disgusted look.

"Earthling women are so strange."

* * *

**_That was Ch6! Tune in for the next one! It might be up early tomorrow morning if I'm in a writing mood. :D hope your enjoying it so far! Please Review nicely and let know how I'm doing! _**

**_Love you all! & Have a great day. _**

**_-XOXO ~C4tloverr~ :3 _**


	7. Chapter 7: We Are In This Together

**_Aiko: Saiyan Princess._**

**_Chapter 7: We Are In This Together._**

**_I don't own Dragon Ball Z._**

* * *

Aiko watched as the battle raised on between her brother Vegeta and Zarbon. He kept trying to hit the prince but with each charge Vegeta simply dodged it. The blue haired woman smiled as she watched Zarbon fight.

"My hero..."

Aiko rolled her eyes in disgust. Earthling men must have been very hideous if she thought Zarbon was beautiful. Zarbon landed on the ground thanks to a hit from Vegeta. He looked back at the Saiyan Prince with anger.

_"He's stronger then before..."_

Vegeta chuckled evilly and landed a few feet behind him.

"This is too easy."

Vegeta floated slowly back up and Zarbon chuckle before transforming. Krillin and his blue haired friend gasped and quivered with fear at the sudden transformation. Aiko chuckled inwardly.

_"That fool is just going to make Vegeta stronger then before… hopefully he finishes him once and for all this time."_

"Krillin this isn't good!" Squealed the female in fear.

"Now can you see your dream is really a nightmare?"

Zarbon blasted up to where Vegeta was and glared at him.

"Alright vegetable-breath, let's see how tough you are now?"

He grabbed Vegeta's arm throwing him up higher in the air and sending a blast his way. Vegeta blocked it with another blast and then started to fly down. When he landed he smirked to himself watching Zarbon follow him like a fool. He tried once again hitting the Sayian prince but he ducked and fell into a pushup like position and grasped some dirt in his palm. He flew back up in the air and Zarbon chased after him. Vegeta smirked and dropped some dirt in Zarbon's eyes. This caused Zarbon to stop and rub his eyes as he grunted in irritation. Vegeta moved behind Zarbon punching him in the back breaking his armor in the process. Krillin and Bulma cowered in fear. Aiko glared at them.

"Quit being little chickens or I'll blast you myself!"

They looked at her wide-eyed.

"Krillin…who is that?"

Krillin glared at Aiko.

"Apparently she's Vegeta's younger sister."

"W-WHA-?! TWO OF THEM!?"

Krillin nodded and clutched the Dragon Ball even more protectively. Aiko smirked and looked back up to the fight. Vegeta was currently firing multiple blasts at Zarbon who had fallen in the water. Bulma screamed and backed up with her face beginning to turn the same color as her hair. Vegeta and Zarbon began to throw punches at each other rapidly till they were both on the ground. Zarbon's hair was a bit mess, his armor was ripped and he didn't look in good condition. Vegeta on the other hand didn't even have a single scratch on his body.

"Give it up!" Zarbon yelled. "Or else."

"Or else what? I'm just getting warmed up. I strongly suggest you leave before I finish you off."

Zarbon growled.

"Finish me!" He began to laugh. "I see you've forgotten how easily I defeated you last time."

Aiko looked back to Bulma and Krillin to make sure they were still there. They were both shaking in fear as they witnessed the next thing that happened. Aiko looked back and smirked when she saw Vegeta's hand deeply inside Zarbon's stomach and the green skinned beast begging for his life. Vegeta growled and blasted right through his insides. Zarbon's body flew up in the air and landed in water. Vegeta chuckled and looked back to Bulma and Krillin.

"I almost forgot about you two. We have unfinished business."

Aiko chuckled, "Give us the ball and do the right thing."

Krillin glared at them.

"No way! I'm protecting it till the end."

Aiko turned her full attention to Bulma.

"I think your frightened little friend has a different answer."

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"How touching… hand over the Dragon Ball and we won't."

Krillin stood there for a moment, and then he sighed as he handed the Dragon Ball to Vegeta. Vegeta laughed and took off into the sky. Aiko smiled at him.

"It seems you are very easy to manipulate by Saiyans… you keep on being that good boy and I might not kill you as soon as I hope."

He clenched his teeth together as she blasted off after Vegeta.

"I hope those two don't cause too much trouble…"

As they were flying they sensed something.

"You sense that as well correct?"

"Yes but I don't recognize it."

Vegeta growled and looked around.

"Whoever you are come on out now and I might spare you."

They waited but no answer. Vegeta grew impatient and created a blast in his hand pulling his arm back. As he was preparing to launch it forwards a yell caught their attention.

"STOP!"

The young half breed, Gohan, popped out from behind the rocks and glared at them. Vegeta and Aiko both had the same smirk on their faces.

"Look it's the little Kakarot."

"We meet again."

"What do you want?"

Aiko chuckled.

"We just ran into your friends back there… we knew you'd be around here as well."

He gasped when his eyes landed on the Dragon Ball under his arm.

"Where did you get that?"

"It was a gift from your bald friend and that gorgeous girl with him."

"You better not have hurt them."

Aiko smiled at him and began to land on the rock.

"Actually we didn't even lay a finger on them."

"But we can be persuaded into going back."

"So what's that little device in your hand?"

He moved it protectively at his side.  
"It's just a watch."

"With all the technologic accomplishments your home planet has created that is supposed to be a watch?"

Gohan nodded.

"It's an antique."

"So are there anymore earthlings around here we should know about?"

He glared at Vegeta.

"Why would I tell you, you're a bad guy."

Vegeta chuckled and landed in front of him placing a hand on his head.

"So I'm the bad guy huh? All the same, it's a pity he's not here."

Aiko smiled, "We four, we're special… the last of our kind in fact, aren't we."

Vegeta moved his hand to the side of Gohan's face.

"Pay attention, I want you to relay a message to him for me."

Sweat dripped down Gohan's face because of how nervous he was. Vegeta kneed him in the stomach making the young half breed scream, fall and clutch his stomach in pain. He placed his foot on top of his head and smirked.

"Listening now? Yes good. Tell Kakarot I'll be going back to earth to finish what I started."

He laughed as he flew off. Aiko chuckled and helped Gohan up.

"Don't sweat it kid. I'm sure we'll do much worse to you then that."

He gulped as she laughed evilly and took off. Aiko managed to catch up to Vegeta and they landed at the village they had destroyed earlier. Vegeta tossed the Dragon Ball to Aiko and he stepped in the water.

"I'll go get the other Dragon Ball, you stay here."

She nodded and sat on the ground. He stepped in the water and began to swim around looking for it. Aiko waited a bit for Vegeta to come out. When he did he blasted out of the water at full speed making Aiko's eyes widen. She gasped and took off in the sky following after him. He was shouting and was angrier then ever before. She raised an eyebrow when they landed to where they found Krillin and Bulma. He ran into the cave and in a matter of seconds made it explode. Aiko shut her eyes so the smoke wouldn't get in them. He walked out of the remains of the cave with a scowl on his face.

"What's the matter?!"

He growled and clenched his fist together.

"The Dragon Ball! He took the damn Dragon Ball! That little half breed took it from under our noses!"

She walked closer to him and poked his chest angrily.

"Don't freak out over nothing!"

He glared at her.

"Did you not hear a word I said!"

She clenched her teeth.

"And do you not remember who we are?! We'll just get the Dragon Ball back. You're overreacting as usual!"

He growled and grabbed her by her forearm.

"I don't care! I'll kill them!"

He threw her aside making her fall on the ground. She watched him fly off and narrowed her eyes at him. She fazed out of side and appeared in front of him. He crashed into her then looked at her angrily. She gave him the same glare.

"You and I are in this together! I'm tired of you pushing me around!"

She then changed her facial expression to a light smirk.

"Unless you'd rather work alone... I'm sure Frieza has a spot next to him for the one who gets him the Dragon Balls."

He clenched his teeth and glared at her.

"You wouldn't care cross me. You also hate Frieza."

She chuckled and looked straight at him.

"Yes, but I don't like you just as much."

Vegeta growled and flew past her. Aiko chuckled. She obviously wouldn't give Frieza the Dragon Balls. But she could keep them for herself. She smiled evilly and followed after Vegeta. They landed where they had hidden the Dragon Balls and sat down. Aiko laid back with her hands behind her head and eyes shut. Her peace was disrupted by an explosion. She opened up her eyes and looked in the direction of it. She chuckled.

"I guess Frieza isn't to happy with himself right now."

Aiko chuckled and sat up when she sensed Krillin and Gohan near by.

"I guess our little friends are around here. Were the Prince and Princess. We cannot be rude."

He chuckled and stood up.

"Let's go say hello."

Aiko smiled and stood up. They both took off in the direction they sensed the earthlings.

* * *

Here was Ch7 everyone. Please review nicely! I'm starting to think people aren't reading anymore. Thank you to my supporters I love you guys! Sorry that I don't update everyday if I don't then the next chapter will be up every other day. I plan to finish this story but if people aren't reading what's the point right? R&R

*Love you all.

-XOXO ~ C4tloverr ~ :3


	8. Chapter 8: The Ginyu Force

**_Aiko: Saiyan Princess._**

**_Chapter 8: The Ginyu Force._**

**_I don't own Dragon Ball Z._**

* * *

Vegeta and Aiko followed after Krillin, without him even noticing that they were following. When the two Saiyans felt Krillin's Energy drop they flew past him. They turned back to look at him and smirked. Krillin looked at both the Saiyans shocked.

"Hey Vegeta, his head is round like a ball maybe we should rip it off and use it as a Dragon Ball."

He chuckled and Krillin gulped.

"H-how did you two find me?"

"It was easy and I do not have to explain anything to a runt like you."

"You know why we are here. Now give us the Dragon Ball."

"I don't have it."

They both turned around when they felt a bigger power. Aiko looked back to Krillin and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What was that?"

Krillin gasped. Vegeta smirked.

"Is that where you hid the Dragon Ball?"

"Let's find out for ourselves brother."

"Wait no! Your wrong!"

Aiko and Vegeta blasted off towards the island where they felt the strong energy. Krillin chased after them try to stop them from reaching the island. Both Saiyans landed and examined the place. There was a very tall building which confused of them.

"What is this place?"

Aiko shrugged. Krillin landed a few seconds after them.

"Stop right there!"

A very tall Namekian stepped out of the building and glared down at both Saiyans.

"Leave now."

Vegeta chuckled and closed his eyes and smirked.

"I don't think so."

Aiko stepped in front of Vegeta.

"It appears you have some food that belongs to us."

They all looked at the building when they sense the strong power level emerging from it. Aiko look at Krillin who was smiling.

"Alright! Yeah!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Kakarot is here I knew it! Come out and face me you coward!"

Krillin shot him a confused look. Aiko looked at the building when she saw someone coming out.

"Someone is emerging."

He looked at the door and smirked. Hey smirk was replaced with a shocked expression when he noticed it was Gohan.

"What?! Your power-level has raised so much! How is that possible!?"

Krillin smirked, Gohan kept a serious look on his face and Aiko glared at the halfbreed. Vegeta smirked and began to laugh. Everybody look at the prince confused. Everyone except Aiko of course.

"Something funny?" Asked Krillin.

"He thinks he's as powerful as I am."

Aiko chuckled, "Silly boy either of us could kill you with a single hit."

The Namekian took a step forward. Aiko sent a glare his way.

"Same goes for you."

All of a sudden a small Namekian child named Dende ran out of the building.

"Hey guys! Guru send some kind of powerful force is heading right towards us!"

Aiko and Vegeta look at the small Namek child.

"Huh? Who is Guru?!"

Krillin looked up.

"He'a right something's coming!"

"What do you think it is?"

"It must be Goku I knew he would come and help us!"

Aiko narrowed her eyes and tried to focus on the power. She gasped and backed up when she realized who it was. Everyone looked at her. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?"

She looked to Vegeta.

"The... Ginyus..."

She shook off her shock then grabbed Gohan by the Front of his collar.

"Hand over the last Dragon Ball, NOW!"

"But I don't have it!"

She clenched her teeth in anger.

"Last chance!"

"Put him down Aiko!" Yelled Krillin.

She dropped Gohan the ground then turned to face Krillin.

"You fools don't get it!"

Vegeta stood next to Aiko.

"Frieza has called the Ginyu force! They're five men as strong as us! Maybe even stronger. All of us together will not stand a chance!"

"Just give us the Dragon Ball!"

"They are right I can sense the presence of evil coming whatever we do we must do now." Said Nail.

"Give us the Dragon Ball and we won't hurt you or any of your friends."

"No way!"

Aiko clenched her fist together.

"There is no time to be stupid! Give me the damn ball!"

"If we let you have the wish the more we came here for would be wasted."

Nail looked at him.

"But you would still have two wishes left."

Gohan looked to him.

"Really?"

"Three wishes? Are you sure about that?"

"Not just one?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta grabbed him by the front if his Gi.

"Give me the ball! Frieza's men will be here in a matter of time."

"Are you sure we will have three wishes Nail?"

He growled and looked straight at Vegeta.

"Fine, follow me..."

Vegeta let go of him and himself and Aiko followed after him. After flying a bit they landed to where Bulma was hiding and got the Dragon Ball. They flew to where Vegeta and Aiko had gathered theirs and landed.

"Alright let's-" she stopped talking when she saw the two fighters just standing their.

She growled, "Hurry up! What are you doing just standing there!"

Krillin held the Dragon Ball protectively to his chest and glared at them.

"If you thought I would handover the Dragon Ball I'm sorry but you're mistaken. Get ready Gohan, we might have to protect it with our lives."

Vegeta growled and clenched his teeth together.

"Shut it! Give me the ball!"

"Just give it to him!" Yelled Aiko.

Vegeta was raising his hand to hit Krillin. Aiko gasped when something landed behind her.

"Hello Aiko, Vegeta."

Her eyes widened and she gasped. All of them laughed as Vegeta tried to keep a calm look on his face. Aiko glared at Gohan and Krillin.

"That's the Ginyu Force."

"Oh no we don't stand a chance against those guys..."

Captain Ginyu laughed.

"We've been sent to collect you two and the Dragon Balls."

Aiko narrowed her eyes at them. Recoome found the other balls.

"Hey Captain! I found the other two Dragon Balls."

They turned around and saw the five balls. Vegeta glared at Krillin.

"If only you two listened to me."

Krillin glared back.

"And let you get a wish?"

Ginyu chuckled, "This is going to be easier than I thought. Frieza said there'd be seven Dragon Balls and looks like you guys have the last two."

"I will never handover the dragon ball or surrender to you."

Aiko nodded.

"Same here!"

Guldo ran towards Vegeta with a glare. He glared right back. Guldo smirked.

"You think you're so tough don't you? This time Frieza's not here to save you."

"Why you...!"

"Bring it on tough guy!"

Vegeta smirked.

"Hey four eyes, have you ever had for black eyes?"

He was at a point to attack but Recoome appeared next to him.

"Don't forget Frieza wants them both back alive."

"Vegeta don't be silly and just handover the ball."

"And after that you will return us to Frieza right?" Aiko asked angrily.

Ginyu nodded, "Something like that."

Aiko clenched her fist together and grabbed the ball from Vegeta. He widened his eyes when she did and glared at her.

"What are you-!"

She jumped up and threw the ball as hard as she could. She smirked but it faded when Burter re-appeared almost instantly with the ball in his hand.

"Here you are Captain."

She clenched her fist in anger.

"No!"

"Nice try Aiko, but don't you remember that Burter is the fastest in the universe."

"Handover the other one."

Vegeta's eyes widened and he looked back at Krillin.

"Destroy it!"

"What?! Are you insane?"

Vegeta clenched his teeth and grabbed the ball from him.

"Give me the damn ball."

Before Vegeta could punch it the ball disappeared. He gasped then looked up and saw that Guldo had it. Aiko growled.

"I guess he can really can freeze time."

Krillin gasped.

"Impossible!"

"Keep thinking that." Guldo said.

Aiko glared at them as they smirked at her. They began to chuckle. Gohan and Krillin were shocked by their skills. Krillin looked at Vegeta.

"Do you think we have a chance?"

"Let me put it this way, we have no choice but to fight."

"Huh?"

Aiko shut her eyes since this next thing was very hard for the Saiyan Princess to say.

"I know this looks bad... But if... We fight together... Luck may be on my side."

"I'll take Vegeta, the rest of you can decide on who takes on the rest."

Most of them whined.

"Captain let me. I deserve to take on Vegeta." Guldo said.

"Very well, you decide against yourselves. I'll gather up the Dragon Balls just don't let the royal brats out of your sight. Are we clear?"

"Yes Captain!" The force said.

"And who are we?"

"The Ginyu Force!"

"Don't ever forget it, or you'll regret it."

Aiko rubbed her temples being already annoyed by their stupidness. The Ginyus began to play, Rock Paper Scissors, to see who will get to fight. Krillin and Gohan watched in confusion as they played while Vegeta and Aiko watched in anger.

"We're being captured by a bunch of goofballs."

Recoome cheered when he won.

"Yeah! I get Vegeta." He teased.

Guldo put his fist on his hips and glared up at him.

"You always win."

Captain Ginyu smirked.

"Don't be such a sore loser Guldo."

Recoome bent down so he could talk to him.

"Yeah, if your lucky then I'll let you finish them off."

He chuckled and Captain Ginyu lifted the Dragon Balls with his mind.

"I'll be taking these to lord Frieza."

Gohan made a Ki ball in his hand prepared to almost launch.

"Hold it right there."

"Stop! Save your energy, it is no use going after him. We'll be in even worse shape to beat the rest of them." Aiko said to Gohan.

He lowered his hand and made the Ki ball disappear. Krillin walked over to Vegeta.

"Any advice on this Guldo?"

"Careful what you think because he had four eyes and he can freeze time."

"Right."

Aiko looked to him.

"So when is Kakarot going to show up and save the day?"

"I'm not sure about you two, but he's definitely coming to save me and Gohan."

Aiko rolled her eyes.

"Im not trying to win a popularity contest. When it comes to these guys we could use the help."

They looked over at the force seeing them stretching out. All except for Jeice who wouldn't be fighting. Aiko looked away and remembered when they used to taunt her and beat her as a child. Vegeta placed a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and put her fighting face on. She was the first to slip into a fighting stance followed by the rest.

Burter smirked, "Say Guldo, why don't you take down the weaklings first?"

"Sure."

Aiko looked at them.

"Alright hotshots... Take them down." Aiko said.

Gohan and Krillin stepped forward and slipped in their fighting stances.

"I thought they'd give up at the last minute." Guldo sighed.

"Ready Gohan?"

He nodded, "Uh huh."

"Let's turn up the heat!"

Aiko looked in curiosity.

Hopefully these two could survive.

* * *

**_Here was Chapter 8 everyone! Keep on reviewing nicely please and let me know your reading because in starting to feel people aren't... R&R please! Hope you enjoyed it. _**

**_*Love you all! _**

**_-XOXO ~ C4tloverr. ~ :3_**


	9. Chapter 9: Downfalls

**_Aiko: Saiyan Princess._**

**_Chapter 9: Downfalls._**

**_I don't own Dragon Ball Z._**

* * *

Both Krillin and Gohan's power level began to rise as they prepared for their battle. They shocked the Ginyu's since they weren't really sure how strong those two actually were. They flew up in the air and fired a blast at Guldo. When the blast cleared up they saw they didn't even hit him.

"He must have done that time stop thing... Let's go again."

Aiko and Vegeta floated up in the air to avoid after blasts. Krillin and Gohan both blasted towards Guldo but disappeared when they got close to him. This made Guldo gasp in shock. He looked to his sides for him but he just didn't see fazed into sight and out of it making his pupils circle around in his eyeballs. He grew irritated and freeze time by holding his breath. He mentally screamed when he saw that Gohan and Krillin were right above him. He began to run back further then thought about his plan.

"Wait! Why am I running if I can take care of both of them right now! Starting with the little brat!"

He ran back towards them and as he was beginning to prepare a blast he fell back and let go of his breath. Krillin and Gohan looked around when they didn't see him. Krillin looked over to where he was and pointed.

"Oh he's over there."

The two of them nodded at each other and prepared a blast. When they shot them Guldo just jumped out of the way making them angry.

"Dammit! We missed!"

Guldo yelled in frustration.

"Wait! They caught me by surprise but now that I know their moves I'll finish them off right now!"

Krillin and Gohan flew towards him.

"He's distracted, now's our chance."

"Right."

They were getting closer and closer to him making him nervous. He resorted to one option.

"Time to bust out my secret weapon."

He let out a yell before he created a purple like aura making it impossible for Gohan or Krillin to move.

"What happened why are we stuck?"

"I can move it's like I'm frozen..."

Guldo laughed in victory.

"Looks like all that fire you had before just went out." He laughed.

Krillin and Gohan had their teeth and fist clenched together trying to break out of the spell. Guldo chuckled.

"Now I'm gonna show you what happens when you embarrass me in front of the boys!"

He created a rock like tornado and made the pieces hit Gohan and Krillin. Then he messed with them a bit by pinching Gohan's cheeks and pulling on his face. Then he began to punch him in the face and then he beat Krillin. He floated back down with a proud smirk on his face. His eyes landed on a tree which he levitated with his mind and made the ends very pointy almost like if it was a giant pencil. Aiko felt her eyes widen and she looked to Vegeta.

"We need to help them."

He glared at her.

"No! This is their fight."

"But-"

"I said no!"

She looked back and bit her bottom lip when she saw it going closer to the boys. She gasped when Guldo let it go fast. She growled and flew over fast slicing Guldos head off. This caused his spell to wear off and Krillin was able to get out of the way in time. The rest of the Ginyu's eyes widened as they looked at her. Aiko glared at him as she slowly moved closer to him.

"No...no fair Aiko... You cheated. This fight was just supposed to be me against those two..."

She chuckled.

"There is no such thing as fair or unfair in battle."

"You... You dirty thing! You think you can get away with this? Your nothing! Just a stupid monkey! I belong to the Ginyu force."

"Not anymore."

She extended out her arm and blew his head up. Gohan and Krillin landed next to her when the smoke cleared up. Gohan smiled up at her.

"Hey, thanks for the help."

She rolled her eyes.

"If it wasn't for me you'd both be dead, it's nothing to be thankful for."

He raised an eyebrow and nodded. Vegeta landed behind her and glared at her.

"Aiko this was their fight."

She rolled her eyes.

"They would be dead if I hadn't stepped in."

He rolled his eyes.

"Your growing a soft spot for these weaklings..."

She clenched her teeth at him. Before she could respond she looked over at the Ginyus when one of them called her name.

"Aiko! You'll pay for that you monkey!" Jeice yelled.

Aiko narrowed her eyes at him. Burter stepped in front of him.

"I beat you at Rock Paper Scissors so I get to fight her."

"Fine... I'll take out those other two."

Recoome yelled! "I get to take on Vegeta first."

He walked towards Vegeta who looked back at Aiko.

"Don't get involved!"

She growled and backed up standing next to Gohan. Vegeta looked back at Recoome and glared at him.

"Hey Recoome, want us to help out?"

"Don't forget what happened to Guldo, if Aiko did that to Guldo imagine what Vegeta can do to you..."

Recoome chuckled, "Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"It's showtime Vegeta."

He growled and raise his power level. Recoome had a shocked look after his scouter showed him Vegeta's power level. Before he knew it Vegeta charged at him sending a punch to his face. After that Vegeta flew towards him from behind him knocking him on the ground. He flew in the air and then flew back down kneeing him in the stomach. He grabbed Recoome's legs and swung him around repeatedly and let him go making him fly over to a small mountain. He growled before blasting the hill. Krillin and Gohan jumped to the ground to avoid after blast. Aiko watched in shock at how much power her brother held.

"WATCH OUT!"

Gohan grabbed her arm and pulled her down. She gasped then saw that the blast had calmed down.

"H-He did it..." Krillin said.

Aiko looked towards where Vegeta shot the blast. She gasped when she sensed his energy.

"I... I can't believe my eyes... I thought for sure V-V-Vegeta..." Gohan said in shock.

"He couldn't have survived!" Krillin exclaimed.

Recoome stood their in a funny pose and unharmed. Only his hair and armor was gone.

"Hi." He said mockingly.

Vegeta growled when he saw him. Krillin and Gohan quivered in fear.

"That guy...rarely has a scratch on him this time done...for."

Recoome chuckled.

"Now it's my turn guys."

Aiko growled.

"How can I get the Dragon Balls back!?"

"Ready to begin kiddies."

Recoome smirked and raised his arms. He flew towards Vegeta connecting his knee with Vegeta's chin. Vegeta was sent flying back.

"Vegeta!" Gohan and Aiko yelled.

He flipped himself over and flew towards Recoome to attack him. Unfortunately with every hit Vegeta sent he blocked it easily.

"My my Vegeta you lasted longer then I thought. Well that's enough play."

He smirked and shouted his name before hitting Vegeta with his elbow sending him to the ground. Recoome flew down and tried to hit Vegeta but he flew up in the air before he touched him. He kept trying to fly away as Recoome tried to catch up to him. Vegeta created a small power ball in his hand and threw it at him. Krillin and Gohan cheered and Aiko smirked a bit.

"Alright!" Krillin and Gohan cheered.

Vegeta missed then Recoome flew behind him and sent him in the water. Recoome chuckled.

"Have a nice swim, cause you all washed up!"

Krillin looked at the water.

"Oh no! This doesn't look good!"

Burter and Jeice were congratulating Recoome for standing his ground. Krillin looked at Gohan.

"Uh oh, are you thinking what I am Gohan?"

Aiko growled and hit them hard on the back of their heads. They gasped and clutched their head in pain. Gohan looked back at her seeing a glare on her face.

"One hit like that couldn't damage Vegeta you idiots!"

"Huh?"

They waited a while for Vegeta to get out of the water. Recoome chuckled and floated over the water and looked into it.

"C'mon Vegeta, you can't hold your breath forever."

Then out of nowhere Vegeta popped out of the water and hit Recoome in the stomach. He widened his eyes in shock and pain. Gohan and Krillin watched in shock. Aiko smirked and so did Jeice and Burter. Vegeta kept punching him in the stomach but soon Recoome's pained facial expression turned into a smile. He grabbed Vegeta from his waist and lifted him up upside down.

"Now I've got you!"

He quickly flew down towards the ground slamming Vegeta into the dirt burying his upper body in the process. Gohan and Krillin gasped out a scream and Aiko clenched her teeth in anger. Recoome grabbed Vegeta by his leg and smirked.

"Now this might hurt a little."

He pulled Vegeta up and smiled.

"I just love picking vegetables from my garden."

Vegeta began to groan in pain. He brought his arms back and blasted Recoome in the face. He landed a little far. Vegeta landed in the crater that Recoome created when he slammed him in the ground. Vegeta slowly stood up and panted.

"Are you okay?" Asked Krillin.

He ignored him and kept trying to catch his breath. He opened one eye slowly and turned his attention to Recoome. He gasped when Recoome did a triple summersault in the air standing back up like nothing happened. Aiko, Gohan and Krillin's eyes widened. Recoome smirked.

"Well well Vegeta, I see it's time to put an end to this little game of yours don't you agree? I just wish Frieza was here to see it."

Jeice chuckled, "Here it comes, Recoome is going to go wild."

Burter nodded. "He always does."

"Alright Vegeta whatever other moves you want to try do it now or else I will be killing you."

Aiko clenched her teeth in anger.

_"Dammit Vegeta! Why don't you accept help!" _She thought.

"Gohan..." Krillin said knocking hey out of her thoughts.

Aiko and Gohan both looked at him curiously.

"Yeah?" Gohan responded.

"I think we have no other choice but to help out Vegeta. If we don't then well be crushed like ants..."

Aiko looked at him shocked. Why would they help Vegeta anyways?

"Oh yeah, your right."

Recoome smirked and got into a girly pose.

"Ready to rumble?"

Recoome put his hand to his forehead.

"Recoome Eraser Gun!"

He fired a blast through his mouth sending it hurtling towards Vegeta. Before Aiko could even blink Krillin and Gohan blasted towards Recoome. Krillin hit him on the top of his head sending the blast up his nose. Gohan grabbed Vegeta saving him from the blast. The blast went towards an island making it explode. Aiko shielded her eyes and gasped at how much power Recoome had. Once it cleared up she ran over to Vegeta.

"Are you alright?!"

He growled and pushed Gohan away from him.

"Little brat! I didn't need your help!"

He glared up at Aiko.

"And you should have attacked him."

She glared right back then looked over to Recoome who was standing up. He had missing teeth and more of his hair was gone. He chuckled at Krillin and looked over to the remaining members of his force.

"Jeice! Burter! Can I take all of them?"

"Fine but you owe us lunch."

He smiled and looked to Krillin. His eyes widened in fear and he stepped back as Recoome approached him.

"Recoome kick!"

Krillin screamed when he was kicked and sent back tumbling across the ground. Gohan gasped and flew over towards him.

"Krillin! Please be okay!... Speak to me!"

"This doesn't look good for me Gohan... I can't fight anymore."

"You have to hold on Krillin!"

"Gohan... Do me a favor... I want you to run... And save yourself..."

Gohan growled and glared at Recoome. He clenched his teeth in anger and stood up.

"That's it! Enough is enough! I'm going to stop you so you can't pick on my friend anymore!"

Recoome laughed.

"Come and get it."

He began to make his way towards the much larger and much more experienced man. Aiko was trying to help Vegeta up despite his protest then looked over when she saw Gohan raising his power level. Once he was powered up he rushed towards Recoome. Gohan tried to hit Recoome but he kept blocking it. He caught Gohan's fist in his hand and began to swing him around. Gohan stopped himself in the air and dodged all the incoming blast being sent by Recoome. He growled and blasted one at him.

"Take this!"

Recoome destroyed it with his hands and chuckled. They kept on fighting after that but it was not evenly matched. Aiko watched in interest though because Gohan was proving to be tough. He managed to punch Recoome, dropping him, then repeatedly and rapidly punching his face. He brought his arm back up and tried hitting him but he dodged causing Gohan's fist to connect with the ground. A bit after that he kicked Gohan fatally and the half breed was out. Aiko gasped and looked up at Recoome. He chuckled evilly as he approached her.

"Your turn Princess."

* * *

**_Here was Ch9 everyone! I hope your enjoying the story! Will Aiko get to kick butt or will it be the other way around? Tune in next time to find out? R&R please! The more reviews the faster I update. _**

**_*Love you all! And thank you to my reviewers! _**

**_-XOXO ~ C4tloverr ~ :3_**


	10. Chapter 10: Goku To The Rescue

**_Aiko: Saiyan Princess._**

**_Chapter 10: Goku To The Rescue._**

**_I don't own Dragon Ball Z._**

* * *

Aiko looked up at Reecome as he approached her. She stood up and narrowed her eyes at him. He cracked his knuckles and chuckled.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this day."

She gulped and stepped back a bit moving her glance to either side of her. Gohan, Vegeta and Krillin couldn't help her. She looked back to Recoome and glared at him.

"I'm not afraid of you."

He smirked.

"Your still as stubborn as before huh? Here just go back to Frieza and apologize for going against his order. You will be able to live."

She slipped into her fighting stance.

"Funny I though Frieza wanted me back alive? What will happen to you if you kill me?"

He chuckled and got into a pose.

"I'll say you met in an accident."

He rushed towards her and tried to punch her face. She fazed out of sight and appeared behind him. She kicked him in the back of his head sending him flying through a hill. She smirked and waited for him to attack back. He popped out of the ground and quickly blasted towards her. She gasped when he kneed her in the stomach. She was sent higher in the air. She cough up some blood then glared at him. He smirked and appeared above her. He hit her with both hands and knocked her on the ground. Before she hit the ground she flipped over and landed on both her feet. She looked up to the sky and didn't see him. She raised an eyebrow and looked to her sides. She looked to Gohan who gasped.

"WATCH OUT!"

She turned around and saw Recoome charging towards her at great neck speed. She gasped and slid to the ground and slid through both his legs to dodge his hit. She got up quickly and kicked the side of his head and blasted him. He fell on his back making her smirk. Gohan smiled.

_"She's doing it!"_ He thought.

Aiko slowly walked towards Recoome who now had even more teeth missing. Before she knew it he grabbed her foot in his hand and chuckled.

"Too slow."

She felt her eyes widen.

"Oh crap..."

He stood up quickly and slammed her from side to side repeatedly. He threw her up in the air like a volley ball and spiked her through some boulders. He created a blast towards it letting it hit her. He flew over and picked her up by grasping her chin. She was almost unconscious because of the blast.

"I thought you were better then this little girl..."

He punched her in the stomach making her cough out more blood. He slammed her face on a boulder repeatedly. When he stopped he realized she wasn't out cold yet. He slammed her repeatedly on the ground with all his strength. He flew up a little to the sky and chuckled.

"Alright guys, I say it's time to take out another worthless Saiyan."

Burter and Jeice chuckled. Recoome smiled and created a blast letting it hit her. Aiko couldn't move after that blast. Recoome began to step on her throat not letting her breathe. As her vision began to fade all she saw last was Goku standing in front of her.

"Kakarot?..." She whispered before going unconscious.

When she woke back up she saw Goku was still holding her in his arms. She blinked a few times and saw Gohan and Krillin happily smiling. She looked up to Goku who was smiling at her.

"How do you feel?"

She smirked, "It's about time you got here..."

"Thank you for protecting Gohan and Krillin."

She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I hope you know what your getting into."

"I know, we definitely have our work cut out for us but I'm here now so just leave everything to me."

She narrowed her eyes at him. He smiled and stood up helping her up with him. She pushed him away from her and crossed her arms over her chest. He pulled out the last sensu bean from the bag and held it between his fingers. He threw the bag on the ground and turned his attention to Vegeta who was in the worst condition.

"Hey Vegeta!"

"Huh?!" Krillin and Gohan yelled.

Goku threw the bean at him. Vegeta caught it and stared at it.

"Eat it Vegeta!"

"Hey we can't be sure about Vegeta, are you nuts! He might turn against us! I'm already nervous enough that you gave one to Aiko!" Krillin yelled.

"Gosh daddy..." Gohan said.

Vegeta ate the bean and his eyes widened when his power was restored to him.

"Unbelievable, I feel great!"

"Man Goku, I hope you know what your doing cause I sure don't! Why take such a big risk healing both of them!"

"I owe them a favor... If it wasn't for either of them the two of you would be gone."

Both Krillin and Gohan's eyes widened.

"You're right I guess you got a point there. Don't mind me."

Goku began to walk forwards.

"Goku where you going now?"

He looked back at his long time friend.

"To teach that big guy a lesson..."

Krillin gasped.

"What?! Don't you want us to help you?!"

"I'll be okay."

"Be careful!" Yelled Gohan.

Aiko smirked as she watched Goku walked towards Recoome.

_"You'd better win Kakarot..." _She thought.

Goku kept walking towards Recoome till he was close enough, then he stopped. He kept his serious face as Recoome laughed.

"Aw man there's that big dumb laugh again, we can't get beat by that big goon twice."

"Yeah really no way. C'mon dad."

Aiko looked at Goku carefully.

"_He seems much more stronger then when he battled Vegeta on earth... Much more confident as well."_

Recoome laughed again.

"This is turning into a really fun day. Hey how about a reading on this peacocks power level guys?"

Burter chuckled after he read Goku's power on his scouter.

"Hey don't worry it's only 1,000."

Aww man that really bums me out, I really wanted to get some good exercise this little rooster won't even be a challenge."

"That fool can't sense that Kakarot is hiding his some of his power... But how much could he be hiding?"

Goku smiled.

"You shouldn't be smiling, now your gonna have to pay Recoome extra pain tax."

"Oh well guess what?"

"Hm?"

"You'll never lay a hand on me."

"Huh..." He bursted out laughing. "Oh boy that's a good one. Hey guys he said I'm not going to lay a hand on him I guess that means I'm going to beat him up with my feet."

Jeice and Burter chuckled.

"Aw Man I hope he knows what he's doing, I don't trust those other two guys they could jump in." Said Krillin.

"Your right will keep watch it's going to be hard enough for dad to be the big guy."

Recoome began to prepare to fight.

"My name is Recoome, it's rhymes with doom, and you'll be hurting all too soon... I really am a man with many talents."

Aiko studied Goku not taking her eyes off him.

_"Why is he so calm... Unless... No!"_ She thought.

She looked at Goku even more shocked.

_"C-could it be possible! No! A third class warrior like him... A Super Saiyan?"_

She gasped and looked at him wide eyes.

_"Why him? The last Super Saiyan there was completely destroyed himself because couldn't control his power... Kakarot looks so calm..."_

She clenched her teeth in anger. Goku watched in confusion as Recoome did some strange poses. He rushed towards Goku trying to hit him and Krillin and Gohan covered their eyes. As he drew closer Goku disappeared. Gohan and Krillin uncovered their eyes. Recoome looked around in confusion.

"Goku's gone!"

"Whoa that was fast! Did you see which way he went?"

"No..."

They looked back to Aiko and saw an angry/shocked expression on her face. The both looked in the direction she looked in and gasped at what they saw. Goku was standing behind Jeice and Burter.

"Wow Jeice that guy it fast. Where did he go?"

Jeice scouter suddenly went on making him gasp.

"Behind us!"

They both turned around and saw him standing there. Krillin and Gohans eyes widened. Recoome looked over shocked.

"Huh?! How did he get there."

Krillin gasped, "Check him out! Wow!"

Aiko growled inwardly.

"No way he is that fast! He didn't even know he was a Saiyan till two years ago!"

Krillin looked over at Aiko curiously.

"I wonder if her or Vegeta could have followed him..."

Jeice and Burter looked at Goku shocked.

"I don't know how to break it to you guys but you're not that strong. If I were you guys i'd leave this planet. What you're doing is wrong."

He took a small step forward and both Jeice and Burter attacked. But as they thought you were going to hit him he disappeared again. Jace looked over his shoulder and saw Goku standing there at the edge of the cliff.

"Man! Who is he!?"

Goku floated off the cliff and over to where Recoome was standing, landing in front of him again.

"You speedy little... you cannot run forever i'll eventually get my hands on you... Or my feet. You've ignored the Ginyu Force long enough you little pest. I have a way to exterminate fast insects like you."

Aiko, Gohan and Krillin all looked in shock.

"Pay attention because you're only going to be able to see this attack once. Now let Recoome show you a thing about speed."

"Now I'll see if I was correct about Kakarot..." Aiko thought.

She looked over to Vegeta seeing the same shocked look on his face.

"I'm sure Vegeta is thinking the exact same thing I am..."

Recoome put his fist on the ground and began to power up. The ground began to crack and small rocks began float up in midair surrounding him.

"READY...SET..!"

Recoome moved his hands up in the air over his head.

"GO! RECOOME KABOOM!"

As he brought his arm back to blast Goku but before he could Goku elbowed him in the stomach. Aiko gasped and took a few steps back.

"Sorry I saw an opening that said attack... So I did." Goku said smiling.

Recoome gasped and clutched his stomach falling to the ground.

"That must be the Recoome Boom."

"Man oh man he's not moving!" Gohan said.

"Yeah and one below that's crazy I don't know how Goku did it but it seems like when a dream, the Goku we left on earth could never do this. But this Goku is different."

Aiko snapped out of her moment of shock and looked at Goku.

_"What could he have done to get so strong... Not even I-..."_

She growled glared at Goku's figure.

_"How powerful could he have gotten?"_

Goku turned his attention to the remaining members of the Ginyu force. Both Burter and Jeice were on different hills. Aiko looked at Gohan.

"Hey kid."

He looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think he'll be able to take both of them alone. Be prepared to fight any moment."

He smiled at her and nodded.

"Right."

She looked back at Goku with a bit of anger.

There was no way a third class Saiyan was stronger then her.

* * *

**_I guess I was in a writing mood today! Here was Ch10 everyone! I'm liking how the story is coming out! Thank you to all my reviewers. And just to answer a few questions that were left: _**

**_-if I get positive reviews on this I will consider making more Aiko stories like in her in the buu saga and in some movies. _**

**_-although Aiko and Vegeta trained together I'm still not sure if she's as strong as him. She's a bit younger and Vegeta does most of the fighting so..._**

**_-I am also trying to create a bond between Gohan and Aiko as well.. So when she hooks up with his dad he won't be angry about it. Lol. _**

**_tune in next time and keep on following Aiko on her journey. _**

**_Favorite/Follow/Review please! _**

**_*Love you all! ! !_**

**_-XOXO ~ C4tloverr ~ :3_**


	11. Chapter 11: Princess Anger

_**Aiko: Saiyan Princess.**_

_**Chapter 11: Princess Anger.**_

_**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**_

* * *

Everyone watched as Jeice and Burter did strange poses.

"Say hello to the Ginyu Force!... Jeice!"

"I'm your worst nightmare!... Burter!"

Goku kept a serious face.

"I'm not afraid of dreams."

Aiko didn't move her eyes away from Goku.

"C'mon Kakarot! Show me your true colors!"

Both Jeice and Burter jumped up in the air landing on another flat surfaced hill. They landed backs facing each other.

"Ready!" Jeice yelled.

"Set!" Burter added.

"Go!"

Said Jeice as he blasted off quickly with Burter closely behind him. They both kept flying past but he didn't move a muscle.

"Burter! What's up with his guy he won't even make a move!?"

"I don't know Jeice, I guess he's scared to death."

"Gotcha, I bet this guy's shaking in his boots."

The two members of the Ginyu force kept flying past him.

"Man I don't understand this... Goku is just going to stand there and leave himself open to their attack?"

Gohan didn't respond. He just watched in fear. Burter looked at Jeice with a smile.

"Jeice, this guy is like a sitting duck. Go ahead and put it to him."

Jeice smiled, "Right sure, you go ahead and lead off, I'll be right behind you."

Burter looked at Goku and landed on the ground. He fired a blast at him but for some reason it wouldn't hit him. Jeice tried to blast him but the same thing happened. The blast just went right through him. Krillin gasped.

"GOKU!"

Some of the blast Jeice sent were headed towards Aiko, Gohan, and Krillin but the dodged them easily. She turned her attention to Vegeta and saw he was just as shocked.

_"I'm sure Vegeta also believes Kakarot had achieved this transformation... He must be even more angrier then I am."_

She looked back to Goku who was completely unharmed. She growled inwardly.

_"Unbelievable, how could he be that fast!? It looks like if he's never moved! But that can't be! He's so fast his movements can't be detected even by Saiyan eyes."_

She clenched her teeth and fist together tightly.

"So I was right... A new super Saroyan has emerged! After three millenniums... But it isn't Vegeta or I!"

She jumped on a hill so she could get a better look at exactly what Goku could really do. Both Jeice and Burter landed on either side of Goku.

"We've had enough of this coward... Now make a move-!"

Right as Jeice was finishing his sentence Goku punched him in the face. Jeice yelled in pain and clutched his nose. He his his face from the earths mightiest warrior.

"Jeice, are you alright? Is it bleeding? Careful or you'll stain your gloves." Burter said.

Jeice moved his hands from his face and glared at Goku.

"You!... Cheap shot!"

He looked at the red-skinned fighter with a confused expression on his face.

"You said to make a move, I thought you were ready to go at it." Goku said.

Jeice growled, "No...yes...you... Show him Burter!"

Both of them tried to hit him. Jeice attempted to kick him and Burter attempted to punch him but he blocked their incoming shots with his arms. He knocked Jeice away and swept his feet underneath Burters.

"Man."

"Bite me..."

They said. Goku got in a crouch and crossed his arms over his face. When he spread them out he sent Jeice and Burter flying with a big energy burst. Aiko covered her eyes with her arms to avoid smoke from going in her eyes since she was very close to the battle.

"Burter what's up, Eh?"

"He was hiding his power-level."

"How strong is this guy?!"

"I don't know Jeice but there's one way to find out."

"Right, got it mate."

"Uh oh... I think things are about to heat up big time." Krillin said.

Gohan blinked and looked back at the battle. Jeice and Burter looked at Goku for a while.

"Alright Burter! Let's do it!"

They both flew towards Goku but didn't manage to hit him. After a bit they got tired and stopped. Jeice panted for air as sweat rolled down his face.

"Jeice what's going on?! I thought he moved."

"Oh he moved alright Burter..."

"But I couldn't pick it up! No one is that fast!"

"Apparently he is mate."

Aiko appeared next to Vegeta.

"His power has changed immensely..."

He growled.

"It's unbelievable."

She shut her eyes and shut her fist tightly.

"Do you think he's achieved Super Saiyan form?"

"If he has don't it I should be able to as well."

Aiko let out a breath.

"As of now he is stronger then both of us combined... We cannot turn against him."

Vegeta growled.

"I know."

She smirked and looked at him.

"Lighten up. At least he's soft. Anyways if he is able to achieve it I'm sure you are next."

He smirked at her.

"What? You are the Prince aren't you?" She asked mockingly.

He rolled his eyes and looked back at Goku.

"But still, I should be the first not some third class."

She shrugged and stepped forwards so she stood to Vegeta's left.

"Life's not fair."

"Tell me about it."

...

Jeice and Burter kept on trying to hit Goku but it appeared as if their punches went right through him. They didn't land one hit. This made everyone confused. Especially Aiko and Vegeta.

"This is nuts. I knew that Kakarot would come stronger and faster but Burter and Jeice couldn't even lay a hand on him. How could someone improve that much in such a short amount of time?" Vegeta said.

"He has so much power and he desires nothing."

"That makes him much harder to beat because he doesn't have any weaknesses to exploit."

...

Goku kept toying with them until Burter and him began to fight rapidly. Jeice got angry and jumped in. They both began to try to hit Goku but he was too fast. Burter was about to knee Goku but instead it hit Jeice causing the two of them to begin to argue. But of course they quickly reconciled when they remembered Goku was the enemy. He appeared behind them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey guys! Yo! Do you want to dance or fight?"

They both rushed at him but obviously they missed due to Goku's speed. Goku kicked Burter in the back going right through his armor in the process. Jeice widened his eyes and screamed in fear. He flew to the side a bit but was sent hurtling towards the ground when Goku elbowed him harder where he had already kicked. Before Burter connected with the ground Goku caught him with one hand. Gohan and Krillin watched eyes wide. Aiko watched in anger as did Vegeta. Goku dropped him to the ground. Goku turned his attention to Jeice who had nothing but fear in his eyes.

"You've been deceiving yourselves this fight is pointless! Listen, it's not to late for you to leave this planet, your choice but if I were you I'd get out of here."

Aiko growled.

"DONT BE A FOOL KAKAROT! HE'S DESTROYED MORE PEOPLE THEN YOU KNOW!" Yelled Vegeta.

"Don't you remember Vegeta? We let both of you go on earth. Don't you think they deserve the same chance?"

Both royal Saiyans growled. Jeice looked at Goku who had defeated Burter.

"Man oh man! Burter this is insane. I don't know who this guy is or where he came from but he's good! Jeez I've never seen anything like it! We never even touched him. That's one bad dude! I'm bad but I ain't that bad! Sometimes you got to know when to go go go!"

Jeice powered up and took off.

"Hey he's flying away." Gohan said.

Goku looked to Gohan and Krillin.

"Gosh he's some friend isn't he? These guys might not move for a while but they'll recover just fine."

Aiko narrowed her eyes at him.

"Softie." She mumbled.

Goku looked at the unconscious Burter and Recoome.

"Such strong fighters but weak character."

"Uh excuse me sir... Uh you are Goku aren't you?"

Goku looked over at his friend and smiled.

"What of course I am Krillin."

Vegeta looked at Aiko. She looked over at him and nodded. Aiko jumped up and kneed Burter in the neck so hard he managed to kill him.  
Vegeta then landed right next to her and blasted Recoome, destroying him easily. There was a lot of smoke cause of the after blast. Goku glared at them.

"What's your deal? The both of you can receive mercy but not give it? Too bad I was hoping you two might of changed."

Vegeta spit on the ground.

"They don't deserve any favors."

Aiko nodded and turned her back to everyone.

"They're the worst kind of scums Kakarot... You have no idea what kind of creatures they were like..." She said.

"They would have finished your son and your friend too if you had arrived ten minutes later, they'd be gone by now."

"Your too soft to be a Saiyan... The man you let go could be the cause of your downfall." Aiko said glaring at the view ahead of her.

"No way not him."

"Kakarot he doesn't have to be stronger than you to beat you. He could take your kid and hostage and make you walk into their hands like a lamb." Said Vegeta as he glared at Goku.

"These people are ruthless savages. They are warriors and will do whatever it takes to win the game."  
She turned around to look at him.  
"They will chew you up and spit you out with that attitude."

"Yeah well we'll see, I don't think having a little compassion is a disadvantage."

"You poor fool, a fight with Frieza is a fight to the end."

"And it will be the end of you. You're nothing compared to Frieza, Kakarot."

"Uh excuse me? I hate to interrupt but who's going to beat who? You saw how Goku handled those guys earlier! They couldn't even touch him!" Krillin said.

"Yeah!" Gohan said in agreement.

Aiko glared at them.

"He's strong but not that strong."

They frowned.

"Besides Frieza already has all the Dragon Balls if I know him he already made the wish. When dealing with the regular maniac anymore we're dealing with an immortal maniac."

"I don't think that Frieza guy has used the Dragon Balls yet."

Everyone looked at the bald man shocked.

"Why not?! Explain!"

"Well on earth when the Dragon is summoned the sky turns black, and there's a lot of wind but everything has been calm."

Aiko smirked to herself.

_"That means there's still a possible chance we can win."_

* * *

**A/N! Please Read!** _Here was Ch11! Thank you to my reviewers. To be honest I don't think this chapter was all that great. Anyways if you watch Dragon Ball Z you know that Vegeta ditches Goku when he is about to fight Ginyu. If anyone would like Aiko to help out Goku in his fight let me know. Sparks between them might fly earlier then expected. :) _

_also I have a awesome reviewer who has left some questions for me: _

_Yes! Aiko will be as strong as Vegeta and all the other warriors in the series. I absolutely hate with females so I'm going to make her as strong as I can. And yes the Frieza, Androids and Cell sagas will all play out the same! Thank you for reviewing! _

* * *

_please keep on being nice everyone! And I also need some ideas on what should happen to chichi? Cause I need Goten in the Buu saga which I plan on doing but I'm not sure how to play them out. Leave your ideas and I'm not a big fan of chichi so you can be mean about her :3 lol but don't bash Aiko! It's a fanfiction story everyone so things might play out different. like sone of the characters might grow their tails back! (HINT HINT!)_

_and I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes but hey who doesn't make them? :3_

_*Love you all! _

_-XOXO ~ C4tloverr ~ :3_


	12. Chapter 12: Goku & Aiko vs Ginyu

**_Aiko: Saiyan Princess_**

**_Chapter 12: Goku & Aiko vs Ginyu._**

**_I don't own Dragon Ball Z._**

**_A/N: I got great suggestions from fellow amazing writers. I'm still deciding on what should happen, I'll see how it plays out in the story. Also since I have off school all this week I am trying to make updates more frequent. I know I update fast but I am a lazy person c: Lol Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

Goku had explained to Aiko and Vegeta why he thought Frieza hadn't made his wish yet.

"What do we do now dad?" Asked Gohan.

"Yeah, where do we go from here Goku?" Added Krillin.

Goku looked to his right where Aiko and Vegeta stood.

"Hey Vegeta, Aiko. You guys know Frieza much better then us. How do you suggest we approach the situation."

Vegeta smirked and stood in his usual pose; his arms crossed over his chest.

"Finish off Frieza and it's all over. It's that simple."

Aiko nodded in agreement. Goku glared at Vegeta.

"You don't think I can do it do you? I know, King Kai warned me about Frieza as well and told me to stay away from him at all costs."

"Good advice." Aiko said.

"But heck, if we could get to the Dragon Balls and wish our friends from earth back we might have a chance."

Aiko smirked, crossed her arms over her chest and shut her eyes.

"I remember those guys if you think your going to tip the scale in your favor then your out of your mind." She said.

"If your going to make a wish make it a doozy, let me wish for immortality and we'll win for sure." Vegeta said.

Aiko opened her eyes back up and glared at Vegeta. He was still as selfish as ever. As Krillin heard the Prince he clenched his teeth together and glared at him.

"Yeah forget that! I say if you have a bad book throw it away! Don't put a new cover on it."

Aiko chuckled inwardly. Then all of a sudden she sensed two power levels getting very close to them.

"Two big power-levels! Whoa ones a whopper!" Krillin said.

"Oh great they're headed right for us aren't they?" Gohan said.

Vegeta looked in the direction where the power was coming and smirked.

"Better believe it. Jeice, the one your dad let go, is coming back with Captain Ginyu."

Aiko gulped and stepped back a bit making sure nobody, especially not Vegeta noticed her. After Frieza, Captain Ginyu was one of the people she feared the most. Obviously though she'd never admit it. Vegeta looked to Goku.

"Now you've done it Kakarot. Your not having any regrets now are you?"

"Hey shut up! We're here for you Goku. Just tell us what to do and we'll do it." Said Krillin.

"Hold up! If I can sense those two guys coming here and I don't sense Frieza over there where his ship is- Kakarot quick! Help me locate Frieza."

"Right! No problem!"

Goku looked around trying to scope out Frieza's power-level.

"I don't get it. What's the big deal?" Asked Krillin.

"The big deal is, if the Dragon Balls are at their spaceship and Frieza isn't there for some reason..."

"Then Captain Ginyu and the orange guy are leaving them unguarded to come here."

"Precisely."

Gohan glanced at Aiko seeing a slightly worried expression on her face. He took a step forward getting a bit close to her. He was kinda nervous because as of now it was obvious she has anger issues.

"Are you alright?

She gasped and looked to him. She narrowed her eyes.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

He gulped, "You just looked a little weird."

She rolled her eyes and looked away from him.

"I'm find kid."

He put a serious face on.

"Hey, don't worry. My dad will take care of them you'll see."

She smirked at him.

"I sure hope I do Gohan."

He smiled at her since she finally used his name and stayed at her side as the others talked. Goku pointed in a direction.

"There's a huge power in that direction but it's pretty far off. That's him, it's unmistakable now."

Gohan's eyes widened.

"Uh-oh. That's Guru's place..."

"This isn't good... Guru's he can't defend himself." Said Krillin.

Goku looked at him.

"And that's not all."

"That's right! Guru created the Dragon Balls so if Frieza destroys Guru the Dragon Balls are history as well!"

"Say what! You mean if that old Namek dies the Dragon Balls will vanish?!"

"All things pass, not even the Dragon Balls last forever." Said Goku.

"So that means Frieza wouldn't hurt Guru if he knew, but he doesn't know."

"Poor Guru, he wouldn't tell Frieza either cause her rather die then let the Dragon Balls be used for any kind of evil. I wish there was someway for us to help him... He's so good he reminds you of a grandfather or something so how could anyone want to hurt such a great guy?"

Aiko looked up at the sky when she sensed Jeice and Ginyu closing in.

"Seems like we have company."

Everyone looked to the sky and were able to see Jeice and Ginyu. They landed on a flat surfaced hill and stared at all of them. Aiko let out a silent breath and looked straight at Ginyu and Jeice over Goku's shoulder.

"Meet the boss matey, his name is Captain Ginyu and he'd like to have a few words with you concerning our encounter earlier." Said Jeice

"Hey uh Goku. I think nows a good time for a plan." Said Krillin.

"Krillin, you and Gohan are going to take off. Get the dragon radar and see if you can get your hands on the Dragon Balls."

Ginyu began to check Goku's power by using his scouter.

"Alright now let's see, the scouter says five-thousand."

"That's impossible! Somehow he can hide his true level from the scouter." Said Jeice.

"You nincompoop! Of course he's hiding his power level that's ridiculously obvious! Your looking at a rare fighter here. A guy like this one can quadruple is power in an instant! I estimate that if he really gets going he'll have a power-level of 60,000."

"What! 60,000! But he said he was a Saiyan! No bloody Saiyan that we've ever met is that strong."

"Well this Saiyan is, he might be a mutant like us. He's definitely different. He's the first Saiyan I've ever seen without a tail. What a magnificent opportunity to showcase my fabulous strength, finally a real chance to reveal my full extent to my grandeur in power. Gotta love it."

Goku looked at Gohan and Krillin.

"Alright guys it's time for you to leave, you can do it. Get the radar and get the Dragon Balls."

"But what about you dad? There's no way we can leave you here all by yourself." Said Gohan.

"I'll be fine Gohan, just concentrate on doing your part."

"If I'm not mistaken your enjoying this." Krillin said.

He looked back at him from the corner of his eye.

"Kinda."

"Let's get out of here and let your dad do his thing Gohan. We need to finish our mission."

"Piccolo and the others."

"Now your talking you guys... You have a part in the plan too, if that's okay with you? I was hoping we could join forces and work together to defeat those guys. Will you do it?"

"Yeah sure why not." Vegeta responded leaving Aiko confused.

_"He'd never help anyone out of the goodness of his hear-...well whatever it is that keeps his blood pumping..."_ She thought.

Krillin and Gohan looked to Goku confused.

"What your gonna trust them?!"

"Guys there's no time! Let's go!"

"We're on it." Said Gohan.

"Good luck Goku."

They powered up and took off. Goku looked back to Aiko who hadn't moved from standing where she was which was right behind him.

"If we need your help Aiko, we'll tell you."

She nodded.

"It's now or never!" Goku stated.

"I'm right behind you." Vegeta said.

Everyone glared at their opponent for a bit. Vegeta glanced at Goku and smirked. He shocked both Aiko and Goku when he took off into the air.

"Have fun Kakarot!"

He laughed and took off. Aiko looked up and as always her first instinct was to follow her big brother to keep him out of trouble. As she was about to take off Goku grabbed her hand. She gasped and turned to look at him as she felt a funny feeling from their touch.

"No! I need your help!"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine. But this doesn't mean-"

Before she finished her sentence Ginyu had attacked. He elbowed Goku in the face and since Goku had a grip on Aiko's hand she flew back with him. Goku pulled Aiko towards his chest so she wouldn't hit anything, making her blush in the process. She didn't know what was happening though. He didn't crash into anything and he pushed Aiko aside. She yelped when she landed on her butt. She looked up and saw Goku and Ginyu throwing fast punches at each other. They kept dodging each one until Goku tried to kick Ginyu. He grabbed his leg and swing him towards a mountain. He landed fine and rushed back towards Ginyu trying to kick him again. Before his foot could connect Ginyu disappeared. Goku stopped in a crouch and looked around. Aiko stood up looked around as well. When she looked to the ground she saw it shaking and what appeared to be an underground tunnel being dug rapidly. She looked up to Goku.

"He's coming in under you!" She yelled.

He looked down and jumped up when Ginyu popped out of the ground. He punched Goku in the face and sent him to the ground. As Ginyu was going to step on him Goku rolled out of the way and kicked him sending him flying from behind. He ran toward Ginyu and kept trying to kick him further in the ground. Ginyu kept sliding back avoiding him. He began to fly forwards towards a mountain with Goku right behind him. He placed his hand on the trunk of the tree which helped him swing around so he could kick Goku. He went flying back upside down and Ginyu flew to the top of the mountain where Goku would hit. He spun his body around really fast and kicked Goku sending him towards the water now. Goku managed to flip himself over and levitate over the water. Aiko looked at him carefully.

"C'mon Kakarot! I know you can do better!"

Goku powered up and rushed towards Ginyu. Once he reached him they began to fight rapidly again. He punched Goku in the face and sent him towards a tree. He didn't hit it and landed on the ground swiftly. Ginyu landed a few feet away from him. Jeice laughed.

"Way to go aye'!"

Aiko growled, "Kakarot!"

Goku wiped the blood from his mouth and kept glaring at Ginyu.

"My my what a rush, touché, what a scream. I had forgotten how much fun a real fight could be." Said Ginyu.

"I can't let this thing drag on. Gohan and Krillin are gonna need my help. I have to do something."

Ginyu and Goku rushed at each other again and when they collided they tried hitting each other again. They landed apart once again.

"Allow me to take a break to introduce myself formally, now the leader of the Ginyu Force. I am Captain Ginyu!"

He stood in pose and smirked. Aiko slapped her forehead when Goku copied it.

"I'm surrounded by idiots... KAKAROT STOP WASTING TIME!"

Goku insulted Ginyus pose which got him angry. He created a blast and launched it at Goku who dodged it. It came towards Aiko. She jumped in the air avoiding the blast but she couldn't avoid the after blast. There was a huge explosion which created a gigantic crater in the ground. Sweat rolled down her face as she wonder what would have happened if it had hit her. She glanced around for a sign of Goku but didn't see him. He appeared behind Ginyu and tried to hit him but he dodged. They began to fight rapidly again neither one of them getting a hit. It kept going like that till Goku kicked Ginyu in the stomach sending him backwards. He levitated over the water then he disappeared under it. Goku ran over to the edge of the hill and looked into it. Aiko, who happened to be standing right there looked with him as well.

"You need to be careful with him Kakarot, he's much stronger then all the others."

He smiled at her.

"Yeah, thanks for the late warning."

She rolled her eyes and looked back over the water when it began to rise up. Ginyu blasted out of it and flew into the air. Goku chased after him and passed higher then him in the air. When he did that, Jeice blasted off in their direction. Aiko watched as Jeice flew up. She growled in anger and took off herself.

"Wow, this guy is even faster then me." Ginyu said.

Goku sensed a blast coming his way from Jeice. Aiko knocked it out of the way flying high above everyone. When she looked back down Goku was trapped by Ginyu who had both his arms under his. Goku struggled to get out. She was going to fly down and help him but Ginyu let him go quickly. She stopped and looked at him confused as did everyone else.

"No Captain! We had him! What in the world did you do that for?!"

Ginyu glared at him.

"I don't recall asking for your help Jeice!"

He unclenched his hand and fired a blast a Jeice which he dodged. He looked up to Captain Ginyu in fear.

"But sir why? I was just tryin-"

"Hush! You know better then to interfere with my fight! Do it again and your through hear me? Finished!"

Jeice nodded in fear. After a while Ginyu began to convince Goku to show off his power. Goku agreed and began to power up shocking everyone including Aiko. Ginyu was so shocked that he began to fall to the ground.

"I think your friends having a nervous breakdown." Said Goku to Jeice.

"He's just calling off mate he'll be back."

Ginyu screamed and irritation as Goku continued to power up. Aiko was stunned. She had no idea he could be this powerful.

"Unreal..." She mumbled. "I guess Kakarot didn't need me after all."

Ginyu picked up a boulder and sent it hurtling towards Goku. It's stopped right in front of go to but it broke into tiny pieces before him. In the heat of desperation Ginyu sent blast towards Goku but they did not hit him.

_"He's incredible."_ Thought Aiko.

He let out a yell before redirecting the blast back towards Ginyu and Jeice. The both of them dodged the blast which led a lot of explosions on the ground. Goku continued to power up still shocking everyone that he had more power hidden. Ginyu floated up in front of Goku with a nervous layer of sweat on his face.

"So this is the real you? 180,000 astonishing!"

"Man we should be getting the heck out of here right now! I've seen about all I want to see." Screamed Jeice.

"There's no need to be afraid of me just say you're sorry for what you've done and no harm will come your way."

"What?! Apologize?!"

"That's right."

Aiko growled. "Kakarot no! If you let him go you will regret it!"

He ignored her and kept his attention to Ginyu.

"We are the Ginyu Force! We do as we please!"

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"You don't scare me! We don't bow to anyone, not even a guy like you! Although I must admit we've never faced anyone like you."

"Kakarot! Don't let them slip from out of your fingers!" Aiko yelled.

Captain Ginyu widened his eyes when he realized something.

"Of course I know what you want now you're not an ordinary Saiyan... You're a... SUPER SAIYAN!"

Aiko clenched her teeth tightly when that thought sprung back around her mind.

"Call me what you want, it doesn't matter to me. Because the outcome is going to be the same."

Jeice's eyes widened.

"This is what Frieza was afraid of! That's why he destroyed planet Vegeta in the first place!"

"My offer still stands. We don't have to fight. You can still choose to admit you're wrong leave this place." Goku said.

"Kakarot! Be smart and finish him now!" Aiko yelled now in an angered tone.

"You're serious aren't you? To just let us go?"

Goku nodded.

"Yeah why not? You guys are the ones were going to suffer most for what you've done to these people."

"No! Do not let him go! As of now you are the only one that could beat him! If you let him go now it will be our downfall!"

Ginyu chuckled.

"For us the almighty Ginyu Force, killing is no big deal. It's just part of the job but it's not like that for you... You can't beat us."

He began to laugh in Goku's face. Aiko narrowed her eyes.

_"I hope you're completely sure about what your doing... You're now my last hope Kakarot..."_

* * *

_**Here was Ch12! Recent chapters have been slightly off but they are necessary. Anyways in this chapter we see a softer side of Aiko. Please leave nice reviews. And thank you to everyone who gave me ideas as for what happens to ChiChi. Feel free to ask questions too. As of right now from the progress that this story is going and all the positive feedback I'm thinking about making more stories. That would include the buu saga in the Mirai timeline. I have a pretty good idea for the Mirai timeline but for the Buu saga ill need a little bit a help but not until I finish this story. Oh and if you would like to see something happen between Aiko and Goku or any of the other characters just let me know I'll happily take into consideration! Anyways stay tuned for next chapter! **_

_***Love you all**_

_**-XOXO ~ C4tloverr ~ :3**_


	13. Chapter 13: Goku is Ginyu

**_Aiko: Saiyan Princess_**

**_Chapter 13: Goku is Ginyu._**

**_I don't own Dragon Ball Z._**

* * *

Aiko looked up as Goku and Ginyu just glared at each other. She couldn't hear what they were saying so she was shocked by what had happened next. Ginyu began to create a very small blast in his hand and stared at Goku with a smirk. He stunned everyone when he drove his fist through his chest severely wounding himself. He coughed out blue blood making Goku and Aiko both confused.

"This guy it's nuts."

Aiko felt her eyes widen at the sight.

"Why would Ginyu hurt himself...? Unless..."

When he pulled his hand out blood gushed out making it a very gross sight for the Princess.

"Well then, it's time to reveal the ultimate power of the Ginyu. Watch...because the show... is just about to begin." He smirked.

"What's he doing?!" Asked a confused Goku.

Aiko looked at him confused... She still wasn't 100 percent sure about what he was doing. Ginyu began to growl. Goku watched as he was able to see Ginyu's consciousness began to remove itself from his body and Goku's body did the same. Aiko felt her eyes widen.

"Oh no...!"

Ginyu shot a beam from his mouth making it go into Goku's. Aiko knew exactly what he was doing and as she was about to fly up to help Jeice appeared in front of her.

"Not so fast Princess."

She gasped since he appeared quickly startling her. She didn't have her guard up so he knocked her to the ground and blasted her multiple times. She was able to dodge a few but some of them hit her. It didn't wound her though, it just broke her armor and she got a few scratches. She got back up rather quickly but by that time the damage was done. Ginyu was Goku and Goku was Ginyu.

"Oh no Kakarot!"

Goku, who was now in the body of Ginyu, clutched the hole that Ginyu had created in his chest while he had his body.

A/N: Omygosh! This is gonna be confusing! D: just remember as of now, Goku is in Ginyus body and Ginyu is in Goku's.

Ginyu chuckled evilly as Goku struggled to speak.

"Why you... Hey, what kind of powers did you use?"

Ginyu laughed at Goku's pain.

"The power to morph into your body and fool your men."

"It's impossible... no it can't be!"

Jeice flew up near Ginyu and handed him back his scouter. Aiko wanted to badly to do something to him but she couldn't. Since Goku was hurt and if things became to much for her to handle, she'd be a goner for sure. Ginyu put his scouter on and smirked.

"Good, now let's head back to the ship. I'm sure Frieza will be glad to hear that I defeated Goku."

They blasted off quickly and laughed evilly. Aiko floated up to Goku's side and gave a disgusted look to him.

"Gross, how does it feel to be in Ginyus body? It appalls me to just look at it."

He smiled lightly when he realized Aiko was still there.

"I knew I would...need your help somehow."

She rolled her eyes and lifted his arm over her shoulder.

"Can I blast off or should I take it easy?"

He groaned in pain.

"We need to warn Gohan and Krillin fast!"

"I told you to get rid of him when you got the chance... My gosh! You are such a softie!"

He smiled.

"We can argue later, let's just get a move on it."

She nodded and took off in the direction of Frieza's ship. Aiko kept glancing at Goku.

"It's so strange seeing you like Ginyu."

He chuckled.

"So that means you prefer my real form?"

He smiled at her. She looked ahead with a small blush forming on her cheeks. She still didn't notice she was blushing.

"Just shut up! The sooner we defeat Frieza the faster we get off this planet."

He nodded, "Right!"

Goku groaned in pain once more.

"I can't get used to this bulky body..."

"Just hang on were almost there."

Aiko shook from the feeling of his dripping blood getting on her shoulder.

"You must learn to be okay with destroying someone." She said.

Goku looked up at her.

"If I did then I might of destroyed Vegeta on earth..."

She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"People do not change for the better Kakarot."

He smiled.

"Well I didn't get to speak with you a lot on earth but I can tell you did."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"As of now, we are allies but soon in the near future Vegeta and I will return to finish what we began on earth."

"You guys are pretty close, huh?"

She nodded and looked ahead.

"He's a stubborn, ignorant, backstabbing, selfish fool...but he is my brother...he's all I have left."

Goku smiled.

"That's sweet."

She glared at him.

"I AM NOT SWEET!"

She let go of him and let him crash into the ground.

"Hmph! That'll show you." She said to herself before flying down.

After Goku apologized to her and admitted she wasn't sweet they finally made their way to Frieza's ship. Jeice was the first to notice them because his scouter beeped informing him of their arrival.

"Captain Ginyu! Incoming at three o'clock high sir."

Ginyu stopped what he was doing as Goku and Aiko both landed slowly. When his feet hit the ground he panted heavily trying to catch his breath. Aiko glared at Ginyu and at the same time she wondered where Vegeta was.

"Your trick won't work Ginyu." Said Goku.

Ginyu laughed sinisterly.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in... I must say you are one tough costumer, good this you had a sidekick though."

Aiko growled at his comment. Goku looked to his son and friend.

"Krillin, Gohan...becareful, Captain Ginyu has taken over my body."

Krillin looked to Ginyu then Goku then back to Ginyu.

"Oh no! You mean this guy isn't Goku!?"

Gohan gathered tears in his eyes.

"No... I can't bare to see you this way daddy!... No this can't be happening."

"Be brave Gohan! Listen carefully, you must defeat him right away! Trust me! I know you can do it!"

"What?! Have you lost all your marbles?!"

"I agree with baldy, here. I estimate my new strength at 180,000. He won't stand a chance."

"That's what you think Captain Cocky... I understand that body your in a whole lot better then you ever will. You'll never get maximum strength until you learn to unite body and soul."

Aiko looked at Goku confused about what he was talking about.

"Oh bravo indeed, that was quite the impressive speech, but the first rule is never kid a kidder. Hey Jeice!"

Jeice checked Ginyus power-level as he began to power up. As he was doing that everyone's eyes widened except Goku.

"Well Jeice give them a read out on my strength now!"

"23,000." Jeice said.

Aiko raised an eyebrow.

"What?!"

Krillin and Gohan looked at Ginyu confused as well. Ginyu laughed.

"Yeah! And now you two are toast! You don't stand a chance against me- HUH?! What?!"

"And getting weaker." Jeice yelled.

"It's not possible! Maybe you should check it again Jeice!"

"You still don't get it do you Ginyu?! Unless you know how to use your mind and your body as one together you only get weaker and weaker."

Aiko blinked in confusion.

"So if he's getting weaker... GOHAN, KRILLIN ITS TIME TO TAKE HIM OUT!" She yelled.

Krillin nodded and hit Ginyu sending him down a bit but not really. When he looked to Gohan all you saw was his eyes full of fear. Krillin smirked.

"Maybe they're right. Maybe we can beat that guy after all."

"Right..."

Krillin kicked Ginyu towards Gohan but he didn't react.

"Get him Gohan!" Yelled Krillin.

Gohan still wouldn't make a move.

"What are you waiting for?!"

"But it's daddy!"

Ginyu opened one eye and took that opportunity to hit Gohan. He sent him flying back but Krillin appeared behind him and caught him.

"What's wrong Gohan?"

"I just can't hit him, he looks just like daddy."

Aiko growled.

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD GOHAN! THATS NOT YOUR FATHER!"

Gohan looked over to her and nodded. Then he looked at Krillin.

"Alright! I think I'm ready."

They both went charging towards Ginyu at the same time trying to land a hit. He easily blocked all of them. Except when Gohan and Krillin brought their fist back and punched Ginyu in the stomach at the same time. Then they kicked him under his chin and sent him backwards making his scouter fly off his face in the process. He bounced off Frieza's ship creating a hole in. He stopped in mid air and glared at both Krillin and Gohan. Jeice looked up in fear.

"Jeice! Don't just stand there! Maybe you could help me a little bit huh?"

"Right! Coming!"

Suddenly Jeice heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey mop top." Vegeta said. "How about you pick on someone your own size?"

Vegeta chuckled. Jeice looked at him from the corner of his eye. Krillin attacked Ginyu and when Ginyu was going to hit him back he disappeared. He powered up a blast and sent it towards Gohan. He crossed his arms over his chest and blocked it. When the smoke cleared up Gohan was completely unharmed. He glared at Ginyu.

"Hey Captain Ginyu you can't fool me anymore!"

"What's going on?! I gotta get the strength up in this body or I'm done like dinner."

"You didn't get it do you? You gotta use your mind and your body. Now that you understand how about surrendering." Krillin said.

"Surrender? The captain of the Ginyu force?... SURRENDER THIS!"

He began to fight both Krillin and Gohan as Vegeta fought Jeice. Aiko was going to join in but Goku stopped her. She stayed by his side the entire fights.

* * *

_Here was Ch13! It was a bit shorter then my usual chapters. Hope you enjoyed it. Now I hope this doesn't sound rude but Ive already said this is GOKU/OC! And since Gohan is in this story it is evident ChiChi exist. But still Goku and Aiko will get together so if you don't like that then I suggest you don't read on. i know Goku is probably the most amazing person in the world and wouldn't leave ChiChi but it's a FANFICTION! Thank you to my great reviewers! And merry Christmas Eve! I'm not sure if I will update tomorrow. If you would like me to let me know? :D_

_favorite/follow/review._

_*Love you all!_

**-XOXO ~ C4tloverr ~ ;3**


	14. Chapter 14: Saiyan Armor

**_Aiko: Saiyan Princess_**

**_Chapter 14: Saiyan Armor._**

**_I don't own Dragon Ball Z._**

* * *

As the battles continued, Vegeta managed to kill Jeice and he stepped in to the battle with Ginyu. Goku and Aiko helped out to. When Ginyu saw how powerful Vegeta was he decided to switch bodies with him. Aiko saw the opportunity for Goku to get his body back so she threw him up in the air right in front of Vegeta and Ginyu and Goku were in right bodies.

_**A/N: GOKU ISN'T GINYU ANYMORE n,n!**_

Aiko ran to Goku's side to make sure he was alive. Although Ginyu wasn't to happy with the results. He turned around and saw her knelt down next to him and glared at her.

"It's...you!"

She smirked. Goku chuckled weakly.

"Yeah, I got...my body back."

"What? What's going on here? Is this Kakarot or is this Ginyu?!" Vegeta said.

"Is daddy alright?" Asked Gohan.

"From the way he was hit with that powerful light beam Gohan in not so sure..." Said Krillin.

As Gohan looked down at Goku's weak, hurt, body: he was positive his father was back to normal.

"Krillin Krillin! Look it's dad! In sure that it is! My dad's back in his own body again!"

"Are you sure Gohan?!" Asked Krillin.

Vegeta glanced over at the young boy then back down to where his sister, Ginyu and Goku were.

"That means Ginyu is in his body."

Back on the ground Aiko was beginning to help Goku back up when Ginyu turned his full attention to her.

"You want to play hero huh Aiko!? Well get over here got shot I want a piece of you!"

She sent a glare his way and got in a fighting stance but before anything violent happened Goku stood in front of her shielding her.

"Over my dead body!"

She looked at him shocked.

"Kakarot! What are you doing?"

"Just stay behind me."

She nodded and moved so she was standing behind him. He began to cup his hands to create a blast.

"KAME-HAME..."

Goku's vision began to get fuzzy.

"HA!"

He sent the blast but he missed.

"Man, just not in control of my powers just yet."

He fell back into the crater he was in before this time with much much much less power. Ginyu chuckled.

"Pathetic Saiyan, you lose."

Goku grunted in pain.

"Must stay focused. If Captain Ginyu changes bodies with Aiko or Vegeta we'll all be history. I won't let that happen!"

Aiko and Vegeta both growled as they rushed towards Ginyu. His attention was on Aiko but he knew Vegeta was stronger then her. He quickly created the beams to switched but they both fazed out of sight before he hit them. They appeared behind him and smirked at each other before beginning to hit him. Vegeta hit him three times in the face and Aiko punched him the stomach. They kept hitting him until Aiko punched him under his chin sending him flying backwards. She flew over quickly so she was over him to knock him to the ground. He bounced off the ground so she moved under him and kicked him to the sky where Vegeta was waiting. Vegeta sent him back down through a mountain and began to blast him. He landed on the ground next to Aiko and stared at the smoke till it cleared up. Ginyu came out from under the rocks chuckling.

"Strong work, Impressive."

Vegeta and Aiko growled. Aiko rushed towards him and began to hit him knocking him around. When they got up in the air she grabbed him by his leg and swung him around rapidly. She let go of him letting him fly then it was Vegeta's turn to have fun with him. Vegeta stomped on his head when he landed. He didn't even notice a frog coming out of the ground. He kept on hitting Ginyu.

"Don't you guys get it? Ginyus only letting you win so he could switch with one of your bodies!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta kept punching and kicking Ginyu. He smirked t the Saiyan Prince.

"C'mon Vegeta? Is that all you got?"

Vegeta grabbed him by his horns.

"I'm just getting warmed up!"

He threw him up in the sky and flew towards him. Vegeta carelessly didn't see him begin to prepare the blast. Aiko gasped and flew towards him kicking Vegeta out of the way. She looked up when the yellow morphing beam was close to hitting her. She shut her eyes and crossed her arms over her face but to her surprise nothing hit her. She down to the ground and saw Ginyu in the body of a frog.

"I-I don't believe this..."

Ginyus body hopped away. Aiko landed back on the ground and landed next to Goku. He smiled.

"I can't believe it worked."

Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta all landed on the ground. Gohan and Krillin tried to make sure he was alright. They helped him up as he smiled at Aiko.

"I guess that takes care of Ginyu."

Aiko looked to Vegeta.

"I almost took that morphing nonsense for you. You owe me a big one." She said.

"Right." He looked back to Goku, "What happened back there to Captain Ginyu?"

"You still don't get it do you Vegeta? Take a good look at that frog over there and say hello to Captain Ginyu."

Aiko smirked and walked over.

"Well it looks to me like its frog stomping time."

Ginyu shook in fear and hopped away. Aiko laughed.

"Get along little froggy."

Goku laughed.

"Get a load of that, I guess Aiko now has someone her own size to pick on."

"Hm, very funny." She said.

Vegeta walked over to her and smirked.

"Maybe you should let him go. You wouldn't want to get toad guts on your boots."

She smirked and brought her leg back to kick him away.

"Alright, now what?"

They both looked to Goku when he closed his eyes and groaned in pain. Vegeta chuckled and walked towards them.

"Destroying you three weaklings would be a lot like shooting a fish in a barrel."

Aiko looked to Vegeta shocked.

"Would you really destroy them?"

Gohan and Krillin glared at him.

"You wouldn't!" Gohan said.

"I can't believe you would be so low as to kick us when we're down."

Vegeta chuckled. Goku looked at him.

"No he won't hurt us Krillin, not if he wants to get his wish from the Dragon Balls."

Vegeta chuckled.

"You know me to well Kakarot. Anyway I might need your power to help out Frieza."

Aiko looked to the sky.

"You know, Frieza's probably on his way here."

"Follow me." Vegeta said.

"Where are we going?" Asked Krillin in a serious tone.

"We're going to the spaceship, and bring Kakarot with you."

"Well? What's taking you so long?"

Krillin glared at him.

"Can't you see how badly Goku is hurt?"

Vegeta and Aiko both floated up.

"Well if you step on it and get him into the ship, I can get him healthy."

"What a jerk!" Krillin yelled.

"Yeah, what should we do?" Asked Gohan.

"Trust them." Goku said.

They looked at him shocked.

"We aren't their enemy, Frieza is. Besides with Aiko around she won't let Vegeta hurt us. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah but..." Krillin didn't know what to respond.

Gohan watched as his father groaned in pain. He narrowed his eyes.

"We gotta hurry."

They floated up to the top of the ship where Vegeta and Aiko were.

"C'mon hurry up. We've gotta get him healed before Frieza shows up."

They jumped in the ship and floated down. Krillin and Gohan gave each other a nod before going in. As they walked down the hall Krillin and Gohan were shocked by all the dead guards. Aiko, who was used to her brother killing everything in his path, actually was enjoying the sight of death. They reached the medical room and Vegeta looked at Krillin, Gohan and Goku.

"In here."

"You first."

He scanned his hand on the keypad making the doors slide open. Aiko was the first to walk in.

"By tapping into this system, we should have Kakarot up to speed in no time."

Krillin and Gohan looked around.

"What's this?"

Vegeta ignored him and walked over to a table clearing everything from it. He knocked a few things in front of the Z fighters. Goku opened his eye and looked down. His face got blue and he began to freak out.

"NEEEDDLLEE! No no no! I hate needles! Get me out of here! Please! I'd rather be sick then get a needle!" He cried.

Aiko raised an eyebrow.

"He's afraid of needles?"

Vegeta glared at him.

"Would you shut up already! I'm not even giving you a needle, you big suck!"

Goku looked at him.

"Oh never mind then."

Aiko looked at Gohan and smirked.

"I'll bet your so proud."

He frowned and looked to the ground. After they got Goku in the tank Aiko looked at Gohan.

"Everything will be fine here, as for you I think a little armor would help you."

He looked up at her confused. She rolled her eyes and walked towards where the armor and clothing was. She pulled out some blue spandex and tossed it to Gohan.

"Here put this on under your clothes."

She threw one to Krillin and they began to undress. Vegeta pulled out some armor.

"This is the armor I was talking about. It's a much older model then mine but it will still work."

Krillin and Gohan looked at them.

"Call me nuts but, how do you put this thing on?" Asked Krillin.

"I don't know I can't find the instructions." Said Gohan.

"Slide them over your heads. If that doesn't work I'll come over there and slide them down for you!"

They put on their armor and smiled at the feel. Aiko grabbed a pair of spandex and armor. She walked into the washrooms and removed her ripped spandex and broken armor. She stepped into a shower getting the dirt and blood out of her skin then she stepped out and put on her usual armor then looked at herself in the mirror. She wiped her face with a wet towel and smirked as her mind wandered back to one man.

With Kakarot on their side, Frieza was a goner for sure.

After she finished cleaning up Aiko walked back out to meet her brother. She sensed them right outside the ship. She smirked at the glares they were sending each other.

"Keep your eyes on the Dragon Balls cause if we loose those then were really in trouble... Well I think it's time for a nap."

Aiko raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nap?"

Vegeta chuckled and walked back towards the ship.

"With this kid wearing a new getup I feel really safe."

Aiko followed after Vegeta as they made their way back to the room Goku was healing in. Vegeta chuckled at Goku's form.

"Get well Kakarot because I need your help to destroy Frieza, then it's your turn my friend."

He walked over towards a table and grabbed a timer. He began to grunt in pain and he fell on one knee. Aiko smiled and skipped towards him.

"Head rush? Hmm... I get that a lot."

He growled and push passed her walking towards the healing tank Goku was in. She giggled and followed him.

"So a nap huh?"

He groaned and sat down leaning his back on the healing tank. She smiled and next to him with her legs to her chest.

"You feeling okay?"

He nodded.

"Fine, I just need about half an hour to gain my strength back."

He set the timer and drifted off to sleep. Aiko looked at him and smiled when she saw a smirk appear on his sleeping face.

"Your hopeless big brother." She yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. "Completely hopeless."

They two royal Saiyans fell asleep and thought about the same things. The first was for the Dragon to grant their wish... The second was for Frieza to fall at their feet.

* * *

_**Here was Ch14! Hope you all liked it. The end of this chapter may have been a little OOC but it was cute don't you think? I might might might might might post up a new chapter later tonight I'm not sure though. Also! It's beginning to show Aiko and Goku's feelings for each other. :D please review! And if you have a suggestion on something romantic to happen with Goku and Aiko that you'd like to see soon, let me know! **_

_**Anyways I wish you all a super **__**very merry holly jolly Christmas! Live it up and enjoy the time you get to spend with your families! Let them know how much you really love and appreciate them because there are a lot of people out there who can't do that! So remember that your family may irritate you and they could be cocky but you love them anyways! Just ask Aiko and Vegeta! XD lol so thank you to all my favoriters, followers, and reviewers, love you all and I hope I didn't say anything that offended anyone! happy holidays! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH HAVE A SUPER AMAZING LOVE FILLED DAY WITH YOUR LOVED ONES! I HOPE ALL YOUR WISHES COME TRUE! **_

_**-MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD MORNING! **_

_**-Love you all! **_

**_-XOXO ~ C4tloverr ~ :3_**


	15. Chapter 15: Vegeta's Last Breath

**_Aiko: Saiyan Princess_**

**_Chapter 15: Vegeta's Last Breath._**

**_I don't own Dragon Ball Z._**

* * *

Aiko and Vegeta both jumped up from their slumber when they sensed something.

"Uh!? Something on the way here now!" She yelled.

Vegeta clenched his fists tightly.

"It's Frieza! I know it is!... Yes darn!"

Aiko felt her eyes widen and she looked to Goku.

"C'mon Kakarot!"

They both ran out of the room and as they did Aiko glimpsed out the window. She gasped and stopped in front of it.

"V-Vegeta! Didn't you set the timer for only half an hour!"

He looked out the window and gasped as well.

"What?! No! Shoot! How could we of slept that long! It's dark out!"

Aiko blinked in confusion.

"Wait a second it's not nighttime! The horizon isn't dark!"

"What in the world is going on?!"

Aiko's eyes suddenly widened at the realization.

"Wait! Uhh- no! Never trust an earthling!"

She began to run down the hall next to Vegeta. They jumped out of the ship and looked around. Vegeta growled.

"I can't believe this how could I be so foolish! Those little punks are going to pay for this!"

Aiko clenched her teeth.

"Shoot where are they?! Little devils! How could I be so-"

She yelped and fell back when she saw the Namekian dragon, Porunga.

"My gosh! That's one whopper of a lizard!" She yelled.

"I am not going to let this shake my composure!"

He let out a yell in anger, grabbed Aiko by her arm then blasted off as fast as possible. She widened her eyes in shock at his immense speed. Vegeta landed and dropped Aiko on the ground. She glared at him with a pout on her lip and stood up. She then shot a deathly glare at the earthlings. Krillin backed up in fear.

"H-hi Vegeta, A-Aiko..."

Vegeta's veins were becoming visible on his forehead.

"You look surprised to see me? What's the matter?!"

Gohan shook in fear.

"Uh nothing much..."

He stepped closer to them.

"Something's wrong I can tell. Wait I think I know."

He began to walk closer to them and Aiko smirked. Vegeta grabbed Dende by the front of his clothing ordered him to make the wish.

"Dende! Do what Vegeta tells you now! Trusting Vegeta is better then being killed." Krillin yelled shocking everybody.

Vegeta smirked and through Dende on the ground. As Dende was in the middle of making the wish a yellow aura surrounded Porunga's body. His eyes glowed from red then went black and he completely disappeared. The Dragon Balls floated up to the sky after Porunga's explosion and they turned white.

"What happened?! I don't feel any different! Am I immortal or not? Somebody speak up!"

The young Namekian child fell to his knees in tears.

"No your not immortal."

"Dende? What's the matter?" Asked Krillin.

"It's Guru... He's gone..."

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"It hurts I know." Said Krillin.

"He was like a grandfather to me... Guru I asked you not to die while I was gone." Dende cried.

Vegeta growled in anger and approached Dende.

"You mean that's it it's over?! Hey you mean that when this guy kicks the Dragon Balls are useless?!"

"Yes of course."

Vegeta growled and turned his attention to Aiko.

"Aiko! Frieza is on his way here! Get back to the ship and keep an eye on Kakarot!"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why is it that every time a big battle is about to erupt, you want me to leave?"

He clenched his teeth together and glared at her.

"Don't argue with me! Go now!"

She rolled her eyes and began to float up. She looked to Gohan and Krillin then shrugged.

"Good luck fellas."

They gulped as Aiko flew off. She reached the ship quickly and sensed that Frieza had already arrived. She walked back into the medical bay and looked at Goku.

_"Please Kakarot, you need to hurry."_

She let out a breath and sensed in on the battle. A lot of things had shocked her in that short period of time. She realized Frieza had more then one transformation, Piccolo had returned, and as of now her brother was getting beaten up. Even though she was a Saiyan she had a heart. She gulped as she worried a bit about Vegeta. His energy was dropping and it seemed like he was giving up hope. At one point her hopes were high when she sensed Vegeta blow a big blast. All of his energy was not blast but it affected Frieza like nothing. That's when she began to freak out. Aiko stood up quickly and looked straight at Goku placing her hands on the glass that kept them apart.

_"Kakarot, please... I-I-I can't lose Vegeta...he's all I have. You can go home to your son and all your friends...but if I lose my brother I will have nothing..."_

She backed up from the tank and shut her eyes.

"Please...hurry...for me..."

She clenched her fist and teeth tightly as her brothers energy dropped. She shut her eyes and she growled at the thought of him. Why wouldn't he just let her help him! She was knocked out of her thoughts when a button began to beep. She looked over and jumped back when she heard the healing tank explode. She smirked when she saw Goku getting out of the now completely broken healing tank. He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"We can save the greeting for later."

She put on a serious face.

"Right now we need to hurry Kakarot."

He nodded. "Right."

He lifted his arm up and blasted a hole through the wall. He flew up and Aiko followed after him. They landed outside the ship and Goku smiled as he felt great from his healed, much stronger form.

"This is incredible! I can't believe my strength." Goku said.

Aiko smiled a little but shook it off and glared over the scenery again.

"Don't be so calm, we have to help Vegeta and the others... I just hope we get there fast enough."

He smirked at her.

"We'll make it don't you worry."

She raised an eyebrow at him. Before she could say anything he scooped her up bridal style making her blush. He smiled when he noticed it.

"Might want to hold on."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as he focused on Frieza's energy. He took off so fast making her eyes widen from his new much faster speed. And before she knew they were on the battlefield. Aiko looked at Vegeta's hurt body all thanks to Frieza. She growled and glared at him. Goku looked at her.

"Aiko, I know how mad you must be at Frieza but don't bite off more then you can chew with this guy."

She looked at Goku and nodded. He set her down on the ground carefully and smiled at his friends and son but Aiko didn't take her glance off her brother.

"It's okay guys, it's really me. I'm glad to see you all are in good health. This is the first time I have arrived at the battlefield that you haven't been all beat up."

He walked up next to Piccolo.

"Yeah we had a little help in that department."

"It's great to see you again, I can tell you a lot stronger and not just physically."

Gohan ran up to his side.

"Hey dad welcome back miss you."

"What do you think of our new duds?" Asked Krillin.

"Not bad but I don't think Master Roshi or ChiChi would approve."

"Yeah."

Goku rubbed the top of Gohan's head.

"I'm proud of you guys especially of you Gohan. Leave the rest to me it's my turn."

"Say what!" Yelled Krillin.

"Goku did you get hit in the head or something is going to everything we've got to beat him." Piccolo said.

"I'm fine."

He raised his power and walked forward.

"I believe in you dad." Said Gohan as Goku passed him.

"Your the man Goku, do it!"

Piccolo glanced at Aiko who was staring in fear at Vegeta's beat up body. She blinked and ripped her eyes away. She growled inwardly and looked at Frieza with the deadliest look she could give. She had 'crazy' written all over her face. Frieza loosened the grip he had on Vegeta's armor letting him fall on the ground. He looked at Goku as he approached him.

"You must be Frieza, the one responsible for all the horrible chain of events that have been going on on this planet."

Frieza smirked.

"The proof is in the pudding don't you think."

Goku glanced down at Vegeta.

"Whatever problems you have with Vegeta you can take them up with me now."

"Huh?"

Vegeta began to grunt in pain as he opened his eye.

"Hey Kakarot, you made it."

Frieza glanced down at Vegeta.

"Kakarot? That's a Saiyan name isn't it?"

Frieza's eyes widened. Aiko growled.

_"He looks shocked..."_

"Yes yes that's it now I remember. Yes you are a Saiyan. I was in a skirmish with a Saiyan who looks just like you. You're his offspring, the resemblance between you two is unmistakable."

"I don't care."

Frieza'a smirk fell. Aiko looked at Goku.

"He is different somehow...could it be possible this time he did what my brother or myself couldn't?... Is Kakarot really a Super Saiyan?"

Frieza smirk returned.

"Shall we proceed?"

"Your call."

He disappeared from where he was and attempted to hit Goku. He missed since Goku disappeared and reappeared behind him. He kicked him on the side of his face sending him flying back. Frieza landed back on the ground and had his hand over the spot Goku kicked. They glared at each other as they stood back up.

"Holy cow! I couldn't follow it! How about you?" Krillin asked Gohan.

"No."

Aiko narrowed her eyes at the opponents. How could Kakarot get a hit this fast in the fight. Maybe she should stop underestimating him.

"Nice move, but your shoelace came untied."

Aiko raised an eyebrow can glanced down at his boots.

"I'm not going to fall for that I don't even have shoelaces." Goku said.

She felt _very_ stupid at that point.

"Darn I guess your little smarter than the average Saiyan."

Aiko narrowed her eyes at Frieza.

_"That's not funny."_

"Goodness no sense of humor."

Frieza extended his arm and smirked at Goku. Krillin gasped.

"Don't try to block it Goku!"

Both him and Gohan jumped out of the way. He fired a blast at Goku but he just slapped it away. Frieza growled and began to fire multiple blasts that him but he just blocked them all with one hand. Each of the blasts hit some mountains and they exploded with those small balls of power. Goku not one of the blasts on the ground causing smoke form around his body. Frieza took advantage of the situation and fired more blasts at him. The smoke cleared he was shocked to see Goku was completely unharmed. So was Aiko. Goku lowered his hand back to his side and kept glaring at Frieza.

"One hand? Not only did he block them he was able to keep them away from his friends!?"

Vegeta began to chuckle weakly gaining some attention.

"Who would have thought... A lowly soldier like you... Kakarot, I commend you."

Goku glanced at Vegeta.

"Hm."

"Frieza you fool! You don't get it do you? Kakarot's not an ordinary Saiyan..." He lifted himself up a bit with and looked at Frieza, "He's a Super Saiyan."

Frieza's eyes went wide. Vegeta chuckled.

"You heard me..."

Aiko began to get a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Vegeta shut up..." She mumbled.

"If there is a God he must be good for letting me live long enough to see this day... How great this is a train come true to see you beaten by a Saiyan."

Vegeta began to laugh which made Frieza angry. Aiko gulped nervously as he carelessly kept laughing. Frieza fired a blast at Vegeta making it go right through his chest. Aiko widened her eyes and let out a silent scream. Her heart beat increased and she ran to Vegeta's side kneeling down next to him. He coughed out some blood which hit her knee. She bit her lip and cupped his face in her cold hands pulling him up a little.

_"...Vegeta..."_ She rasped out.

Sweat dripped down the side of her face.

"Enough loudmouth on and on like a broken record."

Aiko's body began to shake as she held Vegeta's head in her hands.

"Vegeta... Your okay, right?" She whispered.

He ignored her and coughed out more blood.

"Ah no! What's your problem? He was no threat to you anymore. He couldn't even defend himself. There's no honor in that."

Vegeta groaned in pain once more.

"It was the only way I could shut him up, he insist on babbling about that ridiculous legend. There's no such thing as a Super Saiyan."

Aiko kept her eyes on her dying brother.

"Vegeta please... Your okay..." She whispered wanting it so much to be true.

"K-Ka-Kakarot..." He began to dig his fingers in the ground.

"Listen, don't be so soft, there's no stinking honor any of this. It's just a game play to win there are no rules... You're going to have to that's over your soft heartedness. Forget about your feelings Kakarot. You have to they'll get you killed! They'll get you killed Kakarot."

"I can't, I can't change who I am not on the battlefield. My feelings are my guide and besides everyone deserves a second chance to change their ways just like you had."

"Fool...you don't...know what you're dealing with."

At those words Aiko shut her eyes and remembered one of the last moments she had with her father. Vegeta, herself and their father were chuckling as they destroyed other planets. Then she remembered how Frieza had killed her father.

"Save your strength Vegeta."

Aiko opened up her eyes and glared at him.

"Why couldn't you let me help you! This wouldn't be happening right now you fool!"

He ignored her.

"No... There's more, he killed our home planet. It was him."

"He's just a corpse and he still blabbing, i'll have to gag him to shut him up."

"Your father...and mine...the whole planet he blew it up. It's true no one survived but us. Ask him if you want he'll tell you he's proud of it."

"Please stop talking Vegeta, it's sapping all your strength." Goku said.

"Listen to him and shut up..." Aiko said quietly not being able to say anything else.

"No listen you have to hear this... We worked so hard for him..."

Tears began to roll down from his eyes.

"We did everything he asked us more... He took us from our father when we were just young children..."

Aiko bit her bottom lip to hold back tears. Vegeta was right about everything. She was only four! There was no chance in hell she'd cry even if Vegeta was.

"He made us do what ever he wanted and he said he would kill our father if we didn't... But he did anyways along with everyone else... He was scared of us... Scared that a Super Saiyan might be born one day and overthrow him."

"Mmm, a touching story." Frieza said.

"Please no more save your strength..."

His tear drops fell on Aiko's skin.

"Kakarot... Please destroy Frieza, he made me what I am... don't let him do it to anyone else."

"What ever it takes stop him please."

He finally looked to Aiko.

"And you, w-henever I...knocked you out... Or refuse to let you...fight..."

She shook her head.

"Shut up."

"I did it..."

"Shut up!"

"To protect..."

She grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Shut up you fool and save your strength!" She yelled.

"You..."

With that last word Vegeta's hand fell to the ground and he died. Aiko gasped and dropped his body. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her entire body shook. Her teeth chattered in anger and her eyes began to blink rapidly. She gripped into his armor.

"Vegeta..."

She shook her head and rested her forehead on his chest.

"Oh no..Aiko. I'm so sorry." Gohan said in a compassionate voice.

She ignored him and swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. It was evident she was crying but then the others began to hear her lightly chuckle. Goku looked at her confused.

"A-Aiko... You alright."

She stood up with a smirk on her face. Her body was still shaking and her left eye was twitching. She gave a cold glare to Frieza. He smirked.

"Looks like the Princess had finally lost it."

Her teeth clenched together so tight they nearly shattered. Her fist were squeezed up so tight they began to bleed. Everyone except Frieza looked at her shocked.

"You've taken away so much from me..."

Frieza chuckled. She kept her glance at Frieza and tilted her head to the side like a psychopath.

"My father..."

She took one step forward.

"My people..."

One more step forward.

"My planet..."

She took another step.

"And now my brother..."

He smirked. She laughed a extremely wicked, crazy, light, laugh.

"But there are two things a true Saiyan keeps locked in their heart..."

His smirk began to fall. She licked her lips.

"The first is our pride..."

She giggled like a small crazy girl.

"And the second is our rage..."

She gave him a deathly glare before rushing towards him and attacking.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Frankly the ending of this is one of my favorite parts of the story. Although Aiko is growing a soft spot for Goku and Gohan shes still a sadistic Princess. :) Please Review! and dont bash me. Want anything to happen? Let me know. But i only might take it into consideration._

_I apologize in advanced for the spelling and grammar mistakes if you see some._

**_OH AND CALLING ALL THE AMAZING ARTIST OUT THERE! If someone who loves art and can draw or is decent enough at art could PM me ASAP Please id appreciate it! I need a favor. _**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ! _**

!

*Love you all! R&R nicely!

-**_XOXO ~ C4tloverr ~ :3_**


	16. Chapter 16: Aiko & Goku vs Frieza

**_Aiko: Saiyan Princess_**

**_Chapter 16: Aiko & Goku vs Frieza._**

**_I don't own Dragon Ball Z._**

* * *

Before she was close enough to hitting Frieza someone grabbed her. She looked back and glared at Goku who had a grip on her arm.

"I know how worked up he must have you, but if you fight him in this state there is no guarantee you can win."

She clenched her teeth in anger. He gave her a serious look.

"Your mind isn't thinking clearly right now, trust me, just leave it to me."

She smirked at Goku making him raise an eyebrow.

"There's one small flaw in that statement Kakarot."

She ripped her arm away from his grasp and chuckled.

"I never think clearly."

She looked back to Frieza and rushed at him trying to connect her fist to his face. He caught her fist in his and the two of them disappeared out of sight. She tried to kick him but he would catch all her hits. She managed to kick him in the face but it didn't do any damage. It just left a small scratch. They landed a few feet away from each other and just glared at each other. His glare soon turned into a smirk.

"You cannot win Aiko."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I would wipe that stupid smirk of your face."

"Do you not remember I was the one who trained you all these years, I know the power your capable of and it is nothing compared to mine. Vegeta was much stronger then you and look at what happened. I am the one who taught you to be a great fighter. I made you strong."

She glared at him.

"Which makes you weak..."

She launched herself at him again this time connecting her knee with his chin. He gasped at the sudden hit and growled at her. Frieza tried to elbow her but she disappeared. She stopped behind him and punched him in the back. He growled and smacked her away with his tail making her land in front of Goku.

"Aiko, he's toying with you! Please just stay back."

She glared at him and kicked him across his face.

"I listen to no one!" She yelled.

She took back off into the sky and Frieza instantly began to send her punches after punches. She dodged them all and he dodged all the ones she sent. She punched him in his face and then kneed him in his stomach. He coughed out some saliva and clenched his teeth at her.

"After everything I've done for you-... Ungrateful little girl!"

He knocked her to the ground by hitting her with both hands and prepared a blast in his hands. Aiko landed in a crater and groaned in pain. As Frieza sent the big blast she widened her eyes and tried to move but someone pulled her out of the way before the island they were on blew up. She looked up and saw Goku holding her close to his body with an arms around her waist. The smoke from the explosion surrounded the two of them as he glared at her.

"You didn't have to kick me."

She glared right back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You were getting on my nerves."

Frieza shot beams from out of his eyes but it didn't hit either of them. Goku raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Huh? Oh wow, hey he's missing."

She nodded.

"He can't sense that we're here."

"Hm..."

Goku looked up behind him when Frieza appeared there. He jumped out of the way, still holding Aiko, dodging the beams he sent. He flew forwards avoiding each shot. Aiko glared at Goku and pushed herself away from him flying back towards Frieza. He growled.

"Aiko! Would you stop being so stubborn?!"

She smirked.

"I'm a Saiyan, it's in my nature."

She flew into the clouds of smoke and herself and Frieza threw punch after punch at each other. Electricity began to surround the smoke as they tried to kill each other. After a few hits Frieza hit Aiko sending her towards the ground again. As she was falling he created another one of his deathly pink blasts and shot it at her. When he saw that it hit her he smirked and landed on the ground. He glanced around waiting for the smoke to clear not seeing any sign of Aiko surviving that. He smirked.

"Looks like that's the end of you Aiko."

He smirked to himself but then was shocked to feel Aiko appear behind him. Her armor was broken and her face and body began to get bruises and scratches on it.

"You really think that a weak blast like that can finish me off?"

The pillar the two of them were standing back to back on began to tumble and then it broke. Aiko landed on the ground with a very confident smirk on her face. She glanced around trying to focus on Frieza's power but her mind wasn't letting her concentrate. She looked over at a hill where she sensed Frieza and blasted it. He dodged it easily and disappeared. Aiko panted heavily and looked around. Goku looked at her.

"Why is she almost worn out already... Did that last blast really hit her?"

She kept glancing around looking from side to side and didn't see Frieza. She gasped when be appeared out of the water and created a blast very quickly towards her. Luckily for her Goku stepped in again and stopped it from hitting her. She looked at him in shock when he caught Frieza's blast in his hands trying to prevent it from hitting anything. Because the blast was so strong it kept pushing him back. It kept on sliding him backwards till he was in the side of a mountain. The mountain began to crack in half and Goku sent the blast to the sky. Aiko glared at him. She was beginning to get tired of getting saved by him. She glanced over at him as he yelped and blew on his hands. She rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"Such a fool..."

He got in a fighting stance and glared at Frieza. Aiko took a few steps back recognizing that she needed to catch her breath. Frieza glared at Goku and jumped in the air.

"Take this monkey!"

He jumped in the air and shot beams from his eyes going towards Goku. He jumped back just in time and looked at the small crater the eye beams created. He looked up to Frieza then widened his eyes a bit in confusion when the ground began to shake.

"Whoa big one."

Aiko looked to the ground as well and wondered why it was shaking. All of a sudden the small crater that Frieza created began to expand and lava blasted out of it. Aiko yelped and Goku jumped out of the way landing next to her.

"Man this whole planet is coming apart!"

Frieza appeared in front of the lava and began to shoot multiple blasts at both of them. Aiko flipped out of the way and Goku jumped back. The both of them jumped back till they reached the edge of a cliff. If you fell off then you'd melt away in lava. Aiko looked back and gulped.

"Man that's really deep." Goku said and looked back up to Frieza.

He sent a blast their way but they just moved their heads aside dodging it. It landed in the lava making it fly up and surround them like walls. They looked back at it in shock.

"Wow, towering walls of molten lava. This isn't good."

Aiko looked at him.

"This planet is as unstable as I am..."

Frieza began to chuckle before letting the lava fall over the two Saiyans. Goku let out a shout before knocking the lava that was over him away. Aiko blinked a few times and gasped when Frieza appeared behind her. He whacked her with his tail and sent her flying towards the sea of lava. Goku gasped.

"Oh no Aiko!"

Frieza smirked.

"Why don't you join her!"

He laughed before knocking Goku in and standing near the edge.

"A pity really. Such an uneventful ending for such a great fighter."

Piccolo appeared behind Frieza and he glared at him.

"Hey where are they!?"

Frieza smirked and looked back at the Namek.

"Where are who?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"Oh yes, well he went in their on his own will while she was...let's just sat pushed. Now I think they are melting in the river of lava."

He turned around and smirked at Piccolo.

"How would you like to join them? I'm making a stew down there and I wouldn't mind adding a Namek for special seasoning. Yes that's just what it needs. Perfect, consider it done."

Piccolo growled as Frieza chuckled. As for Goku and Aiko, he was holding into the side of the mountain to not fall in the lava and Aiko held into him. Goku let out a breath and looked at Aiko.

"That was close. Man you could get a wicked heat rash from that."

She rolled her eyes and gripped onto him tighter. Goku screamed and began to move around when the lava began to rise up.

"Kakarot! Stop moving!"

He ignored her and kept kicking around in fear. She began to slip.

"Kakarot you're going to drop me!"

He kept moving around and screaming. He let go of Aiko by accident and the lava rose up. Aiko managed to fly up without getting burned. She looked to Goku and smirked as she saw him run his behind.

"Ahhhh! My butts on fire!"

"Yes!" Piccolo cheered at seeing the two Saiyans come out unharmed.

As the lava continued to erupt Goku created a blast sending it all under ground and mixing the lava in with water.

"Man I hope that patch holds."

Aiko appeared by Goku's side and glared at him. He smiled lightly at her.

"Sorry..."

She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have a wicked heated butt rash. I think we're even."

He laughed a little.

"Hey, LOOK OUT!" Yelled Piccolo.

Frieza appeared behind them and tried to punch them both. They dodged and Goku grabbed Aiko's hand and flew towards the top of a hill. They landed and glared at Frieza.

"Hey what's your deal anyways Frieza?!"

"Basically I'm trying to kill you."

"Then leave this planet out of our fight! Got it?! Let it be!"

"Hm..." Frieza smirked and gave a nod. "Okay have it your way."

"Fine then it's agreed."

"I've never met a sentimental Saiyan before... It will be your downfall."

"Well if having feelings is a weakness why am I the last male Saiyan left."

Aiko looked to the ground and frowned a bit when she thought of Vegeta and her father. She glared at Frieza.

"And this softie Saiyan will be the one to finish you."

Goku, Frieza and Piccolo looked at her shocked. She looked up at Goku.

"You need to push passed your feelings and destroy him...please don't let him survive..."

She looked down and shut her eyes.

"I believe in you Kakarot." She mumbled making him smile.

"We do make a good team though."

"Yeah, but I hold you back."

He gripped her chin in his fingers making her look up at him and smiled at her.

"I'll try my best."

She gasped when he pressed his lips softly on hers for about two seconds. Her heart started pounding and she was in complete shock. He smiled and winked at her before turning his attention to Frieza.

A HUGE blush covered Aiko's face. Goku had just kissed her.

* * *

Pretty short chapter if i say so but it's one of my favorites! The kiss may have been uncalled for right now but it just seemed like the perfect time to do it. So it's the start of a great relationship. Hope you liked it and thank you to my reviewers. Keep on reviewing!

please don't flame me! :(

still need some artist out there to PM me?

-Love you all!

-XOXO ~ C4tloverr ~ :3


	17. Chapter 17: Spirit Bomb

**_Aiko: Saiyan Princess_**

**_Chapter 17: Spirit Bomb._**

**_I don't own Dragon Ball Z._**

**_A/N: Okay so I got a review from a guest basically saying that Goku wouldn't cheat on ChiChi, well you are right okay! Goku is the most amazing person ever! But this is a fan fiction and he's paired up with Aiko! Since Gohan exist ChiChi is real! But their relationship goes downfall. From here on out if you are a Die-Hard ChiChiXGoku fan don't read on! Please I don't want flames. And Frieza may say something's that are OOC just a warning. Also events may change too, idk._**

* * *

After that awkward moment Aiko flew off near Gohan and Krillin to watch the rest of the battle. After a while of fighting Goku began to prepare a Spirit Bomb in hopes of defeating Frieza. Since Frieza can't sense anything without a scouter he was clueless to what was going on. They glared at each other as Goku raised his arms to the sky. Frieza thought he was just stalling and he began to grow impatient.

"When are you going to quit stalling? My patience is growing thin."

Goku grunted, "Almost there Frieza."

He began to chuckle lightly which for some reason offended Frieza.

"Why you insolent little..."

He jumped up in the air and kicked Goku in the face. Goku landed on his back and grunted in pain. Aiko, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin watched in shock and anger.

"Oh no! Frieza's found out!" Yelled Krillin.

"Don't think so... Not yet." Said Piccolo.

Gohan watched in fear for his father. Goku stood back up and panted to catch his breath. Frieza smirked at him.

"What seems to be the problem? Or have you finally decided to give up?"

Goku smirked and raised his arms up to the sky. Frieza scowled.

"How dare you ignore me!"

Frieza floated towards Goku who began to chuckle. He used his hand this time to hit him. He began to punch him repeatedly anywhere he could target then kicked him once more sending him back. Goku landed on his back again making his friends worry. When he opened his eyes he saw Frieza approaching him.

"So have you had enough?"

Goku stood back up, got in the same pose and chuckled. A vein of Frieza's forehead began to be visible and he began to his Goku's stomach, chest and face.

"Goku's not fighting back!"

"Dad please! C'mon!"

Aiko growled in frustration.

"Kakarot! Shoot it already!"

Piccolo looked at them.

"We have to surrender our powers to Goku."

Aiko, Gohan and Krillin looked at him confused. Piccolo spread his arms out.

"Give me your hands."

Gohan and Krillin placed their hands over his and he began to collect their energy. As for Goku every time Frieza sent him a strong hit he would shake it off and chuckle. That would get Frieza even more angrier. He got so angry he blasted Goku sending him into the ocean. When Goku reached the shore Frieza landed in front of him.

"There is one thing that truly agitates me and this may sound strange."

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at Goku.

"I never could quite understand your pathetic Saiyan minds, but that doesn't really matter now, I have no interest in your trivial thoughts. You want to rid myself of you once and for all... And after I'm all finished playing with you I'll take down your new little girlfriend, your bratty son and then the universe will be rid of your kind! Ha! Super Saiyan! Don't make me laugh."

Frieza pointed at Goku with his finger and smirked. His smirk fell when he realized that a big ball of light was reflecting off the water.

"What's that? That's not the sun."

Frieza looked up to the sky where the Sprit Bomb was. Goku tried to pull himself out of the water.

"Need more time..." He said to himself.

Frieza's eyes widened at the sight.

"Oh no! What is that up there!? Some kind of enormous ball of energy."

He looked forward eyes wide when he realized Goku created it. Piccolo stopped getting energy from Gohan and Krillin. Aiko stepped in front of them.

"Frieza knows about Kakarots attack."

Both Krillin and Gohan looked at her shocked.

"What?!"

Piccolo growled.

"YOU THREE, DON'T MOVE! I've got some unfinished business to take care of."

Aiko glared at him.

"Sorry Namek, but this is a Saiyan fight."

She flew off again towards the battle field. Frieza grabbed Goku, who was hoping Frieza would get scared and walk away, and pulled him close. He pointed a finger at his face and began to create a blast. Before he powered it up a foot connected with his face and sent him into the water. Goku looked back at Aiko.

"Aiko?"

"Hurry and prepare the attack."

He smiled.

"Yeah you got it."

She kept a serious face Goku began to power up again. She glared at him.

"Kakarot you need to hurry, I hardly have any power left."

"I'm trying."

Frieza popped out of the water and glared at Aiko.

"A bit lovestruck now I see."

She rolled her eyes and crouched down. Both herself and Frieza launched at each other beginning to throw punches. Frieza kneed her in the stomach making her cough up blood and grabbed her by her tail.

"After all I have done for you!"

He slammed her on the ground and picked her back up.

"After saving both you and Vegeta from dying in an explosion."

He slammed her back down dropped his knee on her face repeatedly.

"After not letting you die in orbit! After making you strong! This is what you do you ungrateful..."

He picked her up and threw her in a mountain. He flew after her.

"Selfish!"

He grabbed her from under the rocks that he created by breaking the mountain.

"Insolent little girl!"

He repeatedly punched her and slammed her from side to side. He picked her up with his tail and attempted to choke her.

"I was a like father to you!"

He dropped her on the ground and by now she looked as bad as Vegeta did when he died. He created a blast in his hand and grabbed her by the front of her armor.

"I kept you alive you stupid monkey!"

He chuckled. Aiko glared at him.

"You have never done anything good for me... You've just made me a monster."

He smirked. She shut her eyes in anger.

"If you want to kill me just do it now... Nobody will stop you!"

"Oh I was getting there

After that Gohan and Krillin joined in the fight and Krillin even cut off Frieza's tail. But they fell at Frieza's hits. Aiko was the last one who had the slightest amount if energy to keep him occupied. After a while the bomb was finished and Goku was preparing to throw it. He couldn't though since Frieza wouldn't stop hitting her. Aiko noticed the bomb was ready and clutched onto Frieza. She glanced up and Goku with a serious look.

"Kakarot! Throw it!"

"I can't it will hit you!"

She clenched her teeth together and glared at him as Frieza tried to get out of her grip.

"JUST DO IT NOW!"

Goku growled and sent it towards both Aiko and Frieza. She smirked at him.

"Say hi to my father in hell for me."

He growled and tried to get out of her grasp.

"If you don't let go of me you can so it yourself."

She shut her eyes as Frieza screamed and the blast overtook both their bodies. Everyone Else shielded their eyes from the blast. When it cleared up everyone looked around for Aiko. Gohan frowned when he saw no sign of her.

"Oh no, where's Aiko?"

Goku looked around.

"I'm not sure."

"I guess she died a hero then." Said Krillin. "And to think we were just starting to trust her."

Krillin smirked at Goku.

"You liked her..."

Goku blushed and rubbed the back of his head. As he was going to respond they heard some rocks beginning to move. Piccolo looked over in confusion. So did everyone else. An arm came out from under the rocks and clenched up like a fist. Gohan smiled.

"It's Aiko! I know it is!"

He ran over and grabbed her arm pulling her out. She coughed and panted for air. Her body was scratched up and bloody and she could barely move. Gohan smiled.

"Awesome your okay!"

She opened one eye and smiled lightly at him.

"Help me up kid."

He nodded.

"Oh yeah, right."

He pulled her up but she collapsed back on the ground. Goku walked over and picked her up.

"We beat Frieza."

She smirked and shut her eyes leaning her head on his chest.

"It's...about time."

Goku smiled at her and his friends. Aiko then grunted in pain.

"All that's missing is Vegeta..."

Gohan smiled at her.

"We can wish him back when we get to earth."

She looked over at him.

"Really? You'd use a wish to bring him back?"

"We do owe you one."

Aiko chuckled and then groaned in pain.

"Just try to relax, Frieza did a lot of damage to you, but I see you escaped the Spirit bomb just in time."

She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Quit being so soft."

As they were beginning to leave they heard an explosion and all of their smiles faded. Krillin was the first to look back and turn blue in fear.

"What's the matter Krillin?" Asked Gohan.

"Fr-Frieza..."

They all looked back in shock. Aiko felt her eyes widen.

How did he manage to survive?!

* * *

Another short chapter so I apologize. I also apologize if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes. Chapter was not really my best work but I just really wanted to post it up. As for Frieza's comments towards Aiko I just think that would be something he would say to her. Super Saiyan transformation coming up.

SPOILER: Aiko will become a Super Saiyan, but not just yet.

Thank you to all my reviewers sorry if I disappointed.

Love you all

-XOXO ~ C4tloverr ~ :3


	18. Chapter 18: Super Saiyan

Aiko: Saiyan Princess

Chapter 18: Super Saiyan.

I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**A/N: Okay guys! I'm back with another chapter. Warning/Spoiler: I'm not a big fan of the whole love triangle things guys so I've decided ChiChi died giving birth to Gohan so yeah... I'm so sorry if people wanted to see ChiChi but I just don't see how else she would tie in this story. It is evident that Goku and Aiko have realized their feelings for each other so that's that! But in this chapter it's going to show a bit more of Gohan and Aiko bonding and how he's NOT upset about them. Sorry if you think that's OOC. But it ties into my story really. Well I hope you like it! No flames please:3**

* * *

They watched in shock and fear when they saw Frieza standing on the top of a hill pointing a finger at them.

"IT'S FRIEZA!" They all yelled.

Krillin gasped, "That's impossible you had a direct hit with your spirit bomb! And Aiko made sure it hit him!"

Frieza growled before shooting a blast at Aiko and Goku. It came by so fast he didn't find the chance to move. Luckily for them Piccolo pushed them out of the way and took the blast himself. Frieza chuckled evilly when Piccolo fell. Gohan watched in shock and fear and walked towards him.

"No...no... Piccolo."

He fell on his knees in front of his mentor and screamed his name to the heavens. Krillin walked over and looked at him.

"No Piccolo."

Goku growled in anger and clenched his fist and teeth together. Aiko glanced up at him with the one eye she could manage to keep open.

"FRI-EZA!" Goku growled.

"I must admit that spirit bomb of yours sure packs a wallop, it even knocked the breath out of me."

He began to chuckle.

"Gohan, Krillin listen up..."

They both looked at him confused.

"The spaceship I used to get to this planet shouldn't be to far from here. Take Aiko, find Bulma and the ship, and then get as far away from here as you can."

When they didn't move he looked back at them.

"C'mon what are you waiting for!"

Gohan glared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm never gonna let you fight Frieza alone!"

"Listen Gohan. You have to get out of here now, you don't have a say in the matter!"

Aiko growled weakly.

"I'm...not going...anywhere...either."

He glanced down at her angrily.

"You can't even move, I'll be much more vulnerable with you around."

Frieza smirked.

"If you think your little friends can escape me your sadly mistaken."

He once again lifted his finger pointing it at Krilin making him float a bit off the ground.

"This time you won't come back."

Aiko, Goku and Gohan could only watch as Frieza made Krillin fly up in the sky.

"No... Frieza stop!" Aiko yelled as hard as she could.

He smirked and squeezed his hand making Krillin blow up. Aiko gasped in shock and fear. She looked at Frieza with a glare.

"Why...did you...kill...them?

He chuckled.

"Don't grow impatient, you'll get your turn."

She shut her eyes when her pain began to swell up again. Goku handed her to Gohan quickly before turning his back to everyone.

"Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

He growled in anger and glared at the ground.

"I won't let you...get away with this!"

Frieza chuckled. As Goku growled in anger his power began to rise. Gohan backed up a little and Aiko watched in shock. Rocks began to float up and surround Goku's body as electricity bolts shot down from the sky.

"I won't let you..."

Aiko and Gohan gasped when they caught a glimpse of his hair changing color.

"He's doing it.." Aiko mumbled.

His hair flashed from black to blonde and his eyes went from onyx to turquoise. He let out a yell before he completed the transformation. Aiko gasped and Gohan was in so much shock he dropped her. Since Aiko was so surprised she didn't feel much pain anymore. She gulped and backed up.

"Kakarot is a Super Saiyan. No... Impossible! The first Super Saiyan had to be me!"

She growled in anger but fell back on the ground since she was feeling weak. He glared at Frieza before looking back to both Aiko and Gohan.

"Both of you listen very carefully you must leave this planet now and take Piccolo with you, got it?"

She widened her eyes when he glared at her.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME IM TELLING YOU! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Gohan looked at her and nodded. She looked at Goku once more then sighed in defeat.

"Kick some ass Kakarot." She then smirked. "But don't burn it."

Gohan lifted her up and grabbed Piccolos body before flying off. When Aiko looked back, the last thing she saw was Goku and Frieza glaring at each other. Aiko managed to fly on her own and looked at Gohan.

"What are we looking for again?"

He glanced over at her.

"Bulma."

"The blue haired woman?"

"Yup."

Aiko nodded and kept flying. Gohan glanced over at her.

"Are you sure you don't need me to carry you?"

She glared at him.

"Do I look like a child?!"

He shook his head.

"No..."

She grunted in pain and kept flying. Gohan glanced at her again.

"Um..."

She looked at him. He looked down at the islands.

"Do you _'like like'_ my dad?"

She blushed.

"No! Of course not! I'm the Saiyan Princess I don't _'like like'_ anybody!"

"Then why did he kiss you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You don't seem too upset about it. Aren't you mad he did that to your mother?"

Gohan shrugged.

"Well my mom died when I was a baby so I never got to meet her. I just want my dad to be happy."

She blinked boredly.

"Your a strange child."

He shrugged.

"I am my fathers son."

She smirked.

"I like you kid. I think well be great friends."

At first they found the ship and Aiko stayed in it resting with Piccolos body and Gohan went to find Bulma. When he did he flew back to the ship and walked in as Bulma stayed by the door.

"Gosh I don't know about this Gohan are you sure."

He looked back at her and nodded.

"Yes I'm sure, hey c'mon."

"Okay here I come but I think km going to stay here by the door."

She glanced over to the side when she saw a dark short figure from the corner of her eye. She screamed in terror and fell to the ground when she saw Aiko leaning against the ship wall smirking.

"Gohan! That evil girl is here! Oh no! I thought Frieza had taken her out for good."

Aiko chuckled.

"Won't get rid of me that easily."

Gohan glanced back and laughed.

"Don't worry Bulma she's on our side."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at her.

"What on earth would make you think that!? She killed all those innocent villagers!"

Gohan glared at Bulma.

"My daddy trust her, and so do I!"

"Why would Goku trust her! She's pure evil!"

Aiko chuckled, "Pardon my blush."

She said sarcastically.

"No way, I don't trust her. She's weak right now Gohan you can take her!"

Gohan narrowed his eyes at Bulma.

"I promised my dad i'd take care of her! She won't hurt you!"

"Wha-"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THE BRAT BEFORE I BLAST YOU!" Aiko yelled beginning to grow irritated.

Bulma gulped and lost her balance falling on the ground. Gohan turned around and looked for the light switch. Bulma slid down towards the computer panel since the floor wasn't balanced right. She began to type something into the keyboard and the lights turned on. She smiled and stood up.

"Hey we have power Gohan."

She was taking a step back when her foot touched something...or someone. She glanced back and felt her eyes widen when she saw Piccolo laying there. She screamed in fear and hid behind Gohan.

"Oh no! Gohan look right there it's Piccolo!"

"Yeah. I know."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at the half breed.

"Oh gee thanks I know, well I'm not traveling across the galaxy with a shady character like Piccolo on board! It's bad enough we have her! If Piccolo is in then count me out!"

Aiko glared at the earthing woman for that comment.

"But they're not bad! They're good really and that's the truth! Both of them are coming or were not going anywhere!" Gohan said.

Bulma blinked in confusion then she smiled and placed her hands on Gohan's shoulders.

"Now look Gohan, Piccolo belongs here, it's his home. I doubt he even wants to leave here."

Gohan growled at her she stood up and smiled nervously.

"Right."

All of a sudden the grounds that the ship was on began to crack making the ship begin to sink. Bulma began to whine and complain in fear as the ship sank.

"Hey this isn't funny! Were sinking even more! That does it Gohan! We can't wait anymore do you hear me!? We need to get out of here right now!" Yelled Bulma.

She began to type in something on a key-panel but Aiko grabbed her hand and glared at her.

"Were not going anywhere! Not without Kakarot!"

Bulma glared back at her.

"If you don't take your bloody hand away I will bite it as hard as I can."

Aiko clenched her teeth in anger. Gohan appeared behind Bulma.

"He's my dad, I love him. Please Bulma I know he'd do the same for you if he could. Please my dad needs us he does." Gohan pleaded.

Aiko glared at her as Gohan gave her puppy dog eyes. She sighed.

"Fine, two more minutes."

Aiko smirked in victory and walked off towards the wall. Bulma looked at Gohan.

"So what's her deal? Why does she want to save your dad?"

Gohan chuckled.

"Cause she likes him and he likes her."

Bulma felt her eyes widen.

"Huh really but they're complete opposites?!"

Gohan shrugged.

"I don't understand adults. All I know is that my dad kissed her."

Bulma glanced over at Aiko.

"Well since they're both full blooded Saiyans I guess there had to be a some sort of bond between them."

Gohan smiled.

"I just hope they're happy."

Bulma laughed a bit. As for Aiko she had sat on the ground resting her back against the wall with her eyes shut. She thought about how Goku had transformed.

"I cannot believe he achieved Super Saiyan form. Oh believe me Kakarot, I will achieve it as well and surpass you... Even if we do have a thing for each other." She thought and smirked.

The planet shook even more as it's destruction came closer and closer. Gohan began to pace back and forth. He widened his eyes and gasped.

"It's over!"

Aiko's eyes snapped open and she stood up.

"My dad's power signal! I can't sense it! Gone!"

"What does that mean?!" Asked Bulma.

"It means that he's dead."

Aiko felt her eyes widen.

"No... No he's not! He's a Super Saiyan he had to of defeated Frieza!"

Bulma ran back to her chair.

"I hate to say this Gohan but if your dad's been defeated then I think we should get the heck out of here while we still can!"

Aiko blasted one of the legs on Bulma's chair making her fall.

"Hey what gives?!" She yelled as she glared at the Saiyan.

Aiko narrowed her eyes at her.

"Kakarot isn't defeated I refuse to believe it! Now shut up!"

Aiko glanced at the doors and clenched her teeth together.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting Frieza defeat him... Gohan!"

He glanced back at her and nodded.

"Yeah I know let's go!"

He pushed a button making the doors on the ship open. Aiko quickly blared out of it but didn't really fly fast since she was still hurt a bit. Gohan glanced back at Bulma.

"Take care of Piccolo."

"Gohan no this is suicide!" Yelled Bulma.

"No this is life."

Aiko and Gohan blasted off back towards the battlefield. As they grew closer and closer to Frieza, Aiko's energy drained rapidly.

"You stay here."

She glared at him.

"No you can't take on Frieza alone."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"But if you fight then you'll die! You've already wasted a lot of your energy!"

"I'm perfectly fine!"

Gohan glared at her.

"Please just stay back! You won't be able to fight."

Aiko grunted in pain and reluctantly nodded.

"Fine you win!"

She looked down and saw where Goku had buried Vegeta. She landed there and sat next to his grave.

"Go get him kid."

He flew off towards Frieza and Aiko shut her eyes, hoping the best for him. A few minutes passed and something began to move. She glanced down to where Vegeta was buried and saw a hand coming out. She raised an eyebrow and gasped before Vegeta popped out of the ground and sat up.

"V-V-Vegeta?"

She was in complete shock. So was Vegeta since he had no idea how he got his life back.

"I'm back! How is this possible?!"

"I have no idea."

He glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Sheesh you look terrible."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, helping him up with her.

"This isn't a fashion contest... I'm just glad your back!"

"You've grown soft haven't you?"

She glared at him. He smirked and began to walk around amazed at how he was brought back to life. He looked at his arm where he had been wounded before and saw it was gone. He blasted a mountain making it crumble to pieces. Aiko raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled and punched himself falling into the ground. He laughed evilly and looked at her.

"It's true I'm really alive!"

He stood up and looked into the direction Goku and Frieza were in. He was astonished by his fast they were fighting. Aiko looked at him.

"Kakarot has become a Super Saiyan."

"What! No! Impossible!"

She have him a stolid look.

"Yup, he did it. I was shocked to say the least."

Vegeta growled and looked back to the fight. He growled and took off into the sky towards their direction. Aiko gasped and followed after him.

"FRIEZA!" Vegeta yelled.

Both Goku and Frieza looked back at Vegeta who was coming in close to them. He stopped in front of them and glared at Frieza. Aiko stopped next to him and panted for air. Goku smiled.

"Hey yeah, Welcome back Vegeta. I guess it's a good thing I didn't bury you that deep after all."

Vegeta smirked and laughed when he saw Goku.

"Well well well well, Aiko informed me of your transformation but I didn't want to believe it. Kaka rot you dog, you did it you actually did. Your a Super Saiyan I can see it."

Aiko smirked.

"I told you."

Frieza felt his eyes widen.

"No I killed you Vegeta and Aiko you should be dead by now! You must be a ghost!"

Aiko chuckled. Vegeta smirked.

"Well tell me, can a ghost do this?!"

Vegeta was preparing to blast Frieza but he disappeared all of a sudden. Aiko gasped and looked at Goku.

"Where did he go."

Goku smiled at her.

"I'll see you on earth."

She raised an eyebrow but then all of a sudden her surroundings changed. She looked down and realized she was in a tree. She raised an eyebrow and fell out of it. Luckily for her someone caught her. She looked up and saw Vegeta glaring at her. She smiled at him.

"Hey I guess having a Saiyan big brother isn't so bad."

He smirked and dropped her on the ground. She growled and glared at him.

"Never mind."

* * *

Here was ch18. Hope you all enjoyed it. I seriously apologize if you wanted to see stuff go on between Aiko and ChiChi and I'm not so good at those love triangle things. And Goku is such an angel like he would never cheat on his wife unless she was dead. If anyone has ideas of ChiChi fitting in the story let me now Ill go back and re write it, the idea has to be perfect though. But in my opinion I thought this was a pretty good chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint. But yeah, ChiChi is pretty much it so see you all next time if you tune in. Please don't flame me and R&R. Next chapter might be up later today it depends on how many good reviews I get on this one.

still need an artist to PM me! Please please please!

-Love you all.

-XOXO ~ C4tloverr ~ :3


	19. Chapter 19: Earth

**_Aiko: Saiyan Princess_**

**_Chapter 19: Earth._**

**_I don't own Dragon Ball Z._**

* * *

Aiko stood up and kept her glare at Vegeta. The little Namekian children laughed as they chased each other around. Aiko looked at where Gohan, Bulma and Piccolo were standing and walked over to them. Gohan was upset that Krillin couldn't be wished back.

"What happened after all? Why are we here and where is Kakarot?!" Aiko said.

"Goku wished for everyone on planet Namek to be moved to earth except Frieza and himself." Said Guru.

She felt her eyes widen and glared at the old Namek.

"What?!" She said at the same time as Bulma.

The two of them looked at each other with glared. Seems like they weren't going to be getting along.

"So my dad is still fighting Frieza?... On Namek..."

Guru nodded slowly.

"That's awful it's going to explode any minute from now!" Bulma yelled.

Some of the Namek's who were shocked by news questioned the Grand elder. Dende's eyes widened in fear since his home was about to blow up. Guru placed a hand on Dende's head.

"There's nothing I can do." Guru said.

"But our home!" Dende yelled.

Aiko rolled her eyes.

"At least your race survived." She mumbled.

"It's absurd just what was Goku thinking. Even if he does defeat Frieza, the explosion alone will be enough to destroy him!... Goku, you have a chance to escape from Frieza and join us but you chose to die and make sure Frieza was defeated, what honor..."

Piccolo looked up to the sky and Gohan looked at him.

"Mr. Piccolo..."

Piccolo then thought back to Goku's power and what an amazing fighter he was.

"You choose to beat Frieza at the cost of your own life. Your always like that."

"That's our Goku." Bulma said.

"Daddy." Gohan said as his eyes became watery.

Aiko yawned boredly rudely interrupting their remembrance of Goku.

"Yes, yes, what a hero, let's give him a clap shall we?"

They all stared at her. She chuckled.

"I understand Kakarots blood." Said Vegeta gaining everyone's attention.

He chucked. "Kakarot can't turn down a good fight. It's not a Saiyan nature."

Bulma squealed and his behind Gohan.

"No! Why did you have to come back?! Why didn't the dragon leave out those filthy jerks!"

Vegeta stood up and smirked at her.

"That wasn't very nice..."

She screamed and fell back on the ground. She groaned when she sat up.

"That hurt..."

She looked behind her and saw Captain Ginyus frog body.

"You're here too?"

It began to wobble around since Bulma fell on him. She shut her eyes and yelled.

"Go away!"

She kicked him sending him into the sky. Aiko chuckled.

"I hate that nasty frog! This is a nightmare!" Yelled Bulma.

"Oh is it? You were all foolish to think Kakarot would abandon a good fight. The blood of a Saiyan flows to strongly in his veins."

Bulma hid behind Gohan again and looked at Vegeta with fear.

"And now that the great Kakarot has become a Super Saiyan his hunger for battle is even greater. Nothing will stop Frieza and Kakarot from fighting, that is until Namek explodes and they both go out with a bang!"

He began to laugh which got Gohan angry.

"Don't laugh!" He yelled.

"Meanwhile I should become even stronger since I was revived from death and with Frieza and Kakarot out of the picture I will be the most strongest being in the universe."

Aiko narrowed her eyes at him, Gohan growled angrily and Piccolo glared at him.

"You little..."

"I must admit this was unexpected but I will enjoy it."

He began to laugh again which got on the their nerves. Vegeta smirked.

"Now that you and I are the only male Saiyans left, about we have a little fight celebrate. Id love the chance to test out my new abilities."

Gohan clenched his fist together.

"Just stop talking to me jerk! I don't want to listen to your stupid voice anymore!"

Vegeta began to go on and on about how he was in-charge. Aiko rolled her eyes and walked passed him getting him angry.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?!"

She smirked and looked back at him.

"I've never really listened to you before so why should I now?"

He glared at her.

"Because I'm the strongest!"

She smirked.

"Oh yeah, but I didn't die, so ha! In your face."

Aiko and Vegeta began to argue making Bulma and Gohan exchange looks.

"They fight like children."

Gohan nodded in agreement. The two of them ended up getting physical. Piccolo and Gohan broke them up and told them to stop acting like children. He sat on the grass ignoring everyone and Aiko sat on a rock glaring at whoever looked at her. Bulma gathered up some leaves and sat across Dende.

"Why are you playing with leaves?"

"I'm drawing fortunes."

She explained to everyone what she was exactly doing and they all gathered around her except Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta and Aiko. All the leaves had to burn up in order to see if a traveler was coming home okay. In this case the traveler was Goku. Aiko curiously glanced at the leaves just to watch the outcome. A wind passed by and blew out the fire. Everyone gasped since all the leaves didn't burn. Aiko rolled her eyes.

"Fortune telling in nonsense!" Yelled Gohan. "I know my dad will make it home okay!"

Both Aiko and Piccolo gave a small smirk to Gohan. All the Namek's surrounded the elder. Aiko began to meditate, Gohan and Piccolo kept staring at the sky. Vegeta began to laugh to himself and began to brag again. This time it got Gohan angry. He knew his father was still alive.  
When the Namek dragon balls arrived on earth, Guru then told everyone his time to die was here. All the Namek's were very sad about it. Guru told everyone to gather around him but some of them didn't make it to earth. The people from Gurus village were missing.

Aiko chuckled and looked at her hands.

"Oops... I hope your not talking about the villagers Vegeta and I took out, cause their dead." She said not caring at all.

Vegeta smirked. "The Dragon Balls only brought back people who died at the hands of Frieza and his henchmen."

Aiko chuckled. "That didn't include us. Aww too bad."

All the Namekians glared at them and growled at them. Guru gave them some words of wisdom and then left a Namekian villager named, Mori, in his place. Gurus body disappeared leaving a bunch of crying Namekians. Aiko rolled her eyes.

...

After a little while longer King Kai contacted Bulma telling her what went down on Namek. Since the planet exploded it was clear both Goku and Frieza were dead. Dende had already said that the Namekian Dragon Balls can someone revive someone no matter how many times they've been wished back. But Kong Kai said Goku would wind up back on space since the Dragon Balls would return them to the place they died. Vegeta once again began to laugh and call Goku weak this time causing him and Gohan to fight. Gohan was doing fine but he was no match for Vegeta. He ended up getting a good beating and got knocked to the ground. When Vegeta was going to blast him to finish him off Aiko appeared in front of Gohan.

"Alright, he's got enough."

He smirked and powered down.

"Fine have it your way."

Vegeta flew off somewhere to cool off and Aiko looked back at Gohan.

"Are you alright kid?"

He sat up and grunted.

"Father."

Aiko rolled her eyes and pulled him up.

"I know Kakarot is still out there too." She whispered to him so only he could hear.

He smiled at her. After Gohan felt better he got back up. Vegeta ended up flying back and leaned against a tree. Bulma didn't think of a way to bring Goku. But everyone was shocked when Vegeta did. He told them that all that they needed to do was wish Goku to the check-in station and then wish him back to Earth. Bulma smiled.

"Hey that might work! Man Vegeta what a great idea! I'm impressed!"

Gohan smiled and walked towards him offering Vegeta a hand.

"Hey thanks."

"Don't get carried away."

He smacked Gohan's hand away.

"Bunch of softies."

Aiko chuckled.

"Should have seen that coming."

Mori and a bunch of other Namekians walked over to Bulma.

"Excuse me, Ms. Bulma we have a request we'd like to make. We plan to use our dragon to relocate to another planet, but finding a suitable home will take time. Do you know of a place we could stay temporarily until we find other living arrangements?"

Gohan rubbed his hand and walked back towards Bulma.

"Oh gosh, hey I know to stay with me!" She yelled.

"No we mustn't impose."

"Hey it's no biggy. It's the least I can do for you all besides you need a major credit card at a hotel."

They all looked at each other confused.

"Hey no worries my dad's compound is huge there's enough room for everyone, it's not like you guys have a lot of options. Green men from outer space is not a common site around here."

"Oh gosh I see your point, we accept."

She looked back to Vegeta and Aiko.

"What about you two? Hey homeboy!"

His eyes widened.

"What homeboy?"

"Hey loosen up, your going to need a place to crash too."

He turned his head to the side and looked away.

"Hmph!"

"Why don't you drop the arrogant, tough guy act and relax! Let it all go take a vacation for goodness sake, unwind a little and see what life has to offer you, you're actually kind of cute!"

Aiko laughed and nudged him.

"You hear that homeboy? Your kinda cute."

He glared at her before pushing her to the ground. She glared up at him.

"That was mean!" Aiko said.

"Yeah thanks."

Bulma smiled.

"Alright then it's all settled i'm gonna go call my dad so he could pick all of us up."

Aiko stood up and walked away from him and stood near Gohan. He looked up at her.

"Um... Are you going with Bulma too?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked down at him.

"I guess so. Why do you ask?"

He looked down and messed with his fingers.

"Well at my house... There's room for you. If you want..."

She shrugged.

"Sure, I might kill all these Namekians before the dragon balls can be used."

Gohan smiled.

"Awesome! Let's go!"

Aiko looked at Gohan strangely when he took off in the air. She sighed and followed after the half breed child till they reached his small home.

Aiko looked at it curiously.

"Cute place."

Gohan walked inside and smiled when he saw his grandfather there.

"Grandpa!"

The Ox King looked over and smiled at his grandson. He pulled him in close and squeezed him into a hug.

"Gohan! Wow look at how big you've gotten! I missed you!"

"I missed you too grandpa. This is a new friend of mine, her name is Aiko and she saved me a lot of times from dying on Namek."

Ox King smiled and her.

"Well it's great to meet you."

She looked at Gohan.

"You didn't say there would be a big man here."

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh... I guess I forgot."

She rolled her eyes and glanced around.

Maybe living with Gohan and his grandpa wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Hey there again everyone, another short slow chapter so I apologize but I kinda like it. Besides it was a nessasarry one. To be honest at first I was going to make Aiko live at Capsule Corp. but then after an awesome review it gave me the idea to make her live with Gohan. Next Chapter won't really be following cannon and stuff it's going to focus on Aiko and Gohan Living together. Hope you enjoyed this!

-Love you all R&R

-**XOXO ~ C4tloverr ~ :3**


	20. Chapter 20: Bedtime Stories

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 20: Bedtime Stories.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**A/N: This chapter is going to focus on Aiko and Gohan. So will not have much to do with canon. It might be OOC idk. ****_No flames please_****. As for the Ox King living there, since ChiChi died giving birth to Gohan and Goku died after Raditz and Gohan trained a year, he would just be watching over the house.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aiko walked behind Gohan as he showed her where everything was. The house was small but it sure beat the ship she used to live on. Gohan opened up a door and smiled.

"I think this can be your room nobody uses it."

Aiko walked in and glanced around from side to side.

"It will do fine Gohan. It sure beats sharing a room with two big smelly Saiyans."

Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

She smirked.

"Back on Frieza's ship I was forced to share a room with Nappa and Raditz."

Gohan laughed when he got it.

"Oh... I get it."

She nodded at him then looked at herself.

"Where is the washroom?"

Gohan motioned her to follow him and led her to the bathroom.

"Right here. I'll go ask my grandpa to get you regular clothes."

He ran off and Aiko stepped in the shower after removing her broken armor and torn spandex. She glared up at the water and Goku sprung to her mind. There was just no way he could be gone. After she finished showering the grabbed a towel and dried off her body. She stepped out and saw clothing laid out for her. A red tank top and yellow shorts.

A/N: It's basically the clothing drawn on her on the Cover Photo, minus the black gloves.

She raised an eyebrow at the clothing after she put them on. When she glanced at herself in the mirror she screamed in anger and punched it making it shatter into tiny pieces. Gohan and Ox King heard her and ran up. Gohan had also cleaned up and changed into other clothing.

"What's all the commotion!?" Ox King yelled.

Aiko glared at him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"This clothing! It's not fit for a Saiyan Princess!"

Sweat dripped down the side of his face.

"I'm sorry... Uhh... Your majesty."

Aiko smirked when he called her that and let go of him.

"I see you have manners."

Gohan glanced up at her angered face.

"Sorry Aiko, but that's all I could find that would fit you, maybe we should go to Bulma so she could get you some clothes?"

Aiko rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather dress in rags then wear that earthling woman's clothing."

Gohan nodded.

"So that's a no?"

She rolled her eyes and walked passed them into the room Gohan gave her. She slammed the door and Gohan and Ox King exchanged looks.

"Sorry grandpa, she's kinda a hothead..."

Ox King gulped.

"Are you sure she should stay here?"

Gohan smiled.

"Don't worry she won't hurt us."

Ox King nodded.

"Um okay. Can you ask her what she wants for dinner cause I'm a little scared Gohan."

He laughed.

"Sure."

Ox King ran downstairs and Gohan knocked on her door before opening it.

"Aiko?"

She was smirking since she had found some black gloves. She just ripped off the fingers and put them on.

"Much better. What do you want kid?"

"My grandpa just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Dinner? You mean he will prepare it?"

Gohan nodded.

"He always does."

Aiko placed her hands on her hips and glared at the halfbreed child.

"A man that has the ability to cook. Well then let me see for myself."

She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Ox King heard light footsteps and thought it was Gohan.

"Did you figure out what she wa-!"

He screamed and fell back. Aiko chuckled.

"Careful, wouldn't want to get hurt now would we?"

He laughed a bit to lighten the mood.

"Any request since you are the guest."

She turned her back towards him.

"Surprise me."

She walked outside and Gohan followed her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to meditate."

Gohan looked at the ground.

"For what? I know Piccolo does that a lot."

She sat on the ground criss crossed and he sat in front of her in the same way.

"In order to be better at fighting physically you must be as strong mentally."

"So you meditate to do that?"

"Yes, just clear your mind and focus on your strength."

Gohan nodded and shut his eyes. After a while Aiko they stopped and began to work on techniques. Aiko even showed Gohan a few new tricks he could use. They went back to the home and Ox King had the table set. Aiko drooled at the scent of the food. She took a seat and instantly devoured up all she could grab stuffing mostly the meat in her cheeks. Gohan laughed.

"I guess eating a lot is a Saiyan thing."

Gohan and Ox King sat down and tried to get in some dinner before Aiko ate it all. After dinner Aiko trained by herself a little bit more since their was nothing else to do. The other option was watching Gohan do his homework so she passed. Ox King always made sure Gohan kept up with his studies. He had always been like that since his daughter died. When it got very dark out, Aiko walked inside and into her room. She saw new clothing on the bed and shrugged before changing into it. The clothing fit her big but she just wrapped a sash around the bottoms to keep them up. The over sized t shirt didn't bother her though. She felt comfortable and smiled at the feeling. She turned her face serious again when she heard someone open her door. Gohan smiled at her.

"Cool the pajamas look great!"

She rolled her eyes and sat on her bed resting her back on the headboard.

"Yup, so what now?"

Gohan shrugged.

"I don't know, my grandpa fell asleep so I just came to say goodnight."

She nodded and didn't say anything back. Gohan rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her.

"Do you know any stories?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Stories... As in?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know like a fairy tale or something? The happily ever after stuff."

"I don't want to fill your mind with silly tales that aren't real."

He frowned a little and looked at the ground.

"Oh... Okay."

He turned around and began to walk out. Aiko sighed and called him.

"Actually I do know one story but I'm not sure if you'll like it."

He smiled at her and ran back taking a seat next to her.

"I'll take what I can get."

Aiko rolled her onyx eyes and stared at the ceiling.

A/N: Here's a tiny story I made up about Aiko and Vegeta as children. I hope you all don't hate it. D:

"Long ago there was a great king, who ruled a strong planet out in the galaxy. At first it belonged to a race called Plants, but the King managed to overthrow them and take over. The King had two children, which were obviously the Prince and the Princess. The Prince was born strong and he was a gifted fighter with a lot of talent. But the pretty little Princess always lived in his shadow. She was just a weak little girl in the eyes of everyone, but she was still her father, the kings, daughter. He was a great ruler and the people of the planet were strong and a proud race."

She looked at Gohan who was very focused in the story. She let out a breath before continuing.

"Despite that they also had a hunger and love for fighting. Violence and strength was all they ever looked for. Because of that an evil Lord tyrant came into the picture and made them his puppets. He 'employed' them in his little game, which he called Planet Trade Organization. Basically he would use the strong race to destroy other planets and kill off all the people who lived there so they could take over the planets for the organization. The planet soon became a military base and more and more warriors were sent off doing dirty work for this tyrant. As for the Prince and Princess, he had a different idea for them. When the Princess turned two she was taken away from her home and placed in a ship along side her ten year old brother. He sent them off to his father for a year making sure that they were trained and well behaved. The Princess got beatings each night until she learned nothing else but hatred, loyalty, and submission. After one year of hardship training the Prince was allowed to return to Lord and begin to work for him but the Princess wasn't completed just yet."

Gohan felt his eyes widen. The story seemed so real.

"W-what happened...to her."

She glanced down at Gohan and smirked.

"Nothing really, they just beat her and made sure she was ready to work for the evil tyrant."

"But if the Prince was ready a year before her did they meet again?"

"Yeah, actually, after her training was done she was taken back to her brothers side and completed the same amount of training as him. They both knew from the start that the Lord was just bad news. But he had told them that if they didn't do what he said, he'd kill their father. So they listened to him and did whatever he wanted and more. After another few months the Prince and the Princess were off on their first actual mission to abolish a planet from existence. They were placed on a ship and the Princess took a seat in front of the small round window which allowed her to see her planet. But before her very eyes, it was destroyed. Realizing then her father was dead and her people were gone she only had her brother left. The two of them changed after that and made it clear they didn't care about the explosion. Fifteen years after that they continued to work for the tyrant. But soon, the Princess traveled somewhere new, made a few new friends, and had her freedom. But she kept her awful attitude forever."

Gohan blinked.

"The Princess was you right?"

She laid back on the pillow, shut her eyes and chuckled.

"Your smart kid."

"All that really happened?"

"Yup."

Gohan looked down at his lap then he glanced over seeing that she managed to keep her tail throughout all the battles.

"That means the proud race was the Saiyans, the Prince was Vegeta, the King was your father and the evil tyrant was Frieza."

She nodded.

"I hope I didn't give you nightmares."

He laughed lightly and rubbed his head.

"Do all Saiyans have a tail?"

Aiko nodded.

"Actually yes, maybe you'd want to grow it back."

"Well how?"

Aiko opened one eye and looked at him.

"How did you grow it back when you fought Vegeta?"

"I looked at the fake moon he made and I got angry and it just came back."

Aiko smirked.

"Then how about I create one of those, beat the snot out of you and we'll see if it comes back."

Gohan laughed and laid back next to her. She didn't mind though.

"Do I have any cool ancestors from Planet Vegeta?"

Aiko glanced over at him then looked back to the ceiling.

"The only one I know about is your grandfather Bardock. I never met him though."

"Then how do you know about him?"

"Well he was a very strong fighter, and quite the rebel Saiyan. My father didn't like him much... You know he kinda reminds me of-"

When she looked over again Gohan had fallen asleep. Aiko smiled lightly and pulled the sheets over him.

"You're a great kid. I know you'll be a damn good warrior."

* * *

Here was Chapter 20! I can't believe I have made it this far. Anyways here we see more Gohan and Aiko bonding. I honestly liked this chapter. As for Aiko's bed time story I thought it would be nice to have her tell Gohan most of her life like that. Sorry if you didn't like it. I just wasn't sure how else to write it. Next Chapter will be back to canon unless someone would like me to post something that goes on between Aiko and Gohan? THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS! ITS YOU GUYS THAT KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE! Keep on favoriting too guys please! Tune in next time and please don't flame me!

-Love you all

- **XOXO ~ C4tloverr ~ :3**


	21. Chapter 21: Wishes

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 21: Wishes**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

130 days seemed to pass by very quickly and it was finally time to summon the Namekian dragon, Porunga, once again. Everyone gathered around the dragon balls except for Vegeta who was watching from the back.

"Gosh are you guys ever lucky, our dragon balls take a whole year to regenerate." Said Bulma.

"Ours too, we just have a much shorter year then you all do." Said Dende.

"Oh gotcha, well what do you guys think? I say we should call upon the eternal Dragon while we're still young. Are you up to it?"

"Sure why not, but where's Gohan?" Asked Master Roshi.

Aiko and Gohan both landed on the ground and started running towards everyone.

"Sorry were late, I had to finish my homework." Said Gohan.

Aiko rolled her eyes.

"Instead of training he's been sticking his nose in a book."

Gohan chuckled and Bulma smiled at them.

"It's okay you guys are fashionably late."

Aiko walked over towards Vegeta. He smirked at her.

"Living with the brat has made you soft I see..."

Aiko smirked back.

"Well I wouldn't agree with you but at least I still have my tail."

"Yes but look at what your wearing."

She blushed and glared at the ground.

"But you still have your stupid hair style."

He rolled his eyes and looked away from her.

"Ugh, your still immature as ever!"

"Am not! You jerk."

When the eternal dragon appeared Aiko was startled and she yelped. Vegeta chuckled, Aiko glared at him. Mori walked up behind Bulma with a smile.

"Go ahead my friends, we can wait another 130 days to start our new life."

"We'll shoot let's do it then!"

They used the first wish to bring Goku and Krillin to the earths check in station in the sprit realm. Porunga told them that Krillin had been transported their but Goku couldn't be cause he was alive. Aiko smirked.

"I knew it."

"Dads really still alive? But how?" Asked Gohan.

Everyone except Aiko and Vegeta cheered that Goku was still alive but then wondered why he hadn't come back yet.

"Maybe his ship is broken, yeah he must be stuck." Said Gohan.

The tried to use the second wish to bring Krillin back to life. When Krillin appeared in front of the Dragon Balls everyone was happy to see him.

The tried to use the last wish to bring Goku back to earth but for some reason he refused to be brought back.

"Gosh why doesn't dad want to come back?" Gohan asked.

"Your dad told Porunga that her back back later, don't worry Gohan. He'll keep his word." Piccolo told him.

Vegeta growled.

"Kakarot must be training on another planet to perfect some skills while I'm sitting here wasting my time with these idiots!"

Aiko shrugged.

"I'm growing kinda fond of these idiots."

He glanced over at the spaceship that was at Capsule Corp.

"Fine then, you stay here."

"Where are you going?"

"To find Kakarot."

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"You always get all the fun."

"At least I didn't kiss him."

Aiko blushed and glared at him. He took off in the spaceship making everyone confused. Everyone watched it blast off and Aiko glared at them.

"Forget him! He'll be back now go on, this big lizard is giving me chills!"

"Don't you have three friends at King Kais place waiting to be brought back." Piccolo said.

Bulma nodded. "Oh yeah, but who do we wish back first..."

Aiko walked towards Gohan and stood next to him. King Kai told Bulma that Yamcha was the one who they decided to bring back. So they used the last wish to bring him back. Once the wish was granted the dragon disappeared with but no one saw Yamcha. He appeared behind everyone soaking in water. Puar flew over to him and embraced Yamcha telling him how much he was missed. Bulma walked over in front of him and smiled.

"Yamcha..."

"Hey Bulma your looking better then ever. I missed you a lot."

Aiko gagged making Gohan laugh.

"Let's go home kid."

"Yeah!"

Gohan waved to everyone and took off in the air with Aiko.

"Do you think my dad will be back soon?"

She shrugged.

"He seems to appear when you need him most."

Gohan smiled.

"That's my dad for you."

She smirked and looked ahead.

"So maybe you'd like to train?"

"Your not gonna beat me up to hard though right."

She chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Maybe..."

She blasted off faster and Gohan sighed.

"Wait for me!" He blasted off and followed after her.

After another Namekian year passed the Dragon Balls were once again ready to use. The first wish was used to bring back chiaotzu. They brought back Tien with the next wish. Mori looked at Dende with a smile.

"Well Dende it's time to say goodbye."

"Yes sir." Dende sighed.

"Goodbye friends, we love each of you." He glanced at Aiko. "Even the baddies."

She smirked proudly. Dende walked over to Gohan.

"Gohan I'm sorry but I have to say goodbye now."

Tears filled Dende's eyes.

"Gosh Dende."

"I'll never forget you Gohan, ever."

After Dende made the wish, the namekians disappeared. Gohan felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Aiko smirked at him and rested her arm on his head.

"Aww relax kid, he's in a better place."

Gohan smiled at her. After a while everyone went back home. Gohan was inside doing some homework and Ox King was making dinner. Aiko, who hated being still and doing nothing went in the woods for some evening training. After she got bored she laid on the cool grass and relaxed. She glanced up at the stars and smiled.

"Get back soon Kakarot. Your brat needs you."

* * *

**_Very short chapter and I apologize but the next ones are very peaceful so they might go slow. I'll try to get back in action ASAP! Also I updated three times yesterday as a thank you. If I don't update on New Years day that's because the website might be down like it was on Christmas but on Jan 2nd the chapters will be up. I might update later today or tomorrow. Please don't flame!_**

**_*love you all! _**

**_-XOXO ~ C4tloverr ~ :3 _**


	22. Chapter 22: Vegeta's Back!

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 22: Vegeta's Back!**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**A/N: Alrighty! Weve gotten to Chap. 22! This is so awesome! I thought people wouldn't like this story but I'm grateful to all of you reading. Anyways I'm skipping over Garlic Jr Saga and starting off straight with Vegeta coming back to earth.**

**-I'm not trying to change the story a whole lot because I'm following cannon guys.**

**-Enjoy cause action is coming soon! :D**

* * *

After about a year and a half passed by and Aiko had gotten very used to earth. Her only problem was trying to get Gohan to train. He would from time to time but he said that he needed to study. Aiko would just get mad and fly off but when she would cool off she would fly back. Over the past year Gohan and herself had gotten very close. Especially after he had defeated Garlic Jr. Anyways it was the day after Turtles birthday and Aiko and Gohan were sitting in his room. Gohan was doing homework and Aiko was sitting cross crossed glaring at him.

"You know when you said I could stay at your house you didn't say it would be so _boooorrrinnngg_!"

He put his pencil down and looked at her.

"Why don't you go train?"

"Cause training alone is _boooorrrinnngg_! It's not fun without a sparing partner."

Gohan laughed.

"You sound like a little kid."

She glared at him and looked away sticking her nose in the air.

"You are a little kid."

"If your bored then why don't you go to Capsule Corp?"

She glanced over at him.

"Why would I go there?"

He shrugged.

"Well you could ask Bulma's dad to build you some training things. Then you won't be so bored."

She smiled and stood up.

"Hm, that's a good, all that reading is paying off and making you smart."

She ruffled his hair and opened his window then flew out towards Capsule Corp.

_"Cat loves food, yeah yeah yeah." _Yamcha sang.

Bulma laughed, "You goof, you're such a nut, where did you come up with that?"

"That was from an old cat food commercial, Puar hates it when I do that."

A disgusted look crossed Oolongs face.

"I ate cat food once. Aww man! I thought it was tuna fish."

"I had a weird dream that Vegeta came back last night."

Yamcha glared at Bulma.

"What?! Vegeta! You dreamt about him?!"

"You actually he was pretty nice to me in the dream, and a good kisser too."

"What you kissed him?!"

"It was just a dream Yamcha."

"You poor sap, you're jealous aren't you admit it." Said Oolong.

He leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes. Aiko, who had heared everything, chuckled and jumped down beside him.

"Well well, never thought it would be my jackass of a brother to take your woman did you?"

He gasped cause she suddenly appeared. He glared at her but she only smirked. Bulma smiled at her.

"Hey, it's great to see your getting out of the mountains."

Aiko nodded.

"With Gohan doing homework all day I got bored, where is your father? I must speak with him."

Mrs. Briefs came out with a tray with tea cups.

"Speaking of Vegeta your dad said he should be running out of fuel soon."

"Vegeta's running out of fuel..."

Bulma frowned and looked up to the sky. Yamcha looked at her curiously.

"What's up with that?"

Aiko nodded, "Well for one her new look isn't really appealing to me."

Yamcha rolled his eyes at her. All of a sudden something began to fall out of the sky. Aiko glanced up and felt her eyes widen.

"Something is coming!"

A ship crashed into the ground and right in front of Bulma's mother and Aiko smiled.

"Oh I didn't know we were having guest drop by goodness. I definitely need to put on another pot of tea." She said.

"I'll bet that's Vegeta!" Aiko said.

She jumped down to the ground and ran towards the ship with Yamcha following. Aiko stopped in front of the ship and Yamcha stood in front of Bunny with Puar hiding behind him. Aiko looked at him and smirked.

"Don't be such a fraidy-cat."

The hatch to the ship opened and Vegeta emerged. Yamcha glared at him.

"Vegeta! What do you want?!"

Bunny shook a bit.

"Maybe you'd prefer some coffee?"

He glared at all of them.

"I was hoping that Kakarot had finally returned."

"Hm, what no way! You never found him in space!" Yamcha yelled.

Vegeta jumped in the air and landed in front of Yamcha.

"Don't remind me I'm angry enough to hurt somebody, and pounding you just might be the therapy I need."

Bulma and Aiko both sniffed the air and gagged. Bulma stepped in between Vegeta and Yamcha.

"Hey guys, what's that awful smell? Oh it's you. When's the last time you bathed there bud, you need a bath please this way."

Yamcha stood there shocked. Bulma began to walk and glared back at Vegeta when he didn't follow.

"Well what?! Do you want me to roll out the red carpet?!"

Vegeta growled and placed his fist on his hips and followed the blue haired woman.

"Unreal." Said Yamcha.

"I hope she knows what she's doing." Added Puar.

Bunny smiled and kept pouring tea making the tray she held in her hands overflow.

"Does anyone take lemon?"

Aiko sighed and looked at her.

"Eh, why not?"

She followed Bunny into the building making Yamcha blink in confusion.

"Saiyans are so weird."

After Vegeta got in the shower Krillin showed up to hang out. Aiko leaned on the railing and stared at the sky. Krillin leaned back in his chair.

"That Vegeta is nothing but trouble he's so unpredictable it's hard to tell what his motives are." Krillin said.

"I think he just wants to find Goku, poor guy, he's obsessed."

The doors suddenly opened and Bulma stepped out.

"He's used to getting what he wants, he's like a spoiled little kid."

Yamcha smirked.

"Man sounds like you."

Aiko silently growled.

"_Oh sure, you see the Prince and Princess in their names and think life is amazing for them, just ignore the fact that they lived on a ship in the middle of space for fifteen years!... Tch... Idiots."_ She thought.

"Hello! Servant woman! Bring me a drying cloth at once! Woman? Can you hear me?!" Vegeta yelled from the bathroom.

Bulma growled and turned around to glare at the bathroom door.

"I hear you but my name is Bulma! And I am not your servant so say please!"

He growled at her ignorance.

"Forget about the stupid drying cloth then!"

"Suit yourself! Drip dry you jerk!"

"What in the- IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!"

"Is what some kind of joke?"

"These garments you left! Are they for a man or for a woman?! They're pink!"

"C'mon it's the style here!"

He gasped. "Men in pink! How bazaar!"

Everyone started laughing except Aiko who didn't care to hear the argument. Vegeta walked out of the bathroom angry.

"This is ridiculous! I'm a warrior! Not a variety of flower!"

Bulma smiled. "Well you smell good."

They all began to laugh again. Vegeta glared at them.

"Stop that stop it or I'll blast you all!"

They all stopped laughing and looked at him. When Aiko heard the word blast she zoned back in. She walked over next to Bulma and felt her eyes widen when she saw Vegeta's outfit. She bit bit her bottom lip to stop her laughs but she ended up laughing really hard.

"Look at you... Your in... Your in... Pin-"

She yelped when she was tackled to the ground. She growled and glared at Vegeta.

"Hey!"

"That was for laughing and planting a big one on the enemy!"

**A/N; He means the thing that happened between her and Goku.**

She growled and the two of them fought like children again just like before. Aiko managed to roll them over so she was over him and she punched him in the face repeatedly. He gripped on her hair and was about to pull it hard but Bulma smirked at them.

"Loosen up! Fighting is no fun. Just relax."

Aiko and Vegeta exchanged looks. She punched him once more in the arm and he pushed her off him. Bulma smiled.

"If you want to find Goku, just stay here, he'll come. I've known Goku since he was five years old trust me, he'll be back."

Aiko and Vegeta both looked at her shocked. She took a seat in a chair and glared at the ground.

"If only he would get here sooner." She thought.

Bulma smiled.

"How about I make some lunch?"

Aiko eyes lit up and she followed after Bulma. As Bulma was cooking Aiko and Oolong were stuffing the foods in their mouths.

"Oh this is great Bulma! I'm pigging out!"

Aiko ate all the food she could and then thought back to Gohan.

_"Poor kid, he's studying and not enjoying the food...-!"_

She saw that Bulma laid out more food and forgot about the half breed.  
Vegeta suddenly stood up and slammed his fist on the table making Aiko's drink fall over. She glared at him but then saw the angered look on his face.

Then again, he was always angry.

"So he failed after all! Frieza's still alive and he's coming!"

Aiko raised an eyebrow and then felt her eyes widen when she sensed what Vegeta sensed. Yamcha narrowed his eyes at the Prince.

"Wait how do you know? It might be somebody else, c'mon!"

Vegeta glared over at him.

"I know, I make it my business to know! Unlike you! Even the chipmunk over here can feel it!"

He said referring to Aiko who's cheeks were stuffed making her look like a chipmunk. She glared at Vegeta for saying that. Yamcha stood up causing his chair fall over.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!?"

Bulma looked over at the two arguing men ignoring the fact they were fighting.

"Hey Vegeta! Would you like some more barbecue sauce on your spare ribs?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Sure why not." He hissed.

Oolong frowned. "My money's on you guys. We can leave if you want to fight him here."

Aiko shook her head.

"No way..." She swallowed all the food in her mouth. "We need to meet him where he lands that's the smart thing."

"Good idea. Let's go."

Vegeta took off and Yamcha took off after him. Aiko grabbed some food in her arms and stuffed her face before flying off after them. Aiko thought to herself as she flew.

"Gohan you'd better be on your way as well..."

They landed in the desert and glared up at the sky.

"This is the place he'll be touching down." Vegeta said.

"Are you sure Vegeta?" Asked Yamcha.

"Yes I'm sure now zip-it! I don't want him to know we're waiting!"

Yamcha growled.

"Hello down there!" A voice from the sky said.

"It's Bulma!" Yelled Yamcha.

Aiko looked up when he mentioned her.

"Oh joy." She said sarcastically.

"Vegeta, Aiko, Yamcha I'm coming in!"

Bulma landed her plane and stepped out of it. Puar flew towards Yamcha and hugged him.

"What in the world are you two doing here!?"

Bulma placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Were here to see Frieza. I missed him on Namek and I am not going to let that happen again."

"Are you crazy?! Do you realize what he'll do to you if he finds you here?"

"Yes, of course I do, he'll come down and blow up the planet but I want to see him before he does it. What's so wrong with that? Besides I hear he's kinda cute."

Aiko gave Bulma a disgusted look.

First Zarbon was her dream boy.

Then Vegeta was an amazing kisser in her dreams.

Now Frieza is heard to be kinda cute.

Aiko shook her head in disapproval.

What in the world was wrong with this woman?

* * *

Chapter 22! Hope you guys liked it. I'm updating a second chapter today because of my amazing reviewers. Please review nicely. Next chapter the great hero will return. Thanks for all the support! Tune in next time.

*Love you all!

**-XOXO ~ C4tloverr ~ (•_•~) - That's my party face everyone c:**


	23. Chapter 23: Another Super Saiyan?

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 23: Another Super Saiyan!?**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

"It's amazing how every time you open your mouth you prove your an idiot." Vegeta said to Bulma.

They all looked over to the side when they felt people land.

"Tien! Chioatzu!" Yamcha said happily.

Chioatzu gasped when he saw Aiko and Vegeta standing there.

"I didn't realize that the two of you were going to be here too."

Aiko and Vegeta both smirked.

"Is that okay?" Vegeta said.

"As a matter a fact it isn't, I still haven't forgotten what happened the last time we met. You disgust me."

"You wouldn't be the first." Aiko said.

"How can you stomach them Yamcha?" Tien said.

"Ha! Loser!" Vegeta yelled.

"What?!"

Yamcha stepped between them.

"Hey cool it guys! This is no time to fight okay!"

Tien growled and Vegeta smirked.

"It's Frieza isn't it? How long till he lands?" Tien asked.

"It could be anytime now." Yamcha answered.

"Be quiet! I'd rather Frieza's scouters didn't detect us because of your incessant jabbering, besides all this scary talk is upsetting the Namek."

"The Namek?"

They all looked over and saw Piccolo standing a bit far from him.

"Piccolo? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear all of your senseless bickering."

Gohan and Krillin both landed.

"Hey there." Krillin said.

Bulma smiled, "Wow! Gohan, Krillin you made it!"

"Any word from Goku?" Asked Yamcha.

Gohan shook his head. Puar and Bulma frowned.

"Just thought i'd ask." Said Yamcha.

Piccolo gasped and looked back to everyone.

"He's here!"

They were all able to see Frieza's ship. It passed over them and landed far behind everyone. Most everyone looked back with their teeth clenched.

"He's landing just over that ridge!" Yelled Krillin.

Bulma hugged Puar and Gohan shook in fear.

"It's like I dreamed... Frieza he's really here."

Aiko placed a hand on his head.

"Focus, we need you."

Everyone was still in shock since Frieza did arrive. Vegeta growled and looked back at everyone.

"Now, there's no room for mistakes. We've all got to keep her power level suppressed or else Frieza will find us on his scouter."

Aiko ran up towards Vegeta's side and smirked.

"Guess you were right about this."

He growled and kept his eyes forward. Piccolo placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder making him look up at him.

"Ready?"

Gohan smiled and nodded.

"This is crazy! I've never felt anything anywhere close to the amount of power i'm sensing right now!"

"I hate to say it Yamcha, but this is only the tip of the iceberg."

Tien gasped. "There's no way were going to last on the against a massive force like that."

A nervous smile came upon Yamcha's face.

"Hey you guys are kidding right? I mean your not suggesting that we attack him, like Tien said we'd all be wiped out! I'm telling you Frieza's a monster! And attacking him is suicide!" He yelled.

"But we have to try Yamcha, unless we stop Frieza right here and now you may as well kiss the entire planet goodbye."

Everyone looked to the ground except Aiko and Vegeta. She turned around and smirked at everyone.

"He's right you know? You really have no choice."

"So whats say we put an end to this pathetic whimpering and go find Frieza!" Vegeta yelled.

"Before he finds us." Aiko added.

Vegeta began to walk forwards.

"If we fly he'll sense us for sure."

They began to walk towards where Frieza landed. Aiko looked back at everyone when she didn't feel them following.

"Hurry up now."

They all looked at each other before following. They began to climb up the side of the mountain behind Vegeta and Aiko.

"I don't think I can do this you guys!"  
Yamcha said making Aiko glare at him.

"Weakling-"

She gasped when she sensed a new strong energy. So did everyone else. This power was huge!

"Hey guys? What's going on?" Bulma asked.

"I'm sensing another huge power level." Said Krillin.

"And this one makes Frieza's seem like nothing." Tien said.

"You know guys it's not too late, we can still turn around and go home."

"Be strong Yamcha."

"I've never sensed anything like this." Aiko said.

She growled when the ground began to shake from under her.

"Seems like the fight is starting without us!"

"It might be my dad." Said Gohan.

Aiko and Krillin looked at him.

"You think?"

"Who else would try to take on Frieza alone?"

"I don't know?"

Aiko shook her head.

"No it can't be Kakarot! He could not have gotten this much stronger! Even if he is a Super Saiyan!" She thought.

They saw an explosion erupt and Krillin growled.

"If that's Goku then I-"

He began to run and as his feet lifted off the ground Vegeta grabbed his wrist and he glared at him.

"No you'll give us all away! Until I know what we're dealing with I prefer to remain unnoticed! So unless I tell you otherwise..." He threw Krillin to the ground. "You stay put!"

Gohan walked over to his side.

"Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride. Man Gohan what are we supposed to do?"

Gohan shook his head not knowing what to say.

"I don't know..." He mumbled.

"What are we supposed to do if Goku is over there! And what if he needs our help right now while were all just sitting here doing absolutely nothing!"

He punched the friend creating a small crater with his hit. Bulma smiled.

"Hey maybe it will help us relax a little if we all sang a song?"

Aiko shot her an 'are you stupid' look. Vegeta growled.

"Shut up! You haven't had one useful thing to say since you got here! Now stay in the back and keep quiet woman! I don't have time for your stupidity right now."

Bulma blinked in confusion.

"Take that back! Bulma isn't stupid."

She smiled at Yamcha for defending her.

"So you think I'm smart then?"

"Well I guess your as smart as you can be, being a girl and all."

Aiko glared at him and appeared in front of him quickly.

"What was that?!"

He gulped and Bulma pinched on his ear.

"I'm not letting go until you say your sorry!"

"Alright alright, I'm sorry."

Aiko narrowed her eyes at him and stomped hard on his foot. Everyone began to laugh at them.

"Oh you make me sick!" Bulma said.

Aiko crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"I should throw you in front of Frieza right now!"

After the laughter died down Krillin sighed.

"This might just be our last chance to laugh you guys."

Everyone frowned except the two full blooded Saiyans and Piccolo of course. Vegeta growled before he began to run off. Aiko gasped and chased after him followed by Gohan and everyone else. When Vegeta stopped running Aiko crashed into him knocking her down. He chuckled.

"Watch where your going."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. Gohan pointed up at the sky where three powers were floating.

"They're right there look guys!"

Aiko gasped at what she saw when she looked up. It appeared to be a Super Saiyan and he was sliced up Frieza into pieces before blowing up the remains of his body. Everyone gasped at that point.

"He...beat Frieza...effortlessly but who is he?"

"Who knows? Let's just hope this guy is on our side." Krillin said.

"You guys are crazy. They look like little dots from down here how can you even tell what's going on? It's probably Goku. He has an act for showing up at just the right time." Bulma said.

"No it's not Goku no way. But he's defiantly a Super Saiyan." Said Yamcha.

Aiko growled and she blasted off towards the sky to get a closer look at this guy. Everyone followed after her. He managed to kill Frieza's father, King Cold, like he was nothing and he blew up Frieza's ship. He let out a breath to fall out of his Super Saiyan state and looked back at the Z fighters with a smile.

"I'm headed to meet Goku, he's gonna be here soon and you guys can come if you want?"

They all gasped.

"How does he know about Kakarot?" Aiko mumbled.

"How weird, how does he know about my dad?" Gohan said.

"C'mon I won't bite just follow me he's gonna be landing soon."

He turned around and started to flying very slowly.

"Well I'm going for it! He knows my dad."

"Count me in Gohan." Aiko said.

"Yeah possibly but how? We've known Goku his entire life." Krilin said.

Tien smiled, "If this kid saved us the trouble of defeating Frieza then I'm in. He can't be all that bad."

Vegeta smirked.

"Well I'm going, I need to find out who this kid is."

Aiko narrowed her eyes and her and Gohan flew off behind the stranger. Aiko narrowed her eyes. Gohan noticed something on the teenager making him gasp.

"Hey Aiko, didn't you say that all Saiyans have a tail?"

She looked over to the half breed.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well he has one."

Aiko felt her eyes widen and looked at him.

There was absolutely no chance he could be Saiyan.

* * *

Very short Chapter. Sorry. I added a tail on M. Trunks cause one of my reviewers asked me to. That might change it up a bit but it won't change much cause I'm following cannon guys! Anyways thanks for the love! Not sure if this is the last chapter of the year! Oh happy New Years eve my readers! I hope 2K14 treats you well! If I don't update later today see you next year! xD! Lol

Love you all! So so so so much!

-XOXO C4tloverr ~(•-•~)


	24. Chapter 24: Welcome Back Goku!

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 24: Welcome Back Goku!**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**A/N: I got awesome reviews on my last chapter guys! So thanks but if you want to put in a request you need to explain it clearly. & for that guest who wants Aiko and Goku to have a child, don't worry that's coming soon! But not too soon!  
~(•_•~) HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

* * *

They kept following the mystery guy from a distance. He landed on another deserted place and the others landed after him. They all stared at the mysterious teenagers in before them as he pulled something out of his chest pocket. The fighters stared at him cautiously wondering if they could really trust this guy. He pulled out some sort of capsule packet and push the button on the top to open it. He pulled out a capsule and threw it to the ground. It exploded and when the smoke cleared up a container appeared.

"Look out you guys he's up to something." Said Yamcha.

He kneeled down and opened it taking out a soda can.

"How about a cold drink? Goku's not due to arrive for another two hours. It's pretty hot and dry out here."

He took a sip out of the can and Aiko and Vegeta narrowed their eyes at him. Bulma smiled.

"I don't see why not?"

"Yeah!" Gohan agreed and ran towards the mysterious youth.

"Wait Gohan!" Krillin protested.

"Chill out Krillin, they're just sodas."

They walked up to the container and looked inside.

"Ooh wow what a great selection!"

"Hey I'm starting to like this guy he has root beer."

"Orange for me!" Gohan said.

He pulled out a can soda, opened it up and took a sip.

"Ah, good stuff." Gohan said.

"Yeah, super."

"Is there uh grape you guys?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah two grapes."

Krillin reluctantly sipped on his soda but then smiled at the taste.

"Oh boy!"

Aiko looked carefully at the young man wondering why he kinda reminded her of someone. She just couldn't put her finger on who. Bulma looked over at him.

"Have we met you look so familiar?"

"Uh, no sorry." He answered.

"Excuse me Mr. but how do you know my dad?" Gohan asked.

"Actually I haven't met your dad before I only just heard about him."

"Then how do you know that he's going to arrive at this spot in two hours?" Asked Krillin.

"Well that's uh... sorry I can't say."

Vegeta stepped forward.

"Why not? I'll tell you! Because your up to something! Tell us now tough guy who are you?"

The mystery teen looked at the ground.

"I wish I could, sorry."

"When you defeated Frieza and that big guy you were a Super Saiyan, weren't you?"

"Yes, yes I was."

Aiko clenched her fist together.

"That's a lie! Kakarot, the one you call Goku, myself and Vegeta are the only three Saiyans left."

"There are four of us if you count this little half breed, there's no way that you can have Saiyan blood." Vegeta added.

"Yeah but we saw him, he just defeated Frieza and that huge guy all by himself." Gohan said.

"We're calling him a liar."

"Not a weakling."

Aiko glared at Vegeta.

"Stop finishing my sentences."

He rolled his eyes at her.

Bulma looked from the Saiyans back to the teenager. She noticed the Capsule Corp. logo on the side of his jacket.

"Hey you've got our logo on your jacket, that's my dad's company. Are you one of our employees?"

He smiled. "No not exactly just a fan."

Bulma smiled. "Oh I see, tell ms your name and I'll recommend you to dad."

"I can't do that, I'm sorry I know it's strange."

"Oh a mystery man."

Tien narrowed his eyes.

"Is his shoe size a secret too?"

"Yeah, why can't I have a secret name, that's not fair I bet you have a secret spy decoder ring too!" Said Yamcha.

"Knock it off you guys you're all jealous, this guy just beat Frieza single-handedly so there!" Said Bulma.

Aiko growled and walked over behind Trunks without getting any attention. Bulma winked at him making him blush. Aiko yanked on his tail and glared at it. Everyone looked at her strangely. She glared up at him.

"Your tail isn't brown..."

He gulped and stared at her wide-eyed.

**A/N: his tail is going to be a light lavender to match his hair just for the hell of it! No flames on that.**

"Everybody knows by now that a true Saiyans tail is brown. Not purple."

"And while out of Super Saiyan state a Saiyans hair would be black." Vegeta said.

Aiko narrowed her eyes.

"So what are you boy? Because your clearly not a Saiyan."

"All I can tell you is that my aunt was the one to convince my mother to let keep my tail..."

Aiko growled and glared at him.

"You don't fool me I'll be watching you."

She walked over and sat down next to Vegeta on a rock. Everyone started to sit around and wait for the two hours to be up. Vegeta caught the mystery guy glance over at him.

"What are you looking at?!"

"Oh, nothing it's just that I like your shirt."

"You would."

Aiko kept her glance at the young boy.

"Why does he look so familiar! I just can't seem to realize who he looks like..."

Trunks glanced over once more making Vegeta annoyed.

"Why do you keep looking over here haven't you ever seen pink shirt before. If you like it that much you can have it."

"No, no thank you."

"The knock it off kid."

Aiko shut her eyes and lightly chuckled since Vegeta kept mentioning his shirt. He growled and looked at her.

"What's so amusing?"

"Oh nothing, just that you never offered my your shirt." She said then began to laugh.

He tried to keep his patience but he ended up pushing her down off the rock. She smirked.

"You just can't take a joke can you."

"I've dealt with you all these years haven't I?"

She glared at him and walked off and sat next to Gohan. He smiled and handed her a orange soda can.

"I got you one."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure if I will enjoy sipping this sugary water."

"Just try it, it's really good."

She sighed and opened it up and took a sip.

"Hm, it's refreshing."

"Do you really think this guy isn't a Saiyan. I mean he became a Super Saiyan. He looked just like my dad when he transformed on Namek."

Aiko growled. "Don't remind me. I have a serious doubt."

"Well if he is then isn't that good news."

She glanced over at him.

"And why would that be?"

"Now you will be the Princess of three other Saiyans, My dad, this guy and me."

She chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Were all bad news."

Gohan laughed and they sat there talking until the two hours were up. When they were informed that the two hours were up all stood up and looked at the sky. Aiko stared at the sky and gasped when she sensed a power coming down.

"He's coming!" Yelled Krillin.

"Man that guy was right after all." Yamcha said.

"You're all nuts my woman intuition isn't picking up anything at all right now." Said Bulma.

Gohan ran up next to Bulma.

"No it's true he's finally home! My dads back!" Gohan cheered.

Goku's ship crashed into the ground. Everyone made their way over there and waited for him to emerge. Gohan landed on the edge of a crater and Aiko stood beside him.

"What a crater!"

"Yeah no kidding boom! What a landing! I hope he had some airbags in that baby."

"Why? To protect the ship from Goku's head, yeah really."

The hatch of the space pod opened and Goku stepped out. He looked up and was shocked to see his friends there.

"Huh? Hey guys."

Everyone cheered except the usual party-poopers, Aiko, Vegeta, Piccolo and in this case the mystery guy.

Vegeta and Aiko kept a serious face on.

"How did you guys know that I was coming?"

Goku began to float up.

"How you guys. How in the world did you know I was going to be here?"

Bulma smiled and pointed to the teenager.

"This guy told us I think he might be a fan of yours. He's a mystery man."

"He knows all about you daddy!"

He glanced down at the teenager.

"But how?"

"You know the exact time and place are we going to arrive Goku."

"That's impossible we've never even met." Said Goku.

"Well that's what he said, then he must have been tracking your ship in outer space." Bulma said.

"Really? Well I don't know Frieza tried to do that. That I could sense his energy level as he passed me he sure was in a hurry to beat me my gosh, what in the world happened here you guys? Who defeated Frieza? Was it you Piccolo? Or was it you Vegeta? Or maybe it was you Aiko?"

"None of us did, it was this guy he did it with ease." Piccolo said.

"Huh?"

"He turned into a Super Saiyan and picked him apart."

"What a Super Saiyan? I can't believe it that's outstanding, can you imagine? A Super Saiyan and at his age? That's fantastic!"

"Hey aren't you forgetting something? you, your son, Aiko and I are the only Saiyans left alive!" Said  
Vegeta.

"Well if he said he's a Super Saiyan that's good enough for me."

"Oh honestly Goku you take things way to lightly sometimes." Said Bulma.

"No I don't." He replied.

The mystery guy looked at Goku.

"Goku could I have a word with you?"

"With me?"

"Yes, just the two of us."

"Alright then."

"Hey what exactly is this guy trying to say!?" Yelled Yamcha.

"It's alright guys I'll be right back."

They flew off far enough so they could talk without being heard. At first they had both turned into Super Saiyans and had a small fight. The teen revealed to Goku that his name was Trunks and that he traveled back in time from the future. He explained about the androids and how the take out all the Z fighters. Including his father which happened to be Vegeta. Him and Bulma end up having a child and that shocked Goku so much he falls to the ground. He explained that Goku dies from a heart virus and there are only two warriors who survive. There's Gohan who had been fighting since everyone died. As for Aiko she swore off fighting cause of Goku's death. But when Gohan dies she gets back in the game. He also informs that he gets Aiko pregnant before he dies and that he has a son who she raised alone for seven years until Trunks officially met her for the first time. He gave Goku the antidote and they talked a bit more until Trunks walked off. The Z fighters took that opportunity to run up to Goku.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Goku! What did that guy say?" Krillin asked.

He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh well uhh...nothing important really."

"That's funny it all sounded very important to me."

Goku looked at Piccolo.

"Really? You heard it all?"

"My ears do more then just frame my face."

"Oh c'mon what's so important you can't tell us Goku?" Bulma asked.

"Well I can't really say."

"Alright that's fine but if you won't I will." Bulma asked.

Goku's eyes widened.

"But gosh! You heard?"

"Don't worry Goku I wouldn't say anything to endanger your friend but we deserve a chance to change our destinies, all of us, not just him."

Piccolo explained everything to them without talking about Trunks' family and Aiko and Goku's child. Everyone stared at him shocked. Yamcha smiled.

"He's cracked don't you think?"

He looked over to Bulma who cocked her head to the side.

"I'm not so sure."

"Look, believe what you want to believe, as for me I want to live so I'm going to train. You can risk it but I'm going to be prepared."

Gohan looked to the side and gasped.

"Look there he is." Yamcha said.

Aiko raised an eyebrow since she glimpsed at another figure in the machine he was in.

"It looks like he's with someone..." She mumbled to herself.

He waved to them before he disappeared.

"He's gone." Said Krillin.

"Yeah, back to the future." Piccolo said.

"I swear I saw someone else..." Thought Aiko.

"Man I'm gonna train." Said Tien.

"Me too." Said Yamcha.

"Yeah I am too." Agreed Krillin.

Aiko looked at Goku.

"You really believe he came from the future."

Goku smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know he did."

She raised an eyebrow at his tone of voice and looked away.

"Welcome back Kakarot."

* * *

Here was the last chapter of the year! Thanks to all my reviewers! Happy New Years guys to all of you! i hope I get to update tomorrow! And I hope you all liked this chapter. I didn't think it was all that bad. Any who more Goku and Aiko romance next chapter. I'm still deciding on whether they should have a child before the Androids come or after... Still not sure.

Happy New Years guys! Love you all so very much!

I apologize for the grammar and Spelling mistakes!

- XOXO - C4tloverr ~(•_•~)

last one of the year!


	25. Chapter 25: Goku's New Technique

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 25: Goku's New Technique.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**Big Shout-Out! To all my reviewers, the amazing authors and guest who have gotten me too !105! reviews. You all are amazing people! And I can't begin to say how grateful I am! Love all my readers. I hope this is the beginning to a wonderful year!**

* * *

"Sorry guys, I guess all this trouble must have followed me home from Namek." Said Goku.

"Tell me Kakarot, just exactly how did you escape from Namek anyways?" Asked Vegeta.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Frieza's ship was wrecked wasn't it? King Kai told us there was no way you could have survived when Namek exploded. We thought you were a goner, how did you get away?" Asked Yamcha.

Goku narrowed his eyes up at the sky.

"Where there's a will, theres a way."

He told them about how he tried to get Frieza's ship to work, but it wouldn't budge.

"So Frieza's ship wouldn't work at all? Wow Goku I bet you must of been really scared." Krillin said.

"Yeah but it's a good thing for me I was able to keep a clear head through it all."

Aiko glared at him.

"Alright enough with the suspense! How did you escape alive!?" She yelled.

He smiled then explained how as the planet was about to blow up he saw another ship. Aiko guessed it must have been hers or someone's from the Ginyu force. He didn't type in specific directions so he ended up on a planet light years away from Namek.

"It turns out I landed on the planet, Yarddrat, and the inhabitants were really friendly. They were kind enough to nurse me back to health and to even repair my space ship. So once I was strong enough to make the journey, I packed up and headed home."

"That may explain where you've been this whole time but there's still a few things I'd like to know." He smirked a little. "For starters where in the world did you get that absurd looking outfit?"

Goku smiled and put his fist on his hips.

"It's the latest style from Planet Yardrat but I guess it does look a little strange. At least it's not pink."

Aiko laughed a little and Vegeta slapped her on the back of her head. She pouted and glared at him.

"Never mind! Who cares about your stupid clothes anyways? Now it's pretty obvious that you've been training I want to see what you've learned!" Vegeta said.

Goku scratched his cheek and smiled.

"Hm, where to begin, oh yeah."

Krillin smiled, "Alright! I knew that Goku wouldn't come back empty handed."

"C'mon show us some new tricks Goku!" Bulma said.

He scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, let's see if I can remember it now. How did it go again? It's not an easy trick to do... I like to call it the instant transmission!"

"Instant what?!" Everyone yelled.

"C'mon let's see it!" Yelled Tien.

Goku glanced over at him and smiled.

"Okay watch this, alright to begin with I have to imagine a person, a person really far away. Now who should it be? Someone with a whole lot of life energy would be good. Now who's it gonna be... I got it. Three...two...one."

He waved at them before he disappeared.

"He's gone!" Krillin said.

Right as he said that Goku reappeared wearing some familiar sunglasses. Vegeta smirked.

"What's so great about that? It's just super speed."

Goku messed with the sunglasses he currently had on.

"Ta da! Check it out."

"What?! But those glasses are Master Roshi's!"

"Yeah they are!" Bulma agreed.

Aiko rolled her eyes since she didn't like Master Roshi. Last time she saw him he attempted to touch her breasts. She ended up throwing him in the ocean. Luckily Krillin was there to save him.

Goku smiled at his friends.

"But that's impossible! Kame's house is miles away from here Goku, what's up!"

"It's a secret."

Vegeta growled. Goku took off the glasses and handed them to Krillin.

"Krillin can I trust you with these?"

"No problemo." Krilin said and put them on.

"Aw man now he's gonna get an attitude!" Bulma complained.

Goku laughed. "I'll say."

"Great, now don't you think we better talk about some other things like androids?" Tien said.

Goku's eyes widened. "Androids! Gosh! I guess I almost forgot about them."

Everyone looked at Goku shocked.

"On May 12th three years from now on an island 9 miles southwest from South city at ten o'clock in the morning to killer androids will arrive..." Piccolo said.

"Okay okay, enough just joking we all remember." Said Goku.

"So what your saying is that we should all keep that day open." Krillin Said.

Aiko smirked at Krillin.

"It might be a bit rough, maybe you should leave it to the top dogs. You won't be able to hide behind those sunglasses."

Krillin chuckled nervously. Vegeta smirked.

"Now hold on, I don't remember putting you in-charge of this operation."

Piccolo glared at him.

"Are you challenging me Vegeta?!"

Goku stepped between them with a smile.

"Whoa now."

"Don't cross me Vegeta." Piccolo said.

"Or what?" He yelled.

Bulma sighed and uncrossed her arms from over her chest.

"Hey hold on, I just had a great idea. I know a way we can save the earth and not fight! Get rid of Dr. Gero."

Everyone looked at the blue haired woman.

"Here's what I think we should do, use the dragon balls to summon the dragon. He'll tell us where the doctor is we take out the doctor and all of our problems are solved. You get it."

"That's great!" Said Krillin.

Aiko growled and grabbed Krillin by the front of his Gi.

"By the time we found the dragon balls it would be too late you dope!"

"Leave the great ideas to the great minds like my own." Vegeta said.

Bulma growled, "Get over yourself! You wouldn't know a great idea if it hit you in the head you big dummy!"

Bulma ran to Goku and grabbed him by his arms.

"Goku your with me aren't you!?"

"Wow I can't believe it but I guess I have to side with Vegeta. Besides Dr. Gero hasn't made the Androids yet so he hasn't done anything wrong well just have to wait."

"But that boy said those androids were strong enough to wipe us all out! Why do you want to rush off and beat them head on!? Think about it guys! You don't want to fight them!"

"No we don't, but it looks like we have too." Tien said.

"Were done for..." Bulma mumbled.

Krillin smiled, "Well I know what I have to do, I'm in even though the odds are against us and this will seriously cut into my social life."

Aiko rolled her eyes and dropped him.

"What social life?"

Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Think about it, were a lot stronger together then we are apart. And together well have no problem beating those androids." Krillin turned to Bulma. "Yeah Bulma your idea was good in theory but maybe you'd want to rethink your position on this one."

She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you saying!"

He cleared his throat and whispered something in her ear.

"What I'm trying to say is I wanna try to stay on the good side of Aiko, Vegeta and Piccolo. I don't know if you've noticed but they seem to have a hard time controlling their tempers."

"I get it, your saying you don't want to get beaten up." Gohan said.

"Gohan cool it! Your cramping my style."

Aiko rolled her eyes.

"Those glasses are getting to his head." She mumbled.

"What a dweeb! As for the rest of you don't come crying to me when those androids take over the earth and enslave everybody because I'll be just saying I told you so!"

Goku smiled, "Then it's settled! Well all fight together!"

"Yeah!" Cheered everyone except for Aiko, Vegeta, Piccolo and Bulma.

"You look like a cheerleader!" Bulma yelled angrily. "It's hopeless."

"Great we'll meet here..." He began to scratch his forehead. "Um in three years at 9 am on May 12th... And if you don't think you can handle it then don't bother showing up."

"Kakarot! I want you to know that just because we've agreed to fight together this time I don't want you to start thinking anything had changed between us. Listen when this is over well meet to settle the score!"

Goku smirked. "Sure."

He powered up and took off.

"Goodbye you guys, see you in three years." Said Tien before blasting off with Chiaotzu.

"Be sure to drop us a line sometime!" Krillin yelled.

"Train really hard! Were counting on you guys okay?" Gohan yelled.

Goku looked to the side and saw Piccolo.

"I need a training partner so that do you say? It would make Gohan happy."

"Alright then, I'm in."

Gohan looked at Aiko.

"You'll train with us too won't you?"

She smiled at the young boy.

"Fine, but I won't go easy on you."

Goku smiled.

"Alright! Krillin, Yamcha? Care to join us?"

"No thanks I think I'm going to train with Master Roshi." Said Krillin

"Yeah I like to train at my own pace Goku, and besides I don't think I could keep up with you guys anyway."

Goku smiled. "Okay see ya! Oh and Bulma I hope you have a healthy baby."

"Huh?!"

The four of them took off. Aiko looked at Goku.

"She's going to have a baby?"

He chuckled.

"I hear she's not the only one..."

Aiko narrowed her eyes and looked ahead. Gohan smiled at her.

"Hey do you think you can help me grow my tail back?"

"Sure, I think there are a few ways."

She powered up and smirked.

"If you don't beat me home then I'll do it the toughest way."

She laughed and flew off faster.

"Hey wait for me!"

Gohan followed after her. Piccolo glanced at Goku.

"Good luck with that one."

Goku smiled and looked ahead to where Aiko and Gohan flew.

* * *

Here was chapter 25! Happy New Years everyone! Anyways I'm not sure if I'll get another chapter up by today maybe i will. Next chapter will be Aiko and Goku bonding time, so not much to do with cannon. I can't wait to start writing about when the androids show up! **If anyone has any ideas on how Goku should approach Aiko and begin to talk about their relationship then tell me cause I'm not really the romantic writer! Lol! So please if you have any ideas leave them in a review or PM me. It can be something small and sweet happen between them whole they train. Idk, I just need some people to get my imagination running!**

**Love you all! **

**- XOXO C4tloverr ~(•_•~)**


	26. Chapter 26: Three Years Later

**_Aiko: Saiyan Princess_**

**_Chapter 26: Three Years Later._**

**_Hello my beautiful readers! Back with Chapter 26! I swear I have tried and tried and tried and tried to find a way to officially start the relationship going but I just can't seem to find a way. This chapter is going to start with a brief description of Aiko's relationship with Goku. It basically how it happened. Then it will jump from a memorable training session and then it will jump to the arrival of the Androids But that's not till the next chapter! Man I can't wait to start the action back up! I'm really sorry if you dont like this chapter! :3 and please dont flame me, I've gotten over 100 reviews and none of them are negative so far! Please let's keep it that way! _**

**_Love you all and thanks for coming back! _**

**_-I don't own Dragon Ball Z._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

A year had past and Aiko and Goku have already became official mates. At first Aiko was reluctant and told Goku to forget it. But as time passed she realized she indeed had some sort of bond with him. So they finally became course she wasn't affectionate towards him when they were in front of anyone else. When they would be resting from training he would try to sneak in a smooch but get punched instead. But when they were alone in their room or even when Gohan wasn't around she would be kinder towards him. Gohan was aware of their relationship so he was happy about it. On occasions Aiko would stop by Capsule Corp. and train with Vegeta but she didn't let him know that Goku was her mate. Aiko was also still trying to become a Super Saiyan but every time she felt like she was close her eyes wouldn't even turn teal! This began to get her worried that she could never be able to transform. But of course she never admitted it. Luckily for her that was about to change. Currently she was in the gravity chamber with Vegeta. They were in the middle of a spar when Vegeta knocked her down. He had been insulting her on purpose, unknown to her, so that she could fight better. Aiko was worn out so she struggled to get up.

"GET UP! WERE NOT FINISHED HERE!" He yelled.

She clenched her fist and struggled to get up. Vegeta smirked and powered up a blast.

"C'mon little sis! Get up and face me like a Saiyan!" He mocked.

He sent it towards her so she felt her eyes widen and rolled out of the way. She stood up and saw that Vegeta was smirking at her. She glared at him and pushed herself up and attacked him. Since the gravity was much more intense it was harder to train. They threw punches at each other and tried to hit each other Vegeta dodged each one but Aiko was having a bit of trouble. She landed a punch on his face but it didn't affect him. He punched her across her face, kneed her in her stomach and then knocked her back on the floor of the chamber. He laughed and Aiko began to get angry.

"Well well I guess someone hasn't been keeping up with her training."

Aiko panted and began to push herself up. Vegeta knocked her back down.

"I always knew I was stronger then you but not this much." He said.

Aiko growled and clenched her fist in anger.

"You...are not...STRONGER THEN I!" She let out a shout before her hair began to flash from black to blonde. Vegeta felt his eyes widen.

"No... Not Aiko! Not before me! No!"

She glared up at him with eyes that were glowing from black to teal and back to black.

"You..." She growled angrily and was at the point of completing her transformation.

Vegeta gasped and remembered the chamber was on. If Aiko completed the transformation the room would blow up for sure. Vegeta created a blast and tried to hit the panel to shut it off but ended up hitting one of two Ki blast together and Aiko's transformation was completed: so before they know it's the gravity chamber exploded. Bulma and Yamcha ran over.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.

They stopped in front of the now broken gravity chamber and gasped. Bulma squat down.

"I knew this would happen they were trying to do the impossible!"

Bulma raised a worried eyebrow.

"They?" She mumbled.

"Yeah! His sister was here too!"

A little sweat dripped down the side of Bulma's face.

"Where are they? Vegeta?"

Bulma began to move the broken pieces of the chamber in hopes of finding either Vegeta or Aiko under there. She screamed in shock when Vegetas hand popped out from under the broken pieces and jumped back landing on top of Yamcha. Vegeta managed to pull himself out and grabbed Aiko's wrist pulling her out from under the rocks. She was unconscious so he dropped her and glared at Bulma and Yamcha who watched in fear and shock.

"You okay?" Bulma asked nervously.

"Of course I am!" He grunted.

Bulma let out a breath of relief then she growled and glared at Vegeta.

"How dare you, you dweeb! You almost wrecked my house what are you trying to prove?!" She yelled.

Vegeta stood up straight and chuckled. It didn't last long since his knees began to shake and he feel to the ground next to Aiko.

Bulma gasped and ran up to his side.

"No I don't need help...I've got training to do."

Bulma narrowed her eyes.

"You've got to stop training for a while! I mean look at you you're a complete wreck!"

Aiko slowly opened her eyes and glanced over at Bulma and Vegeta before shutting her eyes and falling back down again. Suddenly one of her memories as a child flowed back.

_/Flashback./_

_Aiko blinked a few times as Vegeta proudly walked out of the room he was speaking to with his father. He smirked down at Aiko._

_"Father wants to see you."_

_She gulped and nervously walked in the room with her eyes glued to the ground. King Vegeta looked back and gave her a Saiyan smile._

_"Come here my daughter."_

_She glanced up at him and walked up till she reached his side. He looked back out the big window as space pods blasted off._

_"I have told your brother that from the day a Saiyan is born they are examined for their power and leadership. The weakest of our people are sent to distant planets far away where they face no threat from our enemies."_

_Aiko felt her eyes widen and she looked out the window._

_"Are you sending me away father?"_

_He smirked and placed a hand on her head._

_"You come from a strong bloodline of Saiyans. Never forget where you come from. Trying hard my daughter."_

_He knelt down to be eye level with her._

_"I know you have great potential to be a leader. And just like your brother you as well can become a Super Saiyan."_

_She blinked a few times before smiling. She bowed to her father._

_"I won't let you down daddy."_

_He rubbed her head and chuckled._

_"You're the Saiyan Princess, and nobody can take that away from you."_

_She let go of the fear she had of her father thinking she was weak and she hugged his arm. He smiled but it quickly faded when he heard a familiar voice. Aiko shook from the voice and took a peak at the creature before them. He had a smirk on his face. King Vegeta stood up with a serious look on his face. He glanced down at his daughter then back up to the one standing before him._

_"Aiko, go to Nappa or Vegeta now."_

_She nodded and ran out of the room, not knowing that would be the last time she would ever see her father._

_**"I just did what you wanted me to do father, I'm a Super Saiyan."**_

_/End./_

She gasped and shot her eyes open. She looked to the side and saw Bulma's mother there. She smiled when Aiko sat up.

"Oh my, it's great to see your okay!"

Aiko ripped off the bandages they had wrapped on her body. She got off the bed and walked out of the room she was in. She bumped into Vegeta and smiled at him.

"I-I-I.. I did it."

Vegeta growled and glared at her.

"I must train alone now."

He walked passed her and Aiko smirked. She flew out the window still hurt from the explosion but she didn't care.

She was a Super Saiyan.

Aiko reached her home and saw Goku, Piccolo and Gohan still training. Aiko smirked and landed. Goku turned around and smiled from seeing her. He then widened his eyes at her appearance.

"Whoa, what happened to you."

She smirked.

"Your looking at a new Super Saiyan."

Everyones eyes widened.

"What?!"

She chuckled and placed her hands on her hips.

"That's righ-."

She clutched her head in pain when it swelled up again. She was about to fall to the ground when Goku caught her.

"Are you alright?"

She grunted and nodded.

"I'm fine!"

Gohan looked back at Gohan and Piccolo.

"Hey guys I think I'll call it a day."

He walked inside the home and up to the room him and Aiko shared. He laid her on the bed and smiled at her.

"So you did it."

She smirked up at him.

"You like smiling at monsters don't you?"

He kissed her forehead and she didn't say anything about since they were alone.

"I'm not smiling at a monster."

She chuckled.

"You realize that now I will be able to defeat you."

He laid down next to her and laughed.

"Whatever you say."

The whole night she went on and on about how she was strong enough to take him out and she'll be able to destroy the androids. Goku smiled and held her in his arms.

She may have been a self centered, show off, but he knew she cared a lot for him.

He absolutely loved his Princess.

...

After two more years of waiting the fighters were all ready.

Many things had happened. For one Bulma had a child with Vegeta. When Aiko found out she was shocked but deep down she was happy that a mini Vegeta would be walking around. Aiko had kept it a secret for Bulma. After the birth of Trunks, Vegeta had left to train on another planet. He was born with blue eyes and lavender hair and his tail color matched his hair. Bulma wanted to cut it off at first but Aiko persuaded her to keep it... Well she more like threatened Bulma. Aiko said that if a Bulma cut off Trunks' tail then she would tell everyone that he was born. They argued about it for a while but then Bulma agreed.

Right now Aiko, Gohan, Goku and Piccolo were getting ready for the battle they have been preparing for the past three years. Aiko also had a new fighting outfit. It was white gi pants, a dark purple tank top, black boots and black fingerless gloves like always. They were flying off the spot where the z fighters agreed they'd meet.

"Slow down Gohan. Will get there in plenty of time. You'd better save your energy for the fight." Goku said.

"Oh, right dad."

He looked over to Aiko who looked a bit nervous.

"Aiko? Are you alright."

She glanced over to Gohan.

"I just hope three years was enough time for training."

He smiled at her.

"Don't worry, with you and my dad as Super Saiyans we'll win!"

She smiled at the halfbreed.

"Hey, with you getting all strong now I'm sure you'll kick ass."

He smiled and looked ahead.

"Hey look! I can see Krillin."

Gohan flew up to his side.

"Hey Krillin!"

"Hey bro, long time no see."

Goku smiled and flew up towards them.

"Hey Krillin! So buddy, are you about ready to tackle a couple of androids today?" Asked Goku.

"Well I suppose I'm about ready as I'll ever be you guys. I just wish things didn't have to be this way."

Aiko smirked.

"I warned you to leave it to the top dogs."

He looked down at the water.

"Hey look up ahead that must be the island where the others are!" Yelled Gohan.

They also sped up and passed over a city landing on a big mountain where everyone else was. As Gohan and Krillin landed they looked at Bulma in confusion when they saw a little baby in her.

"You're late! What took you guys so long?" Asked Yamcha.

Goku looked at Bulma.

"Bulma..."

"It is Bulma." Said Gohan.

"Hey guys wow, you all have been working out haven't you?" She said.

The baby hid his face against Bulma's chest.

"Bulma? What in the world do you think you're doing out here?" Goku asked.

"I came to watch you fight silly. Oh don't worry, i'll just stay for a while and then I'll go home."

Krillin smiled nervously and walked up closer.

"I hope you don't think I'm nuts for asking but what's the deal with the baby?"

Gohan smiled up at Yamcha.

"Is it your son Yamcha? I'll bet he is."

Yamcha shut his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's not my kid."

Aiko chuckled inwardly since she knew who the proud papa was.

"Well if you think that's a shocker just ask her who the father really is."

Goku laughed and walked up close to the baby and poked his nose.

"I'll bet it's Vegeta, right Trunks."

Aiko and Bulma widened their eyes and starred at Goku.

"Now who told you that Goku."

Bulma said glaring at Aiko. She blinked in confusion and looked at her mate.

"How did you know that Kakarot, I didn't tell you."

Gohan looked at Aiko shocked.

"Wait! You knew this whole time?!"

Goku laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Well actually I just thought I'd guess. I mean he kind of looks like Vegeta."

Aiko narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's strange you guessed his name as well."

He smiled nervously at her.

"Yeah what are the chances of that, maybe I'm psychic!"

Aiko stared at him suspiciously.

"Who would have guessed Bulma and Vegeta." Krillin said.

Piccolo walk over arms crossed over his chest.

"While we're on the subject where is Vegeta?"

"I don't have a clue, I really haven't seen them around lately. I know he was training to come here but what, with the baby and all, I guess I must have lost track of him. Do you know where he is Aiko?"

"He'll show up, if I know my brother he wouldn't miss a fight like this."

"I left Chiaotzu at Roshi's, to be honest I don't think the little guy could stand much of a chance out here."

Goku nodded.

"Bulma what time is it?" Asked Gohan.

She checked her watch.

"According to my watch it's 9:30."

Aiko glared at Bulma.

"Get out of here while you still can. You have a child! And those androids Will be here in half an hour."

"Aww you care about your nephew."

Aiko crossed her arms over her chest.

Bulma laughed.

"Don't worry I just want to see what these things look like then I'll be off."

They waited for any sign of androids appearing. Gohan stood in front of Trunks and made funny faces at him. Trunks laughed and smiled at Gohan.

"Hey Krillin, let's see you try to making the kid laugh."

He stepped aside so Krillin could stand in front of baby Trunks.

"So you new in town or what?"

He pointed at Krillin and began to giggle.

"What a comedian." Aiko said boredly.

Krillin shut his eyes.

"Yup, I crack myself up to."

Everyone laughed. Aiko rolled her eyes and walked off to the edge of the mountain. She starred off at the city and Goku walked up next to her.

"You feeling okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?!" She growled.

He smiled at her.

"You just seem a little nervous."

"Aren't you?"

"Well as long as it's me and you, we'll win."

She smiled at him.

"I can't say your wrong."

Goku chuckled and looked off at the city.

* * *

**Alright I know that this chapter isn't my best work but I just had no other idea on how to write it. I'm sorry if you didn't like it I don't blame you! Please don't flame me! :( Aiko's Super Saiyan transformation, I'm not sure how well I did.**

**Oh & as for the relationship. I think that since Aiko is a tuevway she is she just won't be evidently crazy about Goku. Also this isn't a romance story. I seriously suck at that kinda stuff which is why I don't really write about it. Also another thing is that Aiko can transform but since she doesn't know how to control it her anger problems might strike out soon! xD anyways I really hope I didn't dissapoint to bad. Hopefully my next chapter will be to your liking. :) I wonder what will happen! :3 lol please don't give up on me. ~(•w•~)**

**Questions left for me:**

**-Aiko will always call Goku "Kakarot" because that is his Saiyan name and she is a proud saiyan. **

**-ChiChi has died. **

**-I'm following CANON! **

**Love you all! **

**-XOXO C4tloverr -(•~•-) :3 ;$ **


	27. Chapter 27: The Heart Viruses

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 27: The Heart Viruses**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

"Quiet guys! Someone's coming." Piccolo said.

Aiko looked up to the sky when she sensed someone coming.

"Hey you think it's them?" Gohan asked.

"I can't tell yet." Answered Krillin.

Suddenly a fat, short man with spiky hair in a flying car landed before them. Aiko raised an eyebrow since she didn't recognize him but she knew he was familiar. Goku smiled.

"Yajirobe! Hey you came to help us fight the androids!" He cheered.

He kept a serious face.

"NO WAY!... I just brought theses sensu beans from Korin."

He handed a small brown sack to Goku. He smiled and took them.

"Oh thanks a lot and give my best to Korin."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

He turned around and jumped back in his car.

"I'm outta here."

"Hey are you sure you don't want to stay and help us out?" Goku asked.

Yajirobe looked back at him.

"If you guys want to stay here and get yourself killed of your business, but I'm taking off while I still can."

Aiko walked up next to Goku and smirked.

"Hey now I know why I recognize you."

He gulped when he saw her.

"You cut off my brothers tail."

His eyes widened in nervousness.

"Vegeta is your brother?!"

She glared at him.

"Yes, and I don't appreciate it when weakling idiots question me."

He screamed in fear took off fast in his car. Goku looked over at her.

"What I didn't threaten him now did I?!" She yelled.

Goku nodded and looked over at the city again.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange? It's already after 10 o'clock and still no sign of the androids anywhere."

"Yeah I forgot all about the time." Gohan said.

Yamcha walked forward and placed his hands on his hips.

"Man I can't believe I listened to that kid, androids... That's a good one."

Bulma checked her watch.

"Don't be so literal you guys, it's only 10:17 I wouldn't jump the gun just yet."

He smirked, "Excuse me but I think we would have sensed their power levels by now, sorry to disappoint you Bulma but those androids just aren't coming."

All of a sudden an explosion in the sky caught their attention. Aiko smirked and looked to Yamcha.

"You can still go home you know."

He growled.

"Whoa what was that?!" Goku yelled.

"It's Yajirobe!"

When his car fell into the water there was a huge splash. Piccolo growled and looked up at the sky.

"Hey you guys it's android's up there, I see them!"

Aiko growled and powered up. As she was about to take off Goku grabbed her wrist and glared at her.

"Hey no!"

She glared at him.

"They are going to get away if we don't get them now!"

As she said that the androids dropped into the city to hide.

"They landed in the city!"

Yamcha ran up to Tien's side.

"But where'd they go?!"

"I don't know Goku? Did you see them?" Asked Krillin.

"I'm not sure, one second they were up in the sky then poof! They just vanished! I didn't even sense their power levels!"

Aiko narrowed her eyes.

"They are androids. Maybe we can't sense them at all."

"That's crazy!" Yelled Yamcha. "How are we supposed to find these androids if we can't even sense where they are?!"

"If we can send them then will have to find them the old-fashioned way, with our eyes." Piccolo said.

"Right let's spread out you guys. Bulma, looked after these."

He tossed her the sack of sensu beans.

"Now remember, don't try to take on the androids by yourself. Wait for the others." He looked at Aiko. "Got that?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Gohan, go check on Yajirobe. See if he's okay."

"Right."

"LETS GO!" Yelled Piccolo.

Aiko was the first to take off followed by everyone else. Herself and Goku flew over top the city and glanced around. He looked at her and pointed to the ground.

"Aiko, let's check down there."

She nodded and they both landed. Goku landed on top of a building and Aiko landed on the ground in front of it.

"Alright now if I were an android where would I be?"

Aiko glanced around but everyone looked like normal people. She growled and floated up next to Goku.

"Did the kid even show you a picture?"

Goku shook his head.

"No, man I wish he would have."

Aiko growled. "Maybe we should split up. I think we might have a better chance of finding them."

"Alright then, be careful and if you find them..."

"I know I know... Let everyone else know."

He smiled and kissed her cheek earning a soft growl from her.

"Good luck."

She took off without saying anything. She flew in the middle of the city and started walking around. Many people looked at her in fear. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she had a tail. She glared at everyone who starred making them shake in fear. As she was walking she stopped at a street where there were hurt people. She growled and looked over at a gas station where a man was shaking in fear.

"Hey you there! What happened here?!" She yelled.

He ran off and screamed in fear. She rolled her eyes and looked over to a building where to men watched her in fear.

"I suppose you have no idea what went on here do you?!"

When they didn't answer her she grabbed one of them by their shirt and created a blast in her hand.

"I order you to answer me! What happened to these people.

He screamed and shook in fear.

"The-re were...t-wo... Of them...they zapped everyone...a-and disappeared."

Aiko growled and dropped him. He backed up in fear from her. She glared at him.

"I suggest you get your friend and leave, things might get ugly here."

He gasped and ran away screaming. Aiko smirked. Although she herself knew she wasn't as evil anymore she still liked hearing that people were scared of her.

Up in the sky, the two androids knows as Androids 19 and 20 watched Aiko.

"This is not the human we seek." Said 19. "I will identify it."

The side of his eye beeped a little until he got her information.

"Saiyan female warrior, Class A, identified as Aiko."

"Excellent, she will provide us with ample energy." Android 20 said.

Aiko growled from the ground.

_"Dammit! Where are those worthless pieces of metal! Guess I should keep looking."_

She was turning around to walk away but she bumped into something. She growled and glared at the one standing before her.

"Hey watch it old man! I'm looking for something, if you've seen any androids though you'd be helping out a lot."

She raised an eyebrow when he just stared at her. She glanced at the character next to him she wondered on why she didn't sense them when they appeared behind her. She felt her eyes widen and she stepped back.

"We are them." He said.

Aiko gasped and moved back further.

"I found them!" She yelled hoping someone would hear her.

20 lifted his hand and attempted to grab her but she ducked. She moved behind him and and created a blast.

"Take this!"

When she blasted him he completely absorbed it with his hand. She gasped in shock and 20 took that opportunity to grab her. He placed his hand on her face covering her mouth and lifted her off the ground. She clutched onto his arm and tried to pull out if his grasp but he wouldn't let her go. She even tried to squeezed down on his arm hoping it would break but she got weaker and weaker by the second. She felt like all the energy was being drained out of her body. She even tried to bite on his hand but he wouldn't release her. A big truck came their way but ended up crashing into the gas station creating an explosion and killing the driver in the process. Aiko glanced over at 19 and suddenly 20 shoveled his hand through her chest.  
She gasped in pain and dropped her hands at her sides. All of a sudden the rest of the Z fighters appeared. Goku gasped when he saw Aiko. He growled.

"Hey drop her right now!"

Android 20 removed his hand from going through her body and dropped her so she could lay right in front of Goku. He knelt down and caressed the side of her face before picking her up and glaring at the androids.

"You will pay for hurting her!"

Aiko blinked a few times before shutting her eyes and falling unconscious.

...

Aiko gasped and sat up when she was fed a sensu bean by a Gohan. She jumped back to her feet and glared angrily at the sky. Gohan smiled at her.

"I'm so glad your okay!"

She ignored him and stared down at the city.

"Where are those two?! I will kill them for what they did to me!"

"They just flew off following my dad and the others."

Her eyes widened and she looked down at the boy.

"We need to find Kakarot now! That old piece of junk has the ability to absorb power."

"What?! I don't get it Aiko! Your saying the androids can absorb energy?" Krillin asked.

"I'm not sure how he did it but when he grabbed me I felt all the energy being drained from my body!"

Bulma glared at them.

"Well what in the world are you waiting for? Get going before those nasty androids blast someone else!"

"Oh no we have no time to lose, Aiko we gotta warn my dad."

She nodded and they both powered up and took off. Krillin followed closely behind them. They stopped fighting and looked around. Aiko grit her teeth in anger.

"Where could they have gone?"

"GOKU WHERE ARE YOU?!" Krillin Yelled.

After a while Aiko felt someones power increase dramatically. So did Gohan and Krillin. They powered up and flew off.

"Whoa man, I can feel that energy big time." Krillin said.

"That's my dad isn't it."

"Yeah I can't sense the androids, I guess Aiko was right about not being able to sense their power levels."

Aiko glared at them.

"We need to hurry so shut up and fly!"

They both nodded.

"Right!"

They powered up and flew off farther and faster. They came in close and landed on the ground next to Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha. Gohan looked up to the fight and clenched his fist shut.

"Father!"

Tien smiled back at him.

"Hey don't worry your dad has everything under control. That android never had a chance."

"Has it been like this the whole time?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, it hasn't laid a finger on Goku."

Aiko narrowed her eyes when she sensed something wrong.

"Man oh man, Goku's definitely got the upper hand on that guy." Krillin said.

"No kidding. Look at him go. He's re-writting history up there. It looks like were all going to live after all."

"Yeah I'm not even worried anymore? Are you Gohan?"

"Yeah."

"Your right to worry Gohan." Piccolo said.

The Saiyan Princess looked at the Namekian warrior.

"You sense it too."

He nodded. "Goku's just not his usual confident self. His attack aren't even hurting the android! He's going to need out help you guys!"

"Hey wait a sec. He seems fine. Your being paranoid I mean look at him, what could go wrong?"

Aiko glanced up at Goku and saw him punching 19 repeatedly in the face.

"Something is wrong with Kakarot I can feel it. He will give out if this keep up!"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah right I can see it too. Hey guys remember what Aiko said about feeling weak when the android touched her? Like he was absorbing her energy!"

Piccolo looked back at her and Gohan.

"What?!"

"Yeah all my energy left me, it was like I was being drained or something! It felt so weird, but Kakarot would be aware if that was happening to him."

Goku knocked the android to the ground in front of the fighters. Krillin, Tien and Yamcha cheered but Aiko, Gohan and Piccolo kept a good watch on Goku. 19 got back up and glared up at Goku.

"Man look! If Goku hit me like that I wouldn't be able to move for like a week!" Yamcha said.

"Yeah what are those things made of anyways?" Tien said.

Aiko narrowed her eyes when she noticed Goku's heavy breathing. He began to create the Kamehameha and shot it at the android but he absorbed it which gave him more energy. Everyone gasped.

"Man that's not good!"

"Yeah he absorbed it."

Aiko gripped on her own hair in anger.

"They can absorb energy in a simple way but how?... KAKAROT! DON'T USE ENERGY BLAST! THEY ABSORB IT THROUGH THEIR HANDS! IT WILL ONLY MAKE THEM STRONGER UNDERSTAND?!"

"You're kidding!"

Aiko growled.

"Why is he tired!? How much energy was taken from him?!"

As of now 19 was easily beating around Goku. Aiko caught him clutching his chest over where is heart was.

Gohan gasped when he remembered something.

"ITS THAT VIRUS! ITS ATTACKING HIS HEART RIGHT NOW! FATHER!"

Aiko looked at Gohan.

"Yes that's it! But it's happening much later then the boy from the future said it would! For some reason his visit has already changed history!"

Goku fell to his knees since he barely had power to fly anymore. Gohan wanted to jump in and save his dad but everyone told him against it. They tried feeding Goku a sensu bean but it didn't help with the virus. They confirmed it didn't work when he fell out of his Super Saiyan form. When Aiko noticed 19 begin to lift his hand in attempt to drain Goku she shook her head in anger.

"No Kakarot!"

He placed his hand on Goku's neck and started to absorb his power. Aiko let our a shout before flying over there. Everyone else followed her but Android 20 stopped them when he appeared in front of them.

"You will stay where you are a unless any of you are foolish enough to think you could get passed me."

Aiko growled in frustration and looked down at Goku being drained.  
She glared at the Android but to her surprise Piccolo was the first to try to attack him. He attempted to kick him but 20 shot lasers out of his eyes and sent them through Piccolo's chest.

"Oh no Piccolo!"

Gohan flew down after Piccolo and tried to wake him. Aiko couldn't take watching Goku struggle away from 19. She smirked at 20 before transforming into a Super Saiyan herself. She attacked 20 head on but just punched him in the face and kneed him in the stomach. This bought her enough time to fly towards Goku but before she reached it became difficult to breathe. She shook it off and tried to fly on more but 19 saw her coming and attacked her. For a minute there she was able to dodge his attacks but then she felt just as worse as Goku did. She landed on the ground next to Goku and fell out of Super Saiyan just like he did. Android 19 landed on top of her and crushed her much smaller body then his. Goku was still in pain and he couldn't breathe so he couldn't do anything to help her. Suddenly she just couldn't catch her breath and as her vision began to fade 19 was kicked off of her. She looked over to the side and panted heavily but she just couldn't breathe. She smiled at who she saw though.

"Vegeta." She said before knocking out.

So it looked like she was right.

Vegeta always makes one hell of an entrance.

* * *

**Well I say this was a pretty good chapter I mean I really liked writing it. I yes Aiko has the same heart virus as Goku but is that all that is wrong with her? Oh boy I just twist in stories! :D I hope you guys are enjoying to read this as I am writing it! Hopefully Aiko lives long enough to make it to the cell games! Tune in next time! **

**-Love you all! **

**- XOXO C4tloverr :3**


	28. Chapter 28: The Princess Awakens

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess.**

**Chapter 28: The Princess Awakens.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**Oh & the cover photo has been changed because my bfriend suggested that it should be of Aiko and Vegeta since their siblings and we could see the resemblance and the readers could see how they look side by side. He drew it, and I think it looks well.**

**& I want to thank CrystallizedSiren the for drawing of Aiko in her gi on DeviantArt! It looked totally awesome! If you would like to see it go to this link:**

**I also want to thank all those reviewers who review often there are many of you who give me great feedback! Givihe, kitsunelover300, Jay Eddon, purex50x, NatNicole, VictoriaTheMexican149, Breana(Guest), Izana Okami, Jaime(Guest), CrystallizedSiren, horacioquienter0, & OP's Daughter!**

**It's for you guys that I work hard to finish this story! THANKS GUYS(•w•)**

**& I apologize for last chapter being repeated. I have no idea what happened!**

**I will see how my story plays out but I am considering adding Broly to the list of villains Aiko faces. But I'll get right back into the cell games.**

**Oh & Aiko did like her father so while she was a child they had a strong daughterXfather bond.**

**As for this chapter it will start back up at Aiko and Goku awakening at Master Roshi's place.**

***Enjoy!**

* * *

"**_Aiko! Aiko! Wake up now!"_**

**_Aiko's eyes slowly opened up and she saw her father, King Vegeta._**

**_"Father? Is it really you?"_**

**_"Wake up my daughter."_**

**_She sat up and looked around but she saw nothing._**

**_"Father? Where are you?"_**

**_"This will not kill you, do not let it!"_**

**_"What? Father? Where are you!"_**

**_"Wake up Aiko! Wake up!"_**

**_"I don't know how! Father please show yourself!"_**

**_"Wake up Aiko! My daughter you cannot die! You are a Royal blood re Saiyan. This cannot kill you!"_**

**_She stood up and walked around._**

**_"Father?"_**

**_"Aiko! Wake up! Now!"_**

Aiko gasped and her eyes shot open. She saw Goku smiling down at her. She sat up and glared at him.

"Thanks for giving me the virus." She said sarcastically.

Goku chuckled and helped her up.

"Hey were both all better and that's all that's important right now."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I guess your right."

Since they were alone she wasn't embarrassed to do that. She growled when she realized where she was.

"That perverted old man better not have touched me!"

Goku chuckled.

"I'm sure nobody let him."

She nodded and shut her eyes. For some strange reason Aiko was feeling dizzy but she just shook it off. They flew outside in front of the ocean Goku got in a crouched position.

"Alright let's see now."

He created a blast sending it into the ocean making the house shake. Master Roshi ran outside.

"Goku! Your awake! Are you feeling better?" Master Roshi asked.

He smiled.

"I feel just fine."

Aiko narrowed her eyes at Roshi. She just didn't like being around that man!

"In my dreams I could hear everything that was going on. Were in deep trouble aren't we? But I'm not ready to fight just yet.

Aiko raised an eyebrow. She on the other hand had no idea what was going on. All she remembered was passing out.

"Goku? Why not?!" Master Roshi asked.

Aiko glanced at him.

"What you still need rest?"

He smirked.

"No, we need to train once again. It's time for me to move to the next level."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Vegeta knows it too. Through my dreams I could hear him speaking what I had also felt. That there is a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan, and I will rise to claim it."

Aiko smirked. "Now that's what a Saiyan sounds like."

He smiled at her and nodded.

"There's no doubt you'll be able to reach it too."

She smiled a little. Goku explained to Aiko everything that went on. Like Vegeta becoming a Super Saiyan, 17 and 18 appearing, Trunks being her nephew and Cells arrival. She fainted when she heard about Trunks. When she woke up Goku had his regular gi put on and he was talking about the level beyond Super Saiyan.

"I plan on being stronger then a Super Saiyan." Goku said.

"What?! Stronger then a Super Saiyan! I don't think it can be done." Roshi said.

Aiko smirked back at him.

"Well a Saiyans power has no bound."

Goku picked up the doorknob that master Roshi broke by opening the door.

"It's the only way to beat Cell and I won't know unless I try. A year to know for sure, a year is all I need."

Aiko narrowed her eyes.

"A year?! Kakarot you do not have a year!"

He smiled.

"I know a place where a years worth of training can be done in a day."

She smirked and punched his shoulder not questioning it.

"You just know everything don't you."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"We'd better get going."

She nodded and grabbed onto him. He pointed two fingers at his forehead and focused. They suddenly appeared where everyone else was. All noticed but Krillin. Aiko smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. Gohan's eyes lit up when he saw both of them.

"It's..it's..."

Krillin turned around and then looked back out the window.

"Yeah I must be losing it, I'm starting to see things."

Krillin gasped and turned around again.

"Goku..."

"Hi Krillin."

He ran towards Goku with tears streaming from his eyes and knocked him right out of the plane they were on. Aiko raised an eyebrow and looked through the hole.

"Gosh..."

Gohan smiled at Aiko with tears in his eyes.

"You're okay..."

She smirked at him.

"Dry your tears... Crying is for the weak."

He smiled and hugged her. She placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

When Goku and Krillin got back in the ship, everyone looked at him with smile.

"I can't believe it! Your back!"

Goku smiled. "Yeah, so when do we eat?"

Tears slipped out of Krillin's eyes.

"Goku you nut, your back to normal alright."

"Well a guys gotta eat right."

Aiko's stomach growled. Goku looked over at her and laughed. They both looked at Gohan when he tried to hold back his tears.

"Hey why the long face kiddo?" Goku said as he placed a hand on his head. "There."

Gohan laughed and smiled at Goku.

"I missed you daddy!"

Aiko smiled at the scene. Goku walked up to where Piccolo was sitting and smiled.

"Kamiccolo!"

Everyone laughed when Piccolo glared at him.

"Listen, I've been through some changes but my name is still Piccolo and don't forget that."

"Sure thing, no problem." Goku laughed.

"Well what?"

Goku's face slowly fell into a serious one.

"Hey Piccolo, there's no way we can defeat a power like Cell in a fight right now. That's why I've decided to start training again and I know a place where I could get a year of training in a day."

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Where is that?" Yamcha asked.

"It's at Kame's place."

"So it's back to the hyperbolic time chamber, I see. Nobody has ever been able to stand in there for more then a year. No one. It may be way more then you can handle Goku."

He smirked.

"That's why I'm taking Aiko, Trunks and Vegeta. Surely one of us will be able to do it."

Aiko shook her head.

"No I'm not going."

Goku looked back at her confused.

"Hm, why not."

She leaned against the wall of the ship and glared at the ground.

"Cause I don't want to."

He walked up to her and gripped her chin making her look at him.

"Is everything okay?"

She nodded and smirked.

"Your friends will need help when they find Cell, trust me."

"They can handle it. You should train."

She shook her head and moved his hands away from her.

"Go. It's okay."

He narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Be careful then."

He looked at Gohan.

"C'mon Gohan. Take my hand."

Gohan nodded. "Right, let's do it."

Goku was getting ready to leave when Krillin stopped him.

"Wait! Before you go. Is it true you guys will be gone for just one day? That's cool!"

"Train hard, we'll find Cell." Aiko said.

Goku smiled back at her.

"It's a deal."

He lifted two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. Aiko smirked to herself.

"Train hard Kakarot... By now I know you're the only one who can stop him."

"Things are looking up, when those guys are done training I know we'll be ready for Cell." Tien said.

"You bet! We'll win and the earth will be safe once again. Man I just can't wait to get to Cell now. His days of terrorizing people will be over for good!" Krillin said.

Aiko sighed and shut her eyes waiting for her her cue to fight.  
...

They landed at an amusement park and Aiko gasped at all the clothes laying around.

"Cell did all this?"

Krillin nodded. "Darn it! Were always just one little step behind!"

All of a sudden some of the rides began to move. Aiko looked around in confusion.

"I know he's still here!"

Piccolo growled.

"We have to keep looking."

They all got back in the plane and flew off. Aiko leaned back against the wall of the plane with her eyes shut.

"If we can't sense Cell then where is he? He's hiding right?" Yamcha asked.

"That's what he does, and the world is a big place to hide in." Krillin stated.

Piccolo growled. "So what?! Then well just get out there and find him and fast! If we don't then Cell will take total control of this world."

Aiko began to chuckle gaining everyone's attention.

"You fools, we can chase Cell all we want but we will need Kakarot, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan to complete their training and go beyond Super Saiyan in order to win. Now tell me, would you rather sit here and cry or try harder to find Cell?"

Nobody answered her. She smirked and stared up at the wall.

...

They flew back to Master Roshi's house despite how many times Aiko told them against it. Krillin, Yamcha and Tien fell asleep and Aiko sat outside.

"I can't stand this! Why are we sitting here doing nothing! It's a useless waste of time!"

Suddenly she saw three characters land on the ground. She stood up and glared at them. There was a pretty blonde girl, a guy who looked like her but with black hair and a much taller man then them both. Aiko recognized their description from when Goku told her about it.

"Hi, can Goku come out and play?" 17 said.

She growled and got in a defensive crouch.

"Oh this is just perfect." She mumbled.

"Goku is not here." 16 said.

Aiko smirked. "Hm I guess he does have a brain."

"Not here?" 17 said.

Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien all ran out.

"Stand your ground I'll handle this. Goku's not here but perhaps I can take his place." Piccolo said.

"No thanks but, tell us where he is and I might change my mind." 17 said.

"Oh no! I don't like the look of this." Krillin said.

Aiko growled. "He's gone so you get lost unless you robots want me to deal with you!"

"Now now, it's not very nice to talk to your guest that way."

"You weren't welcome here."

18 smirked and Aiko glared at her.

"Anything to say blondie?"

She glared at Aiko.

"You remind me of that arrogant punk I beat before."

Aiko chuckled. "For your information that arrogant punk is my brother."

Piccolo growled. "Alright have I your way. There that island you and me."

He said to 17.

"Very well if you really want too."

Piccolo looked back to everyone.

"You four stay here, this is might fight now."

Aiko smirked at Piccolo.

"Actually why don't you stay here. Is love too see what these metallic demons can do."

"What?!"

She smirked and floated up in the sky. She glared at Piccolo.

"Your welcome to come but if you fight I'll kill you myself."

He growled. Aiko laughed a Vegeta like laugh and flew off towards the island. When she landed Aiko glared at all three androids. 18 stepped up and chuckled.

"What do we have here?"

Aiko smirked at her.

"I've never fought another female before, this will be fun."

"You wouldn't be the only one." 18 said.

Aiko slipped in her fighting stance. 18 placed her hands on her hips and looked back to the other Androids.

"Make this easy on yourself and tell us where Goku is."

"Well you'll need to kill me first."

"Fine by me."

Aiko laughed. "Oh and let me let you in on a little secret."

18's face remained unfazed.

"You're not the only one who looks good blonde."

Aiko narrowed her eyes and transformed into a Super Saiyan. 18 growled.

"It doesn't matter what color your hair is, I'll still kill you."

Aiko licked her lips.

"Bring it on bitch."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be a whole lot better I swear guys! Anyways as for the last sentence I just couldn't help it! XD if you already read this chapter I came back and re-wrote the ending! :D **

**Aiko vs 18 next chapter! ;} **

**If you would like to see Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan movie in the story letme know, I've started but I just want you all to like this story. **

**R&R nicely! **

**Love you all! **

**- XOXO C4tloverr _^*^_**


	29. Chapter 29: End of the Princess?

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 29: End of the Princess?**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

On Kame's lookout Goku and Gohan both felt Aiko's power level rise since she had become a Super Saiyan.

"Times running out. Aiko has already started fighting."

"Who's she fighting daddy? Is it Cell?!"

"No, there's no life force it must be the androids."

Gohan gasped. "What?! She hasn't even trained yet I have to help her!"

Goku stood up and glared at his sons running form.

"Come back Gohan! We have to complete our training! Aiko is going to have to hold off on her own. Besides Piccolo wouldn't of let her fight alone!"

Gohan stopped running and growled.

"But she needs my help. She's not strong enough to take them down."

"Gohan, Aiko can handle it don't worry. As soon as were finished our training were going down and helping her you can count on that."

Gohan nodded. "I just hope she'll make it." He mumbled.

...

Aiko powered up even more after her transformation of a Super Saiyan. She glared at 18 with her now teal eyes.

"So you took out my brother? That's fine, it's going to be much harder to defeat me."

18 narrowed her eyes.

"Well I wouldn't mind going back and officially killing him."

Aiko smirked and looked at 17.

"That would be your brother correct?"

18 smirked back. "If so?"

"You kill my brother, I'll kill yours."

She disappeared out of nowhere and appeared right behind 18 before elbowing her in the back. 18 was sent flying forwards a bit but she stopped herself before she fell to the ground. Aiko flew after her and kicked her in the face and she began immediately to throw punches and kicks that 18 couldn't block. With one final punch she hit 18 in the face giving her a small scratch. Since she kept her arm extended 18 grabbed it, swung her up a little and kicked her into a mountain. Aiko used the mountain to balance out and not crash into it by stopping on the side of it. She launched herself back at 18 quickly and they took the fight to the sky. Both of them attempted to punch each other but they mainly dodged each hit. She knocked 18 down a little again but she didn't hit the ground. They rushed at each other once again and began to hit each other. Aiko punched 18 and kneed her in the stomach sending her back. 18 smirked at her.

"Wow, not bad for a monkey."

Aiko growled and rushed towards her but she disappeared. She growled in anger and stopped and looked around. In no more then a second she was knocked down onto the ground. She stopped herself from landing on her stomach by landing on her feet. She panted a bit for air since something else was draining her.

**A/N: You all know what's going on. ;)**

She grit her teeth in anger and launched herself back towards 18. She was smirked and welcoming Aiko but right as Aiko was approaching her she disappeared. 18 blinked in shock then looked around wondering where Aiko had gone. Aiko appeared behind her and knocked her down on the ground. She then kicked her in the face finally making 18 hit the ground. Aiko smirked proudly.

"I guess you weren't as strong as I thought, or I've just gotten a lot stronger. It doesn't matter really all that matters is that I'll send you to the junkyard where you belong."

18 growled, "She...she beat me... His just how could she beat me? I must have miscalculated somewhere."

Aiko chuckled and prepared a blast in her hands.

"Power is not something you can calculate, and you call yourself a computer...please."

She narrowed her eyes and blasted 18 making half the island explode. She flew up in the air avoiding it.

"What's wrong?! Need to re charge your batteries?!"

18 narrowed her eyes in response. Aiko sighed to herself.

"If I can take out her then Cell won't be able to absorb her."

18 smirked. "It was a nice shot but bit nice enough."

Aiko growled and she rushed towards 18 again. They once again threw fast punches but this time 18 was gaining the upper hand. She punched Aiko in the face and attempted to hit her stomach but Aiko would turn around each time letting 18 hit her back. She hit her, sending her back onto the island. Aiko growled and began to just throw random shots at the female android in desperate She missed each one and grew frustrated. She sensed her own power going down but kept the scowl on her face.

"18 is just playing with her. Why doesn't she just get it over with and we could go find Goku." 17 asked.

16 kept starring at Aiko sensing something wrong with her. After another while, Aiko managed to stand her ground. She even blew up the entire island they were on forcing them to relocate but as of now she was being beaten like a rag doll at the hands of 18. After each punch 18 sent her Aiko still got up. Even if it meant another punch or kick.

Gohan could sense her struggling which got him angry.

"Hey dad, do you think she has the slightest chance of winning?"

"I don't think so son but... She can hold on...she's gonna live."

18 has just knocked Aiko down creating a crater in the ground. Aiko got back up quickly and knocked her down. They threw punched at each other that they both managed to block. Next thing everyone knew, a volcano eruption on that island basically destroyed it. Aiko shut her eyes trying to gain back her focus but her energy was right about gone. She wouldn't admit defeat though, not just yet. Eighteen knocked her into the ocean and Aiko swam down.  
To her surprise though the one down there was 17. They glared at each other for a while before 17 let out a shout and sent a water blast towards her. Aiko and 17 blasted out of the water then this became their fight. They flew somewhere else and 16 and 18 followed them. They landed on a new island. 16 and 18 landed behind 17 and Aiko landed on a hill For some reason she just wouldn't be able to keep up. She for one recognized when it was time to quit it but she still had to fight. She started off doing a good job of fighting. In their short time of fighting they roughed each other up. Way more then 18 and Aiko did. 17 kicked her up on a hill and Aiko shut her eyes. She managed to catch her breath and was able to stand but when she did something landed behind her. She felt her eyes widen and she turned around fully.

"Delightful, what a momentous occasion, a day for the history books to be sure, the completion of my being will mark the dawn of a new age."

Aiko gasped and backed up.

"Cell..."

"Hello Aiko you recognize me don't you? Thank you for brining 17 and 18 here, it pleases me greatly. You should feel fortunate as to play a big part in my completion."

She gulped and backed up till she was standing near the edge of the hill. She landed on the ground trying to get away from him.

"Hey what is that thing?" 17 asked.

Aiko's eyes widened. "They don't know who Cell is?"

"Oh, I have even aching to behold this for so long. It's almost as if I've seen them before. I recognize them somehow."

Cell landed on the ground.

"Ah hello, greetings."

Aiko growled.

Cell began to power up shocking everyone by his power. Especially Aiko.

"Well now let's get started shall we?"

He began to walk towards a shocked Aiko but he passed her.

"What's wrong? You frightened? Don't be ashamed it's hard I know. You feel my power and it's hard to bare." He laughed.

Aiko glared back at him.

"What do you mean it's not even your power! You stole it from innocent people!"

He glanced back at her.

"What? They're part of greatness now. I've given them all a purpose."

Aiko growled as he kept walking.

"You're nuts!"

Cell walked up to 17.

"Hey I was in the middle of something you're intruding." Said 17.

"Yes I see that now how rude of me, there must be someway I could make it up to you." Cell answered.

17 smirked. "No need for long-winded apologies just go away. We have some business that were trying to settle."

Cell's tail began to move up.

"Yes yes I see your point but I have a little business of my own to take care of."

"17! HE CAME HERE TO KILL YOU AND ANDROID 18! WATCH IT LOOK OUT!" Aiko yelled.

Cell aimed his tail for 17 but he dodged it just in time. He kept trying to use his tail to absorb him but 17 kept dodging. He managed to grab 17 by his arm and slam him in the ground. Then he kept him down with his foot. He pointed his tail straight at his chest and laughed. Before he could began to absorb him Aiko rushed at Cell and kicked him in the face sending him off 17. Cell chuckled. Aiko landed next to 17 and got in a fighting stance. 17 stood up.

"Thank you, that was close. So what's the deal he said this creature is here to kill us."

"His name is Cell. He was spawn by Dr. Gero's computer and he came here to absorb the two of you. Once he does evolution will be complete."

"What a creep." 18 said.

"Rejoice my brother and sister. The three of us are like pieces to a puzzle designed and destined to fit together and form one whole. Unite with me and fulfill Dr. Gero's dream to create the ultimate warrior."

"It's a nice offer but no thanks. Besides it seems a little crowded in there already. I don't need you this is what I am."

"It doesn't matter what you think you are, you are part of me and I will absorb you."

17 smirked. "Go ahead and give it your best shot Cell."

"Yes I will."

"17 I would not fight him it is extremely risky! It would be best for the both of you to run! This is a creature that has great power! Escape is highly recommend!"

"Hm, now you speak. Well go ahead and take off if you want. Don't you worry, i'll take care of the big bad monster."

Aiko narrowed her eyes in thought. These three seemed to be like her, Nappa and Vegeta. Except the big guy was smart and not an idiot. 17 rushed at Cell but he disappeared out of sight. He reappeared and knocked 17 to the ground. Aiko charged towards cell but he blocked her incoming hit and punched her sending her back. She growled in anger and struggled to get up. Cell walked over to her and she could hardly move.

"You shouldn't have interfered Aiko."

He chuckled before kicking her up in the sky and making her land on the ground once more. Aiko stood up and panted for her breath. She moved her hands together as Cell approached her.

"Alright I can do this..."

She began to gather all the energy she had left in her body. She shut her eyes since she was putting all her power in this certain blast. She pulled her hands to her side and glared at Cell.

"MASENKO-HA!"

She shot the blast and it was so big half the island exploded. She fell to her knees once she finished shooting it. 17 stared at her wide eyed.

"What an attack." 18 said.

"Don't be fooled, it's not over he's it dead." 16 said.

Aiko's eyes widened when Cell got out of the water. She shook in shock as Cell approached her.

"Are you finished playing games Aiko?"

She widened her eyes in shock and stood up.

"You can't stop me Aiko it's useless to resist. I am amused by your one woman army but I have run out of patience. The road of life ends here for you, you've reached a dead end."

Aiko backed up a little. Cell glanced over at 17.

"17 GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

As she yelled that Cell punched her knocking her down.

"I'll do easy Aiko."

He picked her up by the top of her gi and smirked.

"I could easily absorb you Aiko, but I have all I need from you."

When she felt him out a hand over her stomach she gasped.

"No..." She mumbled.

She used the least bit of strength she had left to knee him in the stomach. He growled and fatally kicked her into the ocean. Everyone gasped when they couldn't sense her power level.

_Was it the end of the Saiyan Princess?_

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you've been keeping up you know what's wrong with Aiko. I'm going to keep it a secret for all of you who don't know. :) & omg a cliff hanger :O! i know you all must hate me:3 lol but I love you all! Keep on reviewing guys! & as for all of you who want Broly to be interested in Aiko let me know how like clearly cause I have no idea on how to do it. **

**Love you all! **

**-XOXO C4tloverr! (•w•)**


	30. Chapter 30: Enter The Chamber

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 30: Enter The Chamber.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**I sincerely apologize for not updating quickly. Some stupid type 1 error showed up and I couldn't update!**

**-Enjoy!***

* * *

Aiko managed to pull herself on the shore of the island but she was definitely out. When she woke up she saw she wasn't at the battlefield anymore. She checked her body for the bruises and cuts but her wounds were healed. She turned her head to the side and saw Gohan. She smiled at him and stood up.

"I guess those sensu beans did the trick. You look like your feeling a lot better."

She nodded. "Well you shouldn't have expected such a weak kick to take me out."

Goku smiled at her.

"Next time Aiko, don't try to do everything by yourself."

She rolled her eyes and glared at the ground. Gohan smiled up at her.

"You had us all worried about you Aiko, but it was cool how took on the androids."

She widened her eyes and picked up Gohan by the front of his gi.

"Where's Cell!"

"Piccolo came in after you and stopped him from absorbing the other android."

She growled and dropped Gohan on the ground.

"Well it's going to take a lot more then all of us to defeat Cell now... Not even you Kakarot can take that bastard down. Were going to need something more."

He smiled at her.

"I guess your going to have to train then."

She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I will join you and Gohan in the chamber but I will train alone."

Goku nodded. "That's fine."

All of a sudden Mr. Popo appeared.

"Goku! Come quick! Vegeta and Trunks are about to exit the time chamber!"

"It's about time."

They all ran over to the doors of the chamber and waited for Trunks and Vegeta to emerge. The door opened and they heard footsteps. Trunks walked out first with Vegeta right behind him.

"Thanks for waiting guys. Did we miss anything?" Trunks said with a serious expression on his face.

"It's good to have you back. Things have gotten worse since you've been gone."

Aiko stared curiously at Trunks not being able to believe that was her nephew.

"Hey Trunks you've changed." Gohan said.

"I'll say, hey you look like your in great shape." Goku said.

He smiled.

"You were in the chamber for a whole day, I don't know anyone who has ever lasted that long in there." Mr. Popo said.

"We probably could have come out a lot sooner but father wasn't willing to leave until he was sure he had all he could do. He insisted we stayed there for the whole year even though it only took him a couple of months to-"

"Quiet! You've said quite enough. Our training is not to be discussed ever." Vegeta said.

"Well I guess your going to have to wait and see for yourself."

Goku smirked at Vegeta.

"So it worked out, I guess."

Vegeta smirked right back.

"Maybe, I will take care of everything now. There's no need to attempt the training Kakarot as I'm sure you would not survive it. Besides I can guarantee that I won't need any help me take care of the androids."

Aiko rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how powerful you think you've gotten but Cell already absorbed 17. I could barely handle it."

"You're underestimating our enemies. You have no idea what your up against." Piccolo said.

He chuckled. "Clearly trying to defeat Cell has taken it's toll on you. So I'm offering to take care of him myself."

Aiko rolled her eyes.

"Vegeta I really suggest you listen to Aiko and Piccolo. I mean you'd have to triple your strength to stand a chance against..."

Vegeta chuckled which made Goku stop talking. Bulma landed with her plane making Aiko growl in irritation. Bulma appeared everywhere!

"Yoohoo! Hello? Hey where are you guys?"

Gohan looked back and smiled.

"Hey it's Bulma."

They all walked over towards Bulma.

"Bulma, what are you doing here?"

"I brought some things for all of you. You might need them."

Baby Trunks smiled and giggled as Aiko approached him. She narrowed her eyes at the baby but he just giggled some more. Bulma laughed and then noticed M. Trunks. She gasped and ran towards him.

"Oh my gosh! Trunks what happened? I mean you are Trunks right?"

He looked to the ground. "Yeah."

"Oh wow you've grown." She pulled on his hair. "Is this a wig? Oh no it's real."

"I was in the hyperbolic time chamber, I spent a year in there but outside only a day had passed. That's why I've grown a little."

"Oh..."

"Father and I trained together."

She looked over to Vegeta.

"Vegeta you don't look that different. Why didn't your hair grow at all?"

"For your information a pure Saiyans hair doesn't change from the day that they are born."

"Oh..." Goku and Bulma both said.

Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"Is that true, how about that..."

"I guess that's why you've never needed a haircut."

"Hey yeah, but I wish I could do something about these split ends." He laughed.

Aiko rolled her eyes and looked at Trunks who was now standing beside her. She narrowed her eyes at him and he looked down. She growled and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"You! Why did I get that damn virus Kakarot got?! I wasn't supposed to get it was I?!"

He shook his head.

"Uh no. I guess since history is changing that was something that had to change too."

She let go of his shirt and looked back to everyone else. Bulma had pulled out a capsule and when it exploded a container full of clothes appeared. It was Saiyan combat suits. Gohan, Goku, Trunks and Vegeta each grabbed one and put it on.

"It's like the one I used to wear on Namek remember dad, a perfect fit."

Goku grabbed one of the armors and tossed it lightly in the air.

"Hey these are really light, cool."

Trunks looked over at Bulma.

"So all of these are Saiyan combat suits?" He asked.

"More or less. I tried to copy Vegeta's as much as possible."

"You did a great job Bulma." Gohan complimented.

"Thank you Gohan." She looked over at Piccolo and Tien who had arrived.

"I am a Namek, not a Saiyan and I'm not going to dress like one." Piccolo said.

"That's right, and I refuse to wear the same suit as Vegeta, not after all the horrible things he's done." Tien said.

Aiko looked at Bulma with a glare.

"You only made male models?"

She chuckled. "Of course not."

She pointed towards a drawer that hadn't been opened. Aiko walked over and opened it. She smirked when she saw it was her old suit like the one she had on Namek. She walked away to change out of the torn up and burnt gi and walked back out. Goku smiled at her. She smirked at him.

"Now that you look like a Saiyan maybe you should act like one."

Vegeta smirked at them.

"There's no need for you to wear that, you won't even get a chance to use it. So why even bother putting it on?"

Goku smirked. "Is that because you plan on finishing Cell all by yourself? Well I hope that you can pull it off."

Vegeta looked to Aiko.

"I hope you haven't been so stupid as too mix our royal Saiyan DNA with his."

Aiko blushed and looked down. Vegeta growled and turned around.

"I'll get you for that later."

He began to walk towards the edge.

"Want me to take you over there with my instant transmission?" Goku asked.

"Oh please. I don't need any help from you Kakarot... So long."

Vegeta flew off.

"Oh boy, what an ego." Bulma said.

She laughed and looked to Aiko.

"I'll bet that runs in your family."

Aiko growled and crossed her arms over her chest. Trunks stepped forwards towards where Goku and Aiko were standing.

"I'll follow him."

Both Aiko and Goku looked back at him.

"Wait, you might need these."

He pulled out two sensu beans from hi gi pocket and handed them to him.

"Sensu beans. I saved these two for you and Vegeta to use. Here take them."

Trunks smiled. "Thanks Goku."

"Good luck, and if you get into any trouble get yourself out of there."

"Right, thank you for everything Goku and I hope that your training goes well."

When he looked to Aiko she smirked at him.

"Take care of Vegeta. Make sure he doesn't go in way over his head. That tends to happen."

He chuckled. "Right. See you later."

Gohan waved at him as he flew off. Goku looked to Gohan.

"Yeah great, it's time for us to start out training Gohan."

Gohan laughed and began to run towards the doors. Aiko followed after him but Goku stopped them.

"Wait a minute you two, hold on."

Aiko glanced back at him.

"What?!"

His stomach growled and he laughed.

"Can we eat? I'm kinda hungry."

"Aww right now dad?" Gohan whined.

Aiko looked back at the half breed.

"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

He sighed. They all walked over to a table and Gohan watched in shock at how fast both Goku and Aiko ate. After each bowl Goku burped and grabbed another one. After seven bowls of food Goku smiled.

"Oh yeah that was great!"

Mr. Popo looked at him nervously.

"Goku are you done?"

"Oh yeah thanks a lot for the chow."

He looked at Gohan and Aiko.

"Ready to train?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Remember what I said before."

He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Right."

Gohan quickly finished his food.

"After me." Mr. Popo said.

Gohan followed after him and so did Goku and Aiko. After Goku ate one of the apples from the tables that is. Aiko chuckled.

"At least you had an apple."

He smiled and grabbed her hand in his. To his surprise she didn't pull it away or slap him.

"Hey what's going on?"

Tien, Piccolo and Bulma looked over when they saw them coming.

"Well hi there." Bulma said.

She ran up in front of Goku.

"So your really going through with this huh?"

Trunks babbled his baby words to Aiko hoping to get her attention. She looked over and glared at him.

"What brat?!"

He laughed and reached for her. Goku smiled.

"I think he wants you to hold him."

Aiko narrowed her eyes.

"We have training to do."

"Just for a second Aiko! He's been trying to get his aunties attention all day."

Bulma laughed and handed baby Trunks to Aiko despite her protest. Aiko rolled her eyes and looked at Trunks. He smiled and laughed. Aiko chuckled and smiled a little at him.

_"I guess I should get used to being gentle with small things." _She thought.

"Don't get crazy like your mother."

He laughed and Aiko handed him back to Bulma.

"Well Goku, Gohan, Aiko it's your turn. Hope you're ready."

Gohan began to get a bit nervous as Mr. Popo opened the door. Aiko placed a hand on his shoulder calming him down.

"Go on in."

Aiko walked in first followed by Goku and Gohan. She looked around and smirked.

"Well isn't this something."

"It's hot in here, I feel kinda funny." Gohan said.

"That's just the gravity Gohan, you'll get used to it."

Aiko walked out of the resting area and gasped when she saw where they would be training.

"Unreal..." She mumbled.

Goku walked beside her.

"Hm, talk about your rooms of the view huh?"

"I don't believe it, is this for real dad?"

"You bet it is."

"Were in the middle of nowhere, it's amazing." Gohan said.

Aiko walked further in and glanced around. The amount of space they had looked infinite.

"Becoming an ascended Super Saiyan won't be easy..." Aiko said.

Goku smiled over at her.

"You're welcome to train with us whenever you want."

She nodded and glanced at the hour glasses.

"A year is enough time."

She walked away and glanced down at her stomach.

"Please just stay put little one." She whispered.

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 30 weve arrived! Anyways I know at least one person is going to say that only two people can enter the chamber but guess what? It's a FAN FICTION! if you want complete accuracy just don't watch the show, I got a very negative PM telling me my story was stupid and unrealistic. Well the funny thing was that this person didn't even have any stories of their own so yeah. I like my story and it's MY story so if you don't like it then don't read. As for the Time chamber I'm not sure if I will have Aiko show signs of her pregnancy. It is evident she is pregnant, so I'm going to leave it up to you guys:**

**Should Aiko's pregnancy evolve more in the chamber? (Meaning shewould maybe even give birth in there) Or should it wait till all the way after the Cell Games? That would mean despite the months she was in the chamber once she got out she would only still be a few days pregnant. And nobody knows except her. If you have ideas please be clear and descriptive. Best ones always get accepted. I also accept things in PM's**

**-Love you all! **

***XOXO C4tloverr ~(•_•~)**


	31. Chapter 31: All or Nothing

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 31: All or Nothing.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**A/N: The Chamber will have no effect on Aiko's pregnancy so she will be giving birth right after the Cell games. But since she is pregnant it will be harder for her to keep up with her training. I'm also not going into much detail of the hyperbolic training it's just like small moments of Goku, Gohan and Aiko in there. Sorry if you don't like this chapter I don't blame you.**

* * *

**_Aiko, Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta all bowed down in front of Frieza._**

**_"Greetings master Frieza, we have returned from the planet, Shikk, everything was done as you desired. They pledged loyalty to your throne after three short days." Vegeta said._**

**_"Did they really? I'm surprised it took so long." Frieza chuckled._**

**_A shocked expression appeared on Raditz and Nappa's face but Aiko and Vegeta kept their usual expressions._**

**_"Very well then, you may go away now." Frieza told the Saiyans._**

**_Nappa stood up in shock._**

**_"Hey wait! Is that all your going to say to us?!"_**

**_Aiko looked over at Nappa a bit shocked._**

**_"We just crushed a hole race of people in three days! All you can say is...is...!"_**

**_"Tell me Zarbon, how long do you think it would it take you to conquer a planet like Shikk?"_**

**_Zarbon smirked, "Well I imagine one full day would be enough."_**

**_"Really a whole day? It is a tiny planet?"_**

**_Frieza, Dodoria, and Zarbon all began to laugh. At this point both Nappa and Raditz were standing up and growling, but Aiko stayed bowing glaring at the ground next to Vegeta._**

**_"Is there anything else you'd like to report to me? You do understand I have more significant matters to attend to."_**

**_Nappa growled. "You cocky little ant!"_**

**_He began to run towards Frieza but Aiko stood up and stopped him._**

**_"NAPPA!" She yelled._**

**_Frieza and his top henchmen began to laugh again when Nappa stopped running towards him. Aiko let out a breath and looked at Frieza._**

**_"Please excuse us Lord Frieza."_**

**_She turned around and walked off followed by the other Saiyans. Zarbon chuckled._**

**_"What more can you expect, and from a monkey."_**

**_Vegeta growled and almost looked back at Zarbon but he stopped himself. They walked out of Frieza's throne room and made it far from the castle._**

**_"I hate this!" Nappa growled. "You know I've been hearing talk about how our home planet was destroyed. At first I didn't believe it but now they said it didn't collide with another planet...like we thought."_**

**_Aiko growled and walked passed the much bigger Saiyan ignoring him._**

**_"What do you mean?" Raditz asked._**

**_Nappa looked back at Raditz as Vegeta and Aiko kept walking._**

**_"They say Frieza did it." Nappa said._**

**_"Huh why?!" Asked Raditz._**

**_Nappa looked back at Vegeta and Aiko._**

**_"Aiko, Vegeta, you have to listen to me! It was Frieza that ordered it all! To have your father killed and to blow up our home planet."_**

**_Aiko glanced back at Nappa and narrowed her eyes._**

**_"We already knew that."_**

**_"What?! You knew?! But how can you obey Frieza when you know what he has done?!"_**

**_"So he killed our father, destroyed our people. That means nothing to me anymore." Vegeta said._**

**_"Strength is the only thing that matters in this world. Everything else is just a delusion for the weak." Aiko said before walking off._**

**_Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz stayed behind and talked more about why he didn't take on Frieza. Aiko made it to her room and laid back on her bed._**

**_"I was born to rule father, just like you told me to. I will not fail."_**

**_Failure just isn't the option_**.

Aiko's eyes suddenly snapped open and she realized it was a dream. She quickly got off the bed and saw Gohan waking up in another bed. He had sweat on his forehead and he was panting heavily. She raised an eyebrow. He looked over to her.

"My dream seemed so real."

She sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him.

"What was it about?"

He glanced up at her.

"It just seems like my dad in training me in my dreams. I'm close to becoming a Super Saiyan I know I am."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Why don't I remember falling asleep?"

"Well it seems like you passed out Aiko."

She growled and stood up. Then she made her way towards the training area and saw that the total white space has become a snowy summit. Goku had prepared a Kamehameha wave and was blasting it through a mountain. Aiko and Gohan watched in fascination. When the mountain exploded various pieces of the ice covered Goku's body. Gohan gasped in worry and ran out towards Goku.

"Gohan wait!" Aiko yelled.

She chased after him but as soon as she reached there the ice went flying off Goku's body. Aiko grabbed onto Gohan and blocked the explosion from affecting either of them. When it cleared up they saw Goku in his Super Saiyan state. His hair changed back to normal and he glanced back at the two of them.

"What's up? Sorry I scared you."

"I almost did it! But it was just a dream." Gohan frowned.

Goku smiled at his son.

"Hey your in there champ. It's only a matter of time before you break through. Your doing incredibly and besides your way stronger then I was when I was your age son."

Aiko placed her hands on Gohan's shoulders.

"Don't worry about this. It will happen eventually. First of all you are a Saiyan and second..." She glanced up at Goku. "Your Kakarots son."

He nodded. "Right."

Aiko sighed and looked at the half breed child.

"Good luck."

She walked away like she always did far from where Goku abd Gohan were. Aiko sat down on the ground and stared at the blank zone. She could become an ascended Super Saiyan but she had to think of the child growing inside her. A couple of hours passed and Aiko was still sitting. She sighed.

"Maybe coming in here was a big mistake." She growled.

"Why would you say that?" A voice asked.

She turned around fully and saw Goku walking towards her. She sighed.

"It just was."

He smiled and sat next to her.

"Well you haven't trained much I can tell you that."

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh gee I couldn't tell."

Goku smiled and stood up.

"Spar with me."

She glanced up at him and sighed.

"Fine but...no hitting, blasting, or kicking my stomach deal?"

He offered her a hand.

"Um sure...deal."

She was so happy Goku didn't catch up quick.

...

After a few more months Aiko realized her pregnancy had no effect in the chamber. She had just put on a bit of weight but it wasn't noticeable at all. She began to do intense training and sometimes she would join Goku and Gohan for some training. She preferred to be alone though. That was there was no risk of someone else hurting her unborn child. When she would train with the other two she just wouldn't let them get a hit. She had decided not to tell anyone, not even Goku she was pregnant till after Cell was defeated.

While training with Gohan and Goku she realized Goku held back because he didn't want to hurt him. Aiko on the other hand didn't mind giving him a quick beating so he could get stronger. Currently she was basically beating up Gohan but not going to hard. Since she was training him with Goku she was forced not to hurt him badly. She knocked Gohan on his back and he landed on the ground. Goku was about to attack him when Gohan's eyes widened in fear.

"No dad don't!"

Goku put his arm down and smiled.

"So, had enough. Okay that should do it for training today."

He stuck his hand out to help Gohan but he didn't take it.

"What? You don't trust me?"

Aiko chuckled. Every time she would "offer" Gohan a hand she ended up throwing him in the air and give him another training session. Gonna stood up on his own and he glared at his father. He began to try to fight Goku but it seemed like he wasn't trying. Aiko growled and punched Gohan across the face when he rushed at Goku. She then glared at her mate.

"That's what you have to do if you want him to transform. You can't be gentle with him, even if he is your son."

Gohan stood up and nodded.

"Yeah dad. You have to push!"

He once again attacked Goku but he dodged all the hits Gohan sent. He landed on the ground and glared at his father.

"You're holding back!"

He attacked Goku once more and still he wouldn't hit his son. This made both Gohan and Aiko frustrated.

"I said fight!" Gohan yelled.

Goku kneed Gohan in the stomach but thanks to the armor it didn't have any effect. Gohan shot a blast and Goku but he easily caught it. He sent it back most likely without aiming. Aiko glared at Goku.

"Kakarot that's not good enough! If you don't give it your all against Gohan then I will! You have to give everything you've got to him! Even if it kills him. It's all or nothing Kakarot!"

Goku narrowed his eyes and transformed into a Super Saiyan. He flew up in the air and narrowed his eyes at his son.

"It's now or never dad! Don't hold back."

He sent a Kamehameha blast at Gohan. He put his arms out and stopped it from hitting him. Aiko nodded.

"That's it Kakarot. Keep it going."

Gohan let out a scream before his transformation was complete. Aiko smiled.

"He did it."

He sent the blast back towards Goku which he dodged and it created an explosion. Gohan growled and the golden aura of a Super Saiyan surrounded his body. Goku landed next to Aiko and placed his fist on his hips.

"So do you still think I'm to easy on him?"

She smirked and looked over to Gohan.

"Gohan listen, focus on your energy."

He gasped and fell out of Super Saiyan state. He collapsed on his knees and he panted for air. Aiko walked over to him and kneeled down placing her hand on his head.

"I'm proud of you Gohan." She whispered.

He looked up at her weakly.

"I'm so sorry, it was so hard..."

Goku smiled. "Hey don't worry about it just catch your breath alright?"

Aiko stood up.

"Let's take a little break."

"And what do you say I give you a haircut? If it gets any longer I'm gonna loose you under there."

He smiled at Goku and nodded. Goku bent down and grabbed his hair in his hands. He and Gohan laughed.

"It's almost as long as yours Aiko."

She chuckled helped Gohan up.

"I wish your grandfather was here."

"Why?"

Her stomach growled.

"So he could cook for us."

Goku and Gohan laughed and they walked in the resting area.

...

After another while of months worths of training Gohan managed to get his Super Saiyan transformation under control. Aiko was currently in Super Saiyan form and finishing up a spar with Gohan and Goku. Aiko powered up a Masenko blast and shot it at Goku. He fired three blast at her and once they collided a big explosion which Gohan and Aiko both got caught in happened. They both fell out of Super Saiyan form and Goku caught then both before hitting the ground. He carried then both towards the resting area and laid them on a bed. He covered up Gohan then placed Aiko on a different bed. She growled and tried to get up.

"No...I need to...train."

He kneeled down in front of her and placed a hand on her head.

"Hey just rest up for a while."

She groaned and turned her back to him.

"Fine."

He smiled and kissed her temple earning a growl from her. He chuckled.

"You're gonna make it Aiko, don't worry."

She sighed and turned around to look at him.

"Kakarot... I need to tell you something."

He looked at her.

"Hm? What's up?"

She shut her eyes and placed a hand over her stomach.

"I'm...um..."

He cupped her face in his hands.

"You're what Aiko?"

She bit her bottom lip a little. She shook her head and shut her eyes.

"Nothing."

Goku raised an eyebrow and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey!"

She looked up at him.

"How about we get something to eat?!"

She smiled and sat up.

"That sounds good."

After they found a way to make food they ate and fell asleep. Aiko just wished her boys wouldn't snore so loudly.

...

After another few months Aiko, Goku and Gohan finally exited the chamber. Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Tien and Mr. Popo looked back at the doors. They heard footsteps coming closer towards them and Aiko was the first one to appear. Then on either side of her was a Super Saiyan Goku and Gohan.

"Vegeta and Trunks I knew I sensed them, I can still sense Cell too, but he seems even stronger."

Piccolos eyes widened when he saw Gohan.

"I can't believe how you've changed."

Aiko felt her weight change as she began to walk forward. She felt a bit heavier but not much.

"So would someone fill us in on what's been happening."

"Yeah sure." Tien said.

Goku smiled. "Oh but before you stop talking I gotta get something into my stomach."

"The irony." Aiko mumbled.

"Do you have anything good to eat Mr. Popo?" Goku asked.

Mr. Popo looked down. Tien laughed.

"At least he hadn't changed."

Mr. Popo set out a blanket full of food and they sat down and ate the food quickly like usual.

"Goku, one question okay... Well I mean, wasn't there enough food inside the time chamber."

Since Goku had a lot of noodles in his mouth nobody understood when he answered Tien's question.

"Okay Goku, why don't you try saying that without your mouth full." Piccolo said.

Gohan and Goku exchanged looks. Goku slurped up the noddles making Piccolo gag a little.

"Disgusting..." He mumbled.

"What I was saying was that Gohan, Aiko or I can't cook very well so it's been a really long time since we've had a good home-cooked meal."

"Oh I see." Tien said.

"I mean seriously guys us not cooking well is an understatement. This one time I asked Gohan to fire me up a roast beef and it disintegrated." He laughed.

Aiko ignored him and kept eating. Once finished Gohan smiled.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Popo."

"Yeah that was excellent." Goku added.

Trunks looked at all the empty plates of food in shock. Goku sat back and looked at him.

"So Trunks, who don't you tell us what's been happening?"

He looked up at Goku.

"Yeah sure okay."

After he explained everything Goku thought the idea of a tournament was interesting. Mr. Popo handed Goku and Aiko clean versions of their gi's. Aiko growled.

"Great I need to ask Bulma to make me new Saiyan armor."

"I'm sure she'll be glad to." Trunks said.

"I won't be glad to ask though." Aiko said.

Gohan walked up to Piccolo.

"Piccolo, can I have a new outfit just like yours. You were my first teacher." Gohan asked.

Piccolo smiled. "Yeah kid, it will make you look really sharp."

He placed a hand on Gohan's head and a new outfit flashed on him. Aiko's eyes widened and she ran up to Piccolo.

"I need to learn that."

Gohan smiled. "Thank you. It's awesome!"

Goku walked over to them.

"You look great Gohan."

Vegeta walked over and glared at Goku.

"Okay, Kakarot. You think you can beat Cell now?"

"I couldn't really tell ya, haven't seen him since he absorbed 18 and transformed I'll have to go check him out."

He glanced over at Aiko.

"You coming?"

She smiled and nodded. Vegeta grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so."

She pulled her arm away.

"You're not my father!"

He smirked at her.

"No I'm your older brother."

She growled and crossed her arms over her chest.

Vegeta did have a point.

* * *

**Here was Ch31! I can't believe I'm still writing this story! Honestly I thought it would be like a 50k word story. Im so glad I haven't gotten lazy. Next chapter were taking a little break from Cell cause guess what? Next Chapter is Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan pt 1! I might have it up later today but that depends on how much positive reviews I get on this Chapter.**

**-Love you all! **

**-XOXO C4tloverr. :3**


	32. Broly Legendary Super Saiyan Pt1

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 32: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan Part 1**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z. **

**Takes place during the 10 days Goku has already seen perfect Cell. No flames! **

**i got three great reviews by some of my fav. authors and reviewers! **

**~C4tloverr~**

* * *

Aiko growled since the Ox King and Bulma had forced her to do something she really didn't want to do. Currently she was outside of a private school in a navy blue dress with Goku who was in a suit and the Ox King. It was really Bulma's dress. It reached her knees, had short sleeves and a bow around her middle. She growled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Remind me again, why I am here?" She asked.

Ox King smiled, "Aiko please, it's the parent interview section. The school wants to make sure that as the guardians of Gohan we provide a healthy educational environment for him. Please just stay calm till it's over."

She growled. "But I'm in a dress!"

Goku frowned as he tried to get the tie to stop choking him. The suit was really stiff and uncomfortable.

"And Gohan, Bulma and everyone else went out to the country to have a picnic I really wanted to go too."

Aiko rolled her eyes.

"As soon as we get this over with we are definately going. There's no way I'm missing the food."

Goku smiled at her.

"You're the best."

Ox King smiled nervously.

"I doubt we'll be able to make it, at this pace it could take another two hours."

Aiko stopped walking with her eyes wide and she glared at the Ox King.

"WHAT?! TWO HOURS?! ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND! THIS DRESS IS UNCOMFORTABLE! THIS CAUSE IS STUPID AND IM STARVING!"

Her eyes flashed teal as she growled.

"No please Aiko, this is one of the best schools in the country. Please I know Gohan is happy that your here just think of him please!" Ox King pleaded.

She let out a breath so she could calm down and nodded. She cursed under her breath at everything right now. Goku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be alright, we've been through much worse then this."

Aiko smiled a little at him. Ox King cleared his throat.

"Alrighty then let's review, Goku what are your hobbies?"

"A hobby is something you like right? To fight with powerful opponents of course."

Ox King slapped his forehead.

"No! Goku you have to say my hobbies are reading and sports."

Aiko raised an eyebrow and looked at Goku.

"I didn't know you read?"

"I don't even own a book."

Ox King screamed in frustration and fell to the ground. Aiko smiled when the line started to move.

"It's moving Kakarot."

She grabbed his hand and ran into the building. They stood in line for another while and kept on practicing with Ox King. All that the two Saiyans thought about was food though.

"Alright Aiko, your turn. What are your favorite words?"

She scratched her chin in thought.

"I don't know... Oh yes, destruction, violence, fighting!..."

Ox King fainted again. Aiko looked at Goku.

"What did I say?"

He shrugged, leaned in close to her and narrowed his eyes.

"I think this is a sort of lying contest." He whispered.

"I have a headache." Ox King said.

"Oh then we should go home!" Aiko suggested.

Goku nodded. "Good idea let's go."

Ox King glared at the two of them.

"No way! You two will stay and get Gohan in this school! Please think of him!"

They both sighed and nodded. When it was time for the interview Ox King was the one who mostly answered the questions that were asked. Aiko sat in complete boredom and glared at the desk. She had her arms crossed over her chest and tapped her foot in boredom. Goku was messing with his tie when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Goku! Goku! Can you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh it's King Kai. Hey King Kai, how's it going?"

"Goku I need to see you and Aiko immediately. Do not delay it's an emergency!"

"No way I can't leave right now. I'm stuck in a very important interview with Aiko. Plus if we don't answer the questions correctly Ox King won't cook dinner and dessert for us."

"I'll cook for you both just get here!" He yelled. "Look the earth is in trouble something terrible has happened and the whole galaxy could be destroyed!"

"That's terrible!" Goku yelled.

Aiko raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Terribly excited to send Gohan to your school that is..." Ox King said.

One of the men who were running the interviews smiled.

"Mr. Goku, what are your hobbies?"

Ox King looked at him with pleading eyes. Goku smiled.

"Right, let me see umm... My hobbies are reading and..."

"And sports." Ox King finished.

Goku narrowed his eyes and stood up making his chair fall back.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled.

Aiko looked at her mate strangely.

"What is it Kakarot?"

He looked at Ox King.

"I know this is really important to you but we have to go."

"We?" Aiko mumbled.

"Something urgent has come up."

Goku looked at her. She smirked and kicked off the high heels she was forced to put on. They flew across the room almost hitting one of the interviewers. She smirked and waved as she held onto Goku.

"Bye!"

Ox King widened his eyes.

"No!"

Goku instant transmitted them to King Kai's place. They both appeared on top of a table he was sitting at making him scream in shock. He calmed down fast and smiled.

"Oh well Goku, Aiko that was quick." His face became serious when he saw their outfits. "Why are you both dressed up?"

Goku laughed and took off the suit jacket before jumping out of the clothing. Aiko tore off Bulmas dress and the both of them had their gi's on under it. Aiko rolled down her bottoms since she has to roll them up to not be seen in the dress. She pulled on her boots and gloves she had in a capsule from which she took from Bulma.

"Ah, now that's better, it feels good to be in my regular clothes." Goku said.

"Tell me about it." Aiko agreed.

King Kai walked up to them.

"Alright now let's get down to business."

"Yes of course. But can we eat first please?!" Goku begged.

King Kai sighed and began to set out the table full of food. Goku and Aiko instantly began to pig out and eat everything there. King Kai and Bubbles just watched as they ate. Aiko was trying to eat a huge piece of meat but it was hard to chew.

"So there's a Super Saiyan on the south galaxy is that right?"

Aiko growled. "It can't be a Super Saiyan our race was wiped out!"

King Kai nodded.

"I'm sure he is one Aiko. Actually it appears he's already torn up most of the south galaxy and he's on course to the north galaxy next, that our galaxy you know?"

"Oh..." They both said.

"And what I'm really afraid of Goku is that he might be stronger then you!"

Aiko choked on what she was currently eating but Goku laughed.

"Really?! That's so amazing!"

"This is not the time to be excited. This is in the bad thing category Goku."

He dropped the piece of meat he was eating on a plate, stood up and began to stretch. Aiko grabbed it and ate it while she watched him.

"Where do we go to find him?" Goku asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Hey I thought you Kai's are supposed to know everything!" Aiko yelled.

"It depends on my mood! All I know is that he is somewhere in the south galaxy. Just use your instant transmission!"

"Yeah then I can just search for his energy."

He placed to fingers on his forehead and tried to focus. He then chuckled and looked at King Kai.

"Uh, King Kai, can you tell me which way is south again?"

Aiko widened her eyes and Bubbles dropped the plates he was carrying from the Saiyans lunch cause of Goku's question. She rubbed her temples.

"Kakarot you are such an idiot."

King Kai pointed in the south direction.

"Okay I'll search that way then."

Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and focused again.

"Got it. It's weak but that's definitely Saiyan energy alright."

Aiko stood up and walked over to him. She held on to him and he smiled at King Kai.

"See you soon, take care!" Goku said.

He suddenly disappeared and appeared on a strange planet. Aiko felt her eyes widen at the scene. Everything around them was broken.

"So he was right..." Aiko mumbled.

"This guy might be stronger then any of us." Goku said.

"He was recently here?" She asked.

He nodded. "We just missed him, but for him to leave such a strong trail of energy behind... It's unreal."

"How about right now you ask him to change for the better." She mocked.

Goku smiled down at her.

"Anyone can change."

"And what makes you believe that?"

"You did."

She blushed and looked away.

"I think I should keep searching for his trail. Maybe you and I could handle it without anyone else getting hurt."

She nodded and held onto him so he could take them where the Super Saiyan was next. When they were fazing into sight, Aiko got punched in the face by Krillin on accident. She growled at the monk before kicking him in the face and knocking him down. He glared up at her.

"Hey it was an accident."

"And I was just stretching my leg."

Gohan's eyes widened. "Daddy!"

"Hey Goku! Aunt Aiko." Trunks said.

Aiko rubbed her cheek and glared at Krillin.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Krillin asked.

"I'm not sure I was just following a Saiyans energy... What are you guys doing here?"

Krillin crossed his arms over his chest.

"Vegeta was asked to destroy this legendary Super Saiyan and we had some extra flying miles to spend."

Aiko raised an eyebrow.

"Vegeta was asked?"

Goku looked at her.

"I guess King Kai talked to him as well."

Suddenly a voice caught their attention.

"Princess Aiko, how good of you to come with along with Kakarot... Or how you prefer now, Goku."

He got on one knee and bowed to her. Aiko glared at him.

"You must be a Saiyan."

"Yes, and your mate, Kakarot, must be Bardock's son."

Goku stood up and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Now, would our guest like to have some dinner? It is in your honor Princess."

She kept her glare but Goku smiled.

"Are you kidding?! That sounds fantastic!"

"After me then."

He began to walk away and Goku looked at Aiko. She rolled her eyes and both of them followed Paragus, the Saiyan, into the palace. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Where is Vegeta?"

"He is in search of the legendary Super Saiyan with my son."

"Son?" She asked.

Paragus nodded and chuckled.

"Allow me to say Princess he might make a much better mate then the one you have."

Aiko glared at him. Goku who was only thinking about food didn't hear his comment. They walked into a room where Oolong and Master Roshi were. Goku sat down and Paragus pulled out Aiko's chair for her. She sat next to Goku and watched as many servants brought out many dishes of food covering the table. Oolong and Roshi pigged out. Aiko narrowed her eyes at everything.

"Well it's not Paragus, now if I were that Super Saiyan where would I be now?" Goku asked himself.

"Hey I'm gonna be all over your food if you don't eat!" Oolong said.

"No way! I'm starving here!"

At that point Goku began to eat. Aiko furrowed her brows in thought.

"A new Planet Vegeta? A hospitable full blooded Saiyan? It doesn't seem right to me. Something is up with this guy."

Goku looked at her.

"Hey relax sweetheart..."

She glared at him for calling her that.

"If he's giving us all this great food he can't be that bad. He's probably being like this since you are the Princess and he wants to get on your good side."

Aiko rolled her eyes and narrowed them again.

"If this legendary Super Saiyan really exist we might have a lot of trouble."

Goku continued eating. After dinner they sat on the windows of the palace and waited for Vegeta. He growled as he passed them. Aiko stood up and narrowed her eyes at him. He smirked at his little sister.

"Hey Vegeta." Goku said.

"I don't remember seeing you on the guest list."

"Aww c'mon, it's not like your having better luck finding the Super Saiyan."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"It won't be long before we catch him and when we do he's mine and he's dead. So stay out of my way. Both of you."

He walked away with Paragus behind him and Aiko growled and looked back at Goku.

"I really don't trust these guys..."

She looked over at another Saiyan who was standing near them glaring at Goku. He was tall, had light skin and mid back length spiky hair with two front bangs. Then he stared at Aiko in a strange way making her angry. Goku looked over and stood up in front of Aiko when he saw him. Goku narrowed his eyes at him since he was staring at his mate in a strange way. She placed her hand on Goku's arm when the other Saiyan began to growl. The blue jewel on his crown began to glow. A golden aura began to surround Goku's body as a turquoise one surrounded the larger Saiyan.

"Kakarot..." She mumbled lightly.

Aiko and Goku glanced back when they heard Roshi. Then they looked back at the Saiyan known as, Broly, when he stopped growling and calmed down. Then he simply followed Paragus like nothing even happened. Aiko glanced up at Goku.

"That was so strange."

He nodded and grabbed her much smaller hand in his.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you."

She smirked and looked around. She kissed his cheek and leaned her head on his chest.

"You're the only idiot I need."

He smiled at her.

She sighed and looked to the ground as they walked away. Since Aiko was a Princess she was given her own room and of course Goku stayed in it with her. She leaned against the window with her arms crossed over her chest and glared at the ground. Goku was laying on a bed and looked over at her. He stood up and walked in front of her.

"Hey what's bothering you?"

She looked up at him.

"All of this. It's strange..."

He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Don't worry Aiko, as soon as we find the Super Saiyan we'll go back home to earth."

"Then we have another threat to worry about."

He smiled and grabbed both her hands in his.

"Let's just relax tonight and try to sleep."

She sighed and nodded Goku turned around as was about to lead them to the bed.

"Uh Kakarot..I."

He turned around to look at her.

"Hm?"

He was shocked when she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. She would occasionally peck his cheek or nose but never full on the lips kiss him. He smiled and slid his eyes shut kissing her back deeply. She pulled her lips away from his and smiled a little. Goku laughed and then they got into bed.

After a while Goku had fallen asleep. Aiko leaned her head on his chest and couldn't sleep. The first reason being Goku snored loudly. Second reason was that she just had a strange feeling something bad was going to happen. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes for a while. As she began to fall asleep Goku's eyes snapped open and someone barged in their room. He jumped off the bed with Aiko in his arms. She looked at him shocked.

"Kakarot? Wha-"

Her eyes widened when she saw Broly in his Super Saiyan form on top of their now broken bed. Broly launched himself at Goku so he put Aiko down and Broly pushed him out the window. He smirked and looked over at Aiko. Her eyes widened and she backed up. He attempted to rush at her but she picked up a piece of the broken bed and threw it at him. He growled and punched it making it land over her. Goku flew back over and widened his eyes.

"Broly what are you-!"

He growled and flew out the window as if he wanted to kill Goku. Aiko pushed the broken bed away from her and looked out the window. Goku and Broly were now floating over water and he punched Broly in the face drawing blood from his mouth. Broly smirked and licked it away.

"Ew that was completely unnecessary! Disgusting!" Goku said.

Broly powered up one blast but it sent multiple blast towards Goku. When Goku punched him once more in the face he powered up even more. Not a second later Paragus showed up. Paragus tried to stop Broly.

"Broly cut this out! Stop it son, I command you!"

"Listen to what your father's telling you! Calm down please!" Goku said.

Broly began to laugh evilly.

"Stop it! Stop it Broly! Now!"

The blue jewel on his crown glowed again and then Broly was out of his Super Saiyan form back to normal. Goku's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Let's get you back to the palace my son."

As they flew off Aiko landed in front of Goku. He glanced down at her.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Why did he attack you?"

Goku narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not sure but I'm sure of one thing."

Aiko raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"He's the Legendary Super Saiyan."  
...

When morning came Vegeta was walking to the ship as if he was leaving while Paragus was begging him to stay. He was walking with Broly when suddenly he stopped and his eyes widened. Vegeta glared back at him.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Ka-Kakarot..." He mumbled.

"Vegeta? Vegeta? Are you in here? I'm getting tired of waiting for you? Plus I haven't eaten breakfast yet I'm hungry."

Aiko rolled her eyes.

"Your always hungry."

He smiled at her.

"Yoohoo! Hey!" He began to laugh. "There are pretty cool acoustics in here!"

Aiko slapped her forehead. Goku's facial expression got serious and himself and Aiko flew out to meet Vegeta. They landed in front of the ship and narrowed their eyes at Paragus and Broly.

"Vegeta you don't have to go anywhere. The Super Saiyan your looking for is right here."

Vegeta glared at him.

"Stay out of this you have no idea what your talking about."

Aiko glared at Paragus.

"Why don't you tell my brother that Broly is the legendary Super Saiyan."

Paragus took a step forward.

"Vegeta, they must be confused that's preposterous not to mention completely impossible my lord."

He walked in front of Broly.

"Look at him, he has less power then I do. The boy is pitiful can't you see that?" Paragus said. "Let's drop this nonsense and return to your palace."

Aiko growled. "After what happened last night we are not staying in there."

All of a sudden someone was flying over towards them.

"Father! Don't listen to him!"

They all looked over and saw Trunks flying towards them. Goku smiled.

"This so called Planet Vegeta is nothing but a fake and illusion!" Trunks yelled.

He pointed over at something.

"Just look at that! Ruins! He didn't build this for you. Paragus twisted everything you see here using these disadvantaged people they can tell you everything."

Gohan and Krillin flew over and landed with two small slaved children. One of them gasped and pointed at Broly.

"That's him! That's the one that destroyed our home planet!"

Vegeta glared at Paragus.

"You tricked me."

"It's about time you're spoiled, miniscule brain figured it all out."

Aiko growled. Paragus smirked.

"Your son is most certainly right though Vegeta. This meaningless place has no value to me. It's been miserable here putting on this little charade, but do you want to know what I really care about? It's a little sphere in the north galaxy called earth! A lush, green, healthy planet! The most beautiful in the cosmos. You have no idea how long I've waited for the right time to re-establish Saiyan dominance! You think I want the earth to look like this?! Of course not! Which is why I decided to create this elaborate ruse. An imaginary town for an imaginary Prince. Oh how your father would be laughing at you right now. Oh and another thing I forgot to mention to you fools! I chose this planet because in a few short hours it will collide with Comet Camori an astronomical object of colossal proportions! When you're gone all rule of earth or any of the planet will be completely uncontested!"

Aiko narrowed her eyes. Broly began to grunt and growl. He began to walk towards Goku repeating "Kakarot" over and over. While in the walk towards Goku, Broly became a Super Saiyan. Goku glanced back at Aiko and back to Broly.

Vegeta growled.

"No I don't think so, this Saiyan is mine!" He yelled.

He transformed into a Super Saiyan and kicked Broly on the shoulder but he had no effect.

"Whoa, Vegeta's attack was like nothing to him."

As Broly approached him Goku jumped back further from Broly. Aiko did the same and stayed behind him.

"Let's get something straight! Some friends call me Kakarot but I'm Goku and your not my friend!"

Paragus laughed. "Well I might not have to wait for the comet to see you die, seems Broly has other plans for you! Broly attack!"

Paragus tried to control Broly but he ignored him. Vegeta fired a Photon Bomber at Broly but all the same it has no effect. The blast sent Paragus flying back and Goku grabbed Aiko making them get out of the way. Her eyes widened when the smoke cleared and she saw Broly powering up. She gripped into Goku's gi as he watched with the same facial expression as her. Paragus got back up and walked near Broly but he kept his distance.

"Broly, Broly, easy easy, calm down Broly you'll destroy the planet! Enough Broly! I said stop!"

He put his hand out and the jewel on Broly's crown began to glow but Paragus had no control.

Would this be the end of everyone?

* * *

**Part 1! :D part 2 may be up tomorrow or the next day. It's cause of the insane shitty thing called school. -.- god I hate school. :( at least Ill be starting college next year! :D **

**anywho this chapter was one of my favorites. I wanted too show a softer side of Aiko and Goku's relationship. & next chapter will be more sibling bonding I hope since I haven't really written much scenes about Vegeta and Aiko lately. **

**I just can't wait to write about Aiko's reaction to Vegeta realizing she is pregnant! I have an idea in my mind & yes like always these two will end up getting physical. **

**Its a love/hate thing. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it cause I really did. **

***Love You All!**

**-XOXO C4tloverr ;3**


	33. Broly Legendary Super Saiyan Pt2

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 33: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan Part 2**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

As Broly kept on powering up he managed to destroy the crown Paragus used to control him all those years. Broly's rage and power level grew so high if scared Vegeta and Aiko a little. Broly began to laugh and electricity bolts shot down from the sky. Aiko gripped onto Goku's gi. She was utterly shocked and completely stunned by his power.

"Kakarot...there's no point in fighting him."

Goku ignored her and kept his eyes on Broly.

"Please listen to me, he's...too strong."

Goku grit his teeth together and got in a defensive crouch. Vegeta fell to his knees in shock as Broly power continued to rage on. Once finished, Broly growled and glared at Goku. Sweat dripped down the side of Vegeta's face.

"He's the one, the Saiyan of legend."

Broly smirked and pointed at Goku.

"You Kakarot, I choose you to be the first of my Victims!"

Gohan suddenly jumped in front of his father and narrowed his eyes at the beast.

"No you don't."

Goku grit his teeth again this toms he was much more angry. When Broly rushed towards them Aiko snapped out of her shock. She gasped and pushed Gohan out of the way then jumped out of the way herself. She grabbed Gohan by his arm and pulled him away from in incoming blast from Broly. They flew over a forest along with Goku but Broly was mainly chasing Gohan. The necklace he had on allowed him to shoot Ki blast. Very powerful ones at that. He caught Gohan in one and sent him towards the ground. Aiko flew down after him with Broly hot on her tail.

Literally.

She grabbed him before he hit the ground and continued to fly away. Broly shot random shots in hopes of killing any of them. He appeared behind Aiko and shot a blast towards her but Goku shielded her with his back. This caused his gi to catch on fire. He screamed as she tried to put it out with her hands. They both felt their eyes widen when Broly flew towards them again.

"What the hell is Vegeta doing!?" She yelled in fear.

She screamed once more when Broly was close to blasting her. This time it was Gohan who pulled her out of the way. They kept on flying and flying but since Aiko was pregnant she was beginning to tire out. She placed over her stomach and was able to feel her own child's ki. It was a bit weak but it was still barely even a baby.

"Stay strong little one." She whispered.

She turned around and Broly had blasted a crater in which the enslaved people were near. He managed to kill some of them. When she saw that Aiko reflected on how herself and Vegeta would kill innocent people like that. It looked so terrible when someone else did. Broly laughed.

"I understand if you don't want to fight back but I am going to destroy this planet no matter what!"

Goku landed on a flat surfaced cliff like thing and glared at Broly.

"No you won't!" He yelled.

He let out a loud growl before becoming a Super Saiyan. Aiko, Gohan, and Trunks landed and followed his lead by each of them transforming. Broly merely smirked before once again rushing towards the four of them. He elbowed Goku in the face, punched Gohan and Aiko away, then he did the same with Trunks. His hits didn't hurt them much so they managed to get away. They all stopped and landed on the edge of a cliff leading them to the broken city that was there. Everything was made from rock.

"You think 4 on 1 will do you any good? Do you really believe you have the power to beat me?!" Broly yelled.

Goku smirked, "Broly you surprised me, so I'd say you one this round..." His face turned serious. "But now it's time for round two."

All of a sudden Master Roshi appeared along with the remaining enslaved race, Oolong and Krillin. Oolongs eyes widened when he saw Broly. He screamed in fear and tried to run away but he ended up running in place on Krillin's head.

"Uh hey Krillin." Gohan said.

"What's up, and where's Master Roshi?" Asked Goku.

He popped out from under the pile of slaves Krillin was sitting on.

"Alright, alright I'm here."

Broly chuckled but his face became serious when he saw Master Roshi.

"Eh, thought you could use some of my help, so..."

He growled before his shirt ripped off his body exposing big muscles. Aiko's eyes widened, as did Goku's.

"Is that really..."

"Roshi...?"

Master Roshi glared at Broly through his sunglasses.

"Broccoli, just give it up it's all over."

Oolong crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes.

"Very tough but his name is Broly."

Master Roshi began to growl and move his arms before he pulled out a mask. Aiko raised an eyebrow.

"What's he...?"

Her eyes widened much more when she saw Master Roshi changing his facial expression each time he lifted the mask from his face. She rubbed her temples in annoyance. He laughed.

"Aiko how do you like this baby?"

She glared at him and Oolong kicked him away from the imaginary stage he was on.

"Hey, Goku I think he's a little sick from our flight over here."

The slave people huddled up in a bunch because of the fear they had of Broly. He smirked over at them.

"Oh look, the little slaves decide to be brave. I noticed that you like to look up in the sky at your silly old planet. You're probably dreaming you could go back there some day. Well it's just a dream!"

He created one of his blast and shot it at the ground in front of them making it bounce up to their planet. Aiko's eyes widened at the scene. With one small blast the planet completely disintegrated out of existence.

"Oops, did I just blow it up?" Broly laughed.

Gohan's eyes widened.

"He's...he's pure evil..."

"If we let this dirt bag live he'll continue to destroy the entire universe." Trunks said.

Broly laughed.

"Krillin I need you to get everyone out of here! Go, go now! You too Roshi!" Goku yelled.

All of the slaves ran away into what seemed to be a large cave. Oolong ran in afterwards. Krillin looked at the four Saiyans.

"Gohan, Goku, Trunks, Aiko...please don't do anything stupid."

He ran in afterwards. Master Roshi approached the cave.

"Well I suppose if you insist...I GOTTA GET OFF THIS PLANET!" He yelled as he ran in.

Broly rushed at the four Super Saiyans and quickly clotheslined Trunks causing him to cough up blood. He when slammed him into the side of a mountain. Broly laughed and looked at Aiko.

"Tell me Princess, how much do you love that child?"

She narrowed her eyes and stood in front of Gohan protectively. Goku passed both of them and glared at Broly.

"Gohan, Aiko, leave."

They both looked at him shocked.

"K-Kakarot..."

"But father..."

"Now!" He yelled at both of them.

Aiko looked back at Gohan and nodded. They powered up and took off into the broken down city. All of a sudden Broly popped out of a building and grabbed Gohan's head dragging it against another building. Aiko growled and rushed at him knowing she would only get knocked away. He knocked Gohan on the side of a building and he hung there. Aiko gasped and flew towards him but Broly knocked her hard on the ground causing her to fall out of Super Saiyan form. Gohan's hair had returned to its original color and so had Trunks' after Broly took care of him. Goku saw Gohan dangling on the side of the building like he was a jacket on a coat rack. He jumped upwards and saw Aiko laying in a crater. He tried to go help his son and mate but Broly got in his way and blasted him. Goku kept getting up but Broly kept on blasting him. He shot multiple blasts at him but Goku crossed his arms over his face and chest blocking them.

"Why don't you give up?!" Broly yelled.

Goku smiled, "I never really learned how to."

Broly growled before sending one more blast at Goku. This one sent him flying upwards crashing into an already broken building and this caused him to convert back to his regular form. He powered up once more and this time sending blasts at random places. Aiko shut her eyes and dug her fingers into the hard rock. Broly chuckled and looked back at her.

"After I kill that little boy your so weak for I'll be back to kill you."

She coughed out some blood and shook her head.

"No...kill me...leave Gohan...alone."

Broly laughed and floated up in the air. Aiko tried to get back up but she couldn't. She saw Gohan hanging helpless, Trunks was out and crushed onto a wall and Goku was out as well. Broly laughed and created a blast in his hands. Aiko's eyes widened.

"No Gohan!"

He sent it towards the halfbreed boy but his blast collided with another one and it didn't touch Gohan. She sighed in relief and then looked over and saw Piccolo standing on top of a building.

She smirked. "I knew the Namek would miss out on this."

"A little green bug has come to get squashed." Broly mocked.

"You usually pick on the children first?"

Piccolo flew off in aid of Gohan.

"I do what needs to be done. What do you expect from a true monster?" Broly laughed.

Piccolo picked up Gohan and set him on the ground next to Aiko gently. He fed him a sensu bean.

"Gohan wake up, eat."

Gohan swallowed the bean and slowly woke up. He smiled when he saw Piccolo.

"Piccolo! You're here!"

He smiled at the boy and then handed Aiko a bean. She ate it and felt better then she did before. She even sensed that the unborn child's Ki got a bit higher. She smiled at the good sign and flew up towards Goku. She kneeled down next to him and fed him a bean. He smiled widely as he felt his every restored to him.

"Ah now that hit the spot! I woulda been dead if you wouldn't of shown up."

"How in the world did you figure out we were way up here?" Aiko asked.

Piccolo smirked. "I heard you guys and King Kai, I couldn't help but listen in. With my ears I could hear just about everything in the universe."

Aiko narrowed her eyes when Broly laughed and landed on a building.

"I suppose you could also feel his power from all the way at the lookout?"

He nodded, "It's the kind of feeling that gives you chills since you've never felt anything like it. You're not just fighting a Saiyan, you're fighting a monster."

"You did bring a bean for Trunks didn't you?"

Piccolo nodded and flew over to Trunks and fed him a bean. Aiko stood back up and transformed again. Goku smiled at her and transformed as well._Now the four Saiyan fighters and the Namekian surrounded Broly. He chuckled.

"If you had just let me kill you before you went be dealing with all this pain now. You're all complete and utter waste of Saiyan blood."

Aiko growled, "I am the Princess!"

She flew towards him and began to punch him but it had no effect at all. Goku began to punch Broly and so did Piccolo. He grabbed both male warriors by the neck and pushed them away easily. Then he punched Aiko away. Gohan and Trunks both fired a blast at him it had once again no affect. Broly landed on the ground and Aiko flew towards him. She tried to hit him but he simply kicked her away. Gohan, Trunks and Piccolo flew towards him but they got a clothesline instead. Aiko gasped when Broly came charging at her. He brought his leg back and kicked her in the air. Then he sent a blast her way making her fly off. She crashed into the side of the rocky path Vegeta was on and pulled herself up. He fell to his knees.

"It's no use. This is the end."

She growled and gripped on his hair pulling him up.

"What the hell do you think your doing?! Stop whining like a baby and fight!"

"Why? What for? Broly's unbeatable!"

Aiko widened her eyes in shock. That was the first time she had ever heard Vegeta say anything like that.

"You call yourself Prince of Saiyans."

He didn't answer her. She flew off back towards Broly with a grip on Vegeta's hair.

"We must escape...little sister. This isn't a fight we can win."

She growled and slapped him across his face.

"What is the matter with you!? If we do not kill him here he will continue to destroy the universe."

"But there's no point in fighting him, he's the legendary Super Saiyan. Let's get out of here!"

She glared at him.

"Why are you acting so cowardly! You are Vegeta! You have taught me not to back out of a fight, even if it means losing everything!"

He didn't answer her again. She narrowed her eyes at him and dropped him to the ground.

"Fine then! Just remember Vegeta, I don't push you away, you drive me away!"

She left him there and flew after Broly. She didn't see Goku preparing a Kamehameha wave so unfortunately she got caught in it. Broly chuckled and knocked Goku away so he could be alone with Aiko. She stood up and glared at him. He chuckled.

"You know I haven't been trying to get rid if you."

She grit her teeth together as he approached her.

"I have a proposition for you Princess."

She took a few steps back each time he approached her.

"It's not going to be much fun destroying this universe alone. If you join me I will spare you."

"I'll pass."

He chuckled evilly.

"Think about it, I might even let you get rid of these weaklings for me. You'll get to rule the entire universe at my side. So, what do you say?"

She smirked. "Bow down to the Princess."

She launched herself at him and kneed him and punched him wherever her fist could hit. She sent multiple blast at him surprisingly managing to slow him down a little. She gasped when she felt a knee connect to her stomach. She coughed up blood and felt a huge pain. She screamed and fell on her knees clutching her stomach and very scared for her babies life. She widened her eyes in fear when Broly picked her up with his hand around her neck and slammed her against the side of a building. He began to tighten the grip he had on her neck chocking her. She clutched onto his hand trying to pull it away but it was useless. She fell out of Super Saiyan form while he laughed as he gripped harder.

"Long live the Princess."

Her eyes widened and shut when he created a blast.

**_"HELP ME! PLEASE VEGETA!_**" She yelled telepathically.

In a millasecond Vegeta appeared in his Super Saiyan transformation and knocked Broly away from her.

"DONT TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER!"

She gasped for her breath as tears got caught in the corner of her eyes. Vegeta glanced down at her and then glared at Broly.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans even you Broly!"

Broly chuckled. "Then why don't you make me bow down to you?"

Vegeta began to attack Broly but it still didn't gave any affect on him. Trunks even tried to help Vegeta a little but he got punched away like usual. Aiko was too hurt to get up so she couldn't help. Broly speared Vegeta into a ginormous boulder creating a huge crater. Then he pressed Vegeta's head against it and mocked the Prince.

"What? Finished already?"

Vegeta fell out of his Super Saiyan state and slipped to the ground.

"So it's true, you are all talk and no action, a true piece of trash."

Aiko felt her eyes widen and she tried to crawl over to her brother but before she could Broly grabbed her by her arm and flew away. She shook in fear and widened her eyes when he dropped her on the ground to where they landed. He walked in front of a space pod and smirked.

"Where do you think your going dad?"

Aiko saw Paragus' eyes widen in fear.

"Preparing the rocket so we could escape the explosion."

She backed up a little. Broly smiled.

"In a rocket built for one person?"

He picked up the pod and crushed it while Paragus was still in there. Aiko gasped and tried to move far back more.

"What kind of an end to life is this? Crushed by your own son who once saved your life?"

Broly laughed evilly and threw the crushed pod into the comet what was near.

"Did he really think I would die just cause this planet would explode?"

He glanced over at Aiko and smirked.

"It doesn't matter if you don't want to or not. You are now mine!"

She fell to her side and shook her head.

"I'd rather die here with my brother...then survive with a bastard like you."

He chuckled and pulled her back up.

"It doesn't matter-"

He looked over and narrowed his eyes when he saw Goku walking towards him. He growled and crushed Aiko to his body.

"You scum, still got some fight left in you?"

Aiko grunted in pain and glanced at Goku with the one eye she had open.

"Kaka...rot..."

Broly smirked. "Poor Goku, still not comfortable with the idea of dying..."

He laughed and crushed Aiko's body in his arms even more. Goku glared at him and walked towards him again. He threw Aiko's body making her land near Vegeta and rushed at Goku. Aiko glanced up and saw Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo all channeling their energy towards Goku. Broly jumped up and down on Goku's body like he was a trampoline. Aiko heard his screams of pain and raised her arm up.

"Vegeta we need to help him..."

At this point Goku was getting beaten around like a rag doll but Goku was a persistent one.

"It's no use, this is a fight we just can't win Aiko."

She looked at her brother strangely.

"You've never spoken like this before Vegeta..."

Aiko shut her eyes once more when she heard Goku scream in pain. This one was louder then all of the ones before.

"Please Vegeta...help him." She begged.

"Why should I? A Prince give a suborning my power?"

Aiko moved over closer to him and lifted him up from under his arm.

"Please..."

He glared at her.

"You are not supposed to care about a third class!"

She looked down and shut her eyes.

"I...can't help it if I lov-"

"DO NOT DARE SAY THAT?!"

She clutched her stomach as Vegeta stood up pulling her up with her.

"Please big brother..."

"Father..." Trunks said.

"Vegeta!" Piccolo said.

"Please." Gohan begged.

"No!"

Aiko gripped onto Vegeta's armor as she began to slip to the ground. He wrapped an arm around her keeping her up though.

"Vegeta...I need your power... VEGETA MORE POWER RIGHT NOW!"

Vegeta growled. "I am a Prince the Prince of all Saiyans. Why should I give my power to a Saiyan that ranks below me, tell me? Tell me why?!"

Aiko coughed, "He'll die, we all will."

"GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" Goku yelled.

"Fine but Kakarot, finish him now!"

Vegeta channeled his power towards Goku and he looked at his out cold sister.

"It's because of you... I have been probably the worst brother in history and that will not change, but I realize that no matter what I have done to you, you never left me alone."

"Your my brother you asshole. What else could I do."

Aiko gasped and collapsed unconscious, Vegeta kept her standing.

"Don't think this changes anything.."

Vegeta said before collapsing back on the ground. Right after them, Piccolo, Trunks and Gohan fell unconscious. The comet began to collide with the planet. Goku punched Broly through his gut and exploded his body. The comet hit the planet and it exploded. But all of a sudden Aiko appeared in a Capsule Corp. space ship along with all the slaves and everyone who was on the planet. She glanced to the side of her and saw Goku there. She smiled and leaned her head on his side. He laughed and put up the peace sign. Once they landed Goku and Aiko were far from the group talking. He kissed her forehead and then someone punched him across the face. Aiko widened her eyes in shock when she realized Vegeta did.

"What the hell was that?!"

He smirked at her and became a Super Saiyan.

"Nobody touches my little sister, and besides if he really wants to be your mate he must beat me in a spar."

He flew off after Goku and began to attack him. She was a little mad but she knew it was Vegeta's way of showing he cared.

Aiko rubbed her temples.

"I wonder how he's gonna react when he realizes Kakarot got me pregnant."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I didn't update yesterday it's because of school, anyways I thought this was a good chapter overall. The way that Broly wanted Aiko to be his I felt was good and not too out of character. I mean he didn't give her choice so don't flame me. Hope you tune in next time. I might do Gohan's birthday episode or I might just jump right into the Cell games. I'll see how I'm feeling. Hopefully I get to update next week since I have stupid mid-terms. But if I don't I'll be back real quick. Ill try to get a chapter up soon. Please guys keep on favoriting, following & reviewing. To all of you already are following, favoriting and reviewing, thank you! **

***Love you all! **

**-XOXO C4tloverr, :^]**


	34. Chapter 34: Gohan's Birthday

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 34: Gohan's Birthday.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

Aiko followed Goku and Krillin since there was really nothing better to do. Because Goku and Gohan decided to stay in their Super Saiyan forms, they ended up destroying the kitchen just by touching everything. The reason being to get comfortable in their forms do they could prepare for the tornament. This got Ox King mad. Especially because he was trying to set up for Gohan's birthday party. He ended up making Gohan study and told Goku to go fish. She was shocked at everyone's reaction when Goku agreed that Gohan should study. Then afterwards Krillin explained to her why it was so shocking. Goku, Aiko and Krillin all reached a river. She glanced over at him curiously.

"So what now?"

Her question was answered when Goku began to run in the water and take off all his clothes except his boxers. He laughed and cheered as he jumped into the water and began to chase a fish. Aiko and Krillin sat on the riverbank and watched as Goku managed to catch it. He created a large splash making water hit both Aiko and Krillin. She growled at the feeling but Krillin laughed.

"Man I tell you something's just never change."

Aiko stood up and twisted the ends of her hair to dry it off. She glanced over and saw the fish resurface but not Goku.

"Hey there pretty lady, I ate your friend and now it's your turn."

She gasped.

"Ate...Kakarot... Oh no!"

She ran forwards and flew towards the fish trying to attack it when Goku suddenly popped out of the water. He widened his eyes when he saw Aiko launching herself at him. She speared him in the water making him throw the fish at Krillin. Goku laughed in amusement and Aiko glared at him.

"Don't do that!"

She punched him but it didn't hurt him. He instead just kept laughing. He stood up and chuckled as Aiko kept scowling at him. They glanced over to Krillin who had caught the fish and was sitting up laughing.

Aiko got out of the water and laid on the ground under a tree. She seemed to be asleep but she wasn't. She didn't want to flare her Ki to dry herself off since the baby might raise it and Goku and Krillin might be able to sense it. She soon realized that when she transformed or raised her power the baby's Ki would get higher and she would put on a little more weight so she decided not to use power unless necessary. Goku put his clothes back on and watched as Krillin threw pebbles into the river.

"I just don't get it Goku, I mean Gohan's at home studying and we're out having fun fishing. You must be pretty darn sure were going to beat Cell if we're not doing anything to prepare for the tournament."

Goku was drying off his face with a white cloth. He pulled it away and laid back on the grass with his hands behind his head next to Aiko.

"Not at all."

Aiko and Krillin both looked at him shocked.

"To tell you the truth in not sure we have what it takes to beat Cell. I have no idea, only time will tell. But I don't want Gohan or anyone to worry. These are precious times Krillin, being together..."

He glanced over to Aiko who had ended up falling asleep. He smiled and pulled her a little closer to him.

"That's all that really matters to me right now."

Krillin smiled and looked up to the sky. Aiko opened her eyes back up when she felt Gohan arrive. Then the four of then walked over to a really big apple tree.

"Man check those babies out." Said Krillin

Aiko blinked at the word "baby."

"I know, this old tree always has the best apples." Goku said.

"Gosh their huge..." Aiko said.

"Mhm, nothing but the best."

Goku walked over close to the tree he powered up his hand and placed it on the tree. Aiko raised an eyebrow when the tree began to shake. Then the apples began to fall.

"Here they come."

"Wow, get ready you guys."

Krillin was preparing to catch them but Gohan fazed into the air and caught them all before Krillin could. Gohan landed behind them and smiled.

"Hey looking for these?"

They all looked back and smiled at the boy.

"Wow awesome pretty cool!" Krillin complemented.

Goku picked up the fish he caught earlier.

"Well guys I guess we should head back."

"Hey we missed one it's in that hole up there."

Goku looked back at the hole and zoned out for a while. Aiko narrowed her eyes at him and stomped off angrily leaving everyone confused.

"Uh Aiko-" Gohan said.

She ignored him and flew off fast. Both guys looked at Goku who shrugged confusedly. They decided to let her cool off for whatever reason and flew back home.

After a few hours, Gohan, Goku, Krillin and Ox King sat around the table where the food and cake was. They were smiling and laughing when all of a sudden Aiko walked in through the door. Goku smiled up at her.

"Hey where did you go?"

She glared at him and took a seat next to Gohan. He widened his eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and shut her eyes while her foot tapped on the floor. They all looked back at the door when someone else came in.

"Am I late?"

"Trunks!" Gohan, Goku and Krillin smiled.

He had a gift-wrapped up box in his hand and set it where the presents were. He then took a seat next to Aiko who was still very angry for some reason. He smiled at Gohan.

"Alright I think it's time to blow out the candles." Ox King said.

"Cake yum." Goku said.

"Make sure you make a wish first." Trunks said.

"Okay I think I've got one."

Gohan smiled and stood up.

Gohan inhaled a breath and mentally made his wish. When he blew out the candles everyone gasped when the cake hit their faces. Everyone except Aiko who didn't even seem fazed. She just wiped off the cake and crossed her arms back over like they were before. Goku ate some from off his face.

"Mm, gosh this is delicious. Where's your piece Gohan."

"If I'm not mistaken I think it went down my shirt."

Gohan laughed. Everyone laughed after that except Aiko who stayed on the chair. Aiko stood up gaining everyone's attention and walked up to Gohan. She placed something in his hand then walked outside and flew off. When Gohan opened his hand back up he smiled at what he saw. It was a type of bracelet with a great ape on it. It also said his name on it.

"Wow cool."

Trunks laughed. "She made my mom make it but it was all her idea."

Gohan laughed but then his face turned into a confused one.

"Where did she go?"

Everyone looked at Goku who was walking out the door.

"I'll go find her guys, be right back."

He followed her energy which she didn't bother to mask. When he landed on the ground he saw her sitting on a branch and leaning her back against the apple tree they were at before. He jumped up and took a seat next to her. She shut her eyes and ignored he was even there. For about a minute they sat there in silence till Aiko opened her eyes and looked at him.

"This tree has meaning to you doesn't it?"

He raised an eyebrow and glanced over at her.

"What do you mean Aiko."

She shut her eyes again.

"You used to come here with her didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"GOHAN'S MOTHER!"

He felt his eyes widen from her outburst and moved closer to her.

"But how-?"

"I'm not an idiot Kakarot. Somehow I manage to know what you think."

Goku frowned a little.

"ChiChi gave me my son and I loved her and will never forget her for that."

She sighed and looked off to the side.

"I know."

He gripped her chin in his fingers and smiled at her.

"But that won't change the feelings I have for you now and always will."

She blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"Why is it so hard to stay angry with you."

He kissed her lips softly before pulling away.

"I guess it's a gift."

She shook her head and smirked.

"Is that why you got mad?"

She looked up at his face.

"No...I just get mad randomly."

Goku laughed and grabbed her hand in his.

"Let's get home."

"Okay but Kakarot there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

He glanced over at her.

"Hm?"

"I...I..."

Goku smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too."

She blushed this time like never before. Nobody had ever said that to her ever before. She gulped.

"I wasn't going to say- I mean I lo- Ughhh!"

He smiled and brushed her bangs out of her face.

"You don't have to say it back I know you do."

Aiko rolled her eyes and pulled him close to her. They shared a small kiss at first but it quickly became something much more. They laid back on the grass once their little activity was over with their now forgotten clothes laying beside them. Goku wrapped his arms around his Princess and kissed her forehead.

Looks like Goku got lucky on Gohan's birthday.

* * *

**Short Chapter? Yes. Kinda OOC Cause Goku was keeping up, yes. But I kinda liked it. Idk about you guys though. So let me know but please don't flame me. Sorry about not putting much lines but I wanted to focus more on Aiko and Goku. I mean he had to explain at least a little bit about ChiChi to her. I suck at the fluffy romancey stuff so I may have been bad. ;3 lol but next chapter will finally start up the Cell games. Can't wait to start typing! Lol or in my case pushing digital letters on a tablet. XD hope you guys are enjoying. And hopefully my next chapter will be to your liking. Oh & thank you to my reviewers & I wish luck to VictoriaTheMexican149 who wanted luck on her exams. And to everyone else who agrees on how much of a pain school is, thank you guys. Keep on reviewing and favoriting and following! **

**LOVE YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH! **

**-XOXO C4tloverr -•^•-**


	35. Chapter 35: Let The Games Begin

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 35: Let The Games Begin**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**This may come across as a slow chapter so I apologize now. **

* * *

The remaining days after that passed quickly. During those days Goku and Aiko traveled to Namek. The reason being was that the earth needed Dragon Balls. Because Kami was fused with Piccolo the Earth didn't have any. They traveled to Namek's New location and brought back Dende to be earths guardian. Aiko and Goku even gathered up the Dragon Balls and put them on the lookout, just incase they needed them after the Cell Games. Currently Aiko and Goku were getting ready. Goku put on his usual gi and Aiko wore Saiyan armor. She figured since she was the Princess she should fight in her native clothing. She tried to get Goku to wear armor but he said he'd much rather fight as an earthling. She went to the lookout with Gohan earlier then Goku did and when she heard Vegeta say he wanted to arrive earlier she decided to tag along. When they arrived they saw Cell smirking at them. Aiko glanced over and say an Afro-haired man, a reporter and a camera man. They quickly turned their attention to the Prince and Princess.

"It appears we have other visitors, but I don't recognize them. They just came flying in here unexpectedly."

"One of Cells tricks." Hercule said.

"I'm not sure what they are doing here so why don't we go up and ask them?"

Aiko sighed in boredom when the reporter approached them.

"So, who are you and what are you doing here? If you just came to watch back away from the ring before you get hurt."

"Quiet! I've had enough of your insolence, get out of my face." Vegeta snarled.

He looked at Aiko sent a glare towards him. He gasped and ran back to Hercules side.

"If you ask me those two are totally nuts! Have any thoughts champ?"

"Uhh...he's just probably one of my fanatical fans."

Aiko rolled her eyes in annoyance and glanced over at Cell. He was still smirking at her. She growled glared at him still. The reporter man checked his watch.

"Ladies and gentlemen according to my watch we are just five minutes away from the Cell games which will decide the fate of the earth! It's seems like just as I predicted Mr. Satan is the only one who has stepped forward to challenge Cell. What more do we need when we have the world martial arts champion on our side."

Aiko raised an eyebrow and looked at Vegeta.

"Are you going to dispose of them or should I?"

He smirked. Aiko looked over to another side of the ring when 16 was landing.

"Where are they all coming from?" The reporter asked.

"Uhh... It's another one of those tricks."

Cell looked back and smirked at 16.

"Well what a surprise Android 16, your still alive and kicking, and with beautiful repairs no less."

16 simply kept glaring at him.

"Bulma and her father made that android just as powerful as before, what idiots why did they even bother." Vegeta said.

Aiko glanced at Vegeta.

"We could use all the help we could get, he's like no one we've dealt with before."

He smirked making Aiko mad.

"Don't take me for granted Vegeta."

He laughed.

"It's what big brothers do little sister."

She growled turned her back to him.

All of a sudden the rest of the Z fighters began to debut on the scene. Aiko was able to see them closing in on the arena. Goku landed next to Aiko and smiled at her. She gave him a smirk in return. They both looked over at Cell with a serious look on their faces. He uncrossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"Welcome, welcome everyone."

Hercule and his crew were still shocked by seeing everyone fly in like that.

"How is it physically possible for all of them to fly like that?"

Sweat dripped down the side of Hercules face.

"I guess that trick is very popular today."

16 made his way towards everyone. Krillin saw him coming and smiled.

"Android 16, hey you're back!"

He stopped in front of Gohan and Krillin.

"Yes and thank you, because of your help I am at last fully functional again."

Krillin laughed. "Aw shucks, you're welcome."

Goku approached him and stuck out a hand.

"My name is Goku."

16 just glared at him.

"I know your name. I was created to destroy you, though I've chosen not to."

Goku leaned back towards Aiko and moved his mouth near her ear.

"Get a load of Mr. Personality."

She raised an eyebrow then looked at Gohan.

"Ready kiddo?"

He smiled. "You bet."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm not sure what to say about these newcomers, but it's very intriguing."

Hercule frowned. "Hey don't forget about me!"

Goku cracked his knuckles and stepped forwards.

"Alright then, let's get this thing going and if you want I'll be first."

"Goku you don't have to be the first one to fight." Trunks said.

Goku smiled and looked back to Vegeta.

"What do you say, Vegeta?"

"Be my guest, we all know it will be me who will end up finishing Cell."

Hercule blinked a few times before glaring at the Z fighters.

"HEY DONT YOU KNOW IM THE CHAMP AROUND HERE!?"

The reporter walked closer to them.

"Uh excuse me sir, I was wondering if you and your friends were going to take part in the tournament?"

Goku smiled, "Of course, I'll be going first."

Hercule growled and ran up to them pushing the reporter away.

"I've had enough of you clowns and your stupid jokes! Now clear out of here before I get angry!"

Hercule was yelling in Aiko's face which was something she didn't like. She glared at him and her eyes changed color.

"I suggest you get out of here before I get angry..."

He stood up straight and blinked in shock before chuckling.

"I'm sorry I forgot you ignorant hicks have spent your whole lives playing banjo in the woods so you don't realize that I, Hercule Satan, am the Martial Arts Champion of the World!"

All the z fighters blinked in shock except Aiko who wondered what a banjo was.

"And the other challengers have been left totally speechless by one and only Martial Arts Champion of the Wor-"

The reporter fell off the ring which caused him to stop talking.

"Okay seeing as you don't know who I am I'll show you."

He jumped off the ring onto the ground right in front of Aiko. She narrowed her eyes at the idiot standing before her. He picked up a rock from the ground and held it in front of her face. She watched boredly as he crushed it using his head.

"Now who rules!" He yelled.

"Champion of all Martial Arts in the World! Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!... Uh... They aren't buying it at all."

Aiko picked up a rock 10x larger then the one Mr. Satan picked up. He looked at her in shook when she created a blast with her index finger blowing it up to tiny pieces. She looked back to Goku.

"I think we should let nerd go first."

Goku looked at her.

"You think we should."

She nodded and walked back to his side.

"The sooner Cell kills him the sooner I won't have to."

Cell turned his attention to everyone.

"It's time, who will be the first to challenge?" Asked Cell.

Hercule stepped forward and smiled.

"You're looking at him! Let's get it on."

Goku was about to step forwards.

"There's no use in trying to stop him Goku, he just won't listen."

Goku looked down at Krillin.

"I've got to try." He then turned his attention back to Hercule and Cell. "Listen Mr. Satan if you fight Cell your going to get killed!"

Hercule and his reporter exchanged looks before shrugging and letting out a light chuckle. Aiko chuckled as well and played with the ends of her hair.

"I say we let him fight."

Goku narrowed his eyes at her. She simply smiled in return.

The cameraman turned his direction towards Goku as the reporter spoke.

"Just moments ago this long-haired guy had the audacity to tell the people's hero, Hercule Satan, to back down from the tournament. Imagine telling the Martial Arts Champion of the World he was going to be beaten? Having followed Mr. Satan's amazing career over the years I just have one question ask this know it all brat. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

Goku watched in confusion. Aiko lightly elbowed him.

"Will you blast them now or should I?"

Krillin turned and looked at Goku.

"If that doofus wants to fight Cell first then let him. If he packs it in then we could just revive him with the Dragon Balls."

"Why waste a wish?" Aiko said.

Goku looked at her.

"AIKO!"

She sighed and walked off next to Vegeta.

"Well I guess there's no other choice."

Goku gave the reporter a thumbs up. Hercule smirked and untied his cape.

"Your gonna love this."

As he was pulling it off a voice caught his attention.

"Hold on everybody! It's time to get happy!"

Aiko looked up at the sky and saw a pink helicopter. She chuckled and looked at Vegeta.

"I'll bet they have shirts to match the helicopter. Maybe they'll loan you one."

When Vegeta glared at her she bursted out laughing. He growled and pushed her too the ground. She pouted and glared at him when he smirked. When Aiko stood back up she saw blonde haired man, a fat man and woman that reminded her of Bulma's mother because of her perkiness.

"It looks like we have new challengers but who are they? From where have they come?!" Yelled the reporter man.

"Looks like it's national goofball day." Krillin said.

"We are the students of Maestro Satan!" Yelled the fat one.

They landed in a pose and the blonde one placed a red rose in his mouth. He began to spin around and he posed once again.

"Gaze upon me, I am Caroni."

The fat one flexed his arms and crouched down.

"And I am the stupendous power man, Piroshki."

Aiko rubbed her temples.

"These idiots shame fighting."

Caroni and Piroshki stepped forwards to fight Cell but they didn't end up achieving much. They just managed to get knocked out of the ring. It was an amusing sight for the Saiyan Princess.

And as soon as Hercule would get beat, Goku could save the day like always.

* * *

_Another short slow chapter so I really apologize but don't worry guys we'll quickly be getting into the good stuff. _

_Now some of you have asked if I'll be going into the Buu saga. I'm really not sure. I'm definitely __**not**__adding it to this story but I will write one afterI write what happens in the Mirai Timeline with Aiko since a lot of you seem to be very interested I presume. I will need a lot of encouragement for Buu though guys. Since it is a very long saga in my opinion. If I do write it I'll need some time though cause I have other stories with my other OC planned. Yes and as for those of you who want Goku and Aiko to have a daughter I need name ideas so please let me know. Of course she won't be born till after the defeat of Buu. It just makes much more sense that way. Please let me now and if you have story ideas for me that you would like me to write let me know cause I'm not sure what else to write about. I love to hear from you guys so yeah. Thanks guys! For everything! _

_Keep on Following, Favoriting and Reviewing. _

_Love you all! & can't wait to hear what ideas you have. _

_-XOXO C4tloverr~_


	36. Chapter 36: Stronger Then Goku?

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess.**

**Chapter 36: Stronger Then Goku?**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**A/N: I'm not going into much detail as for the battle with Goku and Cell cause well I'm not really in the mood. I'm not saying it's a bad fight it's just much better to get Gohan in fighting. Sorry guys but once I get these stupid exams over with I'll try to make Gohan Vs Cell much more descriptive and better, please don't flame. :(**

* * *

Mr. Satan attempted to take down Cell but he embarrassed himself as usual. He repeated tried to punch and kick Cell but it didn't affect him at all. Of course his idiot fan were impressed. They thought that Mr. Satan was just way to fast for Cell._Oh how wrong they were.

"And now for my finish!" Mr. Satan yelled.

When he rushed back at Cell he simply slapped him over to the side of the mountain. Aiko smirked.

"That's the champ alright."

The reporter known as Jimmy Firecracker felt his eyes widen in shock. Krillin smirked a little.

"To be honest I was hoping for Cell to win that little scrap."

Aiko frowned when she saw Mr. Satan had survived that slap.

"I guess he didn't want to waste energy on that weakling."

"He-he landed outside the ring..." Jimmy said in shock. "That means our hero has lost the battle."

Cell looked over to the Z fighters.

"So let's get the tournament underway. Who will be first? Will it be Goku to start things off?"

He smiled and placed one foot on the ring.

"Let's do it."

Goku stepped on forwards on the ring and kept a serious facial expression as he approached Cell.  
Cell smirked at him the whole time. Once he reached his destined spot he glared at the bio-android before him.

"This should be good." Gohan said.

"Yeah." Krillin agreed.

All the Z fighters watched with a serious face. All except for Aiko who let a smirk appear on her lips.

"Show him Kakarot."

Cell moved his hands to his sides and balled up his fist.

"As I'm sure you know by now, I've been waiting for this. Killing the helpless quickly grows old. I'm counting on you for amusement while I test my body."

Goku smirked and began to get into his fighting stance.

"I hear you're designed to use all of our techniques against us."

Cell crouched down.

"Perfection."

They smirked at each other and got in a real stance. Hercule stood up and held his jaw in place as he walked over to his fans. Jimmy and the camera man, Lionel, looked over to him. He ran in front of him and extended the microphone.

"Mr. Satan, May I ask what happened to you over in the ring?"

"Hey no big deal, I just lost my footing." Hercule answered.

Jimmy third at him wide-eyed.

"You...lost your...footing?"

"YES I DID!"

"But it looked like you were launched from the ring."

Miss Piiza, the perky lady who appeared with Caroni and Piroshki, rushed to Jimmy's side. She rested her elbow on his shoulder and smiled.

"Sure it looked that way to an untrained eye you're forgetting Mr. Satan's strength! I mean when you're big bulging muscles can make tin foil out of a tour bus the smallest slip will send you flying for miles!"

While she talked she moved to Hercule's side. Jimmy pulled out a white hanky and wiped the sweat from the side of his face.

"Huh is that a fact?"

"It's a fact!" Piroshki and Caroni both said.

"Okay..."

Mr. Satan chuckled with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry, once I take a short break to re-lace my boots I'll get back in there and squash that wimp! Now who rules?!"

His fans began to chant "Mr. Satan" over and over. Aiko rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"And I though The Ginyus were annoying."

Everyone else watched in shock. Even Vegeta.

"That ridiculous man hasn't realized his weakness. His stupidity is beyond belief."

He glanced down to his sister who looked like she was about to explode like a ticking bomb. She let out a breath and looked back to the ring where Goku and Cell were still smirking at each other.

"Now I will get to see why Kakarot has been so calm these past few days."

Jimmy looked back to the camera.

"Folks if your just tuning in there is great news! Just moments ago Mr. Satan confided to me that he lost his footing in the ring but once he ties his shoes he'll be back for more! In the meantime we might as well get a preliminary bound over with. This time Cells challenger will be that cocky guy with the big hair! Don't go to far from your sets folks, cause this little skirmish shouldn't take long!" Jimmy reported, he looked to Hercule and extended the microphone. "Any comments on the fight? Or maybe some advice for the challenger."

He smirked. "Just by looking at the runt, all I got to say is you better have a stretcher and an ambulance standing by."

"Goku is just awesome." Yamcha said out of nowhere.

"His form, it's flawless." Agreed Tien.

"Just look at him, he's standing right in front of Cell like its just another day at the beach." Krillin said.

Goku and Cell continued to stare at each other motionlessly.

"Yeah, it would almost appear like he's enjoying the moment." Piccolo said.

"With all this new control as a Super Saiyan he's by far the best chance this planet has."

Vegeta looked over at Gohan noticing his serious expression. He then looked back at Goku with his onyx intimidating eyes.

Cell smirked, "Ding."

At that point Goku rushed towards Cell and they began to battle. They started off pretty even. Neither Goku nor Cell got fatal hits thrown at them. Even if they would the other would simply counter the attack.

"They're strength appears to be equal." 16 said.

"And so far neither of them are short of breath." Yamcha said.

When Aiko glanced over at Mr. Satan and his gang she smirked to see their shocked expressions. She looked back to the ring. As the fight kept going both Goku and Cell showed some of their true power. Most of the z fighters were shocked at the ability that Goku showed. Aiko was probably shocked most of all. She didn't know he had this much power. Both Cell and Goku attempted to knock each other out of the ring but would fail. Also the fight was beginning to get difficult to keep watch of. Reason being Goku and Cell were fighting so fast it was like they were invisible._As for Hercule he was in complete denial of his shock and kept saying that Cell was playing tricks._ As of now, Cell and Goku were floating up in the air not fighting.

Krillin raised an eyebrow.

"What are they doing up there?"

Goku looked back at his friends quickly.

"HEY, GET AWAY FROM THE RING! NOW!"

They saw Cell powering up an energy blast in his hand then sending it towards the ring. All that was left afterwards was a huge crater. Aiko shut her eyes and felt her body being pulled away from the blast. When she felt it clear up she opened her eyes and noticed Vegeta carrying. She smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You'd seriously be dead by now if it wasn't for me."

"Hey what are big brothers for?" She said.

He smirked and dropped her on the ground. Aiko pouted when Vegeta laughed.

She shoulda seen that coming.

Because Cell blew up the ring Aiko, Vegeta and the rest of the gang found a different place to watch the fight. As it continued they thought Goku had gained the upper-hand when he blew up the top half of Cells body. Unfortunately for them he could regenerate cause he had some of Piccolos Cells. After another both Goku and Cell had done some damage to each other. Goku began to throw blast after blast at Cell. Once again everyone thought Goku was gaining the upper-hand but soon Cell created a barrier stopping the blast. Goku landed on the ground panting and right after Cell did.

"Both of their power levels have dropped tremendously but Goku's is dropping much faster, if he doesn't act soon he'll lose." Piccolo said.

Cell smirked at Goku.

"Are you feeling tired Goku? You d lost a lot of strength. Why don't you take a breather, perhaps one of those sensu beans would help you."

Trunks turned and looked at Krillin.

"Hey this is our chance, if Goku eats a sensu bean, he can get his strength back and Cell down."

Yamcha smiled, "That's right, Cell said he could."

Krillin kept a serious expression on his face.

"C'mon Krillin."

Aiko glared at her nephew from the future.

"No Trunks we have to wait."

He looked back at her shocked.

"Huh?... Wait for what? He needs a sensu bean."

"Quiet boy!" Vegeta yelled. "Where is your honor? Like all pure blooded Saiyans, Kakarot would rather die fighting then win with one of those disgraceful sensu beans!"

He looked to his aunt and father in shock.

"It's true Trunks." Aiko said.

"Kakarot trained in the hyperbolic time chamber just as we did, now let's see what he can do." Vegeta said.

"No we can't, Goku doesn't have the strength. Don't you see what will happen if he keeps going like this!" Trunks yelled.

Aiko glanced back at him from the corner of her eye.

"If this goes on then he will die."

Trunks, Yamcha and Tien gasped.

"But that will be his decision. It is painfully clear at this point that no one amongst this group is stronger then Kakarot is. Not even myself. So he deserves to have the fight of a true warrior and that means to the death!" Vegeta said.

Trunks balled up his fist. "So well all just stand here and watch!? I wont be a part of it!"

"Aren't you the one who never stops talking about what a great hero Kakarot is? If you have so much faith in him then wait and see what he will do." Vegeta said.

Trunks sighed and looked back to the battle. Cell and Goku were still panting and staring at each other. Cell chuckled.

"I can feel your power slipping away Goku, I don't think you can last much longer. You know it's hardly worth my effort to finish you off now, but I wouldn't want to disappoint the television audience because I know they want to see a real champion. The next battle we engage in will be your last Goku."

Goku suddenly stopped panting and smirked.

"Your right about one thing Cell, the world does want to see a real champion."

He dropped his golden aura making his friends gasp. Aiko felt her eyes widen.

_"No Kakarot, he couldn't have given up already."_

"It's over Cell, you win. I give up. I know how strong you are there's no point in continuing this fight I can't beat you."

Everyone, even Cell gasped this time.

"Coward...!" Vegeta said.

"No Goku." Krillin said.

"Kakarot! Have you lost your mind!."" Aiko yelled.

"No don't do it!" Trunks exclaimed.

"What no way, Goku never gives up!" Tien said.

"Goku's turning his back on us!?" Yamaha said.

"Don't give up!" Gohan yelled.

"No you can't let Cell win Goku!" Piccolo said.

Cell narrowed his eyes. "Surely your joking! You can't just say 'I give up' and expect to walk away!"

"Sure I can, you beat me fair and square, I give up."

"Well Goku, I hope you'll fully appreciate the consequences if your actions."

Goku nodded.

"You may quit if you wish, but if there's no one left to fight me then I will reduce this entire planet to rubble!" Cell said.

"Not so fast Cell, I may be giving up but that doesn't mean the tournament is over, there's still one more person for you to fight."

Cell glared at the Saiyan.

"You're not serious." He glanced over at the Z fighters. "Who? One of them? Exactly which one of these pitiful specimens did you have in mind Goku? Who? Trunks? Piccolo? Vegeta? Aiko? Please don't waste my time."

Aiko narrowed her eyes at the android.

"I'll show you a waste of time.." She mumbled.

Goku smirked up at Cell.

"So you don't mind if I chose who gets too fight next do you?"

"Hm, you actually intended to go through with this?" Cell said.

"I know it sounds crazy but you'll understand soon enough, the person I'm about to name is a lot stronger than I am. So if you enjoyed the challenge of fighting me Cell you'll enjoy this next one a lot better."

Aiko raised an eyebrow. Surely there was a plan behind this.

_"Who could be stronger then Kakarot..."_ She thought.

"Of course you probably won't feel the same way about it after he's beaten you." Goku said to Cell.

"What's that?" Cell asked irritatedly.

Goku repeated himself.

"A bold statement." Cell said, "You certainly seem to have a lot of confidence in this mystery fighter of yours."

"Mhm." Goku simply responded.

"Well I hope that confidence is not the misplaced. No where is he? Where is this great invisible champion."

"Oh he's here he just doesn't know it yet."

"I am losing my patience Goku just, SAY THE NAME!"

"Alright, I will."

All the Z fighters watched and waited in curiosity and anticipation for Goku's revelation. He looked up to his friends and smiled.

"Alright guys, I'm afraid that I can't win this fight I need someone to take over. That someone is you...son."

Aiko's eyes widened and she looked at Gohan. Since when was he stronger then Goku? She growled in anger.

"He's going to get Gohan killed..."

Goku floated up to his friends and stopped in front if Gohan.

"You can do it."

"Me fight with-with Cell." Gohan said.

Aiko stood moved so she was standing protectively in front if Gohan and she glared harshly at Goku.

"Are you completely out of your mind! There is no way Gohan will fight Cell! He will get killed!"

Goku smiled at her. "Trust me on this, Gohan has been keeping up with us since he was just a little boy."

Aiko growled. "HE IS A LITTLE BOY!"

Goku walked towards Gohan and kneeled down. He placed his hands on his sons shoulders.

"Look at me son, tell me something, when Cell and I were fighting back there did you think it was hard to keep up at all? I mean, were we ever moving too fast for you to see?"

"No I could see it all, but that was only because you and Cell weren't fighting with your full power. I'm sure if you'd been moving as fast as you could then I-."

"I don't know about Cell son but I was giving it my all, you thought I was holding back because you were comparing the energy you sensed from me to your own."

"Is this true Gohan?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes."

Cell smirked. "Any day now."

"What do you say son? Go out there and win this one for me, okay? Then we can all go home."

He stared at his Goku for a moment before smiling.

"Okay dad, I'll do it."

Aiko stared down at the boy she had grown to care for as her own. As much as it killed her she had to let him fight. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"I believe in you Gohan..."

She sure as hell did.

* * *

_Here was Chapter 36, I think it was alright but now we can get into the good stuff. Thanks for all of you who review and favorite. And a big thanks to all of you who left name suggestions, I kinda like the idea of Aiko naming her daughter close to ChiChi...Idk I mean I sorta like ChiChi although she was a bit over protective but I guess Aiko is as well, & I have decided to write the Buu saga out cause I can't leave you guys hanging at Cell games, but give me time after this story is done, lol, anyways hope you all liked it. :3_

_Love you all!_

_-Xoxo C4tloverr-_


	37. Chapter 37: Gohan To The Rescue!

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 37: Gohan To The Rescue!**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

After removing his cape, Gohan flew towards the ground to where his father once was. He glared at the android floating in the air before him.

"Hm, how absurd." Cell smirked.

Jimmy's eyes widened in shock.

"Folks as you can see a young boy has just appeared! Perhaps this brave lad will be the one to take the monsters order!" He yelled.

Aiko looked back to Goku.

"Are you sure about this Kakarot?" He asked.

Goku smiled over at her.

"You said yourself you believe in him, just trust me on this."

She sighed and looked back towards the battlefield. Goku looked over to Krillin.

"Krillin, still got one of those sensu beans? Let me have one okay."

"Sure." Krillin responded.

He pulled out a sensu bean and placed in in Goku's palm.

"Ah thank you. Hey Cell catch!" He yelled while he tossed Cell the bean.

Krillin gasped and Aiko glared back at Goku. Cell easily caught the bean.

"Kakarot?! It's like your trying purposely to get your son killed!"

Everyone else gasped and looked at Goku wide eyed.

"There you go I think you're going to need it!" Goku said to Cell. "It's a sensu bean. Eat it."

Krillin glared at Goku.

"Okay it's official! You've completely lost it!" He yelled.

"Look Cell's kinda worn out right now. It just wouldn't be fair if Gohan beats him when he isn't at his best you know?" Goku said calmy.

"Tha-That's Cell up there, who really cares about being fair?" Yamcha said.

Cell chuckled and looked at the bean.

"What a fool? Doesn't he realize the only thing he's managed to do here is ensure his son's demise. Thank you Goku I will take this bean without hesitation. Your overconfidence has betrayed you, you will regret this act soon indeed."

Goku smirked in response. Aiko crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Goku.

"You'd better know what your doing...if Gohan gets killed I'm going to kill you."

He smiled at her placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be fine."

"You keep reminding me." She said in irritation.

They both looked back when Cell had swallowed the bean and began to power up. He smirked once a golden aura surrounded his body.

"Wonderful, now let's get started." Cell said.

Krillins eyes widened. "You guys! We can't let Gohan go through with this!"

"I'm afraid it's too late to turn back now Krillin." Piccolo said.

Aiko sighed. "C'mon Gohan."

"So child are you ready?" Cell asked.

Gohan let out a breath before screaming and powering up. His power shocked most of the z fighters. Aiko grabbed onto Goku as Gohan kept powering up. Her eyes widened in shock.

_"His power is amazing...but how could he be this strong...? Since when did he surpass Kakarot...? He's far more powerful then I had ever thought." _She thought.

Gohan stopped raising his energy level and he glared at Cell.

"Okay Cell I'm ready."

"Gohan, I hope you're ready. You aren't going to get a second chance." Piccolo said.

"He's actually doing this, how can he expect to be any sort of match against Cell?" Vegeta said.

Cell smirked down at the son of Goku.

"Well perhaps Goku wasn't entirely bluffing about his sons strength. Of course it was a bit of an exaggeration to say that he was stronger then me but oh well." Cell said.

He flew down passing Gohan and landed behind him. Cell looked back at him and Gohan did the same while slipping into a fighting stance.

"Well I'll give you this, you certainly are brave and loyal too. Not many sons are willing to die fighting their fathers battles you know? Your devotion really is most admirable." Cell chuckled.

"You can do this Gohan!" Aiko yelled.

Cell smirked at Gohan before beginning to attack him. To most everyone's surprise he was proving to be a good opponent. Goku cupped his hands over his mouth and smiled.

"Good son! Keep it up!"

Cell and Gohan continued to battle seeming as if they were equivalent. Aiko smiled. Gohan sure was proving to be a Saiyan. Cell couldn't even land one punch on him. That was until after Cell decided to kick it up a notch. He grabbed Gohan by his gi collar and repeatedly punched him in the face. As he did that Piccolo and Krillin grew worried but Goku was just smirking and watching the fight. Cell let go of Gohan's gi and kicked him through the ground. Everyone except Goku began to grow worried.

"He's losing." Said Trunks.

Krillin looked over at his long time friend, Goku, in shock.

"Don't you even care? Goku if you don't do something right now Gohan is gonna die!"

When Gohan got back up he had a few scratched and his bottom lip was bleeding but it was nothing fatally serious. He simply wiped it away and smirked. Cell smirked right back and looked over at the Z fighters. When he looked back to Gohan he had slipped back into his fighting stance. He narrowed his eyes at Cell preparing for round two.

"Well Gohan I see your ready for round two."

Gohan's facial expression didn't change.

"Will someone please tell me were gonna get Gohan out of there...somebody?...anybody?... Aw man! I don't believe this! Are we really just going to stand here and watch him die?! Are we?!" Krillin said.

Aiko narrowed her eyes at the ground in thought. Back at the battle Cell was approaching Gohan.

"I'm ready when you are you creep." Gohan said.

Cell jumped up in the air and sent a blast towards the half-breed signaling the beginning of round 2! What Cell mostly did at first was attempt to blast the young boy with energy blast. Gohan managed to dodge each one but Aiko wondered why he wasn't fighting back. Yes it was true Cell was shooting fast but there were faint opportunities for Gohan to blast back. After a bit they landed back on the ground facing each other.

"C'mon hang in there Gohan..." Krillin said.

"Cell's too strong." Trunks said.

Cell rushed at Gohan and appeared behind him. He knocked him on his head and kicked him back. Then once again he rushed towards the Super Saiyan half breed and punched him in the face. Most of the fighters gasped in worry for their young friend.

"Gohan!" Aiko yelled in worry.

Cell extended his arm and looked at Gohan.

"Good fight kid, but I'm afraid to say that like all good things it must come to an end."

Cell let out a shout before powering up a blast in his hand. He sent it at Gohan making him crash through a rock and through the middle of various hills.

"No...Gohan..." Aiko mumbled.

Everyone's eyes widened in worry.

"It's...it's over..." Trunks said.

"He's gone." Said Krillin.

Cell looked back to Goku who was still smirking.

"That was almost to easy, then again it always is."

Aiko growled and began to hit Goku.

"This is all your fault you idiot! I told you not to let him go!"

She screamed and powered up to a Super Saiyan, then she looked at Cell.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She yelled.

Before she could fly down Goku wrapped an arm around her waist stopping her. She glared back at him with her teal Super Saiyan eyes.

"Oh don't worry you're next! I'll kill you because it's your fault Gohan is dead!"

He smiled at her which just made her angrier.

"You're wrong Aiko. Can't you sense his energy, he's fine."

She gasped when she was able to feel it and looked back at the pile of rocks Gohan was currently buried under.

"Hey I can feel him too!" Trunks said.

Cell looked up at Goku.

"Well Goku, it would appear that I have won. Now are you going to fight me or not!?"

Goku set Aiko down and smiled at Cell.

"Nope, take a look behind you."

"What now?" Cell said as he turned around.

One small rock began to roll down when all of a sudden they all got blown away by a rise of energy. Gohan was standing there glaring at Cell.

Aiko smiled, "Gohan!"

"Way to stay alive bro!" Krillin said.

Cell's eyes widened and he grunted in disbelief when the half-breed began to approach him. Cell glared at Gohan when he stopped in front of him.

"Well maybe I misjudged you, seems like you got a lot more nerve then I gave you credit for." Cell said.

"We don't have to do this. This fight Cell, it's meaningless..." Gohan said.

"Hm?" Cell began to chuckle, "You sound just like your father, do you honestly think I'll stop my Cell Games just cause you think they're meaningless?"

Gohan nodded, "Yes."

"Well think again, let me explain something to you. You have to fight unless you beat me here today, I'll destroy the Earth! Now how's that for meaning?" Cell smirked on the last part.

"I'm telling you I don't want to fight anymore Cell, even though your evil, I really have no desire to kill you."

Aiko blinked her eyes.

"Gohan sure does look intense."

None of the fighters or Hercules crew could hear what Gohan was saying.

"You don't have to continue this senseless violence. You could put an end to all of it right now. I don't want to-"

"You don't want for fight." Cell cut him off, "Yes I understand that. Now correct me if I'm wrong but I did I just hear you threaten to kill me?"

Gohan just glared at him.

"Interesting," Cell smirked, "and what makes you think you can carry out this threat? Really do tell..."

"I know now what my father meant. I know now why I'm the only one who can take you down." Gohan replied.

"Don't make me laugh." Cell said, "you can't touch me kid."

Gohan moved his glare to the ground.

"No maybe not right now but I think it's important you know exactly what's going to happen if you push me."

Gohan explained to Cell what happens when you get him fired up. He explained how when Raditz arrived and Gohan heard him hurting his father something inside him snapped releasing a huge power. He loses himself and the power emerges.

"That was a long time ago and since then I have gotten much stronger. My dad even thinks I'm as strong as he is now. He took that into account I think. I think he realized that that if I were to be pushed to far if I were to lose control there's no telling how powerful I'd become, and there's not telling what kind of damage a power like that might cause." Gohan said.

Cell simply laughed at the boy.

"An interesting story, but is didn't work."

Gohan looked at Cell confused.

"Huh?"

"We'll not in the way you intended it but you have given me something to work for. You see Gohan, this hidden power of yours intrigues me and now that I know about it, I'm determined to see it FOR MYSELF!"

Gohan's eyes widened when Cell slapped him. Cell began to beat Gohan around trying to unlock his hidden power. He even knocked him down and stomped on his head. Aiko's eyes widened in fear for her step-son.

"Goku we can't let this go on!" Krillin yelled.

Aiko nodded, "Cell doesn't want Gohan he wants to fight you!"

"Don't worry guys, Gohan is going to win, trust me. Kay, he's fine."

Cell began to insult Gohan trying to trigger his anger. When Gohan wouldn't budge Cell growled and picked him up by his shirt.

"Do you hear me I want you to get mad! Get furious!" Cell yelled.

He continued to beat Gohan to a pulp. When Gohan did fight back though it was against his will. He only did it to defend himself. He kicked Cell down making Krillin smile.

"Yeah! Way to stick it to him Gohan!" The bald monk cheered.

Cell struggled to get up and when he did he glared at the boy. Gohan got his his fighting stance and growled. Cell wiped away the purple blood that escaped his mouth and smirked.

"Well then, looks like I may get through to you."

Aiko looked at Gohan then over to Goku who was smiling. She smiled a little. There was nothing to worry about.

The young Super Saiyan was standing firm.

* * *

**Here was chapter 37, honestly I really liked this chapter. Hope you all did too. Anyways keep on favoriting and following. & I am doing the Buu saga but I'm following canon so things will remain pretty much the same except I'll add in a few things. Thanks for all the name submissions and ideas for those of you who gave some.**

**As for the m. Trunks saga I'm not sure if I'll just add it to the end of this one or make a short story. If I do it will be short cause I'll busy working on Aiko: Saiyan Princess (Part 2) the Buu saga one. Anyways thanks for reading this chapter keep on favoriting and following guys! Thanks for all the support!**

**Love you all.**

**Xoxo C4tloverr! ~*~**


	38. Chapter 38: End of 16

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 38: End of 16.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**enjoy! ~(•_•~)**

* * *

Gohan glared at the bio-android as everyone else watched. Although she had faith in the young boy Aiko was still a little nervous. Since they returned from Namek Gohan was like a son to her. She didn't like anyone hurting him unless it was her. Goku could sense her nervousness and grabbed her hand. She sighed and looked back to the battlefield where Cell and Gohan were. Cell smirked at him.

"Gohan, let's see if we could give your engine a jump start."

He extended his arm out and shot a blast through his finger. Gohan easily ducked it by bending backwards.

Aiko gasped, "That's one of Frieza's finishing moves..."

Cell kept on blasting them but Gohan only dodged them. He then flew off to the side but Cell caught him in a bear hug. He began to squeeze his body in the hug and laughed as the boy screamed. Gohan wiggled and shook trying to get out of Cells hold but it wouldn't work.

"Think about it, a wretched way to die. No one can stop me...except for you Gohan, except for you!" Cell chuckled.

Aiko growled and glared at Goku when all he did was watch.

"Goku! Stop him!" Piccolo yelled.

Aiko grit her teeth in anger as Gohan's screams got louder. Cell continued to crush the boy enjoying his painful cries.

"C'mon! I know this hurts you. What are you waiting for? I can feel your bones beginning to crack, so if you're going to act through it now."

Aiko pulled her hand away from Goku's and glared at the scene in front of her.

"Kakarot!" She yelled.

"Goku you could stand their all you want but I'm helping Gohan!" Piccolo stated.

Goku glared back at Piccolo.

"NO YOUR NOT! You and I both know your not strong enough to fight Cell, so wait. Just a little bit longer."

"For what?!" Yelled Piccolo, "for Gohan to get killed? For Cell to rip him to pieces while we watch?!"

Goku looked back over to his son and smirked.

"We wait until he has no choice then, right when Gohan is backed into a corner with no way out he'll awaken his furious inner strength." Goku said.

Aiko raised an eyebrow. "Inner strength?"

"And when that happens you watch. Gohan will hark Cell down once and for all!" Goku stated.

All the fighters stared at Goku for a while before looking back to Gohan. He was still screaming in pain and trying to wriggle out of Cells massive hug.

"That's it scream out! Get angry! It makes you mad that your in pain." Cell yelled.

Piccolo growled, "enough of this game Goku! Your wrong about your son!"

Aiko gripped Goku's shirt and pulled him down.

"He doesn't thirst for battle or mayhem Kakarot! He's different! Don't you see! He may have the power but he is not a fighter like you!" She yelled in pure anger.

"Huh?!"

Goku's eyes widened and he looked down in shock. Aiko felt a little bad for telling him that and she gripped his chin in her fingers.

"Kakarot...-"

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HE IS THINKING!?" Piccolo yelled.

Both Aiko and Goku glanced over at the Namekian.

"HE'S NOT THINKING ABOUT STRENGTH OR ABOUT COMPETITION! HE'S WONDERING WHY HIS FATHER IS STANDING THERE LETTING HIM DIE! Your son may be the most powerful person in the world but, he's also a scared eleven year old boy!"

Goku looked back at his son eyes-wide as what Piccolo said began to sink in real good. He hadn't thought about it like that before.

"I'd rather die then wait." Piccolo said.

He took off his cape and turban. This time it was Aiko who grasped Goku's hand to calm down his nervousness as he heard his sons screams. He narrowed his eyes and rubbed Aiko's hand before letting it go. He looked down to Krillin.

"Krillin, throw me a sensu bean." Goku said.

"Oh sure," smiled Krillin.

He pulled out the sensu bean sack from his gi. Cell dropped Gohan on the ground allowing the young boy to breathe. Cell chuckled when Gohan fell face first in front of him. The Z fighters looked at the young boy shocked and worried at the same time. Gohan panted for air and shut his eyes as Cell looked down upon him.

"Stubborn creature, you refuse to fight back despite all the pain that I inflict on you. Perhaps you'd respond better to the pain of your dear old friends."

Gohan's eyes snapped open wide. Cell looked back and smirked at the fighters before flying towards them. Gohan lifted his head up.

"No don't!" He yelled to Cell.

Piccolo tried to fly to him but Cell just flew passed him. He landed right in front of Krillin and smirked at him. He snatched the sensu beans out of his hands and held them up.

"These are those nifty sensu beans, right? Well you won't mind if I hold onto them." Cell said.

"I was too late..." Goku said.

Piccolo landed behind Goku and Aiko.

"Darn Cell!" Piccolo yelled.

Aiko narrowed her eyes at the bug and glared at him. He flew back down in front of Gohan, sensu beans in hand.

"With these out of the way I won't even have to fight them myself." Cell chuckled.

Gohan sat up on one knee.

"Wait what are you planing to do?!"

Cell clutched the sensu bean sack in his fist.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you angry and bring out your full power, and if your friends end up dead you blame yourself for being so stubborn." Cell said.

"Please don't to this. If you unleash my power I won't be able to stop it! I'll kill you!" Gohan begged.

Cell chuckled. "Oh Gohan, I assure you that once I've had my fill I'll stop you myself."

He looked back up to the Z fighters.

"This is it, Cells about to make his move." Piccolo said.

"I shoulda eaten a bean when I had the chance." Goku said.

Cell began to chuckle. Gohan attempted to rush at him but Cell easily kicked him away making him hit a rock.

"That's the spirit, let your fury overcome you." Cell said.

He turned around when he heard something. Android 16 jumped towards Cell and wrapped his arms around him.

"16 stop this!" Cell yelled.

He held onto Cell tightly not letting him go. Everyone watched in shock.

"He's got him." Goku said.

"Cell couldn't sense him..." Aiko mumbled.

"Cell couldn't detect his approached because he's an android." Piccolo said.

"16 is going to try to defeat Cell on his own." Krillin said.

"But why would he if he knows it's just suicide?" Trunks said.

"We've got to help him!" Piccolo said.

Everyone was about to take a step forwards but 16 stopped them.

"No stay back please! I will kill him by self-destructing." 16 said.

Everyone looked at him shocked even Cell.

"Self-destruct?!" Said Goku.

"I have a powerful explosive embedded deep in my body. It was intended to be a last resort. I am sorry that we androids have caused so much suffering here on earth." 16 said.

Everyone watched nervously.

"Cell no matter how strong you are you will not survive this explosion!" Yelled 16. "Cell you destroy life, you are a parasite to this planet, and I see now this is the best way to destroy you. Dr. Gero's sick ambition to terrorize this world through us will ultimately be put to rest by his own devices."

Cell continued to struggle out of his grasp but it was no use. 16 had a strong hold on him.

"Wow he's really doing it," Yamcha said.

Everyone watched with eyes wide.

16 began to yell making his body glow green. Aiko took a few steps back and covered her face with her arms. So did everyone else. They waited for an explosion but they didn't hear anything.

"So where's the bang?" Yamcha asked.

Aiko slowly removed her arms from over her face and looked back at the scene.

16's body lost it's glow which made him widen his eyes in shock.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. "Something is wrong! The trigger is gone."

"You can't 16," Krillin yelled. "Cause your bomb...was removed!"

"Huh?!" Everyone gasped and looked at the monk.

"I overheard Bulma talking about it, you see she...she and her dad kinda found that bomb of yours while they were trying to fix you and then they removed it!" Krillin explained.

16's eyes widened even more.

"It's gone now! You have to fight him another way!" Krillin yelled.

Cell chuckled, "Sorry 16 I'm staying, but if you have a death allow me not to let you down."

He broke out of 16's grasp and placed a hand on his chest. He changed his smirk into a glare before he blasted him into bits. Aiko's eyes widened and she gripped onto Goku who began to growl.

"He-he blew him to...-"

Cell placed his foot on 16's remaining head and smirked.

"16, his petty existence just proved Dr. Gero had flaws."

He brought his leg back and swung it forward kicking 16's head like a soccer ball far away. Gohan gasped in shock. Cell looked back to the fighters.

"Does anyone else want to be a martyr today?" Cell asked.

They all growled and glared at him.

"That scoundrel!" Vegeta said.

He smirked and looked back at Gohan who was growling as well.

"So Gohan, we still haven't gotten you mad. Let's try some friendly persuasion." He turned back to the fighters. "Let's see, what do we have here, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight... That's easy enough."

He growled and opened his wings apart. Then his short tail began to open and small creatures came out if it.

"What in the world is he doing to his body now?" Vegeta said.

Aiko felt her eyes widen. It kinda looked like he was giving birth to something. She almost fainted from the gross sight. All of a sudden the creatures shot out of Cell's tail. His wings closed and his tail returned to normal. The creatures laughed and stood up. Before them were eight blue miniature versions of you guessed it, Cell. Aiko gasped and ended up fainting. Everyone looked back at her and Goku tried waking her up.

Good thing she was going to have a miniature version of Goku or who knows what would happen to the Princess.

* * *

**Here was chapter 38 you guys I hope you enjoyed it! :3 Many of you have asked for Aiko to have twins, I'm not sure if I'll add that but it might be interesting to see. If I don't please don't hate me, but it's for the good of the story. I might have a new chapter up later tonight or tomorrow early cause I GOT NO SCHOOL! :D that's right my exams are over but I managed to update! Cause I love all you readers and thank you a very sweet reviewer, Jay Eddon, for boosting my self esteem up each time he updates:3 (I'm over 9,000 points in awesomeness according to that fellow author.) but all of my reviewers are special:3 lol**

**-and as for that guest who wanted some suggestions, if you like a OC in the stories I suggest looking in my favorite authors and reading stories from either Givihe, or DbzRocks153, cause I like their work, they have great OC's I think you'll enjoy them.**

**Thanks for all the love and support guys! I really appreciate it, & as for the Mirai timeline story I've decided it will be fairly short, I'll try to make it good for you guys though, :) kisses!**

**-XOXO C4tloverr :3**


	39. Chapter 39: Gohan's Explosion

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 39: Gohan's Explosion.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

After Aiko woke up she pulled herself together. Everyone stared at her in confusion as to why she fainted. Most of them knew better not to question her. She looked back at the battlefield and saw the Cell Jr's turning to Cell.

"Now, my dear children, those eight on the cliff are your enemies, give them pain. Kill them if it makes you happy." Cell smirked.

Gohan's eyes widened in shock. All the Cell Jr's got in a stance and stared up at the fighters. Cell crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hop to it." He ordered.

They chuckled before flying into the air towards them.

"Guys, be on guard, they're all incredibly strong!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta growled, "come on!"

He powered up to his Super Saiyan form. Trunks growled and did the same as his father. Aiko powered up a little and re-transformed. Since she fainted she was taken out of her Super Saiyan form.

Cell chuckled, "Just try, they may be small but they've inherited my power."

The Cell Jr's laughed as they approached the Z fighters. Each one landed in front of each warrior. The one that landed in front of Aiko stuck his tongue out at her and made silly faces. She glared at it before attempting to punch it. The Cell Jr jumped out of the way floated behind her.

"Can't catch me." It mocked.

She growled in anger and rushed at it. She tried hitting it but these damn things put up a good fight. The one that kept fighting Aiko was only mocking the Princess. It just laughed like if they were small children playing tag in a park. It managed to punch her in the face but it didn't really hurt her. The Cell Jr laughed in her face and made silly expressions again. She growled and managed to knock him down on the ground but it got back up quickly. As she was blocking it's punches she glanced down and saw one of the Cell Jr's punching Goku. She knew he still must have been worn out from his fight with Cell. She kicked the Cell Jr away and then flew down to help Goku. When she got down there she grabbed the Cell Jr and kneed it in the stomach. Piccolo had managed to knock down a few but they just got back up. When the Cell Jr's got back up they were laughing and staring at Goku. Aiko powered up and stood in front of him defensively. He smiled at her.

"Thank you Aiko." He said.

She smirked back at him.

"Yeah don't get used to it."

Tien and Yamcha landed next to her to help out. After a bit the Cell Jr's knocked down Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. Piccolo was getting beaten. The only ones who were managing to keep up were Aiko, Trunks and Vegeta. The one Aiko was fighting kneed her in the stomach making a huge amount of pain swell up in her body. She screamed and coughed out blood as she collapsed to the ground. Goku got kneed in the stomach as well and fell to her side.

"I'm sorry guys...I didn't think...it could end up this way." Goku said.

Aiko shut her eyes in pain not being able to stand back up. When she looked up she saw Vegeta preparing a blast.

"I'll spend no more time playing with petty creatures like you! Understand! Now disappear!" Vegeta yelled.

The Cell Jr only laughed. Vegeta finished powering up the blast and sent it forwards. All the Z fighters watched as it rushed towards the Cell Jr. It laughed and stopped the blast from hitting him. He chuckled when he kicked it off to the side. It created a big explosion but no one was hurt because of it. After that the Cell Jr's just continued to beat the Z fighters like if they were nothing. Not even Goku or Vegeta was able to fight back. The Cell Jr kept kneeing and kicking Aiko in the stomach when they saw that was her weak point.

"NO MORE!" Gohan yelled as tears streamed from his eyes. "I'm yelling you not to do this..."

Cell smirked back at the half breed. He was so close to unleashing Gohan's power. He looked back to where the Cell Jr's and Z fighters were.

"Play time is over children, you can kill them now!" Cell said.

"NO!" Gohan yelled.

As the battle kept going everyone stopped when they felt Gohan's power explode. They all looked over and gasped.

"Gohan..." Aiko mumbled.

Gohan kept screaming in anger releasing all his rage and power.

"It's unreal..." Vegeta said.

"This is it." Trunks said.

"Gohan is releasing all of his energy." Piccolo said.

Cell chuckled as Gohan kept powering up. Goku weakly smiled.

"Ada boy Gohan." Goku said

"So that's it huh?" Cell teased, "You are making the same mistake Trunks did, boy. Don't think you can beat me just by powering up."

The Cell Jr's all smirked at each other before starting to attack the Z fighters again. Aiko got picked up by one and it repeatedly kneed her and it hit her stomach making her scream in pain. It threw her up and then kicked her down on the ground.

"STOP IT! THATS ENOUGH!" Gohan yelled. "TELL THEM TO STOP IT!"

"That's the way." Cell said. "Let it all go."

The boy kept screaming and growling till electricity surrounded his body. Gohan's muscles got bigger and his hair stuck up even more, all except for that one piece that stayed on his face. Cells smirk fell as he watched Gohan's transformation. His glare was deathly. Aiko smiled at the look on his face. Gohan's beast had been awoken.

"I could never forgive you for what you've done." Gohan growled as he approached Cell.

He stopped waking and glared Cell for a moment. At first Cell looked a little shocked but soon after he smirked again.

"At last, you've come out of hiding. Now the game will really get exciting." Cell said.

In the blink of an eye Gohan snatched the sack of sensu beans from Cell.

"No games." He said.

Cell's eyes widened. "How did you-the sensu beans. How did you get them?!"

Cell tried grabbing them but Gohan fazed out of sight. He reappeared in front of a Cell Jr and glared at it. When it tried to rush at him, Gohan easily sliced its head off with the side of his hand. Then he blew up his body. Everyone watched in shock.

"After all the time we spent trying to kill these things, he does it in one blow." Vegeta said.

"Gohan, your amazing." Trunks said.

Goku smiled. "I told you so."

Piccolo stood up and stared wide-eyed at the boy he used to train.

"Gohan..." He said.

Gohan glanced back at the two Cell Jr's who were near Krillin and he appeared in front of them. He glared at them before killing them very quickly. Aiko managed to sit up on her knees and she helped Goku up a little as well.

"I-I can't believe it." She mumbled.

"Didn't I tell you so...he's going to do it." Goku said and began to smile.

She smiled back over at him.

"I shouldn't have doubted you."

He nuzzled his face in her neck and she allowed it since she didn't have the energy to push him away.

Soon the remaining Cell Jr's came together and attacked Gohan. The half-breed stunned everyone by beating them in ease. The look on Gohan's face was intense. It was that kinda look that could kill. He was able to blow the Cell Jr's away just by raising his energy! He killed the remaining Cell Jr's like if they were nothing and he showed no mercy. Cell growled in anger after Gohan killed his children.

"Look at what you've done!" He growled.

Aiko smiled. "Nothing is holding him back now. His inner Saiyan side is being released."

"Now it's time to pay Cell. You're going to face up to your crimes." Goku said.

The Saiyans managed to stand up and they both narrowed their eyes at the bio-android. Gohan tossed the sack of sensu beans to Trunks.

"Pass these around Trunks."

Trunks caught them. "Sure."

He gave a bean to everyone and they all soon felt better. Cell growled as Gohan floated in front of him.

...

As the battle between Gohan and Cell raised on the half-breed Saiyan managed to make a fool out of Cell. Gohan used simple attacks and Cell would grow furious not being able to believe that a mere eleven year old boy was beating him. At some points the fighters saw great opportunities for Gohan to win the battle but he wanted Cell to suffer. It was a whole different side of Gohan. Probably one no one has ever seen before. Even Gohan's speed was incredible! -After a while of fighting Gohan punched Cell hard in the stomach. Cell clutched onto his stomach and his eyes grew wide. This caused him to regurgitate. Aiko watched in disgust as that happened.

"What's that?!" Vegeta said.

Everyone else stared eyes wide.

"Look, it's android 18, she's been inside Cell the whole time." Tien said.

"But I saw Cell absorb her with my own eyes. What does this mean?!" Krillin said.

Aiko smirked, "The end of Cell."

* * *

**Super short chapter so I'm sorry but I promise I'll update later and the chapter will be amazing! Okay guys! :3 I'm sorry this one was bad I sorta rushed it. -.- please don't flame. I have many surprises for Aiko planed next chapter. So yeah, I apologize this chapter was bad but please be nice. :3**

**-Love you all,**

**-XOXO C4tloverr. :3**


	40. Chapter 40: Goku's Sacrifice :(

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 40: Goku's Sacrifice :(**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**~Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'll get you for this..." Cell said as he kept on throwing up.

Gohan only smirked at the large bio-android.

Cell grabbed Android 18 but didn't have the strength to absorb her.

"Don't touch her!" Krillin yelled.

As he ran forwards Piccolo stopped him.

"Aww man, what's happening?" Yamcha asked.

Cell screamed and grunted as he converted back to his semi-perfect form. He panted heavily afterwards.

"Look he's changed, he isn't in his final form anymore." Trunks said.

"Yes, Gohan has won. Cell was no match for him." Piccolo said.

Cell looked back at Gohan eyes wide. He took a step forward and growled at the boy.

"You little insect! You made a fool of me!" Cell yelled.

He screamed in frustration and anger as he rushed towards Gohan. He tried punching Gohan but he would easily dodge the hits. Gohan flew towards Cell colliding his body with Cell's stomach. Cell once again groaned in pain and disbelief. Aiko ran a little forward and smiled.

"Alright Gohan!" Aiko cheered. "Now kill that pesky damn bug!"

"Yes Gohan finish him now!" Piccolo said.

Gohan ignored them and walked forwards towards Cell.

"Stay away from me you monster!" Cell shouted.

He took a small step backwards but he fell into the giant crater he made when he blew up the ring. He gasped and held himself up by clutching the edge in his hand. Gohan walked over and placed his foot over Cell's hand.

"Give up." Gohan said with a smirk. "Or fight."

Cell's first attempt was to climb out of the hole but Gohan stomped on his face stopping him and knocking him down. Cell stopped himself from falling and flew back up. Gohan had a kick with his name on it. He sent Cell crashing into a boulder. Gotham then began to walk forwards again.

"I'll get you for this boy I swear I will." Cell said.

"Cell, give up." Gohan said. "You aren't going to beat me."

Damn Gohan sounded like a Saiyan.

"Gohan is toying with him!" Piccolo said.

"Now Gohan! End it right now! There's no time to waste! Get him Gohan." Goku yelled.

Gohan once again walked towards Cell and he android stared at the boy in fear.

"No! Stay back!" He yelled.

Cell powered up making the strong winds fly back cause of his energy. He grew bigger and bigger until he was beyond fat. Aiko's eyes widened and she took a few steps back till she hit Goku's body.

"What is he doing!?" She yelled.

"Look at the size of him!" Krillin said.

"Run Gohan!" Gohan shouted.

Cell laughed and put his arms up.

"Boy this is the end for you, you thought you could beat me but you can't! I'm going to blow myself up now, and I'm going to take you with me! Say goodbye to your precious planet!" Cell said.

"No don't!" Gohan yelled.

"What?! Blow up the Earth!?" Vegeta said.

"Yes that's right, Cell's not bluffing this time. I know he'll do it." Piccolo said.

All the Z fighters eyes widened. Cell laughed as he grew much bigger.

"You lose little man! I am going to destroy this planet!" Cell gloated.

Gohan slipped into a fighting stance.

"No you won't!" He said.

Cell smirked and put out a hand.

"Watch out, you might make me explode. You don't want to make me upset, one little shock could set me off. Then it's bye bye Gohan, bye bye Goku and so long earth."

Gohan grit his teeth in anger as Cell continued to laugh.

"One minute boy, and then it will all be over." Cell said.

"Were done for!" Krillin said.

"No, somebody has to come up with a plan!" Tien yelled.

"Darn, this time, there's nothing we can do." Piccolo said.

Aiko gulped and grasped Goku's hand.

"It's all over Kakarot..." She whispered.

He squeezed her hand a little tighter and she glanced back at him. Gohan fell to his knees.

"I failed! What have I done!" He said.

He hit the ground in anger.

"I've been a fool, I let Cell win again!" Gohan said.

"Gohan's in trouble!" Krillin said.

"No time is running out!" Trunks said.

"Cell has beaten us again. It's over." Piccolo said.

Cell continued to laugh as Cells energy layered over the earth. Goku narrowed his eyes and looked back at his friends. Aiko glanced back at him.

"Do you have a plan Kakarot?" She asked.

He smiled back at her then over to his friends.

"What, what do you want us to do?" Krillin said.

"Listen, there's not much time left and I can only think of one way to save the earth now."

Aiko gulped and tightened her grip on his hand.

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked.

"No don't, I think I know what you have planned Goku you don't have to do this." Trunks yelled.

Goku raised two fingers to his forehead and looked at Aiko who had a hurt/glare on her face.

"You don't mind watching Gohan for me do you..."

Her eyes softened. "Please don't do this. Gohan needs you, your friends need you...I-I- need you."

He softly pecked her hand and smiled at her.

"I love you." He turned to look at his friends and releases Aiko's hand. "Goodbye friends."

"Kakarot please...- I'm pre-"

Before she finished her sentence Goku had fazed out of sight. She gasped and looked over when he reappeared in front of cell. She attempted to run over when Vegeta grabbed her.

"No don't. He knows what he is doing." He said.

A tear escaped her eye and she looked back over.

"IM PREGNANT!" She yelled.

The Z fighters gasped and looked at her. Nobody's face looked as shocked as Vegeta's though.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" He yelled in anger.

Everyone gasped when Goku disappeared. Aiko fell to her knees in sadness and she hit the ground in anger.

"I was too late to stop him." She whispered.

Everyone's shock from Aiko's pregnancy turned into sadness since Goku was now gone. All except for Vegeta. He growled and picked her back up.

"How stupid and irresponsible can you be as to do such a thing with Kakarot! With Kakarot! And now your in this battle! Have you completely lost your mind! Why if you weren't pregnant right now id-!" He stopped when he realized she wasn't listening.

Her head was down and her bangs covered her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks. Her fist were clenched tightly and her teeth were grit together.

"It's...he's really gone..." She mumbled.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned his back away from everyone. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the sky.

"DADDY!" Gohan yelled.

His scream echoed across the battlefield they were on. Aiko looked back at the half-breed and was the first to walk towards him. She kneeled down next to him and placed a hand on his back. She smiled a bit at him.

"It's okay Gohan."

He grit his teeth and kept his fist shut.

"It's all my fault! Dad didn't have to sacrifice himself! I wish it would have been me! Now he's gone and I'm still here." Gohan said.

"Hey, don't say that. Gohan you proved to everyone the hero and true warrior you are. You saved us all, and I am so proud of you. I know Kakarot is too, he had to do what he did because he...loves...you."

He glanced up at her with tear stains still on his cheeks.

"Don't you hate me?"

She rolled her eyes and hugged the boy to her chest.

"I could never hate you..." She said.

He cried a little longer as she helped him up. He kept his head down.

"Let's get home Gohan."

He looked up to the sky and more tears formed in his eyes.

"Daddy."

She smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair.

"Hey we might not have Kakarot but we'll have a new addition to our family really soon."

He looked up at her confused.

"I'll explain when we get home." She said.

When she looked up she saw Krillin picking up Android 18.

"Krillin! Put that Android down right now!" Vegeta ordered.

"What?" Krillin said.

"Destroy it now! It's still alive." Vegeta said.

"No, she's hurt. C'mon she's not that bad she just needs some help that's all." Said Krillin.

"You're pathetic, now go do what you want to. I don't care." He turned his head and glared at Aiko.

She gulped and hid behind Gohan. She looked up at his face and saw him still staring at the ground.

"Hey don't worry, we'll be fine."

He looked over at her with a frown on his face. All of a sudden a burst of a strong wind pushed them forwards. They all turned around and gasped.

"What's that?!" Aiko yelled.

"No it can't be!" Vegeta said.

"What is that?!" Trunks yelled.

"He's-he's back!" Stuttered Piccolo.

Sweat dripped down the side of everyone's face as the wind got stronger. A sudden blast of energy went flying passed all of them. Before they knew it, Trunks got blasted right through his chest. Trunks fell on his back and everyone gasped. Vegeta's eyes were wider then anyone's. They all heard a familiar chuckle.

"My aim is as good as ever, so good to be back." A voice said.

As the smoke cleared they saw Cell in his perfect form, and his power was stronger then ever. Aiko's stood up and glared at the android.

"Kakarot died for nothing..."

Would Cell really have the last laugh after all?

* * *

**This chapter was much better then the one before, yes! I liked this chapter even though I almost cried when Goku died. :( / In my opinion, Vegeta's reaction to Aiko being pregnant was what I believed he would do. But believe me, he'll have more to say about that matter soon. :D hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review! ~**

**Were getting close to the end everyone! I can't believe I've actually been sticking through this story! I thought it would be short like 40k words but I'm at 90k+ ! I'm so proud of this story even if there are shot chapters. (: please keep on favoriting and following and thank you to my readers! It's for you guys I stuck through it!**

**-Love you all so so much!**

**-XOXO C4tloverr :)**


	41. Chapter 41: The Nightmare Ends

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 41: The Nightmare Ends.**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**~ ! ~**

* * *

Cell stood there's in front of the shocked Z fighters and smirked at them.

"What's wrong? Surprised to see me?" Cell asked humorously.

"Cell you monster! Look at what you did to Trunks!" Gohan yelled.

Aiko approached her dying nephew and kneeled down next to him. Her eyes widened in shock when he wouldn't move.

"Oh no, not you too Trunks." She mumbled.

He was her nephew from a different timeline but she cared about him either way. Especially since she had a soft spot for Chibi Trunks. She grit her teeth in anger and glared at the android.

"What do you want from us Cell?!" Vegeta yelled.

Cell chuckled, "Nothing, I have everything I need now."

"But he's...he's dead." Yamcha stuttered.

"You thought you'd never see me again didn't you? Well too bad, I'm alive, but I'm afraid I can't say the same thing for Goku." Cell said.

Aiko growled angrier this time. She lost Goku for nothing! Cell was still alive and much more powerful.

"Want to know how I survived the blast?" Cell asked. "Well it was actually quite simple," he used his index finger to poke his head. "It was all in here, it's part of my design. Every cell has a life of his own, I can't die it is impossible. Even if I self-destruct I will always come back. One living cell was enough for my regeneration, I also discovered I had the ability to perform the instant transmission technique. So there you have it, Goku failed and so have all of you but I'll be willing to give you a second chance if you like?" Cell said.

The Z fighters gasped, growled and glared at Cell.

"So? Which one of you cowards is the bravest?" Cell asked.

Gohan shut his fist together and began to yell which helped him change back to his Super Saiyan 2 form. Vegeta looked at the boy shocked.

"Gohan, no." Vegeta mumbled.

"You don't scare me Cell."

He growled before powering up even more. He then smirked at the android.

"Still won't give up," Cell said.

"Not a chance." Gohan answered.

Cell's smirk fell, "Hm, Really?"

"That's right, one thing I learned from my father is to never give up even if the odds are stacked against you." Gohan said. "If your as powerful as you say you are, then bring it on!"

Cell grunted.

"Well what are you waiting for?!" Gohan growled.

"You still have a lot to learn boy, make sure you end up just like Goku!" Cell said.

Aiko glanced over at Trunks when she began to move a little.

"Look, Trunks is moving he's still alive!" Krillin said.

Aiko placed her hand over his wound carefully.

"Trunks just hold on." She said.

Yamcha ran over and examined the future youth. Trunks coughed out blood signaling his death. Aiko eyes widened and she glared at Cell.

"He's in really bad shape he might not make it." Yamcha yelled.

He almost killed Gohan, he took away Goku and now he killed Trunks. She jumped up and let out a scream transforming into a ascended Super Saiyan.

"I will kill you!" She yelled as she rushed at the android.

As she was preparing a blast to hit him with Vegeta appeared at her side raged beyond belief that Cell had killed his son. They both released the blast letting it hit Cell. They both yelled in anger and fired blast after blast towards Cell creating a huge cloud of smoke trying to avenge the deaths Trunks and Goku. Once they stopped shooting blast they panted and stared at the cloud of smoke they left behind.

"Man, what's up? Talk about overdoing it! What are they thinking!" Krillin said.

Vegeta glared at the cloud of smoke.

"I'll make sure he can never put himself together again! CELL COME OUT IF YOU DONT ILL BLAST YOU OUT OF THERE!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta screamed again and repeatedly blasted the smoke clouds in hopes of getting Cell. Aiko did the same even though her body's energy was being drained. At this point she didn't care about the baby. She just wanted Cell to die. This time after they finished blasting Cell she fell out of her Super Saiyan state and was barely able to keep flying. Vegeta panted.

"At last, it's over." He said.

All of a sudden Cell popped out of the smoke, unharmed and with a smirk.

"Wrong, it's over when I say it's over!" Cell said.

He smacked Vegeta aside making the Prince crash into the ground. Aiko gasped and then attempted to punch Cell but he grabbed her fist in his hand crushing it. She winced in pain and tried to get out of his grasp.

"You...you...I hate you." She said and glared at him.

Cell chuckled, "I hear you're in no good condition to fight."

He punched her in the face making her grunt in pain.

He smirked, "i'll bet that you are upset for me being the cause of Goku's end."

He punched her in the stomach making her scream in pain.

"Here to make it up to you, I'll send you with him." Cell snickered.

He slapped her aside just like he did Vegeta making her land next to her big brother. If her child was still okay it must have been a strong one. She glanced over at Vegeta who couldn't move and was grunting in pain. Aiko tried to reach out for him but Cell shot a blast catching her attention. Her eyes widened as it drew closer but Gohan jumped in the way letting the blast hit him.

"Gohan!" She yelled.

As the after last over took them she shut her eyes in pain. Once the smoke cleared the three of them looked unconscious.

"Why would Gohan sacrifice himself to save those two. I will never understand the ways of these Saiyans." Cell said.

Gohan was lying on top of Aiko's body hurt.

"Look at them, all so weak." Cell said.

Gohan grunted in pain a little before opening his eyes. He groaned in pain as he pushed himself up. Since the blast hit his left arm it was now useless to him. Blood dripped down from it as he stood up. Cell smirked.

"Gohan, I told you not to get in my way." Cell said. "I do hope you are not planing on continuing this fight? I wouldn't want you to suffer."

Gohan glared up at Cell and clenched up his fist on his good arm.

"No Gohan!" Piccolo yelled.

Krillin growled.

"Vegeta! Aiko what have you done! You hotheads you flying off the handle like that is no way to help Trunks!"

Cell landed on the ground in front of Gohan.

"So, I can see you are still as stubborn as ever Gohan."

The half-breed growled in response.

"Well have it your way then, let's get this over with." Cell said.

Cell smirked and cupped his hands together in a very familiar stance. Gohan's eyes widened in shock. Cell pulled his arms back and smirked.

"Gohan, this is it! The end is here! First I'll destroy you, and then your friends and then this worthless planet! But before I do I want you to remember something, I WILL LIVE FOREVER!"

Everyone's eyes widened. Was there no stopping Cell? As Cell powered up a swirl like aura surrounded his body. Vegeta was trying to sit up as he regained his consciousness, he grunted when he fell back.

"I've...become completely useless on this battlefield...I'm making a total mockery of my Saiyan race...I'm sorry Gohan, I am." Vegeta said.

Aiko blinked a few times. Did Vegeta just apologize?

"He must be saying that, since he knows there's nothing we can do." Gohan said.

Aiko struggled to lift her body up.

"Gohan...don't give up hope...you can do this. You're the only one who...can." She mumbled.

Cell chuckled, "forget the earth! I can destroy the entire solar system with my energy now!"

Gohan just glared at Cell.

"What's wrong Gohan? Aren't you going to try to stop me now?" Cell said.

"Whats the point? I know I've lost my one chance to beat you now all of us will die together and be with my dad." Gohan said.

"How boring! I expected the end to be a little more dramatic but if this is all I get then there's no use in dragging it out." Cell said.

Cell's hands began to glow as he prepared his Kamehameha blast. Suddenly Gohan looked around making Aiko raise an eyebrow.

"Huh? D-dad." He said. "Where are you?"

"G-Gohan...?" Aiko mumbled.

He began to talk to himself. Aiko got a little nervous for him.

"Look he's been driven insane by his own fear." Cell said.

"I will..." Gohan said and began to power up.

The golden aura of a Super Saiyan and the electricity of a Super Saiyan 2 surrounded his body. He pulled his arm back.

"Ka...me...ha...me..."

Cell smirked, "ah, now that's more like it."

He grunted and glared at the boy.

"Now...you...DIE!" Cell yelled and shot the blast.

"HA!" Gohan yelled and shot his blast right back.

The blast were both strong and they only got stronger. Vegeta quickly picked up Aiko and flew off to avoid the blasts. A huge crater was formed because of the strong energy. He set her down and glared at her.

"You shouldn't have been here if you knew you were having a brat."

She smirked weakly.

"You're so overprotective."

She stood up and held on to Vegeta as they watched the blast from their location. As they blast got bigger and bigger it blew everything back. The hole grounds shook and the winds got strong.

"This must be hard for you with all those wounds. I'm sure this makes them burn!" Cell yelled and began to take over the blast.

Gohan came closer and closer to losing it. Aiko but her bottom lip in nervousness. Gohan began to talk to himself again but afterwards his power increased dramatically. But Cell once again powered up to price he was the ultimate weapon.

After not being able to take much more Piccolo flew down towards Cell side and blasted him. Cell measly blasted him away afterwards though. Piccolo still got back up and tried to help.

Aiko smiled, "Alright Piccolo."

Afterwards Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin flew forwards to help. Aiko and Vegeta watched as they flew passed them.

"Foolish really, I mean it's not like they'll make a difference." He said.

They landed beside Cell and blasted him like Piccolo did. Aiko shut her eyes.

"Could this actually work?" She grunted.

She began to step forwards but she lost her balance and fell to the ground. As for the others it didn't matter how much time Cell knocked them away they got back up and kept blasting him. Aiko growled and pushed herself back up.

"You're too weak to help." He said.

She tried transforming but it didn't work.

"I- don't care..."

She flew up in the air but quickly fell back down. Luckily her big brother was there to catch her. She screamed in frustration.

"What is happening to me?!"

"The brat inside you isn't letting you fight you fool!"

She clutched onto her stomach and looked at Gohan.

"I won't let him die alone!"

Cell blasted away Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo. Gohan began to move back as Cell's blast overtook everything. Aiko screamed and transformed and flew up in the air.

"I won't let you die alone Gohan!"

She powered up a blast and before she knew it Vegeta was right there next to her. They both blasted Cell making him gasp and look over at them.

"Vegeta! Aiko!"

Gohan took the chance and overtook the blast. Aiko smiled before falling out of her Super Saiyan state once more and falling to the ground. Gohan screamed as he blasted Cell to dust making sure in no way possible he could regenerate.

"I am perfect!" Were Cell's last words.

Gohan fell out of his Super Saiyan 2 form and fell to the ground panting.

"He, he did it." Piccolo said. "Cell's energy has completely vanished."

"But you mean were really safe again?" Krillin said.

"It looks like it." Tien said.

"Aw man, it's been a few years since I heard someone say that." Yamcha said.

Everyone landed near Gohan and smiled at him. Gohan chuckled lightly. Aiko kneeled down next to him and pecked his forehead.

"Good job Gohan, you saved us all. I'm so proud of you." She whispered.

Then she smiled at the sky.

_"And thank you Kakarot._" She thought.

At last, Cell has been silenced forever.

* * *

**_Alright! We've come so far! I only plan on at least two more chapters! I can't believe we made it guys! I honestly thought I would quit but I stuck through it. :D! Woohoo! I'm so proud of myself, anyways tune in next time. I have a surprising twist which will probably make you all hate me, :3 lol!_**

**_~Please review guys! :3_**

**_~Love you all!_**

**_*C4tloverr,*_**


	42. Chapter 42: Thank You Goku

Aiko: Saiyan Princess

Chapter 42: Thank You Goku

I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

Everyone smiled at down Gohan.

"Look at him, I guess saving the world can takes it's toll on you." Piccolo said.

"Hey Gohan let me ask you something, were you holding back your power all that time just to scare us? Cause boy it worked!" Krillin said.

Gohan opened his eyes and laughed lightly.

"Gosh you guys I can't believe we survived that." Yamcha said.

"I know." Tien agreed.

"And don't worry about those bruises Gohan, we'll get Dende to heal you right up. You'll feel like a million bucks." Krillin said.

Gohan laughed again. Yamcha walked over and picked Gohan up.

"I gotcha big guy." He said.

"Sorry...for the mess." Said Gohan.

Gohan shut his eyes making Krillin gasp.

"Gohan!" He yelled in worry.

"Don't worry Krillin he's just exhausted that's all." Yamcha said.

"What about you Yamcha, you have a lot of wounds yourself. You sure you can fly as far as the lookout. " Tien said.

"Sure, compared to Gohans, these are nothing but scrapes." Yamcha said.

"Alright then I'll carry Trunks and meet you there." Tien said.

"Great...and I'll just grab eighteen." Krillin said.

Aiko narrowed her eyes as Krillin and everyone else looked at him confused.

"Why would we bring her?" She asked.

Krillin blushed and smiled nervously.

"She is a victim of Cell and we might as well bring her along." He said before running off.

Aiko clutched onto her stomach and groaned in pain. She could barely feel anything in her body. She glanced up at the sky and saw Vegeta floating in the air.

"Let's hit the sky you guys." Yamcha said.

Aiko looked at them.

"You guys go on." She said.

They all nodded and flew up in the air. After Piccolo flew away it was just her and Vegeta. She frowned and looked at the ground.

"I...I- think I lost the child." She mumbled.

Vegeta growled and flew back down. He helped her up on her feet and then hit her on the top of her head. She yelped in pain and glared at him.

"What the hell?!" She yelled.

"That's for being stupid and doing that with Kakarot!"

She rubbed her head and sighed.

"I didn't think I would lose it..."

He rolled his eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just get the Namekian boy to heal you. I'm sure the child will be fine." He growled.

Aiko glanced up at Vegeta and smiled but then it became a frown.

"What if it's too late?"

Vegeta smirked, "Then I won't have to wait to beat you."

She chuckled to try to lighten the mood and then she shocked herself and Vegeta by hugging him. He growled but he didn't push her away. Instead he ruffled her hair in a brotherly way. They both stared at each other before Aiko weakly flew off after the others. But Vegeta stayed in that spot for a moment before flying off.

...

Once Aiko reached the lookout Gohan was being healed by Dende. He woke up to see a lot of smiling faces.

"Gohan, hey." Dende said cheerfully.

"Dende." Gohan said as he sat up.

The Namekian child smiled.

"Alright..." Then he frowned. "I mean I'm really sorry about your father."

Gohan stood up with a serious look on his face.

"Don't be sad, he's not. He told me himself, when I talked to him."

The Z fighters exchanged looks. Aiko walked closer to him curious on what he was about to say.

"I felt his energy all around me and I swear for a moment I could've touched him. He was right there with me by my side giving me advice and routining me on, that's how I was able to beat Cell. My dad helped me." Gohan said.

Piccolo smiled and approached the boy.

"Well Gohan, what ever it was you made us all proud." He placed a hand on the boy's head. "You sure have got to strong kid."

Gohan smiled widely and laughed.

Next Dende healed 18. She opened her eyes and jumped up quickly.

"Awake at last." Krillin said.

Yamcha had moved to the edge of the lookout cause he was nervous about 18 being healed.

"Dende get away from her quick, she'll punch a hole right through you!" Yamcha yelled.

"Nobody is going to kill anybody." Krillin said.

18 looked at everyone nervously.

"Hey we can put the past behind us can't we? Now that Gohan's beat Cell we can all be friends!"

She looked at Krillin shocked.

"Gohan did?" She said.

"You bet he did! Gohan's incredibly strong so you can forget about punching holes in anyone!" Yamcha yelled from afar.

"Uh...why don't you come a little closer?" Tien suggested.

"You should thank Krillin 18, he stayed at your side the whole time after Cell spat you out." Piccolo said.

Krillin got nervous. "Well...I...it was nothing really I enjoyed it...I mean... I couldn't leave you there."

Gohan gasped in realization.

"I got it! Krillin you have a crush on Android 18, don't you?" He said loudly.

Aiko smirked at the half breed.

"You just noticed?"

Gohan gasped in pain when Krillin smacked him on the back of his head.

"Thanks Mr. Smooth." He mumbled.

Yamcha's eyes widened.

"What-?! How could you?! Krillin she's a-"

"You know she's an android right pal?" Tien said.

Krillin laughed as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. 18 glared at him.

"Expect me to fall at your feet now? Big, strong boy rescues me and I'm his forever right? Not that easy, I was wrong about you Krillin."

She turned around and flew off the Lookout. Aiko smirked and rested her elbow on Krillin's head.

"Ah well, maybe she's not that bad."

"But I..." Krillin said.

Yamcha ran up next to Tien and growled.

"That ungreatful...! I can't stand that android! I'm going to show her!-"

"I'm not so sure you can do that." Tien said.

Aiko sighed and looked at Dende.

"Do you have the ability to heal a child...if it was inside me?"

Gohan's eyes widened.

"Y-your...your having a-"

"I'm not sure if it's still alive." She said quietly.

Krillin smiled. "Hey if it's a Saiyan and it's yours and Goku's I'm sure the kid is strong."

She smiled at the monk then looked at Dende. He quickly healed her. He smiled widely when he placed his hand over her stomach.

"Is my child alive?" She said.

"Yes, and it's very strong too."

She smiled and rubbed her belly.

"I guess I'll always have a piece of you Kakarot."

Gohan walked up closer to her.

"So I'm gonna be a big brother?"

Aiko smiled and ruffled his hair.

"And probably the best one in the world... After mine that is."

Gohan laughed and Aiko stood up.

"We've wasted enough time here, lets hurry up and summon the dragon so we can't start undoing all the damage that Cell has done." Piccolo said.

Mr. Popo nodded his head.

"Yes of course."

Gohan smiled. "That means Trunks will come back! And Dende and Me! You'll have plenty of friends here so you won't even need a girl."

Tears filled Krillin's eyes.

"Leave me alone."

Dende stood in front of the dragon balls that Mr. Popo brought out and called forth the dragon. Like usual the sky darkened and Shenron bursted out of the dragon balls. The Z fighters covered their eyes to block the bright light.

"I'll never get tired of seeing that." Aiko mumbled.

"Fabulous work Dende, the new dragon you made looks flawless."

Dende smiled and looked down.

"Thanks Mr. Popo." He said.

"**Choose your words carefully as you speak, I will make two of your wishes true."**

"Oh wow it worked, Dende made it so that the Earth dragon will grant us two wishes." Gohan said.

"Shenron! Please revive all those on Earth that were killed by Cell!" Yamcha yelled.

**"Your wish will be granted."** Shenron answered.

His eyes glowed red which signaled the wish had been granted. Aiko and Gohan both went to Trunks' side and smiled as he woke up.

"As I feared, since Dende created the new Earth dragon I was hoping Goku could be revived but this dragon was made from the same model as the old one, so their powers must be linked I don't sense Goku's energy.."

Everyone frowned.

"It's a shame." Tien said.

"What is your second wish? I am waiting for it."

"Listen! Can't you use our whole second wish to revive Goku? All of us really want him to come back." Yamcha asked.

"How badly you want it makes no difference to me Goku has been revived before and so it is impossible."

Yamcha turned back to look at everyone.

"It looks pretty hopeless." He said.

"No there has to be a way, just think." Tien said.

"What if we asked him to turn back time to just before Goku died, then we can prevent it from happening." Krillin said.

"Great idea let's do it!" Yamcha agreed.

Aiko glared at the earthlings.

"If we do that Cell will return as well! It would be an endless cycle!"

Krillin and Yamcha sighed sadly.

Dende smiled, "I have an idea! All we have to do is ask Porunga back on Namek!"

"Dende's right, because Porunga is the original dragon he can revive a person however many times as he sees fate." Piccolo said.

"Oh of course, thats how Krillin and Chiaotzu came back to life." Tien said.

"All we have to do now is get ourselves to Namek!" Krillin said.

"Then we all agree, right? That will be our second wish." Yamcha said.

Suddenly a voice caught their attention.

_"Hey don't I get a say in this?"_

They all gasped and looked up to the sky were they heard the voice.

"Kakarot?" Aiko asked.

"See I told you guys." Gohan said.

_"King Kai's letting me talk to you from here in Otherworld so listen up. Lately I've been thinking why the Earth is always in danger and I realized that most of the guys who attacked it were after me, think about it, Frieza, Cell, The Androids."_

"It's an interesting point." Tien said.

"I guess but where is he going with this?" Yamcha said.

_"Well I think it would be better for the Earth if I didn't come back this time, King Kai agrees with me."_

_"Sort of."_ King Kai added.

Aiko narrowed her eyes at the ground.

_"As a saiyan baby I was sent to destroy it and though all my life I've tried to do the opposite its kinda like Ive been fulfilling that mission all along. So yeah I'm gonna stay here now. I really don't mind, King Kai says I can get special treatment because I've saved the Earth and all, I'll be able to keep my body and what I hear there's a lot of interesting people to meet, it'll be fun!"_

Piccolo smirked, "another adventure."

_"King Kai could ask one of the dragons to revive him but he's agreed to show me around here for a while and keep me company. I guess what I'm trying to say is I really appreciate your feelings towards me but you'll have to find something else to wish for, this my home now, Gohan's so strong now I have nothing left to teach him."_

"But that doesn't mean I don't need you!" Gohan yelled.

_"You all better take notes on everything that happens in your life because when there through I'll want to hear all about them, till then bye."_

They all stared at the sky as Goku's voice disappeared. Aiko frowned a little but then she smiled. If that's where he wanted to be then she was happy to let him go. It shocked her she thought that way.

"You know even though he was saying goodbye it didn't make me too sad because he was so cheery about it." Krillin said.

"Yeah, well Goku's been that way ever since he was little. It's like nothing ever got to him, he's always had that goofy smile on his face. I guess that's just him..." Yamcha said.

Aiko and Krillin lightly chuckled.

"Yeah, your right." Tien said. "And with each new adventure were always left behind."

Piccolo smiled, "Goku has and always will be Goku. He gave me a sensu bean when I was trying to kill him. Even with a villain like me he always assumed the best."

Aiko smiled at the ground.

"He's like that with anyone..." She then growled and clenched her fist tightly. "It was annoying."

Gohan smiled at the sky. "Dad I know what I'll remember about you, I'll member when we were up against Frieza and knew we couldn't win. You walked right up to him and when everything seemed tough for me i'll think of you walking forward like that. It's makes me strong. You given us so much dad, thank you, for it all."

Everyone stared at the sky with either a smirk or smile. He may have been in the Otherworld but he was definitely in everyone's heart.

**"Excuse me,"** Shenron interrupted. "**Listen you have one more wish for me to grant, I'm waiting."** Shenron said.

Everyone looked back at the Dragon.

"Gosh what do you say guys, can anyone think of a good wish?" Gohan said.

"I can never think of a good wish when the dragon is here." Mr. Popo said.

"Me either." Tien agreed.

"I'm kind of at a loss myself." Piccolo said.

Yamcha laughed loudly which gained everyone's attention.

"If we can't think of a good wish then what about a bad one! I mean wouldn't it be cool if we wet all filthy rich?...well guys?"

Aiko crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Yamcha. He messed with his fingers as he laughed.

**"I'll wait no longer do you have a wish or not?"**

"Yes, I do, I'd like you to change Android 17 and 18 back into a human beings, so they can live their lives in peace." Krillin said.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Gosh Krillin." Said Gohan.

"That wish can not be granted now, it is beyond my power to do so."

Krillin frowned. "Sorry guys, I had to try."

"Hey look, no prob, the girl is cool but her boyfriend, I'd never wish that guy back, would you guys?" Yamcha said.

"Sure, haven't we already tried, we wished all of Cell's victims back right? He was one of them, besides what would Goku do if he were in our shoes?" Piccolo said.

"Right I see what you mean, hey you've got the floor bro." Yamcha said to Krillin.

Krillin smiled. "Great I have one more wish, could you take the explosives out of the androids bodies? That shouldn't be too hard right." He asked.

"Man Krillin, I hope you know what your doing..." Yamcha said.

After the dragon granted the wish he disappeared and the dragon balls scattered across the world once more.

Trunks questioned Krillin on why he would help 18. Krillin admitted to liking 18 and that's why he wanted to help her. Then the second question was why bring 17 back? He said that 18 would be happier with him. After he said that 18 popped out from behind a pillar she was hiding. She said 17 was her twin brother.

Aiko smirked. "Oh yeah she did mention that."

Krillin glared at her then looked back nervously to 18.

"Oh man." Krillin said.

"No this is excellent you dope! Didn't you hear her? That guy is her twin brother!" Yamcha cheered.

"I wouldn't celebrate if I were you." 18 growled. "If you thought you won my heart because of that wish your mistaken! I didn't ask for your help!"

Krillin sighed and looked down.

"But it was really nice of you."

Krillin slightly lifted his head up.

"It was...you-you mean your not mad at me?" Krillin asked.

"Not really...no." 18 answered.

"Well then, would you like to come over and join us?" Krillin asked.

"No thanks." She said before running off the lookout and flying away.

After a bit, everyone decided to go on home. Trunks would leave the next morning, Piccolo would live on the lookout and Gohan promised Aiko he'd help her out with the baby.

After they passed Korins tower Gohan and Aiko flew off in the direction of their home. On the way there he glanced over at her.

"Hey Aiko..."

She looked at the half-breed.

"Yes Gohan?"

He messed with his fingers and looked at the ground.

"Well I just wanted to ask you if maybe I could...um...call you...mom..."

She widened her eyes at Gohan's question. She stayed silent for a moment and then smirked.

"Of course you can."

He smiled and hugged her. She rolled her eyes with a smile and returned the hug.

Maybe being a mother wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter, next chapter is the birth of a baby. :3 & it will be probably be my last. I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far. And I will try to update the last chapter ASAP! Please don't flame me.**

**I may consider doing the movie Bojack Unbound, after the birth but I'm not sure. As for the Buu saga I'll try to start it as soon as possible. Until next time, Love you all!**

**-XOXO C4tloverr.**


	43. Chapter 43: Birth Of A Baby Boy!

**Aiko: Saiyan Princess**

**Chapter 43: Birth of a Baby Boy!**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**We've reached the final chapter! Thank you all so much for reading, (: as for the negative reviews towards Goku, honestly I thought he did what's best, & it wasn't that he didn't care, he just wanted everyone to be safe.**

**I'm proud to say that I LOVE GOKU!**

**~Enjoy this Chapter.**

* * *

Over the next course of months Aiko had become a little...okay a lot crazy cause of her Saiyan baby mood swings. On some days she would be happy that she was going to be a mother, others days she'd be outraged and blame Goku for doing this to her. She swore she'd get him back one day. Anyways she was at Capsule Corp. trying to get mother lessons from Bulma. She decided that she should at least learn the basics like changing a dipper and handling a small child. As for Vegeta he still wasn't to happy. But nobody could blame him. His little sister was having the child of his enemy! And the worse part to him was that Aiko was happy about it. Gohan was very happy to be a big brother. He just couldn't wait till the child got here. Since Aiko couldn't train Gohan didn't train either. Ox King took that opportunity to make Gohan catch up on his studies and he tried to get Aiko to take up some new hobbies. At first she tried cooking, but Ox King didn't let her since she almost burnt their home down. Then she tried reading, but she thought that was completely boring. Sooner or later Ox King gave up and he brought up the parenting classes. Aiko's due date was coming in close. Bulma said the child come be coming any day now! Aiko sat on the couch when she felt an immense discomfort in her body. She placed her hand over her stomach and growled.

"I can't wait for this thing to get out of me."

Yeah it was one of her bad days. Vegeta walked into the room and smirked. Of course he was upset with her but he still enjoyed to push her buttons. Aiko glared at him when he was going to speak.

"Don't start!" She yelled.

He laughed and then walked towards her.

"Will you stop being silly and take out that watermelon from under your shirt?" He teased.

She growled and shut her eyes.

"Your an ass Vegeta."

He laughed and ruffled her hair.

"You've been cooped up in here to long, how about you put on your shoes and go take a walk?"

She grit her teeth in anger and clenched her fist. Since she was very far along, even putting her shoes on was a struggle for the Princess. She groaned in pain and rubbed her stomach. Vegeta chuckled lightly.

"I know you like the cookie jar but you should stay away from it."

She let out a scream of annoyance and jumped up.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled.

Vegeta pat the top of her head.

"Calm down little sister, it will all be worth it in the end."

She calmed down and looked up at him.

"It will?"

He smirked and started to laugh loudly. Aiko growled and raised her power level.

"THATS IT! I WILL DESTR-"

She let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground. Vegeta stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?"

She growled and then began to breath heavily.

"ITS COMING YOU IDIOT!" She yelled.

"What is?" He asked cluelessly.

"The baby you idiot!"

Vegeta's eyes widened and he picked up Aiko and ran into the lab. He broke the door down making Bulma and her father gasp.

"Vegeta what the-!"

"AIKO IS HAVING THE BRAT!" He yelled.

The two genius' gasped. They all rushed towards the medical room but Aiko wasn't fully dilated yet. Bulma got her on the bed and changed Aiko's clothing so she would be comfortable enough to give birth. She was in a lot of pain though. Of course she didn't know this. She glared at Bulma since she wasn't doing anything.

"GET THIS DAMN THING OUT OF ME!" She yelled in pure rage.

She growled and grasped onto Mr. Briefs.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME!?"

"Aiko please calm down your still in labor. Just wait." Bulma said.

Aiko screamed as her contraction hit again. Vegeta and the Ox King all barged into the room. She glanced at them and glared at Ox King.

"WHERE IS GOHAN?!" She yelled.

"This is no place to bring a boy." Ox King answered.

Aiko screamed once more and shut her eyes.

"IF KAKAROT WERENT ALREADY DEAD!" She screamed.

She let out another scream and she was ready to give birth.

"Alright it's time to see the little one." Bulma said.

Aiko screamed in pain when she was told to push out the baby. It was much worse then when she saw Cell create the Cell Jr's. Vegeta was on one side of her and she almost crushed his hand as she gave birth. After it was over Aiko smiled and shut her eyes. Bulma cleaned off the child and Aiko glanced over at her.

"Don't touch his tail!" She yelled before she shut her eyes again.

After he was wrapped up in a blanket Bulma handed the baby to Aiko. She smiled at it then heard a gasp. She looked over at Vegeta who was glaring at her.

"YOU HAD A MINI KAKAROT!" He yelled in anger.

It was true, the baby boy looked just like Goku. He even had his hair and everything. Vegeta's outburst made the baby cry again. She glared at Vegeta.

"Thanks for that." She said sarcastically.

Vegeta growled and stomped out of the room. Then Gohan ran in. She smiled at the half-breed and motioned him over. Gohan slowly walked over and glanced at the crying little boy.

"He looks just like my dad..." Gohan said.

Aiko smiled, "Yup."

"What are you going to name him?" Ox King asked.

Aiko lightly gasped and stared up at the wall.

"I didn't think of a name..." She said.

The boy stopped crying and wrapped his tail around his mothers wrist. Ox King rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh...when Gohan was born I created a list of names...maybe you'd like to see it?" He said hopefully.

Gohan scratched the side of his face.

"What about...Goten?"

Aiko and Ox King both looked over at Gohan.

"Goten?" They both said.

Gohan nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, Goten. Since he looks like my dad his name should be close to it... Do you like it?"

Aiko looked down at the small boy. He began to open his eyes and he smiled at Aiko. Boy did he look just like Goku. She chuckled to herself.

"Goten sounds great."

After a while, Aiko was dressed and ready to go home. She put on her usual non-fighting outfit which was a red tank top and yellow shorts. Gohan had gone home with Ox King and they were preparing Goten's room. As she was walking out she saw Vegeta siting on the couch surprisingly he was holding baby Trunks. Aiko passed by him with her newborn cub in her arms. She smirked.

"I'd like you to meet baby Goten." She said.

Vegeta smirked and stood up holding Trunks in one arm. Goten sucked on his fist and stared curiously at Trunks. Trunks chewed on a metal teething ring and stared right back at Goten.

"I wonder which one will be stronger." Vegeta mocked.

Aiko laughed, "Well at least mine is a pure blooded Saiyan."

She turned around and Goten smiled at his mother.

"I'll see you around brother." She said.

Vegeta glanced down at his son.

"I wonder if life will be peaceful and boring now."

Aiko chuckled. "Were Saiyans Vegeta, life will never be peaceful and boring."

Oh how right she was.

* * *

**Last chapter guys, hope you all enjoyed this story. :D kinda sucky ending I think but I liked it.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-C4loverr, (:**


End file.
